


A New Journey

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, Asperger Syndrome, Autism, Coming Out, Drama, Drug Use, F/F, Homophobia, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Nerd Peridot (Steven Universe), Polyamorous Character, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Smoking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 96,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: College AU. Pearl is starting college at Beach City University. It's a new journey and a rough road for Pearl. Not the best summary I know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShovelsForFeet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShovelsForFeet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Staying with You Two Dorks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823708) by [ShovelsForFeet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShovelsForFeet/pseuds/ShovelsForFeet). 



> A/N: Hello everyone, I now present my second Steven Universe story. I was not a fan of human AU stories at first, but after reading some I was won over and thus this story. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a warm Summer night in the Ocean Town. In a cul-de-sac full of well-to-do families sat a white home which belonged to the Byrd family. The Byrd family where Caucasian of English heritage. Mr. Byrd was a successful business executive while Mrs. Byrd was a stay at home wife. Mr. and Mrs. Byrd were seated at their dinner table having dinner with their three daughters having dinner.

"So Pearl, are you ready for tomorrow?" asked Mrs. Byrd.

"Yes mother. I am all packed." answered Mr. Byrd.

"I am sure that you will do fine at Beach City University." said Blue, her sister who was older by year.

"Of course, she's an A student whose never been in trouble a day of her life! She will do great!" laughed Mr. Byrd.

"I still don't know why you're going to such a lowly school with your grades." scoffed Yellow, her sister who was younger by a year.

"Because it is the school I wish to go to." answered Pearl, rolling her eyes.

"Father graduated form Delmarva State University with a Master's Degree." noted Yellow.

"Please, stop this." requested Blue, in her soft tone.

"What will you master in?" asked Mr. Byrd.

"Fine Arts." answered Pearl.

"Do you really think you get make a living dancing?" asked Yellow, scoffing.

"Yes." answered Pearl annoyed.

"I am mastering in Liberal Arts." noted Blue softly.

"Well, I will follow in father's footsteps!" declared Yellow proudly.

"That's my girl!" cried Mr. Byrd proudly.

Pearl adverted her gaze down at her plate.

"Oh dear. I fully support what you want to master in. You know that." said Mr. Byrd.

"I know father." sighed Pearl.

"One of us will be a success." said Yellow brashly.

"Well I appreciate you following in your father's footsteps Yellow, I must remind you that your grades are not exactly on par with Pearl's." stated Mrs. Byrd.

Yellow nearly choke on her food hearing this.

"Well...I..." stammered Yellow blushing.

"I seem to recall you almost failed Chemistry." noted Pearl.

"I passed it!" declared Yellow.

"Because Pearl tutored you." stated Blue.

"Hey!"snapped Yellow.

"Blue is going to be a sophomore, Pearl is going to be a Freshman and Yellow will be graduating high school. Our little girls are growing up." said Mrs. Byrd happily.

"I'm just glad I'll have the house to myself." stated Yellow.

"Oh yes, have you found a residence dear?" asked Mrs. Byrd.

"It will be an apartment. There will be two other girls there." answered Pearl, waving her fork.

"As long as there are no boys its fine with me." stated Mr. Byrd firmly.

"Yes father." said Blue, Pearl and Yellow in unison.

The three sister looked at each other and laughed.

"I will admit, I'm nervous to be living with strangers." admitted Pearl.

"It is not so bad if you had good roommates." said Blue.

"I know nothing about these two." stated Pearl, concerned.

"If it gets to intense, you can always stay here." offered Mrs. Byrd.

Pearl smiled, but shook her head.

"Thank you mother, but the commute is too far." replied Pearl.

"Are you packed?" asked Mr. Byrd.

"Yes. I will stay until noon then leave. Classes don't start for a few more days so I will plenty of time to get used to my surroundings." answered Pearl.

"Always one step ahead!" cried Mr. Byrd proudly.

Yellow simply rolled her eyes.

 

Dinner finished and the family went about their business. Pearl went to her room, once neat and tidy but not full of boxes, and made sure she had everything she would need. She waited a few hours until it was almost nine in the night. Pearl peered out of her door to make sure Yellow wasn't outside. Confident, Pearl walked over and knocked on the door of her elder sister blue.

"Come in." said Blue softly.

Pearl opened the door and entered. Blue's room was sparse.

"What do you need sister?" asked Blue, sitting in her bed.

Pearl entered and shut the door behind her.

"I was hoping we could talk." answered Pearl.

"You are nervous." noted Blue.

Pearl let out a light laugh.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Pearl.

"Yes." answered Blue.

"You're in college. What's it like?" asked Pearl.

"Fine." answered Blue.

Blue thought for a moment.

"Pearl, why did choose Beach City University?" asked Blue.

"It's has a good arts program." answered Pearl, blushing.

"You have always been a terrible liar." said Blue warmly.

Pearl let out a sigh of defeat.

"I know." confessed Pearl.

"Delmarva State University has a good arts program." noted Blue.

"You're in their program now." noted Pearl.

"If you had come to Delmarva State then I could have been there for you." said Blue.

"Well I appreciate that, I have to be able to stand on my own." replied Pearl.

"I understand. We've always been raised to obedient to a fault." mused Blue.

"Unfortunately, Yellow has taken to it." sighed Pearl.

"I hope you don't blame mother and father." said Blue, with a bit of concern.

"Of course not." said Pearl, shaking her head.

Blue got up and walked over to her sister.

"Pearl, I know you will be fine. You will make good friends. I know your family will always be here for you." said Blue.

Pearl embraced her sister, holding back tears.

"Thank you Blue." said Pearl.

 

Pearl managed to sleep after a while. She awoke the next morning and had breakfast. She then showered and dressed then finished doing everything she needed to. After lunch, she began moving her boxes down to her car. As she was returning from one such trip, her younger sister beckoned Pearl into her room.

"What do you need Yellow?" asked Pearl.

Yellow's room looked more like an office than a bedroom. This always disturbed Pearl.

"I wanted to talk to you." answered Yellow.

"I'm really not in the mood." replied Pearl.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" asked Yellow.

"Because my sister is a pain." answered Pearl.

"I wanted to wish you luck at college." stated Yellow.

"Did Blue put you up to this?" asked Pearl skeptical.

Pearl looked at her sister for a moment.

"Why can't you believe I am being nice?" asked Yellow, becoming annoyed.

"That's out of character for you." answered Pearl.

"Ahh!" cried Yellow exasperated.

"If you mean that then thank you." said Pearl.

"No!" snapped Yellow.

Pearl gave her younger sister a surprised look.

"You don't believe me!" cried Yellow accusingly.

"Look Yellow-" began Pearl.

"Why should I have expected anything less." scoffed Yellow.

"I mean it. Thank you." said Pearl.

Now it was Yellow who was looking suspiciously at her sister.

"Thank you." said Yellow, keeping down a smile.

"You can come join me at Beach City University next year." offered Pearl.

"I wouldn't go to such a lowly school! I am going to Delmarva State University!" declared Yellow.

They embraced and Pearl left.

"I know Delmarva State University has a new dean. I wonder if Beach City University has one too." mused Yellow.

 

Pearl finished loading her boxes into her new white Chevrolet Corvette then said her goodbyes. Pearl got into her car and took off headed toward Beach City. Pearl arrived after a short trip and was amazed by small it was. This wasn't an issue for her though. Pearl drove through Beach City and arrived at Beach City University just outside the city. It was a small university and again this was no issue for Pearl. Pearl made her way through the main building until she reached the dean's office. Pearl gulped and knocked.

"Come in." said a female voice.

Pearl entered and shut the door behind her. The dean sat behind her desk and the room was in perfect order. The dean was Caucasian. A plaque reading "Dean Diamond" sat on her desk.

"Hello. I am Pearl Byrd." began Pearl nervously, "I'm new here..."

The dean raised her hand and stopped Pearl.

"I am aware of who you are." said Dean Diamond, almost coldly.

Dean Diamond pulled out Pearl's file and read through it.

"You're grades are impeccable." mused Dean Diamond.

"I have gotten A's since Elementary school." noted Pearl, with pride.

Dean Diamond shot Pearl a displeased gaze.

"You're disciplinary records is spotless." noted Dean Diamond.

"Yes ma'am." replied Pearl subdued.

Dean Diamond had an approvingly smirk on her face.

"This is an improvement over that Torres girl that was here." said Dean Diamond, with a bit of disgust.

"Should she really be badmouthing a student?" asked Pearl to herself.

"You have a lot of potential." concluded Dean Diamond.

The dean placed the folder down to look at Pearl.

"I am glad you think that." replied Pearl.

A disapproving scowl came to the face of the dean.

"I don't care about potential. I want results." said Dean Diamond, "Is that clear?"

"Yes." answered Pearl.

Dean Diamond put Pearl's folder away and pulled out one labeled "Batista" for her next appointment.

"I am busy so you must tour the campus yourself. You are dismissed." said Dean Diamond waving her hand.

 

Pearl turned and left wordless. She was surprised by the callous nature of her new dean. Pearl toured the campus and she quickly grew attached to it. She loved the homely atmosphere. Pearl made her last stop was at the Liberal Arts department. While observing it, she bumped into a tall woman.

"I am so sorry. I did not see you there." said the woman.

"I am fine." replied Pearl.

"I haven't seen you around." noted the woman.

"Well I am a Freshman. My name is Pearl Byrd." said Pearl.

"What brings you here?" asked the woman.

"I am majoring in Liberal Arts." answered Pearl.

"What career are you following?" asked the woman.

"Dance. I hope to become a ballerina." answered Pearl.

"Allow me to introduce myself: I am the head of the Liberal Arts department. Just call me Miss Diamond." said the woman.

"It's so nice to me you." said Pearl warmly.

The sudden realization hit Pearl like a ton of bricks.

"Did you say...Diamond?" asked Pearl, eyes widen.

"I take it you met my sister." answered Miss Diamond.

"Um Yes." confirmed Pearl, trying to maintain a professional demeanor.

"She can be very rough around the edges. Please do not hold it against her. We are...going through a lot." said Miss Diamond.

"Okay." replied Pearl surprised.

Miss Diamond took a moment before shaking her head. Pearl could see the sadness on her face.

"I have two sisters myself. One older and one younger." noted Pearl.

A small smile came to the face of Miss Diamond.

"That is lovely." said Miss Diamond.

The head of the Liberal Arts department took a moment.

"Are they here as well?" asked Miss Diamond.

"My older sister Blue is going to Delmarva State and my little sister Yellow wants to go there to." answered Pearl.

Miss Diamond chuckled a bit.

"My sister is in her first year as dean here. Our other sister is starting as the new dean at Delmarva State." mused Miss Diamond.

"So there's three of you." said Pearl.

"Actually there where four..." began Miss Diamond.

Miss Diamond stopped realizing what she just said.

"I need to go. Please, let come to me when you need it." said Miss Diamond.

 

Pearl was left surprised when Miss Diamond departed. Pearl wandered around a bit before leaving. She toured Beach City a bit getting used to her new surroundings. She followed her directions, but it was not hard to find her home new when it was on top of a cliff. She rolled up finding an older purple Ford Crown Victoria and a maroon Jeep Wrangler.

"I guess I have two roommates." mused Pearl.

Pearl grabbed a box and began walking up the stairs.

"Maybe this won't be so bad." thought Pearl.

Pearl knocked and the door opened. She popped in when she was suddenly jumped.

"You tryin' to break into my shit?!" exclaimed a female voice.

The woman let Pearl up. Her attacker was an olive skinned woman.

"I live her!" cried Pearl.

"Oh. So must be the third chick." mused the attacker.

The woman offered her hand to Pearl.

"Name's Amethyst Torres." said Amethyst.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Pearl meets her new roommates and we learn a new fact about her. Minor spoilers for Steven Bomb V ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Pearl looked up at her new roommate. She was a short, stout person with long hair. She helped Pearl to her feet.

"So...are you the new girl?" asked Amethyst.

"Yes." answered Pearl.

"It'll be nice to have a menina branca around." laughed Amethyst.

"Okay." said Pearl confused.

"I'm Brazilian. Come from Belo Horizonte." stated Amethyst, shrugging.

"Did you ever visit Belo Horizonte or Brazil?" asked Pearl.

"We went when I was a kid. Still got family down there." answered Amethyst.

"I already know you can speak Portuguese." noted Pearl.

Pearl went to pick up her box, but Amethyst picked it up.

"Sim." answered Amethyst.

Suddenly, a door opened revealing a talk cocoa skinned woman with sunglasses.

"You must be Pearl." said the girl.

"Pearl Byrd." said Pearl, formally introducing herself.

"I am Garnet Hayes - Snow. I see you've met Amethyst." replied Garnet.

Garnet and Pearl shook hands.

"Nice to me you." said Garnet smiling.

Garnet led the two over and they sat on the couch.

"Garnet is a Sophomore. She rented this place." explained Amethyst shrugging.

"What are you majoring in?" asked Pearl.

"I pursuing a career as a musician." answered Garnet.

"I'm majoring in ballet." noted Pearl.

"Not much different." replied Garnet still smiling.

"While that's nice. I'm here on a wrestling scholarship!" declared Amethyst.

"I cannot believe you like that...circus of violence." said Pearl shuttering.

"It's fun. You should check it out." replied Amethyst.

"Thank you, but will pass." stated Pearl scoffing.

"Whatever." shrugged Amethyst.

"So...is this your home Garnet?" asked Pearl nervously.

"It is a rental." answered Garnet.

"Well once I find employment I will be more than happy to pay rent." said Pearl.

Garnet gave an affirmative nod.

Pearl got up and looked around.

"Do you mind if I do some work around here?" asked Pearl.

"Fine with me." answered Garnet.

Amethyst waved weakly.

"Excellent. Organizing is a bit of a passion of mine. I'll take care of the house work." offered Pearl.

"Awesome! Someone to clean up!" declared Amethyst.

"I am not cleaning after you." said Pearl, folding her arms.

Amethyst simply rolled her eyes dismissively.

"Oh Amethyst, did you see Dean Diamond earlier?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah. I don't think she likes me." answered Amethyst interested, "Why?

"No reason." answered Pearl, with a nervous chuckle.

"Same shit everywhere I go." sighed Amethyst.

Amethyst laid backward before a smile came to her face.

"You're a bad liar." noted Amethyst.

Pearl sighed an lowered her shoulder.

"I know." confessed Pearl.

"This is going to work." said Garnet confident.

Pearl nodded in agreement.

"Hey P, weren't you moving in?" asked Amethyst.

"Yes. But, someone attacked me." answered Pearl.

 

Pearl went back outside and move her belongings inside. She also learned the Ford outside belonged to Amethyst while the Jeep belonged to Garnet. Pearl found her room was a nice and spacious with a nice view of the water. Pearl spent the rest of the day unpacking and preparing for the start of her studies. She was tapped to make dinner throwing together a simply pasta meal. All three of the roommates sat at their table.

"Damn P, this is good!" declared Amethyst, mouth full of food.

"Please do not talk with your mouth full." requested Pearl.

Amethyst swallowed her food.

"Yes mom." replied Amethyst, rolling her eyes.

"Garnet, are you enjoying your food?" asked Pearl, nervous.

Garnet gave a thumbs up in affirmation.

"I'm so glad." said Pearl softly.

"Hey, you're barely touching your food." noted Amethyst.

Pearl looked down and noticed her almost full plate.

"I don't eat much." said Pearl.

"Like a bird." mused Amethyst.

Amethyst took a moment to laugh at this and Pearl had to chuckle a bit.

"Don't worry. I am fine physically." said Pearl.

"Cool." shrugged Amethyst, leaning back in her chair.

"Mom and Dad used to worry about my eating." said Pearl absentminded.

"What's your family like?" asked Amethyst interested.

"Father is a business executive." answered Pearl.

Amethyst stared her down.

"Oh, made of money." cooed Amethyst.

"I guess." said Pearl, nonchalant.

"I looked through you stuff. stated Amethyst proudly.

"What?!" cried Pearl, freaking out.

Amethyst began laughing while Pearl chastised her.

"So, you got any siblings?" asked Amethyst, as she finished laughing.

Pearl took a moment to compose herself.

"Two sisters. My older sister Blue is a student at Delmarva State and my little sister Yellow is a senior in high school." answered Pearl.

"You're lucky." laughed Amethyst.

"What do you mean?" asked Pearl confused.

"I come from a huge family. Holidays and family events where always crazy." answered Amethyst with a chuckle.

"That must have been tough." said Pearl, sympathetically.

"It was awesome! Me and my family are tight! I'm Famethyst!" declared Amethyst.

Amethyst stopped and slouched back in her chair.

"Except for her though." sighed Amethyst, rolling her eyes.

"Is there a family member you don't get along with?" asked Pearl.

"It's nothing!" answered Amethyst defensive.

An awkward silence followed.

"Amethyst, I am sorry. I shouldn't pry." said Pearl, hoping to make peace.

"It's cool. I got pissed too fast." replied Amethyst.

The two woman looked over to Garnet who had been silent the entire time.

"Garnet, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself." requested Pearl.

"I don't talk much." replied Garnet.

Pearl and Amethyst shared an unsure glance.

"Whatever. If you want to be all mysterious then that's cool." said Amethyst, moving her hands for emphasis.

Garnet let out a chuckle.

"I will open up. It will take time." said Garnet.

"That's fine." said Pearl.

"Yeah." agreed Amethyst.

"It's getting late. You should get to bed soon so you'll be rested." said Garnet.

"Yes mom." replied Amethyst jokingly.

"That is wise Amethyst. I am waking up at six in the morning to be safe." said Pearl proudly.

"You're such a nerd!" declared Amethyst laughing.

 

The girls helped finish moving Pearl in. Once this was finished, they split up to get ready for the end of the night. Pearl brushed her teeth then tucked herself into her bed and closed her eyes, but found herself unable to sleep. After rolling around for almost an hour, she grabbed her phone and pulled up her contacts.

"I hope she doesn't mind me calling so late." said Pearl.

Pearl pressed the phone and waited as the phone kept ringing.

"Please, pick up." muttered Pearl.

The phone rang for over a minute without an answer.

"She doesn't take this long to answer." thought Pearl.

Just as Pearl was preparing to hang up the phone, the person finally answered.

("Hello?") said Blue, on the other line.

"Hey Blue. It's me." said Pearl softly.

("Oh hello.") replied Blue.

"I just want to talk." explained Pearl nervous.

("That is fine.") said Blue.

Pearl let out a sigh of relief.

("How are things?") asked Blue.

"The head of my department is nice." answered Pearl, "Though the dean is kind of rude."

("I am sorry to hear that.") said Blue.

Pearl let out a chuckle.

"It's not your fault." noted Pearl, with a faint smile.

("How are your roommates?") asked Blue.

"Amethyst is very uncouth, but seems to mean well. Garnet, a sophomore, is stoic...and mysterious." answered Pearl.

("You seem to be getting along well.") mused Blue.

"I guess." shrugged Pearl.

("Do they know you are homosexual?") asked Blue.

Pearl froze up at this question.

"No." answered Pearl.

It was a cold December day in the Byrd residence. Blue was seated on her bed busy doing her math homework when a knock came on the door.

"Hey Blue, can I come in?" asked Pearl, popping her head in the door.

"Of course." answered Blue.

Pearl entered and shut the door behind her. She sat on the bed.

"What is wrong?" asked Pearl.

"I...have something to tell you." answered Pearl.

"Oh." replied Blue.

"Blue...you love me right?" asked Pearl, nervously.

"Of course." answered Blue.

"You'll love me no matter what. Right?" asked Pearl, heart thumping rapidly.

"Yes." answered Blue.

Pearl gulped.

"Blue, I'm..." began Pearl.

Pearl went to finish, but her mouth felt dry.

"It's okay." Blue.

Blue reached over and grabbed her sister's hands.

"I am here." said Blue calmly.

Pearl took a deep breath.

"I'm gay." said Pearl.

A moment of silence followed this.

"Okay." replied Blue.

"What...do you mean?" asked Pearl.

"You are my sister. I will always love you." answered Blue.

Tears began to well up in Pearl's eyes as she embraced her sister.

"Thank you so much." said Pearl, choking up.

The two sisters broke their embrace and it took a moment for Pearl to calm down.

"How long have you know?" asked Blue.

"A bit of time." answered Pearl, blushing.

"Have you told anyone else?" asked Blue.

"You're the only one. I want to wait. Oh, and I don't want to think about telling Yellow." answered Pearl.

"I won't tell anyone." vowed Blue.

"I love you." said Pearl, as they embraced again.

Pearl looked down as the floor with the phone still in her hand.

("Pearl, I am sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up.") said Blue, still on the line.

"No. No. No. It's fine." replied Pearl.

("I take it you will not be telling them.") said Blue.

"No yet."

("What about mother, father and Yellow?") asked Blue.

"I don't now. I have to tell them eventually." answered Pearl, anxious.

("It is fine. There is no need to rush.)" replied Blue.

Pearl let out a sigh.

"I'll let you go Blue. I love you." said Pearl.

("I love you too.") said Blue.

Blue hung up ending the call.

"Tomorrow is the big day." thought Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Pearl coming out will be covered over the coarse of the story. I've seen human Amethyst being portrayed as Hispanic before, but I wanted to be different. I like Brazil and Portuguese so I made her Brazilian. I don't speak Portuguese fluently so if I make any mistakes point them out. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to focus on character development here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Pearl awoke promptly the next morning. She quickly got out of bed, showered and dressed. Coming out of the bathroom she saw Garnet making herself breakfast. Pearl looked around and couldn't see her other roommate.

"Where's Amethyst?" asked Pearl.

"Probably asleep." answered Garnet.

"She's going to be late for classes." huffed Pearl.

"Her classes are in the afternoon." noted Garnet.

"Well. I guess that is fine." shrugged Pearl.

Pearl walked over to the fridge and opened the freeze looking for waffles, but found something else.

"What's this?" asked Pearl.

She pulled an ice cream sandwich out of the fridge.

"Cookie Cat." read Pearl.

Pearl dropped her should and sighed.

"I take it these belong to Amethyst." said Pearl, annoyed.

"Yes." was all Garnet answered.

Pearl groaned.

"I take it you're not used to somebody like Amethyst." mused Garnet.

"Indeed." confirmed Pearl.

Pearl rubbed her cheek for a moment.

"I was raised to follow orders and keep routines." explained Pearl.

"Strict parents." stated Garnet.

"Kind of." admitted Pearl, leaning against the fridge.

Pearl thought about her upbringing for a moment.

"What about you?" asked Pearl.

"I was raised with freedom." answered Garnet.

Pearl chuckled for a moment.

"That must have been nice." said Pearl softly.

 

Pearl made herself breakfast then left. Pearl attended her morning classes and found herself enjoying her classes...which was no real surprise. Once they finished, Pearl decided to return home for lunch and a little rest before her later classes. Upon returning, she headed to her room, but hear snoring.

"Amethyst?" asked Pearl.

Pearl cautiously opened the door finding a disaster waiting for her.

"Uh...stammered Pearl, disgusted.

Pearl looked around seeing food wrappers, clothing and other miscellaneous items scattered all over the room.

"I think I'm going to be ill." thought Pearl, her stomach turning.

Pearl moved, but stepped on a burger wrapper.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Pearl, freaking out.

A moaning brought Pearl's attention to a pile of clothes resting on the bed.

"What time is it?" asked a familiar voice.

Amethyst moved slowly disturbing the clothes around her.

"Hey P." said Amethyst nonchalant as she spotted her roommate.

"How can you live like this?!" asked Pearl, waving her arms.

"It's messy. Just how I like it." answered Amethyst proudly.

Pearl put her hands on her hips.

"This is not sanitary." noted Pearl.

Pearl bent down at a dirty shirt.

"Ugh!" cried Pearl, gagging.

Amethyst laughed at this.

"Geez. I didn't know you were such a germophobe." laughed Amethyst.

"Amethyst, this is not healthy!" exclaimed Pearl.

Amethyst only shrugged at this.

"This is disgusting!" cried Pearl, feeling nauseous.

"Well I like it." replied Amethyst.

"You'll attract insects or rodents!" snapped Pearl.

"I'll keep them. They can be my pet." said Amethyst.

Pearl groaned loudly.

"You will not keep any disgusting creatures in this home!" declared Pearl.

"Hey, I'll keep what I want." replied Amethyst.

Pearl rubbed her temples.

"Amethyst, you cannot live in this dump." stated Pearl.

Amethyst groaned at this.

"Nobody tells Amethyst Torres how to live." said Amethyst firmly.

The two stared each other down.

"Amethyst, this is not sanitary." stated Pearl.

"Whatever." sighed Amethyst, rolling her eyes.

"You need to clean up right away." said Pearl.

"No way!" declared Amethyst.

"This is revolting!" cried Pearl.

"Says you!" cried Amethyst.

"You need to get rid of this garbage!" snapped Pearl.

Amethyst rubbed her chin thinking.

"Maybe I'll dump some of this in your room." said Amethyst.

Pearl let out a horrified gasp.

"You will do no such thing!" exclaimed Pearl.

"Why don't you get out of my room." huffed Amethyst.

Pearl took a moment to compose herself.

"Fine. I will go." began Pearl.

Amethyst clapped her hands together.

"Finally." replied an annoyed Amethyst.

"But, this conversation isn't over." said Pearl.

Amethyst grumbled.

"Yes it is!" cried Amethyst.

 

Pearl walked off while Amethyst got ready for her classes. Pearl and Amethyst would ignore each other for the rest of the day due to their fight. When diner came, Pearl made a diner of ham and (instant) potatoes. As they sat around the table, a sense of tension could be felt with Pearl and Amethyst not making eye contact.

"Pearl, how was your first day?" asked Garnet, breaking the ice.

Pearl took a moment to swallow her food.

"Fine. My professors are nice and my dance teacher is excellent." answered Pearl.

Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"What about you Amethyst?" asked Garnet.

"Meh. My classes went fine enough." answered Amethyst.

The Hispanic girl began to smile.

"But my wrestling is going to be so great! I can't want to deal with those snobs at Delmarva State!" declared Amethyst.

Amethyst bit off a huge chunk of ham.

"It's going to be awesome." said Amethyst, chewing.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." reprimanded Pearl.

"Why? Does it bother you?" asked Amethyst, mouth full of food.

"Oh!" exclaimed Pearl disgusted.

"Amethyst." said Garnet in a warning manner.

Amethyst swallowed her food.

"How was your day?" asked Pearl.

"Fine." answered Garnet plainly.

Pearl looked over seeing Amethyst pounding down food.

"Please slow down." said Pearl.

"This is how I eat." shrugged Amethyst.

"It's not healthy and disgusting." said Pearl repulsed.

Amethyst shoved a large chunk of ham down her throat.

"Whatever." sighed Amethyst.

Pearl shuttered in disgust.

"Okay you two, tell me what is wrong." demanded Garnet.

Pearl and Amethyst shared a look.

"We got into a little squabble." confessed Pearl.

"This pain in the bunda just came into my room and talk shit." huffed Amethyst.

"Because your room is a dump." replied Pearl, annoyed.

"Pearl..." said Garnet, in a firm tone.

"Garnet, have you seen here room?" asked Pearl.

Garnet answered only with a hum.

"It's disgusting! There's clothing and food wrappers everywhere! It's a breeding ground for disease and vermin!" declared Pearl.

"Keep you nose out of my business!" snapped Amethyst.

"Your room is disorganized." said Garnet.

A please smile came to Pearl's face.

"However, Pearl you need to be less judgmental." said Garnet.

"Yeah! Garnet is on my side!" exclaimed Amethyst jubilant.

"I am not on anyone's side." said Garnet.

Amethyst groaned as she slouched in her chair.

"Foda-me." sighed Amethyst.

"Whether you like it or not, we are roommates now..." began Garnet.

Amethyst and Pearl shared a look.

"So you better get used to it." concluded Garnet firmly.

Amethyst and Pearl groaned.

"Is that understood?" asked Garnet.

"Yes." answered Pearl and Amethyst in unison.

The three woman finished their meals in silence.

"That was good." said Pearl weakly.

"Yeah." shrugged Amethyst.

"This is bad." thought Garnet.

 

The woman put their plates into the sink they slipped away. Pearl went into her bedroom and began to do her homework. Her mind would wander to Amethyst, but Pearl shook her head to clear away those thoughts. She didn't know what Amethyst was doing and didn't care. An hour after dinner, a knock came on the door.

"Pearl, can we talk?" asked Garnet.

Pearl placed her book down and sat up in her bed.

"Sure." answered Pearl.

Garnet came in and closed the door behind her. She sat down next to Pearl.

"We need to talk about what happened earlier..." began Garnet.

Pearl let out an exasperated sigh.

"Do you hate Amethyst?" asked Garnet, point blank.

Peal shot Garnet a very surprised look.

"Answer." requested Garnet, almost demanding.

"No." answered Pearl.

Garnet looked into Pearl's eyes.

"I believe you." said Garnet accepting.

"I am not a racist if that is what you think." said Pearl.

"I know you are not." replied Garnet.

Pearl let out a relieved sigh at this.

"Like I said earlier, you two are roommates now. You must learn to live with each other." said Garnet.

"I am fine. Amethyst needs to stop living like a barn animal." huffed Pearl.

"Are you sure that you don't need to change at all?" asked Garnet, knowing the answer.

A grimace came to Pearl's face.

"I guess I might have been a tad harsh." conceded Pearl, rubbing the back of her neck.

"It is possible." replied Garnet.

Pearl looked into Garnet's eyes.

"Okay. I was too rough." admitted Pearl, sighing in defeated.

"It sounds like it." said Garnet.

Pearl threw herself back lying on her bed.

"I should have behaved better." sighed Pearl.

"Everyone loses their temper now and again." noted Garnet.

"I know better." said Pearl, upset.

"You're really beating yourself up." mused Garnet.

"My parents raised us to always keep a business-like manner." explained Pearl.

"I see." replied Garnet, thinking.

Garnet took a moment to fully think.

"Pearl, you need to relax." said Garnet.

"I know." said Pearl.

"I think Amethyst can help." said Garnet.

"How?" asked Pearl surprised.

Garnet stood up and extended her hand.

"She is less strict. You two are very different and I think you can both benefit from each other." said Garnet.

Pearl sat up thinking about Garnet's words.

"I will try." said Pearl.

Pearl grabbed Garnet's hand and Garnet helped her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter three finished. I hope you liked it and tell me if I portrayed Garnet in character. I think so, but I would love feedback just to be sure. Next time, Pearl and Amethyst tried to get along. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll pick up where we left off last time and then move onward with this story further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter four of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Amethyst had thrown herself onto bed after finishing her food. She attempted to nap, but found herself unable and instead she rolled around a few times. Amethyst tapping her finger and began talking to herself in Portuguese when a knock came on the door.

"Amethyst." said Garnet.

"Yo!" called Amethyst.

"We need to talk." said Garnet.

"Come in." sighed Amethyst.

Garnet opened the door and came into the room.

"You ant to talk about what happened earlier right?" guest Amethyst.

Garnet made it over to bed.

"Yes." answered Garnet.

"I ain't got a thing to talk about." huffed Amethyst.

"You're room is...cluttered." noted Garnet.

"Hey!" snapped Amethyst.

"Pearl was rude..." began Garnet.

"Damn right!" declared Amethyst.

"But, she has a point. This room is not healthy." continued Garnet.

Amethyst crossed her arms and turned away from Garnet.

"You two are roommates and you need to learn to live with each other." said Garnet.

Amethyst spat on the floor.

"Tell that to her!" snapped Amethyst.

"I will." replied Garnet.

Garnet got up and walked to the door.

"I am going to talk to Pearl. Then the three of us will talk." said Garnet.

Amethyst thought for a moment.

"Whatever." said Amethyst, waving her hand.

 

Amethyst laid on her bed. She couldn't hear what Garnet and Pearl were saying and she did not care. Finally, another knock came on the door. Garnet popped her head in and beckoned Amethyst to follow her. Garnet led Amethyst to the couch where Pearl was seated. Garnet and Amethyst sat down with Garnet between Amethyst and Pearl.

"Who will begin?" asked Garnet.

Pearl let out sigh.

"Amethyst, I was rude." said Pearl.

"Sem merda" mumbled Amethyst.

Amethyst thought for a second.

"Sorry." said Amethyst softly.

"I really need to look into Portuguese lessons." thought Pearl.

Pearl shook her head getting back to focus.

"Anyway, I was rude earlier with you and I shouldn't be." said Pearl.

Amethyst leaned back and sighed.

"Yeah. I guess my room is a bit...messy." confessed Amethyst.

"Messy!" exclaimed Pearl, jumping up.

Pearl realized she was getting carried away again and sat back down.

"I should not burst out like that." said Pearl.

Garnet gave an approving nod.

"I should...probably clean up a bit." said Amethyst.

"Oh! I can help you!" declared Pearl jubilant.

Garnet raised her eyebrow so Pearl coughed.

"If you want." said Pearl calmly.

A faint smile came to Garnet's face.

"Yeah sure." replied Amethyst.

"Since we're going to be roommates, let's get along." said Pearl.

"Friends." said Amethyst, extending her hand.

Both woman began to smile.

"Friends." replied Pearl, shaking her hand.

The two shook and were about to break when Garnet pulled them into a group hug. She then let them go after thirty seconds.

"Now we have to get jobs." stated Garnet bluntly.

"Merda!" cried Amethyst.

"We need an income to pay for groceries and expenses." said Garnet.

"I'm all set." boasted Amethyst.

"Really." replied Pearl surprised.

"Hey, you don't think I can get a job?" asked Amethyst, accusingly.

"No. Please, explain." answered Pearl.

"Luckily, this city has an underground wrestling promotion. I'm gonna be working there as The Purple Puma. I'm gonna use that when I get to WWE." said Amethyst proudly.

"Will that be enough to make a stable living?" asked Pearl, "I mean-"

Amethyst shook her head.

"I won't be making much, but it should be enough with all three of us." answered Amethyst.

"That is fine." stated Garnet.

Garnet then turned her attention to Pearl.

What about you?" asked Garnet.

"I...don't know." answered Pearl.

"That's fine. I don't expect you to have a job right away." replied Garnet.

"What about yourself?" asked Pearl.

"I...am fine. I do want to find work though." answered Garnet.

"What do you mean?" asked Pearl.

Garnet shook her head for a moment.

"It's nothing. Forget I said anything." answered Garnet.

Pearl gave Garnet a questioning look.

"I guess I shouldn't push her if she isn't ready." thought Pearl.

"We need to start the job hunt." stated Garnet.

"Indeed." agreed Pearl.

 

The rest of the day went on as normal. The next day, Pearl began looking for a job. After seeing several openings that where - less than pleasing - she came across an ad for a secretary for the Mayor of Beach City. She called and got a meeting that same day. The man she talked to sounded desperate. Pearl put on dress clothing and went to the Mayor's office carrying a resume. She entered and the man she talked to on the phone led her into his office. He sat at his desk.

"I did not know you where the Mayor." said Pearl, a bit anxious.

"it's nothing." replied the Mayor.

The Mayor looked at the Pearl and blushed a bit.

"I didn't know she'd be so...attractive." thought the Mayor.

The Mayor stopped and shook his head.

"My name is Bill Dewey. A member of the Democratic Party, I've been the Mayor of Beach City for twenty years. I'm actually the direct ancestor of William Dewey - founder of this city." explained Mayor Dewey.

"I am Pearl Byrd. I moved her recently to attend university." said Pearl.

"What are you majoring in?" asked Mayor Dewey, sweating a bit.

"Liberal Arts. I want to become a ballerina." answered Pearl.

"That's lovely." replied Mayor Dewey.

Pearl gave Mayor Dewey a questioning look.

"I...um..." stammered Mayor Dewey.

The Mayor stopped and shook his.

"Pull it together." thought Mayor Dewey.

The Mayor took a moment to clear his throat.

"Is that your resume?" asked Mayor Dewey, trying to be professional.

"Yes." answered Pearl.

Pearl handed her resume to Mayor Dewey who looked it over.

"I have testaments from my parents, older sisters, multiple teachers and high school principal." stated Pearl.

"Have you worked as a receptionist before?" asked Mayor Dewey.

"No. Actually, I have never worked before." answered Pearl sheepish.

Mayor Dewey gave Pearl a surprised look.

"I focused on my grades and had no real need for an income." explained Pearl.

"Yes. Your grades are impressive and these testaments are impressive." mused Mayor Dewey.

Pearl smiled a bit feeling good, but stayed calm.

"Do you know what is to be expected of a secretary?" asked Mayor Dewey.

"Yes." answered Pearl.

"Are you capable of carrying these duties out?" asked Mayor Dewey.

"Without any trouble." answered Pearl.

Mayor Dewey leaned back thinking.

"I like you Pearl." said the Mayor.

Dewey stopped and shook his head.

"What I mean is...I believe you could be a good fit." explained Mayor Dewey.

"I will do my best if you give me the opportunity." stated Pearl.

"Pearl, is there anything you an specifically provide?" asked Mayor Dewey.

The Mayor shook his head again.

"To separate yourself from other candidates." clarified Mayor Dewey.

"I am very organized and love love performing the duties associated with a secretary." answered Pearl.

Mayor Dewey attempted to suppress his blush.

"She's in college. She's way too young for me." thought Mayor Dewey.

Mayor Dewey took a moment to clear his through.

"Are you not feeling well?" asked Pearl.

"I am fine." answered Mayor Dewey.

"You seem flush and you're acting rather odd." noted Pearl.

Mayor Dewey almost slouched in his chair, but stopped and fixed his posture.

"I am fine. Everything is fine." said Mayor Dewey.

Mayor Dewey gave a nervous laugh while Pearl gave him an unsure look.

"Pearl, you have the job. Come her after your classes starting Monday." said Mayor Dewey.

Pearl got out of her seat with a smile on her face.

"Thank you so much! You will not be disappointed!" declared Pearl.

 

Pearl left the Mayor's office and almost squealed with delight. However, she managed to maintain her composure. She got into her car and returned to her home. She was Garnet and Amethyst's cars so she knew they where home. Pearl parked and quickly made her way up the stairs. Going inside, she found Garnet on the couch reading the newspaper and Amethyst sitting in front of of the open fridge stuffing her face.

"Hello." said Garnet.

"Yo!" called Amethyst, her mouth full of food.

"Amethyst, please don't talk with your mouth full." said Pearl.

Amethyst quickly swallowed her food.

"So, did you get your wrestling job?" asked Pearl.

"Claro. The guy running it was really impressed by my skills." answered Amethyst, flexing.

"Good to hear." replied Pearl.

"What about you?" asked Garnet.

"Yes. Mayor Dewey was really impressed." answered Pearl.

Amethyst shut the fridge door.

"Do ya do the casting couch?" asked Amethyst nudging.

"I do not know what you mean." answered Pearl.

Amethyst rolled her eyes in surprised.

"You know. Pass the oral exam." said Amethyst, with a wink.

"Yes. We had a good back and forth interview." stated Pearl.

Amethyst would facepalm at this.

"I believe she is asking if you had sex with him." noted Garnet.

"Obrigado!" exclaimed Amethyst.

Pearl let out a horrified gasp.

"Of course not! I would never do such a lewd thing!" declared Pearl.

"I was just asking." shrugged Amethyst.

"I am a dignified lady. Not some fast and free floozy." said Pearl firmly.

"Ya gotta cut lose sometimes." replied Amethyst.

"I am plenty lose!" declared Pearl.

Amethyst began laughing manically.

"You know what I meant!" exclaimed Pearl, blushing with embarrassment.

"Okay you two. Settle down." said Garnet.

"Oh Garnet, how did your job hunt go?" asked Pearl.

Garnet took a moment, almost like she was thinking of an answer.

"Fine." answered Garnet.

"Did you find a job?" asked Pearl.

Garnet merely shrugged her shoulders.

Confused, Pearl gave Amethyst a glance but Amethyst merely shrugged signaling she was just as in the dark.

Garnet then put her paper down and got up.

"I have to go." stated Garnet.

With that, Garnet took off and went into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end there. Much like in the series, Mayor Dewey has a crush on Pearl and here it will be a minor plot point. Next time, Amethyst and Pearl try and get to know each other better. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Amethyst and Pearl try to bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter five of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a rainy day in Beach City. Amethyst had wanted to go out, but the miserable weather had caused her to change her mind. Amethyst spent much of the day in her room, but got bored and wandered into the common room. She saw Pearl making tea, but looking around didn't see Garnet anywhere.

"Where's Garnet?" asked Amethyst.

"She left earlier." answered Pearl.

"Did she say where she was going?" asked Amethyst.

"No." answered Pearl, displeased.

"Otimo!" cried Amethyst.

"Amethyst, there's no need to freak out." said Pearl.

"I'm feeling claustrophobic!" declared Amethyst.

"Is it cabin fever?" asked Pearl.

Amethyst thought for a moment.

"I think I've heard of that." mused Amethyst.

"Is that what it is?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah." answered Amethyst.

The tea kettle whistled.

"Would you like tea?" asked Pearl.

"Nah." answered Amethyst.

Amethyst leaned on the kitchen counter and watched Pearl make herself a cup of tea.

"I'm working on a 500 piece puzzle. You're more than free to join me." said Pearl.

"I'll pass." replied Amethyst.

"Are you sure?" asked Pearl, "It will give you something to do."

Amethyst weighed her options and sighed.

"Fine." answered Amethyst defeated.

Pearl (with her cup of tea) and Amethyst sat on the couch. The puzzle sat on the table in front of in partially done.

"Great." grumbled Amethyst.

"Amethyst, remember Garnet said we need to get along." noted Pearl.

I don't see you trying." stated Amethyst.

Pearl thought for a moment.

"I'll make a deal with you: if you do this I'll do something you like." offered Pearl.

Amethyst thought for a moment.

"My wrestling debut is coming up. Come and watch me." said Amethyst.

Pear winced, but then took a deep breath.

"Agreed." said Pearl.

The two shook on their agreement.

"So, what is this puzzle?" asked Amethyst.

"Once complete it will be Central Park." answered Pearl.

"Ever been to Empire City?" asked Amethyst.

Pearl took a drink of tea.

"My sister went when we were younger, but I had the flu." answered Pearl.

"That sucks." laughed Amethyst.

Amethyst stopped and felt a bit guilty.

"Sorry." said Amethyst softly.

Pearl took another drink of her tea.

"Its fine. Besides, you're right. It did...stink." replied Pearl.

Amethyst looked down and noticed a puzzle piece with a dog head.

"A little cachorro." said Amethyst.

Amethyst picked the puzzle piece up then noticed where it went.

"Hey! I found it!" declared Amethyst.

Amethyst pushed the piece into its position proudly.

"Very good." said Pearl warmly.

"Droga, certo!" declared Amethyst.

Amethyst spotted an umbrella and quickly saw the hot dog cart where it belonged.

'Found another!" cried Amethyst.

Amethyst put the piece into position, then noticed a piece with a sign.

"And another!" exclaimed Amethyst.

Amethyst put the puzzle piece into position.

"I am the puzzle master!" declared Amethyst.

Pearl let out a giggle as Garnet came in.

"You two seem to be having fun." noted Garnet.

"Hey G!" called Amethyst, still putting pieces into place.

Garnet walked over and watched Amethyst.

"Good to see you two getting along." said Garnet pleased.

"Yeah! Oh, Pearl is gonna watch my wrestling debut!" exclaimed Amethyst.

"Glad to hear." replied Garnet.

"Are you going to be there?" asked Pearl.

"No. I'm...busy." answered Garnet.

Pearl took a sip of tea.

"Less talking, more puzzle!" cried Amethyst.

Amethsyt found three more pieces and put them into place.

"Estou em um rolo!" declared Amethyst.

Working together, the three of them managed to finish the puzzle.

"Cool." said Amethyst.

"See, puzzles can be fun." said Pearl.

Amethyst blushed and shook her head.

"I only got into it because I wanted to connect with you!" cried Amethyst defensive.

Pearl and Garnet snickered.

"Homem." sighed Amethyst.

"Amethyst, you should get ready for tonight." said Garnet.

"Merda!" exclaimed Amethyst.

Amethyst jumped up and ran off.

"Pearl, I am glad you and Amethyst are getting along." said Garnet.

"I hope tonight goes fine." sighed Pearl.

 

The women spent a while by themselves then had diner. Amethyst ate quickly then dashed back to her room. Pearl went onto her laptop and tried to familiar herself with wrestling enough to understand what was going on. Pearl still didn't understand, but would make the effort. Amethyst came out a little while later in black a black leotard, dark-mauve mask, mauve wristbands, white boots and a green tube top in the style of the Brazilian flag.

"What do you think?" asked Amethyst.

"it's a little...revealing." answered Pearl.

"Sex sells." shrugged Amethyst.

"I think it looks fine." said Garnet.

"Oh yes. There is nothing wrong with it." agreed Pearl.

"Thanks! I'm not Trish Stratus, but I can try!" declared Amethyst.

"Ah yes, Trish Stratus. A seven time WWE Women's Champion, one time WWE Hardcore Champion and WWE Hall of Fame inductee." noted Pearl.

"Hey, you know your stuff." replied Amethyst impressed.

"Thanks." said Pearl, with a laugh.

"Are you nervous?" asked Garnet.

"A bit." answered Amethyst.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be fine." said Pearl.

Amethyst let out a chuckle, rubbing the back of her neck.

"We should probably get going soon." noted Garnet.

Amethyst blinked for a moment.

"Oh damn, you're right!" declared Amethyst.

Amethyst began to freak out.

"I gotta going! I have to know who I'm facing! I've gotta plan my match! I gotta plan my spots!" cried Amethyst.

"It's fine." said Garnet.

"Yeah. We'll go now." added Pearl.

"Oh yeah. I guess I'm nervous." replied Amethyst.

 

The trio left in Amethyst's car with Amethyst driving. They reached the abandoned warehouse nearby which is where the event was being held. Pearl mumbled about how " desolate" it was. Amethyst and Garnet found steel folding chairs lined up with people seated in them. Pearl and Garnet sat then watched several matches waiting for Amethyst. After the third match, the operator/commentary of the company got into the ring.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are proud to present our main event of the evening!" cried Mr. Smiley.

The crowd cheered.

"The following intergender match is schedule for one fall!" called Mr. Smiley.

Mr. Smiley took a moment to clear his throat.

"First, from Scotland! The Loch Ness Bloggster!" cried Mr. Smiley.

The song "Green Hill of Tyrol" began to play and a guy wearing a Loch Ness Monster costume appeared. He walked by the fans who cheered. He then got into the ring.

"That's a gaudy costume." mused Pearl.

"And his opponent is making her debut! From the Amazon, the Purple Puma!" cried Mr. Smiley.

The song "Dragula" from Rob Zombie began to play. Amethyst came down taunting the fans to build heat. She then got into the ring and grabbed the microphone.

"This bichano is my opponent?" asked Purple Puma, "You couldn't have found anyone better?"

The Loch Ness Bloggster turned for a moment and Purple Puma hit him in the head with the microphone. The bell then rang to signal the start of the match.

The Purple Puma continued to stomp away at Loch Ness Bloggster for a minute. She then picked him up and hit a suplex. Purple Puma followed up quickly running off the ropes and hitting a splash.

"She's off to a good start." noted Pearl.

Purple Puma picked Loch Ness Bloggster up and slapped him in the face causing him to stagger back while the crowd booed.

After a moment of posing, the Loch Ness Bloggster tried to clothesline Purple Puma, but she easily ducked. She then hit a German suplex. Mr. Smiley began to count.

"One...two..." counted Mr. Smiley.

Loch Ness Bloggster managed to barely kick out.

"Oh. That was a big mistake." laughed Purple Puma.

Purple Puma lifted Loch Ness Bloggster up and hit a Fallaway Slam. Purple Puma suddenly began to pose getting heat.

"Amethyst is a good heel." noted Pearl.

"Yes." agreed Garnet.

Purple Puma strutted over and picked Loch Ness Bloggster up.

"What's that?!" asked Amethyst, pointing to the audience.

Mr. Smiley turned and as soon as his back was turned, Purple Puma kicked Loch Ness Bloggster in the groin.

"Ouch." winced Pearl.

Purple Puma grabbed Loch Ness Bloggster and hit a DDT.

"Hey!" called Purple Puma.

Purple Puma covered Loch Ness Bloggster, but illegally put her feet on the ropes.

"One...two..." counted Mr. Smiley.

Mr. Smiley looked up and noticed Purple Puma had her feet on the ropes.

"Hey! Feet off the ropes!" cried Mr. Smiley.

Puple Puma abandoned the pin and got into Mr. Smiley's face.

"Hey burro! Don't push me around!" cried Purple Puma.

"Don't me a jackass! I enforce the rules here!" declared Mr. Smiley.

Mr. Smiley walked by her and focused on Loch Ness Bloggster. However, Purple Puma struck Mr. Smiley in the back with a clubbing blow and then stomped on her.

"Can you believe that!?" cried a male in the audience with orange hair.

"Yeah. Its probably part of the show Lars." replied the blonde girl next him.

"Sadie, don't break kayfabe!" snapped Lars.

"She's really goo at this." noted Pearl impress.

Purple Puma rolled out of the ring and grabbed a steel folding chair. She got back into the ring with the chair as Loch Ness Bloggster came to.

"Levante - se!" cried Purple Puma.

As Loch Ness Bloggster got to his feet, Purple Puma rammed the chair into his stomach. She then raised it over her head and slammed the chair across his back.

"You suck!" cried Lars.

Purple Puma tossed the chair out of the ring as Mr. Smiley rose back to his feet.

"Time to end this." mumbled Purple Puma.

Purple Puma grabbed Loch Ness Bloggster and positioned him. She then hit a Tiger Driver and pinned Loch Ness Bloggster.

"One...Two...Three!" counted Mr. Smiley.

Mr. Smiley rang the bell as Purple Puma began to celebrate.

"Here is you winner, Purple Puma!" cried Mr. Smiley.

Purple Puma began to celebrate as the crowd booed.

"That was...enjoyable." confessed Pearl.

The show ended and the crowd left. Pearl and Garnet waited then approached Amethyst after the match.

"That was nice." confessed Pearl.

"Really?" asked Amethyst surprised.

"Yes. Even though it is fake..." began Pearl.

"Pre-determined." stated Amethyst.

"Pre-determined. It is a form entertainment. Kind of like ballet." admitted Pearl.

"Or a movie." added Garnet.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Amethyst.

"You were great. I mean it." said Pearl.

"Thanks." replied Amethyst, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Let's go home." said Garnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things here. The theme of his chapter was character development, it was not just filler I swear. As a wrestling fan, I liked Purple Puma and Tiger Millionaire so writing the match was really fun. The Tiger Driver is a sitout double - underhook powerbomb created by the late great Mitsuharu Misawa. Rebecca Sugar has said Amethyst would listen to the Jet Set Radio soundtrack and "Dragula" is on the North American version. Plus, I could see Amethyst being a Rob Zombie fan. Next time, we go to school. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here; we focus on Pearl's and meet two familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a brand new day in Beach City. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst awoke then got ready before heading to school. Pearl went off and attended her classes. After finishing her compulsory courses, she made her way to the dance studio where she found a dozen other students. Pearl quickly got ready and waited. Her teacher came in moments later, a woman in her 30s she had crimson red hair in a bun and a mole on her right cheek. Her royal blue eyes scanned the girls.

"So, these are the girls I have to work with." mused the teacher with a thick Slavic accent.

She gave Pearl a specific glance.

"I am Anastasia Gretzky and I am the one who will turn you into ballerinas." stated Anastasia.

Anastasia viewed them again.

"Give me your names and tell me why you want to be ballerinas." stated Anastasia.

Anastasia viewed the girls one more stopping once more with Pearl.

"You! Go!" demanded Anastasia, pointing at Pearl.

Pearl was frozen for a moment, but shook her head.

"I am Pearl Byrd. I have wanted to be a ballerina since I was little." answered Pearl.

Anastasia crossed her arms.

"So...you think you can just put on shoes and become a ballerina. Wrong." said Anastasia.

Anastasia walked over to Pearl.

"It takes a lot of hard work. I came from my homeland in Belarus to the United States with only a few suitcases and only a hundred American dollars to my name." said Anastasia.

Anastasia looked Pearl over.

"You are from money. Pampered your whole life." stated Anastasia.

"I'm not spoiled! I've been training for years!" snapped Pearl defensive.

"Show me what you have." replied Anastasia.

Pearl nodded and walked forward. She preformed several Degage, multiple pirouettes, a Detourne, a sous sous a Soutenu and finally a Jete as best as she could.

"Very good Ms. Byrd. You have a lot of potential. Pay attention and you could do very well." said Anastasia.

"Thank you Ms. Gretzky." said Pearl.

Anastasia turned to the others.

"Tell me your names and why you are here." stated Anastasia.

The other girls did and Anastasia made them show off what they could do as well.

"Good. I have a nice crop of talent here." said Anastasia pleased.

Anastasia thought for a moment.

"Okay. Let us practice." requested Anastasia.

The girls all practiced as requested and Anastasia was impressed by their talent. The class seemed to go by quickly and soon it was over. Once it was done, the girls got changed and left to pursue their next activities. However, Pearl was stopped by Anastasia. Once the others left. Pearl walked over to Anastasia nervously.

"Um...Miss Gretzky what is wrong?" asked Pearl anxious.

The teacher let out a laugh.

"Please. You make me sound like an old hag." said Anastasia.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" cried Pearl.

"Calm down. It is fine." said Anastasia.

Pearl let out a sigh.

"You might be the most talented dancer I have seen in a long time." stated Anastasia.

"Thank you." replied Pearl amazed.

"You remind me of me in my homeland." continued Anastasia.

"Why did you leave Belarus?" asked Pearl.

"That is a long story." answered Anastasia.

She took a moment.

"My family came from a city called Mazyr. Near the Ukrainian boarder." answered Anastasia.

"Mazyr was affected by the Chernobyl disaster." noted Pearl horrified.

"Correct. My father worked at the local oil refiner, but died of leukemia. A direct result of the Chernobyl radiation." continued Anastasia.

Anastasia took a moment to compose herself.

"I was born in the Byelorussian Soviet Socialist Republic and my parents opposed communism. We backed the fall of communism, but then Lukashenko came to power. I took part in the Jeans Revolution and after that failed I moved to the United States settling in South River, Jersey." explained Anastasia.

Anastasia shook her head.

"I only push you because I know how talented you are. That is what I wanted to say." stated Anastasia.

 

Pearl left feeling good about her situation. Pearl left the studio and walked across the campus enjoying the brisk September weather. She headed cafeteria where she found Garnet. Garnet was eating a macaroni pasta she had made. Pearl waved over and Garnet gave her a thumbs up. Pearl sat down next to Garnet and pulled out her chicken sandwich. Amethyst was not present and would not joining them.

"How is your day?" asked Pearl.

Garnet swallowed her food.

"Fine." answered Garnet.

Pearl took a bite of her sandwich and swallowed it.

"Anything...interesting happen?" asked Pearl.

Garnet took another mouthful of food.

"No." answered Garnet.

"Why is she so secretive?" asked Pearl to herself.

Pearl took another bite of her sandwich.

"So..." began Pearl.

"How was your day?" asked Garnet quickly.

Pearl paused for a moment.

"She's changing the subject." thought Pearl.

Pearl thought for a moment and decided why Garnet was being so secretive wasn't important.

"Fine." answered Pearl.

"You went to your dance class." noted Garnet.

"It is good. I like our teacher." said Pearl.

Pearl merely bobbed her head.

"I need to finish. My next class is soon." noted Pearl.

"Same." replied Garnet.

The two women finished their meals in silence.

"I'll see you later." said Pearl.

Pearl got up as Garnet finished her food.

"Yup." replied Garnet.

 

The two women left with Pearl thinking about Garnet's secretive ways. She walked across the green having no classes she needed to attend. Three men watched her go by: one was a white man with brunette hair hazel eyes, the second was a white male with red hair and green eyes, the last was an African - American man with black hair and hazel eyes. They began following Pearl and quickly caught up to her.

"Hey, I don't remember seeing you here before." said the brunette male.

"I am new." noted Pearl.

""What's your name?" asked the brunette male.

"Pearl Byrd." answered Pearl.

"Cool. It is a pleasure to met you." said the brunette male.

The brunette shot his friends glances.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." said the black male.

"Same." added the redheaded male.

"Indeed." replied Pearl.

"You busy?" asked the brunette male.

"No." answered Pearl.

"Let's hang out." suggested the brunette male.

"Maybe another time." said Pearl.

The foursome kept walking passing an African - American woman who eyed them.

"Look. You're a pretty girl. I want to get to know you better." said the brunette male.

"I am not interested." said Pearl.

"But, you don't even know me." noted the brunette.

"He's a great guy." stated the redheaded man.

"I am not interested." said Pearl.

"What are you a dyke or something?" asked the African - American male.

Pearl winced and became aggravated.

"I think you should go." said Pearl angrily.

Pearl began marching off, but the brunette got in front of her forcing Pearl to stop.

"You are making a mistake." stated the brunette.

The other two men surrounded Pearl.

"Maybe, you want to reconsider." said the brunette man firmly.

The African - American woman who had been watching began walking over.

"I don't like hearing no. You really need to reconsider." said the brunette male.

Before Pearl could answer, the redheaded man and African - American man where lifted up by their collars.

"Hey!" exclaimed the redheaded male.

"What the hell?!" cried the African - American man.

"The lady said no." said the African - American woman.

Pearl turned and saw the woman. She was a large and muscular woman with dark skin tone rainbow hair.

"This is none of your damn business." said the brunette male.

"I am making it my business." said the African - American woman.

The woman tossed the two other men to the ground with ease.

"Oh!" cried the men, landing on the walkway.

The African - American woman walked over to the brunette and looked down at him.

"I think you want to leave." said the woman.

The brunette man tried to stay intimidating, but realized it wouldn't work.

"Let's go." said the brunette male, accepting defeat.

The three men quickly took off.

"Thank you so much." sighed Pearl.

"It's nothing. Anyone would have done the same." said the African - American woman.

The woman then extended her hand.

"I'm Bismuth Hawkins by the way." said the woman.

Pearl shook Bismuth's hand.

"I'm Pearl Byrd." said Pearl.

"It's a pleasure to met you." said Bismuth.

Pearl smiled.

"I feel the same." replied Pearl.

Pearl and Bismuth sat down at a nearby bench.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Bismuth.

"I am majoring in liberal arts." answered Pearl.

"Oh. May I ask what you're life goal is?" asked Bismuth curious.

"I want to become a ballerina." answered Pearl embarrassed.

"Hey. There's not need to be like that." said Bismuth.

"You just saved me from...God knows what." replied Pearl.

Bismuth waved it off.

"It's nothing." said Bismuth.

"Are you enrolled here?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah." answered Bismuth.

"What are you majoring in?" asked Pearl.

"I am majoring to become a mason." answered Bismuth.

"Oh. That must be fun." replied Pearl.

Bismuth nodded her head in agreement.

"My family has a history of masonry. I'm following suit." said Bismuth proudly.

"Well that sounds great!" declared Pearl.

"Oh. You're too nice." laughed Bismuth.

"Well, I am sure you'll be a great mason." said Pearl confident.

"Hey, I'm not a one trick pony." stated Bismuth.

"Oh really?" asked Pearl surprised.

"I'm minoring in political science." answered Bismuth.

Before they could continue, an Asian American girl with short black hair walked by. She had an adhesive eye patch over her right eye.

"I haven't seen here before." noted Pearl.

"Here name is Centi. At least that's what we call here." shrugged Bismuth.

"Why?" asked Pearl.

"She never talks, only communicates with a notepad. We know she's Korean American and that's it." answered Bismuth.

"Why is she called Centi?" asked Pearl.

Bismuth merely shrugged.

"Don't know. That's what everyone else calls here." answered Bismuth.

Pearl watched Centi walk by.

"Do you belong to a Sorority?" asked Bismuth.

"That is not my cup of tea." answered Pearl.

"Same here. I live in a dorm." laughed Bismuth.

"I live in a beach house with Amethyst and Garnet." noted Pearl.

Bismuth stopped laughing and got serious.

"Garnet." repeated Bismuth, curious.

"Garnet Hayes - Snow." stated Pearl.

"Is she...interesting?" asked Bismuth.

"I guess." answered Pearl, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'd love to met here." replied Bismuth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Anastasia Gretzky is an original character of my own and South River, Jersey is their parallel of South River, New Jersey which is home to a good Belarusian American community. Now two familiar faces have appeared. Next time, Bismuth meets Garnet and another familiar face makes her first (cameo) appearance. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Bismuth meets Garnet and a familiar face makes her first (cameo) appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter seven of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It had been a day since Pearl met Bismuth. Pearl had gone home and told Garnet who seemed quieter than usual. Amethyst came home late after training and did not seem to pay attention to what Pearl said. The next day, Amethyst had to leave quickly while Pearl revealed she had invited Bismuth for lunch. Pearl made finger sandwiches and tea when a knock came on the door. Pearl opened finding Bismuth there.

"Oh hello Bismuth." said Pearl.

Bismuth looked over and looked eyes with Garnet who removed her sunglasses.

"It's been a long time Garnet." mused Bismuth.

"Yes it has Bismuth." replied Garnet.

"You two know each other?" asked Pearl confused.

"Yes." answered Garnet.

"Um, maybe I can come in." proposed Bismuth.

Pearl let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh, of course." giggled Pearl nervously.

Bismuth came in and they sat down together.

"So...how do you two know each other?" asked Pearl.

"When we where children, we lived in the same neighborhood for several years." answered Garnet.

"The two of us became close friends...then she left." added Bismuth, hurt.

"I am sorry. It was my parent's decision, I had no control over the situation." noted Garnet.

"I was hurt when you left." said Bismuth sadly.

"Yes, I can tell." said Garnet, feeling guilty.

A moment of awkward silence followed.

"You two are here now. Let's talk this out." proposed Pearl.

"I want to be friends again." stated Garnet.

"How do I know you want leave again?" asked Bismuth bitterly.

Garnet winced a bit at this.

"I promise that I won't." answered Garnet.

Bismuth let out a sigh.

"Okay." replied Bismuth.

Bismuth and Garnet hugged.

"Well, let's not let this tea go cold." said Pearl.

The three women began enjoying their meal.

"So, how did you first met exactly?" asked Pearl curiously.

"We went to kindergarten and began Elementary school together." answered Garnet.

"Nobody messed with Garnet. If they tried, she taught them a lesson they'd never forget." laughed Bismuth.

Garnet smiled and adjusted her sunglasses.

"So, when did you dye your hair?" asked Garnet.

"In high school. I wanted to stand out." answered Bismuth.

"Well you sure do that." replied Pearl.

Pearl quickly shook her hands.

"Oh. I don't mean to offend!" declared Pearl.

"It's fine. I know you don't mean anything." said Bismuth.

Pearl let out a relieved sigh.

"Where you two close?" asked Pearl.

"We where best friends." answered Bismuth.

"Then I am so glad you've reconnected." said Pearl pleased.

"So am I." said Garnet.

"Same here." agreed Bismuth.

The three woman ate and caught up. Time flew by.

"Well, I gotta get going. My political science class will be soon." noted Bismuth.

"Yeah. I have classes too." said Garnet.

The two women sat up.

"It's so great catching up with you." said Bismuth.

"Hey, we can easily keep in touch. We go to the same school after all." shrugged Garnet.

Bismuth let out a laugh.

"Yeah! We'll never be apart again!" declared Bismuth.

 

The three left and went about the rest of their day. Pearl went to the rest of her classes then returned home to dinner. Pearl and Garnet told Amethyst about Bismuth and Amethyst kicked herself for missing the meeting. Following this, Pearl headed out wanting to do some studying at the university library. She drove through the dark night, but found the library locked. Looking around, she found the pool was unlocked and sat down near the pool.

"Okay. Let's get going." said Pearl.

Pearl cracked opened her calculus book.

"Oh." said Pearl.

Pearl happily thumbed through the calculus book.

"Trigonometry." noted Pearl eagerly.

Pearl studied for a while until she suddenly felt a ping in her bladder.

"Oh." said Pearl.

Pearl got up and went to the bathroom. She relieved herself, then washed her hands.

"Now, back to my studies." said Pearl.

Pearl began to open the door, but heard footsteps.

"Oh no!" gasped Pearl.

Pearl quietly cracked the door opened.

"Please don't let me be in trouble." thought Pearl.

Pearl peered out and saw a brown skinned girl with short black hair. She was wearing a two - piece swimsuit revealing a blue teardrop - like tattoo on her back.

"Who's she?" asked Pearl to herself.

Pearl watched the girl climb to the top of the diving board, position herself and jump into the pool.

"That was amazing." whispered Pearl.

Pearl walked over and slipped back to her bag. She started to pack up when the girl noticed her.

"Hi." said Pearl sheepishly.

The woman jumped out of the pool and took off. She grabbed her bag, but a hand mirror fell out.

"Darn." sighed Pearl.

 

Pearl left the university and got into car. Pearl then drove home finding the house quiet. She heard laughing signaling Amethyst was in her room and pearl assumed Garnet was in her room. The next morning, a groggy Pearl awoke to find Garnet making pancakes. Amethyst was seated at the table and laughed upon seeing Pearl.

"Man Pearl, you look like shit!" laughed Pearl.

"It's too early for this." replied Pearl.

"Calma seus peitos." said Amethyst with a huff.

"I hope it's not too early for pancakes." said Garnet.

Garnet served up the pancakes. Amethyst grabbed a bunch and began to devour them.

"Try and be calm." thought Pearl.

Pearl served herself and began eating.

"So, anything special planned for today?" asked Garnet.

Amethyst began to speak, but stopped and swallowed her food.

"Nah. O mesmo de antes. Sem novidades. " answered Amethyst.

"Thank you for closing your mouth." said Pearl.

"Sim, sim, sim." shrugged Amethyst.

Amethyst took another massive bite of food.

"What about you G.?"" asked Amethyst.

"My day will be uneventful." answered Garnet.

The three kept eating.

"Oh hey, you're going to introduce me to this Bismuth right?" asked Amethyst.

"Of course." answered Pearl.

"Good. I just wanna make sure she's real." joked Amethyst.

Pearl just shrugged this off.

"She is very real." said Garnet reassuringly.

"Well she sounds cool." said Amethyst.

"She helped me out of a jam." noted Pearl.

" Bismuth is a great person." confirmed Garnet with a smile.

"Cool." replied Amethyst casually.

Garnet and Pearl laughed at the way Amethyst said that.

"Estranhos." said Amethyst warmly.

Pearl thought back to the night before.

"Hey, do you guys know anyone from the swim club?" asked Pearl.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" asked Garnet grinning.

Pearl got embarrassed realizing the implication.

"I bet those guys in speedos get her bichano wet." teased Amethyst.

"Amethyst!" exclaimed Pearl, face red as a tomato.

"Relax. It's totally natural. I dedo myself every night." shrugged Amethyst.

"I did not need to know that!" cried Pearl.

"Why are you asking?" asked Garnet calmly.

Pearl calmed down.

"The library was locked so I went to the pool which was the only place open. A girl came in and went for a swim in the pool, but she ran off when she saw me." answered Pearl.

"What did she look like?" asked Garnet.

"She had brown skin and short black hair. She had a blue teardrop - like tattoo on her back." answered Pearl.

"Pearl want to coma-a para fora." giggled Amethyst.

"I have an idea what you said, but my intentions are pure. I simply want to say hello." stated Pearl.

"Sure." replied Amethyst chuckling.

Pearl pulled out the hand mirror.

"Is that yours?" asked Amethyst.

"It's hers. She dropped it." answered Pearl.

"That sucks." shrugged Amethyt.

Garnet had spent this entire time thinking.

"I don't know anyone like that. But, I'll ask Bismuth." said Garnet.

"Thank you." replied Pearl.

Pearl looked at the clock

"Oh no! I've got to go!" cried Pearl.

"Me too." noted Garnet.

 

Garnet and Pearl got ready and went to school. Pearl had her classes and got ready for her first day at work. Her day went by fast and Pearl returned home before she knew it. Garnet and Amethyst where gone meaning Pearl had the home to its self. Pearl headed to her room and got a head start on her homework. One she finished, Pearl lounged for a bit before deciding to grab the phone and make a call.

("Hello.") said Blue, answering the phone.

"Hello Blue." said Pearl.

("Pearl, why are you calling?") asked Blue.

"I wanted to talk to my sister." answered Pearl.

("It is nice to speak to you as well.") replied Blue.

"So...how is school?" asked Pearl.

("Fine. All of my classes are going well.") answered Blue.

"Great." said Pearl happily.

("What about you?") asked Blue.

"I'm doing well. My professors seem to like me." answered Pearl.

("That makes sense.") said Blue.

Pearl chuckled a bit.

("How are you dance classes?") asked Blue.

"Great. My teacher is from Belarus. She's really nice." answered Pearl.

("How is your relationship with your roommates?") asked Blue.

"Fine. We've had some tough points, but things are good right now." answered Pearl gladly.

("That is nice to hear.") replied Blue.

"Yeah. They're nice." answered Pearl.

("I am glad to hear that.") said Pearl.

"Oh. I made a new friend as well. Her name is Bismuth." noted Pearl.

("Great.") replied Blue.

"Yeah." confirmed Pearl.

("How is your romantic life?") asked Blue.

Pearl nearly choked on her own saliva.

"You just had to go there." groaned Pearl.

("You do not need to answer.") noted Blue.

"No. It's fine." replied Pearl.

Pearl took a sigh.

"It is fine. I am still single." answered Pearl.

("I assume they still do not know you are homosexual.") said Blue.

"I'm not ready." said Pearl.

("What about the rest of the family?") asked Blue.

Pearl felt a chill run down her spine.

"I can't think about that." answered Pearl.

("Have you talked to them recently?") asked Blue.

"I have not been able to." answered Pearl.

("You should. They are our family.") said Blue.

Pearl let out a sigh.

"Darn it, you're right." admitted Pearl.

("You will feel doing so.") said Blue.

"I'll do it tomorrow!" declared Pearl.

("Great. I must go now. It is great to talk to you.") said Blue.

"Yeah. Great to talk to you again." agreed Pearl.

The two hung up.

"Oh man." sighed Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end there. I am sure you can probably figure out who this is. Next time, Pearl will call her family plus more. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here; we have a dream, Garnet catches up with Bismuth, Pearl starts her job and calls her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a beautiful Spring morning in Ocean City. Ocean City High School had let out and most students where gone save for those with extracurricular activities. One of these included Senior Pearl Byrd. Once it finished, Pearl left the school and found a woman waiting for her just as she thought.

"Hello Pearl." said Rose.

"Hello." said Pearl, almost blushing.

The two woman began to walk toward Pearl's home.

"So, how are you classes going?" asked Pearl.

"Oh they fine." answered Rose nonchalant.

Rose waved her hand.

"How are you doing?" asked Rose.

"I'm fine. My grades are doing well." answered Pearl.

"Just wait until you get to college." joked Rose.

"I've been looking at schools. Of course, my parents expect I'll go to Delmarva State." replied Pearl, a bit dejected.

"Doesn't sound like you want to go there." noted Rose.

"I don't. I want to go to a smaller school." said Pearl.

"Beach City University is nice." mused Rose.

"You've made it sound fantastic."said Pearl.

"It'll be a shame to leave. But, I cannot stop graduation." shrugged Rose.

"I don't know what my parents would think if they found out I wanted to go there." said Pearl.

Rose stopped and turned to Pearl.

"Pearl. Your happiness is what is most important. If you want to go to BCU, then you should." said Rose.

Pearl did not answer.

"I'm sure your family will be fine with this. Besides, I not going to be mad." said Rose.

Pearl began blushing.

"Pearl, time to wake up!" called Amethyst.

Pearl sat up her dream over.

 

The three women ate breakfast, got dressed and departed form their home. They went about their daily routines attending classes and the such. At noon, Garnet left her literature class which had just let out. She left the building where the class was and waited outside. After a minute, Bismuth walked over to her. The two headed to Fish Stew Pizza and got a pineapple pizza to share.

"This is good." said Bismuth, enjoying her pizza.

"Yes." agreed Garnet.

"So...how are things going?" asked Bismuth nervously.

"Fine." answered Garnet calmly.

"That's good." replied Garnet.

"How are your classes?" asked Garnet.

"My masonry classes are boring." answered Bismuth, with a chuckle.

"Really." said Garnet, a bit surprised.

"My old man is a mason and he taught me everything I need to know." shrugged Bismuth.

"How are your parents?" asked Garnet.

"Mom and Dad are fine." answered Bismuth.

Bismuth took a bite of pizza.

"What about you?" asked Bismuth.

"Fine." answered Garnet subtly.

Bismuth took a moment.

"Do your roommates know?" asked Bismuth.

"No. I can't tell them. Not yet." answered Garnet.

"I'm sure they'll understand." said Bismuth.

"Probably." mused Garnet.

"Hey, my friend saw a girl with brown skin and black hair the other day, but she ran off dropping a mirror. Pearls wants to return it. Sine you're a Sophomore too, I was hoping you might know something." explained Garnet.

"Sorry. I don't know anyone who fits that description." said Bismuth.

"That's fine." replied Garnet.

"Hey, how are your singing classes going?" asked Bismuth curiously.

"Fine. Everyone seems to think I'm a star." answered Garnet.

"You are!" declared Bismuth.

"I'm still learning." said Garnet.

"So modest." chuckled Bismuth.

Garnet wave her hand dismissively.

"One of the things I love about Beach City is the fact there are so many small businesses." said Bismuth.

"It is homely." agreed Garnet.

Bismuth laughed a bit.

"I'm so glad to have reunited." said Bismuth.

"I feel the same." said Garnet.

"You might have noticed I didn't have many friends..." began Bismuth.

"Neither did I." noted Garnet.

"You where the first person I opened up to." said Bismuth choking up.

Bismuth swallowed.

"When you left I..." said Bismuth trembling.

Garnet reached out and held her hands.

"I was lost without you." said Bismuth.

"Bismuth...do you...love me?" asked Garnet.

"No. It's platonic." answered Bismuth.

The two shared a laugh.

"We'll keep in touch." said Garnet.

"You where the first person I considered a really close friend." admitted Bismuth.

"I feel the same." replied Garnet.

Bismuth laughed to herself.

"Damn. I'm getting all sappy." joked Bismuth.

"Nothing wrong with that." said Garnet.

"I've always tried to be tough." noted Bismuth.

Garnet shrugged then looked at the clock.

"We better finish this pizza and go back to university." said Garnet.

"Yeah." agreed Bismuth.

 

The rest of the day went by as normal. For Pearl, it was her regular classes and then her dance classes. Following this, she left and made her way to the mayor's office. Once then, she began her first day as secretary for Mayor Dewey. Pearl performed the typical secretary duties: answering the phone, setting appointments and handling the website which she overhauled. She stayed for a few hours and did her homework when not busy. As her day came to a close: Mayor Dewey came out of his office.

"Wow. I'm impressed." said Mayor Dewey.

"Thank you. Now I did overhaul the website." said Pearl.

Pearl pulled the website up.

"Wow. It looks really good." said Mayor Dewey.

"Did you know you where running outdated security programs?" asked Pearl.

"I have MS Antivirus." noted Mayor Dewey.

"That is malware." said Pearl.

"I...but..." said Mayor Dewey surprised.

"It's a rouge anti-virus claiming you have phony malware and tricking you into buy the full version." explained Pearl.

Mayor Dewey gulped.

"The real program is Windows Defender. I've also added Malwarebytes and removed MS Antivirus." said Pearl.

"Thank you." said Mayor Dewey slightly embarrassed.

Pearl opened a window.

"I downloaded Apache OpenOffice and transferred all physical data onto it. You're planner is all here." continued Pearl.

"I'm not good with technology." confessed Mayor Dewey.

"I can show you." offered Pearl.

"Thank you." said Mayor Dewey eagerly.

Pearl took several minutes to explain things to Mayor Dewey.

"That's amazing!" declared Mayor Dewey.

"Oh it is nothing." replied Pearl.

"I wish I had met you sooner." laughed Mayor Dewey.

"Oh it's nothing." replied Pearl.

"I'm just hope my son Buck will appreciate I've learned a bit more." joked Mayor Dewey.

Mayor Dewey laughed for a second then froze in horror.

"Oh, you have a son." said Pearl.

"He's a teenager." said Mayor Dewey defeated.

"Is he a good son?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah." answered Mayor Dewey.

"You and your wife must be so happy." replied Pearl.

"Actually...I am not married." said Mayor Dewey heavyhearted.

"Can I ask why?" asked Pearl, treading carefully.

"It's...not a subject I enjoy talking about." answered Mayor Dewey.

"I complexly understand." replied Pearl sympathetically.

"Thanks. It's nice to have a someone to talk to." sighed Mayor Dewey, sure his chance was gone.

"It's funny. I'm not sure if I would want a child." confessed Pearl.

"You'd probably be a great mother." said Mayor Dewey.

Pearl giggled a bit at this.

"I don't want to go through child birth. I'd probably adopt." continued Pearl.

Mayor Dewey was hit by a thought.

"Maybe you'll find someone with a child already." propose Mayor Dewey hopefully.

Pearl thought for a moment.

"That would be nice." said Pearl.

Mayor Dewey felt ecstatic.

"I still have a shot." thought the Mayor.

Pearl looked at the clock.

"Oh, I have to get going." noted Pearl.

Mayor Dewey shook his head.

"Oh yes. Same time tomorrow." said Mayor Dewey, acting cool.

"Right." replied Pearl.

Pearl gathered her things and left.

"He's is so nice. I hope he finds a nice woman." thought Pearl.

 

Pearl left and returned to her home. She found Amethyst and Garnet there. The three of them had diner and discussed their day. Amethyst made sexual jokes as Pearl talked about her day at work. Garnet also gave the news that Bismuth could not help them. One it finished, Pearl headed to her room and did her homework. As she did so, her conversation with Blue echoed in her mind. Once she finished her homework, Pearl picked up the phone and dialed. She waited nervously as the phone rang.

("Hello.") said Yellow, annoyed.

"Hi Yellow." said Pearl.

("Oh. So nice of you to acknowledge us.") said Yellow.

"Very funny." sighed Pearl.

("So, to what do we owe this honor?") asked Yellow sarcastically.

"I want to talk with your, mom and dad. We are family." answered Pearl.

("Mom and dad are out. ") replied Pearl.

"When they return?" asked Pearl, displeased.

("Don't know.") answered Yellow, smugly.

"Well, how are you doing?" asked Pearl, pinching the bridge of her nose.

("Great. I am doing spectacular.") answered Yellow proudly.

Pearl rolled her eyes at this.

"How are your grades?" asked Pearl.

A slight groan from Yellow gave the answer away.

("They are fine.") answered Yellow, clearly lying.

"Okay..." began Pearl.

("How are you doing?!") asked Yellow quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Fine. My roommates are nice." answered Pearl.

("Well. That is nice to hear.") replied Yellow.

"I do have a job as a secretary for the Mayor." noted Pearl.

("How lucky.") grumbled a jealous Yellow.

Pearl couldn't help but giggle a bit.

("So, do you have a boyfriend?") asked Yellow teasingly.

Pearl froze, knowing her sister was paying her back.

"No." answered Pearl calmly.

("Geez, you've always avoided romance. It's like you're allergenic to men.") said Yellow.

"I simply have no interest in dating right now." said Pearl.

("Well it's no skin of my nose, but mom and dad won't like that.") said Yellow smugly.

"I am my own person." noted Pearl.

("Whatever.") replied Yellow calmly.

Pearl thought for a moment.

"Should I tell her?" asked Pearl to herself.

("Hey, are you still there?") asked Yellow annoyed.

"Yes." answered Pearl.

("As long as you don't hang up on me.") said Yellow.

"No. It's not time." thought Pearl.

"Well Yellow, I have to go. Tell mom and dad I called." said Pearl.

("Sure.") said Yellow.

"I love you." said Pearl.

("Um yeah. Sure.") replied Yellow nervously.

They hung up and Pearl threw herself on her bed.

"I have to keep my sexuality a secret." thought Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end there. I hope you liked this and it's good to see this story taking off now. Next time, more with Bismuth and and Anastasia. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we focus on Bismuth and Pearl dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter nine of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It had been a few weeks had past and it was mid - October now. Despite her best efforts, Pearl had made no success in finding the girl who owned the hand mirror. Pearl sat at the table eating omelettes she had made along with Garnet and Amethyst. As the others ate, Pearl would only take measly bites.

"What's wrong?" asked Garnet.

"Nothing." answered Pearl.

"Pro Favor. You ain't eating." said Amethyst.

"That's improper English." grumbled Pearl.

"Pearl." said Garnet firmly.

Pearl leaned back and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated." sighed Pearl.

"Still no luck on finding our pintainho huh?" asked Amethyst.

"No." answered Pearl.

"I know it's been hard. But, we have to stay clam." said Garnet.

"Yeah. I know." replied Pearl.

Pearl let out an annoyed grumble.

"How in the world does nobody know her?" asked Pearl.

"Maybe she's a ghost." answered Amethyst, with a "spooky" voice.

"I doubt it." said Pearl.

"Here being a fantasma would explain why nobody knows her." noted Amethyst.

"I still doubt it." said Pearl.

"Whatever." replied Amethyst.

"There has to be a good reason why nobody seems to know her." said Pearl, frustration showing through.

"Maybe she doesn't go to school." proposed Amethyst.

"Then why was she at the university pool?" asked Pearl.

Amethyst swallowed a large amount off food.

"Beats me." answered Amethyst.

They both looked at Garnet who had been silent.

"You've been awful quiet." noted Pearl.

"There must be a reason nobody is talking." mused Garnet.

"How do we know Pearl didn't make her up?" asked Amethyst jokingly.

"I have the hand mirror." answered Pearl.

"You could have bought it." noted Amethyst.

""I am not making this up." stated Pearl firmly.

"Psicopata." joked Amethyst.

Pearl let out an angry groan while Amethyst laughed.

"It's impossible for nobody to know her..." began Garnet.

This caused Pearl and Amethyst to stop.

"Which means that they're staying quiet." deduced Garnet.

"Maybe they're afraid of her." proposed Amethyst.

"Why would that be?" asked Pearl.

"She's louco." answered Amethyst.

Pearl simply rolled her eyes at this.

"She didn't seem like the dangerous type." mused Pearl.

"Usually they never do." shrugged Amethyst.

"That is true." admitted Pearl.

"Or somebody else is." proposed Garnet.

"Maybe she's in a gang!" declared Amethyst.

Pearl grew concerned.

"Or something else." said Amethyst, with a nervous laugh.

"We cannot rule anything out." stated Garnet.

A moment of awkward silence followed.

"She could be a victim of some sort." noted Garnet.

"We won't know unless we fine her." replied Amethyst.

 

The girls finished their food and left. They went to Beach City University and began their classes. The morning went by fast and soon lunch arrived. Pearl made her way to the cafeteria to eat. On the way she enjoyed the colorful Autumn colors. She arrived and entered the cafeteria. She walked over to Garnet and Bismuth who where already seated.

"Where is Amethyst?" asked Pearl.

Pearl sat down and pulled out her lunch.

"She can't join us." answered Garnet.

"Dare I ask what she is doing." pondered Pearl.

"Amethyst is with the rest of the wrestling team." said Garnet.

"Fair enough." shrugged Pearl.

"Hey, when am I going to met Amethyst?" asked Bismuth.

"She wants to met you...but she's getting caught up in her wrestling. She's even neglecting her studies." answered Pearl worried.

"That's fine." shrugged Bismuth.

All three women took a minute to have a few bites.

"So...Garnet tells me you're no closer to finding the owner of that hand mirror." noted Bismuth.

Pearl let out a somber sigh.

"Unfortunately, that is the case." said Pearl.

"Buck up. I'm sure you'll find her." shrugged Bismuth reassuringly.

Pearl chuckled a bit.

"Maybe you're right." mused Pearl.

"Hey! Let's change the subject! Something more upbeat!" declared Bismuth.

"You're right." agreed Pearl.

"So, how's your dancer going?" asked Bismuth.

"Good." answered Pearl happily.

"When's your first performance?" asked Bismuth.

"We usually put on a performance of The Nutcracker around Christmastime." answered Pearl.

"You should go out for the lead." said Bismuth.

Pearl giggled a bit blushing.

"Well, I would love to, but I'm only a freshman. A senior will probably get it." replied Pearl.

"That sucks." shrugged Bismuth.

"Indeed." agreed Pearl.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Bismuth.

Pearl thought for a minute.

"I don't know." confessed Pearl.

"Well what ever you do, stay away from the harpy Dean." said Bismuth.

Pearl gasped at this.

"I understand she is not pleasant, but you should still show her respect." said Pearl.

Bismuth rolled her eyes.

"What makes you say that?" asked Garnet.

"She's on my case all the time." answered Bismuth.

"You must be doing something wrong." said Pearl.

"Pearl, you gotta realize she's a vindictive bitch!" began Bismuth.

"Please don't use such vulgarity." requested Pearl.

Bismuth let out a sigh.

"You need to keep a level head." state Garnet.

"What does that mean?" asked Bismuth confused.

"You're a Sophomore. You still have two years left." answered Garnet.

"Plus the rest of this year." added Pearl.

"You have a point." admitted Bismuth.

"Bismuth, my advice would be to make a good impression." stated Pearl.

"How would I do that?" asked Bismuth.

"Make a positive statement." answered Pearl.

Bismuth thought for a moment.

"That's great advice. I know what I'll do." said Bismuth.

"Good. That's good to hear." replied Pearl.

 

They finished their meals and left. Pearl had several of her classes and then headed to her dance class. Once she arrived, she found the rolls cast for The Nutcracker on a sheet on the wall. Not surprisingly, a senior got the lead while Pearl was Mouse #2. The class began their first practice which went well. As their performed, a thought hit Pearl. Once they finished and the others where gone, Pearl approached Anastasia.

"Miss Gretzky..." began Pearl.

The Belarusian teacher chuckled.

"I told you that you can call me Anastasia." said Anastasia.

Pearl chuckled a bit.

"Yes." replied Pearl, a bit embarrassed.

The freshman let out a nervous chuckle.

"I guess I took my own advice of showing respect." thought Pearl.

"What do you need?" asked Anastasia.

"I wanted to talk to you." answered Pearl.

"Ah. I expected this." mused Anastasia.

"You did?" asked Pearl surprised.

"Dy. I figured you would be disappointed with your position in the show." answered Anastasia flatly.

Pearl blinked for a moment.

"Oh no. I am fine with that." said Pearl.

Oh good." sighed Anastasia relieved.

"I figured a upperclassman would get it." added Pearl.

"Yes. But, if you keep it up then you will get it in the future." said Anastasia.

Pearl nodded her head.

"I will!" declared Pearl determined.

Pearl turned and left only to return moments later.

"Oh I forgot to actually talk to you." said Pearl feeling silly.

Pearl reached into her bag and pulled the hand mirror out.

"How beautiful." said Anastasia.

"I was studying at the pool a month ago when I saw this girl with short black hair and dark skin. She ran off when she saw me and dropped this hand mirror. Since it's hers, I want to return it to her. However, nobody seems to know her. I was hoping maybe you could help me." explained Pearl.

The redhead thought for a moment.

"That is weird." mused Anastasia.

"It's fine if you can't help." replied Pearl defeated.

"Did she have a blue teardrop - like tattoo on her back?" asked Anastasia.

"Yes." answered Pearl, rejuvenated.

"I have see a girl matching that description." said Anastasia.

Pearl let out a jubilant scream.

"Oh. I am so sorry." said Pearl embarrassed.

Anastasia chuckled at this.

"It's fine." replied Anastasia

"Um, what is her name?" asked Pearl.

"I don't know." answered Anastasia casually.

Pearl's eyes widened.

"Relax." said Anastasia reassuring.

Pearl let out a sigh.

"She takes classes in the afternoon. I have seen here walking by." said Anastasia.

"Do you know what class?" asked Pearl.

"No. But, she usually has another girl with her." answered Anastasia.

"What building is it?" asked Pearl.

"The main building." answered Anastasia.

Pearl smiled.

"Thank you so much." said Pearl.

"It is nothing." replied Anastasia.

"Yes it is! I've been thinking of this for a month!" declared Pearl.

Anastasia laughed.

"It was nothing." replied Anastasia.

 

Pearl said goodbye and left. She existed the building and made her way to the parking lot. Just as she was about to get into her car, Pearl's cellphone rang. Pearl got the phone and saw it was garnet so she answered it.

"Hello." said Pearl.

("Pearl.") said Garnet urgently.

Pearl felt her heat skip a beat.

("I am at the dean's office. You need to get her now.") said Garnet urgent.

"Are you okay?" asked Pearl worried.

("It's Bismuth.") answered Garnet.

"Is she okay?" asked Pearl, still worried.

("No.") answered Garnet bluntly.

Pearl's heart skipped a beat once more.

("It's not health related.") added Garnet.

Pearl let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll be there right away!" declared Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We end it on a cliffhanger because I am a dick. Next chapter is a big one and I cannot wait. Next time, we find out what's up with Bismuth then a pair of familiar faces appear. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we found what happened with Bismuth then met two familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter ten of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

After her phone call, Pearl hung up an made her way to the dean's office. As Pearl reached the building, the door opened with Garnet and Bismuth coming out.

"What happened?" asked Pearl worried.

"I got expelled." answered Bismuth calmly.

"What?!" exclaimed Pearl.

"She dumped a bucket of water on Dean Diamond." added Garnet.

"I'd do it again!" declared Bismuth proudly.

"Why?" asked Pearl.

"You said "make a statement" so I did." answered Bismuth.

"I didn't mean that." sighed Pearl.

Pearl began to massage her temples.

"She's from the snobby upper crust." huffed Bismuth.

"I think you went a bit to far." said Pearl, clasping her hands.

"She's twisted." spat Bismuth.

"Okay, what will you do now?" asked Pearl worried.

Bismuth thought for a moment.

"I'll have to leave my dorm." answered Bismuth.

"We'll help you find a place." offered Pearl.

"You can stay with us." added Garnet.

"Oh yes! That's a splendid idea!" declared Pearl.

"I'm not gonna burden you like that." replied Bismuth.

"We're more than happy to have you." said Pearl.

"Don't worry. I can find an apartment." said Bismuth.

"There aren't apartments in Beach City." noted Pearl.

"I'm going home to Empire City." said Bismuth.

"But, we just met. You just reunited with Garnet." replied Pearl.

Garnet remained silent.

"We'll keep in touch." shrugged Bismuth.

Pearl was clearly skeptical.

"Hey, I can always come back. It's not like I'm banned from Beach City." said Bismuth.

Pearl and Garnet exchanged a glance.

"What will you do?" asked Pearl.

"I'll find mason work somewhere." answered Bismuth.

"I do wish you'd reconsider." said Pearl.

"Sorry. My mind's made up." stated Bismuth.

"Then. We will miss you and we want you to keep in touch." said Garnet.

"I second that." added Pearl.

Bismuth pulled them into a tight embrace.

"You guys are great!" exclaimed Bismuth.

"I...can't...breath..." wheezed Pearl.

Bismuth let them go and Pearl began gasping for breath.

"Sorry." laughed Bismuth.

"It's fine." replied Pearl.

Pearl regained her composure and they waited a moment.

"So..." began Pearl.

"I better be going." said Bismuth.

"We can help you pack." offered Pearl.

Garnet nodded her head in affirmation.

"It's fine. You guys probably have stuff to do." replied Bismuth.

"But..." began Pearl.

Bismuth held a finger up cutting her off.

"It's been a pleasure doing Bismuth with you." said Bismuth.

 

The three embraced again and departed. Garnet and Pearl both got into their cars and went home. Once there, they found Amethyst waiting for them. Amethyst was on the couch relaxing. Pear and Garnet came in and went t their rooms. A little later, Pearl came out and made sausages for dinner. Once they where finished, the three women sat around the table to eat.

"So, how'd your day go?" asked Amethyst.

"Bismuth got expelled." answered Pearl sadly.

"Oh shit!" snapped Amethyst.

Pearl had too much on her mind to chastise Amethyst for her language.

"What happened?" asked Amethyst.

"She threw a bucket of water on the dean." answered Pearl.

Amethyst laughed uncontrollable for a minute.

"Oh porra. That's too good." laughed Amethyst, calming down.

"It was reckless." replied Pearl irked.

"That dean has a stick up her bunda." huffed Amethyst.

"That's no excuse." said Pearl in a chastising manner.

Amethyst rolled her eye at this.

"What's done is done." stated Garnet.

"So, what's she doing now?" asked Amethyst.

"She's moving to Empire City and becoming a mason." answered Garnet, hurt in her voice.

Pearl decided to change the subject.

"How was your day, Amethyst?" asked Pearl.

"Bem. Classes where whatever." answered Amethyst.

"I am sure you are enjoying your wrestling." said Pearl.

"Sim!" declared Amethyst.

Amethyst took a large bite of food.

"I am the best wrestler in my class. All the others think I'm impressionante." boasted Amethyst.

"That's good." replied Garnet.

Garnet was doing better which put Pearl at ease.

"Just like Pearl's dancing." shrugged Amethyst.

Pearl suddenly remembered her talk with Anastasia.

"I have great news!" announced Pearl.

"We're gonna have an orgy." replied Amethyst.

Pearl's face got very red while Amethyst laughed.

"No...what is it really?" asked Amethyst.

Pearl cleared her throat and calmed down.

"I have a lead on the girl who owns the hand mirror." answered Pearl.

"Well, let's hear it." said Amethyst.

"I talked to y dance instructor and she ha seen the girl leaving classes. We just have to wait and we should find her." explained Pearl.

"Good." said Garnet.

"What's her name?" asked Amethyst.

"She doesn't know." answered Pearl.

"We can ask when we met her." said Garnet.

"You're gonna wait with Pearl." said Amethyst surprised.

"We all are." clarified Garnet.

"Cool." shrugged Amethyst.

"I must admit I am nervous." confessed Pearl.

"I think I know why." chuckled Amethyst.

Amethyst made a 'V' with her fingers then stuck her tongue between it.

"Amethyst!" screamed Pearl, face red as a tomato.

Amethyst nearly fell out of her chair laughing.

"She can't know, right?" asked Pearl to herself anxiously.

"I'm just fucking with ya." said Amethyst, calming down.

Pearl let out a relieved sigh.

"We'll go tomorrow afternoon." said Pearl.

"Right." replied Garnet and Amethyst in unison.

 

The trio went to sleep and the next day started off normal. The three got up, dressed, had breakfast an left. They had their classes with Pearl and Garnet eating lunch while Amethyst hung out with her wrestling club friends. A few hours later, the three then met up in the afternoon and waited. Pearl held the hand mirror in her hand. After thirty minutes, people began pouring out and Pearl saw a familiar face.

"It's her!" gasped Pearl.

Pearl took off with the other behind her.

"Please wait!" cried Pearl.

The girl froze recognizing her voice.

"I'm glad I aught up to you." said Pearl.

The girl turned around just as the others arrived.

"What do you want?" asked the girl coldly.

She then noticed her hand mirror in Pearl's hand.

"That mine!" said the girl excited.

"You dropped it when we...first met. I've been trying to return it for a month." explained Pearl.

"Thank you." said the girl.

The girl took her hand mirror back.

"I'm Pearl Byrd." said Pearl.

"Yo. I'm Amethyst Torres." added Amethyst.

"Garnet Haynes - Snow." added Garnet.

"My name is Lapis Lazuil." said Lapis.

"Oh. You tattoo looks like a cut of that very gem." noted Pearl.

"That's why I got it." noted Lapis.

"Since when have you been a gem expert?" asked Amethyst.

"First, the proper term is gemolgist. Second, I have always liked gem stones." answered Pearl.

"Never told me." mused Amethyst.

"We haven't know each other very long." shrugged Pearl.

Amethyst shrugged herself then turned her attention back to Lapis.

"You've got pretty dark skin." noted Amethyst.

"Amethyst!" cried Pearl embarrassed.

"I'm just making an observation." said Amethyst.

"You can't just say things like that!" snapped Pearl.

"I'm Native Hawaiian." noted Lapis.

"Oh, brown sugar." said Amethyst teasingly.

"Amethyst!" snapped Pearl.

"I'm just screwing with her." replied Amethyst.

Pearl rolled her eyes and returned her attention back to Lapis.

"So Lapis, I am glad we got that hand mirror back to you." said Pearl.

"It belonged to my great-great-great grandmother. It's a precious family heirloom." explained Lapis.

"That would be the Kingdom of Hawaii." note Pearl intrigued.

"It was during the reign of Kamehameha V." said Lapis.

"Oh! How exciting!" cried Pearl giddy.

"Is she always like this?" asked Lapis surprised.

"Yup." answered Amethyst.

Pearl cleared her throat and calmed down.

"I am fine." stated Pearl.

Amethyst merely laughed at this.

"Well it looks like the start of a new friendship!" declared Pearl.

Lapis was stunned by this and took a step back.

"Oh no. We're not friends." said Lapis.

"Well over time..." began Pearl.

"No. This will be the only time we meet." said Lapis firmly.

Pearl was surprised by this.

"Hey! We're trying to be nice!" snapped Amethyst.

"I never asked for you to be nice to me." said Lapis.

"What your deal?!" asked Amethyst annoyed.

"I never asked you to pity me." answered Lapis coldly.

The three roommates shared a glance.

"Who tare you?" asked a stern voice.

The girl turned and saw a large Hispanic woman marching over to them.

"Oh fuck." said Amethyst, hiding behind Garnet.

"Well! Answer me!" demanded the girl.

"I am Pearl, this Garnet and this is..." began Pearl.

"Runt." spat the woman.

Amethyst stayed silent.

"Who are you?" asked Garnet.

"My name is Jasper Silva and that is my girlfriend." answered Jasper.

"I was returning her hand mirror." answered Pearl.

"You did and now you will leave. She is mine." said Jasper.

"She doesn't belong to anyone. She is her own person." stated Pearl.

Jasper laughed at this.

"Lapis belongs to me and only me. If you're smart, you'll keep your distance." said Jasper.

Jasper grabbed Lapis and stormed off leaving Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter ten and here's Jasper. I was really excited about introducing Jasper. Also, Bismuth will return. Next time, we focus on the after math of this. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am eager to continue coming off last chapter. Here, we pickup after the last one then continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter eleven of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The three women return to their home. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst where not in the mood for joy or jubilation following the encounter the they. Pearl sat at the table, Garnet leaned on the wall and Amethyst flopped on the couch. The silence lasted for a few minutes before finally being broken.

"I can't take it!" cried Pearl.

"What's wrong P?" asked Amethyst, sitting up.

"The same thing you two are." answered Pearl.

Garnet and Amethyst shared a look.

"Everything was going so great then..." began Pearl

Pearl rubbed her face.

"I just don't understand." sighed Pearl.

"It happens." shrugged Amethyst.

"You saw the way that Jasper treated her! That relationship is toxic!" declared Pearl.

"Pearl, stay calm." requested Garnet.

Pearl let out a sigh.

"Who is this Jasper anyway?" asked Pearl.

"She's a Sophomore." answered Garnet.

"You wouldn't happen to know her." replied Pearl.

Garnet shook her head back and forth.

"Sorry. I do know she's the Captain of the Weightlifting team." said Garnet.

"That explains her muscles." mused Pearl.

"She usually does well in grades." noted Garnet.

Pearl was a bit surprised by this.

"I guess stereotypes aren't true." said Pearl.

"She's a bully!" snapped Amethyst.

The other two turned their attention to Amethyst.

"What?" asked Amethyst.

"Jasper seemed to know you." answered Pearl.

Amethyst let out an uneasy groan

"Spill it." demanded Pearl.

Amethyst let out a defeated sigh.

"Jasper and I do know each other." confirmed Amethyst.

"I thought so." muttered Pearl.

"Look, there's nothing to go into." stated Amethyst.

Pearl and Garnet shared a glance.

"Are you sure?" asked Garnet.

"Yeah." answered Amethyst.

"Okay." replied Garnet.

"We need to figure you what we are going to do." said Pearl concerned.

"There might not be anything we can do." sighed Amethyst.

"What?!" asked Pearl surprised.

"If she doesn't want help there is nothing we can do." answered Garnet.

"Of course she'd want help!" exclaimed Pearl.

"You've gotta learn about abusive relationships." laughed Amethyst.

"This is not a laughing matter!" cried Pearl.

"Amethyst is right. It did not seem like she wanted help." continued Garnet.

"You can be knight in shinning armor." added Amethyst.

"But..." stammered Pearl.

"She wanted nothing to do with us." noted Garnet.

Pearl rubbed her eyes.

"For now, we should focus on yourselves. But, we'll be there if Lapis needs us." said Garnet.

Pearl thought for a moment and nodded her head.

"We should probably get ready for school tomorrow." noted Amethyst.

"You're right." agreed Pearl.

 

A new day dawned in Beach City and the three roommates began their daily routine. She reached her dance class hoping to take her mind off of the events of yesterday. However, this proved to be simply impossible for Pearl to do. As a result, Pearl continued making mistakes throughout practice. Finally, the class mercifully came to an end.

"It's finally over." whispered Pearl.

"Pearl, I need to talk to you." said Anastasia.

The other girls whispered among themselves as they left.

"Yes?" asked Pearl worried.

"I noticed you seemed very distracted." answered Anastasia.

"I promise it won't happen again!" declared Pearl.

"Pearl, I am worried about what is wrong." replied Anastasia.

Pearl let out a big sigh of relief.

"Did you find the girl you where looking for?" asked Anastasia.

"Yes. Her name is Lapis Lazuli." answered Pearl.

"Good. You talked to her then." said Anastasia.

"My roommates and I waited for her." explained Pearl.

"Did you return the hand mirror?" asked Anastasia.

"Yes." answered Pearl.

"Then I do not see what is wrong." admitted Anastasia.

"It was fine...until she showed up." replied Pearl, gritting her teeth.

"You have to be more specific." stated Anastasia.

"Her girlfriend Jasper Silva." said Pearl, displeased.

"Oh." said Anastasia.

"What?" asked Pearl.

"Pearl, homosexuality is natural." answered Anastasia.

Pearl blinked as she understood.

"Oh no! I'm not homophobic!" laughed Pearl.

Pearl stopped and let out a sad sigh.

"The problem is...their relationship is not healthy." said Pearl, worried.

"How so?" asked Anastasia.

"Jasper is jealous, controlling and treats Lapis like property." answered Pearl.

Anastasia gasped at this revelation.

"I want to help her." said Pearl.

"But, something is stopping you." guessed Anastasia.

"The others think she doesn't want help." answered Pearl.

"I assume there is a reason." said Anastasia.

"She declared she did not want us to be around her at all." explained Pearl.

"Was this before or after Jasper got involved?" asked Anastasia.

"Before." answered Pearl worried.

"Abusive relationships are horrible things. I had a friend back in Belarus who was killed by her abusive boyfriend. He beat her to death. She was only twenty." explained Anastasia, tearing up.

Anastasia quickly wiped the tears away.

"I am so sorry." said Pearl horrified.

"Thank you." said Anastasia, regaining her composure.

"I don't think Jasper is physically abusive. Or, at least I haven't see her being abused. Then again, I only saw them once." explained Pearl, getting more concerned.

"That is good. However, emotionally abuse is not any better." said Anastasia.

"What do I do?" asked Pearl.

Anastasia thought for a moment.

"Be there for her." answered Anastasia.

"But, she doesn't want us around!" exclaimed Pearl.

"If you get to know each other, she might change her tune." proposed Anastasia with a wink.

"Thank you so much." replied Pearl grateful.

"It's no problem." said Anastasia.

 

Pearl left and went to work. She arrived on time and things where going fine, but she felt a pain in her stomach. She attempted to work on, but soon felt faint and lightheaded. Mayor Dewey checked up on and noticed she wasn't his insistence, she went to a hospital in nearby Ocean Town - which was the closest. After a wait, she finally was seen.

"Hello Miss...Byrd." said the doctor.

The doctor opened Pearl's chart.

"My name is Doctor Maheswaran." said the doctor.

Doctor Maheswaran looked over Pearl's medical chart.

"You don't have any past problems." mused Doctor Maheswaran.

"I just felt a bit faint. Honestly, this is all a bit much." said Pearl.

"Well from your symptoms, it seems like you're just hungry." said Doctor Maheswaran.

"What?!" exclaimed Pearl surprised.

"When the last time you ate?" asked Doctor Maheswaran.

Pearl thought and the answer stunned her.

"Yesterday at lunch." answered Pearl.

"That would explain it." replied Doctor Maheswaran.

"I feel so foolish." sighed Pearl.

"Is there any particular reason you did not eat?" asked Doctor Maheswaran.

"I've been pre-occupied." answered Pearl.

"Well, just remember eating is important." said Doctor Maheswaran.

Pearl thought for a moment before gulping.

"Doctor, how can you tell if someone is being physically abused?" asked Pearl.

Doctor Maheswaran was taken aback by this question.

"Black eyes, bruises, broken bones, cuts, unusual red marks from strangulation. Lack of medical care, lack of sleep and forced drug or alcohol use are also signs of physical violence." answered Doctor Maheswaran.

"Okay." said Pearl, slightly relieved.

"Miss Byrd, are you in an abusive relationship?" asked Doctor Mahwswaran.

"No. Another student." answered Pearl.

"Care to share any details." requested Doctor Maheswaran.

"I just met her recently, but her girlfriend is controlling treating her like property." said Pearl disgusted.

"I see." replied Doctor Maheswaran.

"My roommates don't think she wants help." continued Pearl.

"Are they right?" asked Doctor Maheswaran.

"It seems like it." answered Pearl.

Doctor Maheswaran mused this over.

"I asked my dance instructor." said Pearl.

"What did she say?" asked Doctor Maheswaran.

"But there for her and hopefully she will want help." answered Pearl.

"Good advice." said Doctor Maheswaran.

Pearl let out a long sigh.

"Is there anything else?" asked Doctor Maheswaran.

Pearl thought for a moment.

"There is doctor/patience confidentiality, right?" asked Pearl anxiously.

"Of course. I will not say of word of anything you tell me." answered Doctor Maheswaran.

"I am a lesbian and only my older sister knows." confessed Pearl.

"Alright. Homosexuality is normal and not illegal." shrugged Doctor Maheswaran.

"I think it might have contributed to why I am here." explained Pearl.

"Why are you closeted?" asked Doctor Maheswaran.

"I am worried of how people will react." answered Pearl.

"I rejected an arranged marriage to marry my fiancee Doug. We're still happily together and we have a wonderful daughter named Connie. My family where angry and it took a while for them to accept this. This point is, you have to make yourself happy." said Doctor Maheswaran.

Pearl thought for a moment.

"Thank you. But...I need more time." said Pearl.

Doctor Maheswaran chuckled.

"That is perfectly fine. Take all the time you need." said the doctor.

 

Pearl got a clean bill of health and departed. On the long drive home, Pearl thought about how she would explain this to the others. Once she arrived, Pearl found there cars where there. Pearl parked, exited her car and walked up the stairs. Sighing, Pearl kept a straight face as she entered. The others where seated on the couch clearly waiting for.

"Yo! Your boss called!" cried Amethyst.

"Are you okay?" asked Garnet.

Pearl did not want the two worrying about her not eating.

"I was just stressed." answered Pearl.

Pearl walked over and sat next to the others.

"You gotta stop freakin' over Lapis." said Lapis.

"I can't." said Pearl.

"Pearl-" began Garnet.

"I talked to my dance instructor." added Pearl.

"What did she say?" asked Garnet.

"She proposed I try to befriend Lapis and she might open up." answered Pearl.

Garnet and Amethyst shared a glance.

"That's exactly what I am going to do!" declared Pearl.

Garnet and Amethyst shared another glance.

"Don't try to talk me out of this." said Pearl.

"You've got our full support." said Garnet.

"Just...be careful of Jasper." warned Amethyst.

"Thanks." replied Pearl.

Pearl got up and headed to her room.

"I do want to tell them I am a lesbian...some day." thought Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is we'll end chapter eleven. I hope you liked this and the appearance from Priyanka who I do want to return. Next time, Pearl tries to talk with Lapis and has family issues to deal with. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here; Pearl deals with a personal issue and tries to befriend Lapis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twelve of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The sun rose above the sky in Beach City. Pearl had tried to befriend Lapis repeatedly in the past weeks since talking to Anastasia, but found it hard. As she got out of bed, Pearl's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello." said Pearl.

("Hello dear.") said Mrs. Byrd.

"Mom!" cried Pearl surprised.

("Your old man is here too.") said Mr. Byrd.

"What is going on?" asked Pearl.

("Yellow mentioned you tried to all a while back and we where hoping you'll call again.") said Mr. Byrd.

("But, you haven't so we called you.") added Mrs. Byrd.

Pearl mentally kicked herself.

"I am so sorry." said Pearl guilty.

("It's okay dear. We understand college must be hard.") said Mrs. Byrd.

Pearl let out a relieved sigh.

("So, how are your classes?") asked Mrs. Byrd.

"I am doing grand." answered Pearl happily.

("That's my girl!") declared Mr. Byrd proudly.

Pearl beamed with pride.

("How is your dance class?") asked Mrs. Byrd.

"Great. My instructor is amazing." answered Pearl.

("When can we see you in action?") asked Mr. Byrd.

"I will be our performance of The Nutcracker, but as a backup. The lead is a senior." answered Pearl.

("That's too bad.") said Mrs. Byrd.

"It's always an upperclassman." replied Pearl.

("How are your roommates?") asked Mr. Byrd.

"Good." answered Pearl.

("So, does my little girl have a boyfriend?") asked Mrs. Byrd.

"Mom!" exclaimed Pearl embarrassed.

Pearl could hear her dad freaking out so she calmed down.

"No." answered Pearl.

("Oh thank God.") sighed Mr. Byrd.

("I don't think you've ever had a boyfriend.") noted Mrs. Byrd.

("Don't rush her.") replied Mr. Byrd

("I want grandchildren.") stated Mrs. Byrd.

Pearl chuckled a bit.

"There are three of us." noted Pearl.

("Don't remind me.") sighed Mr. Byrd.

Pearl thought of her homosexuality, but stayed silent.

"It's okay dad. I am single." said Pearl.

("Great. Stay a virgin as long as possible. Preferable forever.") said Mr. Byrd.

Pearl giggled at this.

("Dear, we do have another reason for calling.") confessed Mrs. Byrd.

"What?" asked Pearl.

("We wanted to know if you where coming over for the holidays.") answered Mrs. Byrd.

Pearl was silent.

("Of course Yellow will be here, but Blue might not be able to.") explained Mr. Byrd.

Pearl thought for a moment.

"I don't know. I'll have to let you know." said Pearl.

("Okay dear. We'll let you go now. Love you.") said Mrs. Byrd.

("Love you.") said Mr. Byrd.

Pearl let out a sigh.

"Love you to." said Pearl.

Pearl's parents hung up and so did Pearl.

"Oh God." sighed Pearl

 

Pearl left her room and showered trying to distract herself. She then got dressed and prepared herself for the day. By the time she was finished, both Garnet and Amethyst where also ready. Garnet cooked bacon and scrambled eggs for breakfast. The three girls sat down and Pearl ate. However, it was clear something was bothering her.

"Pearl, what's wrong?" asked Garnet.

Pearl stopped eating and sighed.

"I've got a lot on my plate." answered Pearl.

"Yeah. You're barely eating." said Amethyst.

Pearl rolled her eyes.

"That is not what I meant." stated Pearl

Garnet shot Amethyst a glance then turned back to Pearl.

"Is this because of Lapis?" asked Garnet.

Pearl winced slightly.

"Yes." answered Pearl.

"She ain't hard to find." shrugged Amethyst.

"Know that we know her name." replied Pearl.

"I take it Jasper intimidated people to keep them from talking." mused Garnet.

"Makes sense." sighed Amethyst.

"I've never met anyone that muscular before." noted Pearl.

"She's on Roids." mused Amethyst.

"Really?" asked Pearl shocked.

"Probably." answered Amethyst.

Pearl let out a relieved sigh.

"I hope not. Steroids have terrible effects on the human body." said Pearl.

"Okay, Miss PSA." laughed Amethyst.

"She's never failed a steroid test." said Amethyst.

"How do you know?" asked Pearl.

"Word would have spread." answered Garnet.

Pearl mused for a moment.

"I don't understand what Lapis would see in her." said Pearl.

" A merda acontece." shrugged Amethyst.

"There must have been something to draw Lapis to her." said Garnet.

Pearl thought for a moment.

"There...is another reason I am distracted." confessed Pearl.

"What is it?" asked Garnet.

"I got a phone call from my parents this morning." answered Pearl.

"A shitty home life." mused Amethyst.

"Actually, it's great." replied Pearl.

"Then what's the problem?" asked Amethyst.

"They want me to go home for the holidays." answered Pearl.

"We can live without ya." joked Amethyst.

"I don't know if I want to go." stated Pearl, concerned.

"Why?" asked Amethyst confused.

Pearl opened her mouth to answer, but stopped.

"I can't tell them I am homosexual." thought Pearl.

Pearl took a moment.

"I..don't want to leave. So much studying and everything." answered Pearl.

"You're such an egghead." scoffed Amethyst.

"Is there any other reason?" asked Garnet, skeptical.

Pearl gulped and tried to stay clam.

"Nope." answered Pearl.

Garnet gave her a skeptical look behind her sunglasses.

"Okay." said Garnet, still not fully believing Pearl.

Pearl took a deep breath.

"There is still time for you to think. You don't have to rush it." said Garnet.

"Okay. Thanks." said Pearl.

Pearl noticed the time.

"Ahh! I'm going to be late!" cried Pearl.

 

Pearl gathered her things and left. She went to school and the first half of her day was fine. However, when lunch came she made the horrifying realization she forgot to make herself anything. She sighed and went to town to eat. She arrived at Fish Stew Pizza, not noticing the other person there, and began looking over the menu.

"Ma'am, your pizza is ready." said Kiki.

"Thanks." replied a familiar voice.

Pearl froze and turned around to see Lapis.

"Hey Lapis." said Pearl.

"Why are you here?" asked Lapis in a frosty tone.

Pearl winced a bit, but shook her head and refocused.

"I came to eat." answered Pearl.

Lapis walked over and paid for her food.

"Looks good." mused Pearl.

Lapis looked at her Chicago - style pizza and sighed.

"We can split this." mumbled Lapis.

"Oh no, I can get my own." replied Pearl.

"I am trying to be nice." growled Lapis.

Pearl gulped and followed Lapis sitting across from her.

"Here." said Lapis.

Lapis cut the pizza in half and they began eating.

"It's good." said Pearl.

"Yeah." shrugged Lapis.

A minute passed with no conversation.

"So...how are you doing?" asked Pearl.

"Fine." answered Lapis bluntly.

"Anything interesting happen since we last met?" asked Pearl.

"No." answered Lapis bluntly.

"How is your mirror?" asked Lapis.

"Fine." answered Lapis bluntly.

Lapis took a bit of food.

"What is with the questions?" asked Lapis annoyed.

"I want to know how you're doing." answered Pearl.

Lapis gave her a suspicious look.

"Fine." said Lapis, uncertain.

"So, I'm glad to hear things are going well." said Pearl.

"Thanks." said Lapis, in unfamiliar territory.

Another minute passed as both ate awkwardly.

"I am thankful you returned my hand mirror." said Lapis.

"No problem." said Pearl.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you see kind of inexperienced at this." said Pearl.

"I am." confessed Lapis.

"I'm sure you have friends." said Pearl.

"I spend most of my time with Jasper." confessed Lapis.

"Can I ask why?" asked Pearl.

"She get upset when I spend time with other people." answered Lapis.

"She sounds jealous." replied Pearl.

"It's fine. She just wants to spend time with me." said Lapis.

"Does she get mad when you're with other people? Does she accuse you of cheating a lot?" asked Pearl.

Lapis moved very uncomfortable.

"I don't want to answer that." answered Lapis.

This was all the answer Pearl needed.

The two of them finished eating their pizza in peace.

"This was nice." stated Pearl.

"Yes." agreed Lapis.

Pearl stood up.

"Maybe...we can do this again." proposed Pearl.

Lapis also stood up.

"Maybe." replied Lapis.

 

The two women parted and went about their days. Once school was over, Pearl went to her job and worked until her day was over. She then went home and happily told the others about her lunch with Lapis which pleased them. After dinner, Pearl returned to her room and sat on her bed. She sighed and picked up her phone nervously. Pearl dialed and waited with baited breath until there was an answer.

("Hello.") said Yellow.

"Oh hello. It's me." said Pearl, trying to stay calm.

("What is up?") asked Yellow.

"I was hoping to speak with mom or dad." answered Pearl.

("They're out. I will give them a message.") replied Yellow.

"Well they called earlier about me visiting during the holidays." noted Pearl.

("Will you?") asked Yellow curious.

"Tell them I will be home for Christmas." answered Pearl.

("Good. Blue said she can make it as well.") noted Yellow.

"Great. We'll all be together." said Pearl relieved.

("That will be most...acceptable.") said Yellow.

Pearl couldn't help but roll her eyes a bit.

"I'll let you go. I love you." said Pearl.

("I love you as well.") said Yellow.

The two hung up.

"I'll try to come out." decided Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end chapter twelve and I hope you liked it. Next time, we focus on the girls, Lapis and another familiar face makes her debut. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Pearl talks with her roommates and another familiar face debuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter thirteen of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a chilly November day in Beach City. The tourist season was long gone and the city as quiet. Pearl awoke and began another day. After showering and getting dressed, she went to grab breakfast. She found Garnet there while the sound of the shower gave away where Amethyst was. Pearl then popped bread in the toaster.

"So, you doing anything special today?" asked Pearl.

"No." answered Garnet.

"So, just an average day." replied Pearl.

"Yes." confirmed Garnet.

"How is your job?" asked Pearl.

"Fine." answered Garnet.

"Anything interesting happen there?" asked Pearl.

"No." answered Garnet.

A few seconds of silence followed.

"Garnet, why do you hide things?" asked Pearl.

Garnet turned to Pearl as the toast shot up.

"I don't want to offend you." said Pearl.

"It's just who I am." answered Garnet.

Pearl took the toast out of the toaster and grabbed a dish.

"Do...you trust us?" asked Pearl.

"Yes." answered Garnet.

Pearl walked to the fridge and pulled out a jar of grape jelly.

"It kind of feels like you don't." confessed Pearl.

"I don't mean it that way." stated Garnet.

Pearl spread the jelly on her toast.

"I understand." said Pearl.

Pearl put the jelly back in the fridge.

"I am sorry if you feel that way." said Garnet.

"It's fine." said Pearl.

Pearl began to eat.

"Is that good?" asked Garnet.

"Yes." answered Pearl.

The shower ended.

"Amethyst must be finished showering." noted Pearl.

"Seems like it." conquered Garnet.

What seemed like forever passed as silence filled the room.

"Um...I want to ask you a question." stated Pearl.

"Go ahead." said Garnet.

"Can you tell us anything about your home life?" asked Pearl.

Garnet thought for a moment.

"It was...good." answered Garnet.

"That's nice to hear." replied Pearl happily.

"Yeah." said Garnet.

"It's important for children to grow up in stable homes." stated Pearl.

Yeah." said Garnet.

The door opened and Amethyst came out.

"Hey cadelas!" cried Amethyst.

"Good morning." said Pearl.

"What's up?" asked Amethyst.

"Just talking." answered Pearl.

"We need to get ready for school." noted Garnet.

The others looked at the clock.

"Merda!" exclaimed Amethyst.

Pearl watched Garnet walk away.

"You're right." agreed Pearl.

 

The girls left and went to university for their classes. Their day went as normal though Pearl couldn't help but think of Lapis...and Garnet. Once school was over, she went to work and again was very distracted. Pearl was so grateful once work ended and she went home. After she arrived, she found Amethyst on the couch stuffing her face with potato chips.

"Yo!" cried Amethyst.

"Hello." replied Pearl distracted.

"What's up with you ya P.?" asked Amethyst.

"I've...got a lot on my mind." answered Pearl.

"Lapis right?" guessed Amethyst.

Pearl sat down next to Amethyst.

"Sort of." confirmed Pearl.

"What else?" asked Amethyst intrigued.

"Garnet." answered Pearl.

Amethyst got excited about this.

"Tell me everything!" cried Amethyst.

"She's so secretive." said Pearl.

"Cara!" exclaimed Amethyst.

Pearl was confused by this.

"That is it?!" asked Amethyst disappointed.

"Yes." answered Pearl, slightly amused.

Amethyst let out a long sigh.

"Garnet is always secretive." shrugged Amethyst.

"Doesn't that bother you?" asked Pearl.

"It's weird. But, it ain't our business." answered Amethyst.

"I guess you are right." sighed Pearl.

"She'll tell us shit when she's ready." said Amethyst.

"I guess you're right." mused Pearl.

Pearl rubbed her face.

"Hey, how do you know Jasper?" asked Pearl.

"It's nothing." answered Amethyst.

"But..." began Pearl.

"Drop it!" snapped Amethyst.

Pearl flinched at this.

"Okay." relented Pearl.

They sat silent for a minute.

"What can you tell me about Jasper?" asked Pearl.

Amethyst sighed, but would relent.

"You don't want to get mixed up with her." answered Amethyst.

"It seems like it." agreed Pearl.

"She usually spends most of her time in the gym." continued Pearl.

"Yet she gets good grades." said Pearl.

"That's a freaking miracle!" laughed Amethyst.

"Well she must find time to study." said Pearl.

"Can't say she's stupid." shrugged Amethyst.

Amethyst would snicker for a moment.

"Then again, she ain't a rocket scientist either." added Amethyst.

"Maybe she's smarter than you give her credit for." proposed Pearl.

"It wouldn't surprised me if she was changing her grade." replied Amethyst.

"What?!" exclaimed Pearl.

Pearl held her head, scandalized by this notion.

"Wouldn't put it past her." said Amethyst.

Pearl calmed down and took a deep breath.

"I can't freak out." said Pearl.

Suddenly, a thought hit her head.

"Do you think she's involving Lapis in this?" asked Pearl worried.

"Possible." answered Amethyst.

 

Pearl thought for a while. Garnet returned home and went to her room. Pearl later made chicken breast and mashed potatoes for diner. The three girls sat at the table, ate and talked about their days. Pearl tried to put on a facade, but she was still very much distracted. Despite her best efforts, this fact did not go unnoticed.

"Pearl, what is wrong?" asked Garnet.

"I can't get my mind of Lapis." answered Pearl.

"She's worried Jasper is making her change her grade." added Amethyst.

"Is there any evidence?" asked Garnet.

"Amethyst proposed it." answered Pearl.

Amethyst merely shrugged at this.

"I wouldn't be surprised." said Amethyst.

Garnet thought for a moment.

"I don't want Lapis to get caught up in this." said Pearl.

"I was in the library and overheard the librarian saying someone appeared to come in after hours." mused Garnet.

"What?!" exclaimed Pearl.

"She makes sure the chairs are pushed in before she goes, but one was pulled out." explained Garnet.

"Does the library have cameras?" asked Pearl.

"No." answered Garnet.

Pearl thought for a moment.

"We need to stake this out. If this Jasper, we can't let her drag Lapis into something that could get her expelled." stated Pearl.

"Man, you're such a white knight." laughed Amethyst.

"I happen to have a fondness for chivalry." replied Pearl.

"You know you're a girl, right?" asked Amethyst.

"Of course." answered Pearl.

"We'll go after dinner." said Garnet.

"Thank you." said Pearl.

"I'm in." added Amethyst.

 

The three women finished their food and left. They piled into Pearl's car and returned to the university. Amethyst led them to the library and they easily slipped in. Pearl was uneasy with how easy this was for Amethyst. They waited for nearly two hours and nobody was coming. They got ready to go when the door opened. They hid as Jasper came in with another girl - who wasn't Lapis. She was a short, dark skinned girl with yellow hair and glasses.

"I think I know her." whispered Amethyst.

"Who is she?" asked Pearl.

"Something Batista. She's in like two or three of my classes, but keeps to herself." answered Amethyst.

By now, the computer had been turned on and the girl sat down.

"Okay. Now I just have to hack into the school system." said the girl.

"Don't forget to push your chair in Peridot. You almost got us caught last time." said Jasper firmly.

"Peridot. Her name is Peridot." whispered Pearl.

Peridot easily hacked into the school system.

"I'll change your every D to a C and every C to a C+." said Jasper.

"Give me a B." demanded Jasper.

"How about a B- instead?" asked Peridot.

"I said B." answered Jasper.

Peridot rolled her eyes and did as she was told.

"How does it look?" asked Peridot flatly.

Jasper looked over Peridot's work.

"Good. That should keep me on the team." answered Jasper.

"Grand. Now you put of studying." replied Peridot.

Jasper grabbed Peridot's forearm and squeezed it.

"You're hurting me." noted Peridot in pain.

Pearl wanted to help, but Garnet held her arm out to stop this.

"Remember, I am keeping your puny ass safe. If you want that to continue, do as I say." said Jasper.

"Oh." winced Peridot.

"Do you understand?" asked Jasper.

"Yes." answered Peridot, clearly hurting.

Jasper let go of Peridot who rubbed her aching forearm.

"Let's get out of here." said Jasper.

"Yes." agreed Peridot.

Peridot closed the webpage and shut the computer off.

"Chair." stated Jasper.

Peridot pushed the chair in, but as she did a muffled noise suddenly rang out.

"What was that?" asked Jasper worried.

"I don't know." answered Peridot concerned.

Jasper began walking around the library.

"If there's someone here, I'll find you." promised Jasper.

Jasper began to slowly close in on where the three where hiding.

"Oh no." thought Pearl, feeling numb.

As Jasper closed in, the sound of footsteps from the hallway suddenly appeared.

"Campus Security." gasped Peridot.

Jasper growled and wave Peridot off.

"We have to go." warned Peridot.

"Not until I find that noise." replied Jasper.

"If we're caught then we'll be expelled." noted Peridot.

Jasper growled realizing Peridot was correct.

"That was problem the guard making that noise." said Peridot.

"Let's go." grumbled Jasper.

The two left together as the three women sighed.

"Sorry. I tried to stop." said Amethyst.

"It's not your fault. Everyone sneezes." replied Garnet.

Amethyst let out a soft laugh.

"Besides, you stifled it enough." added Garnet.

"Let's get out of here before we're caught." said Pearl.

The three women got up and where off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well there is this chapter finished. Peridot is here guys. I actually alluded to her in chapter one. From here on out, chapters will be every other week instead of weekly. Next time, we focus on Garnet and Amethyst more. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we pick up with where we left off last time then focus on Garnet and Amethyst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter fourteen of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The rise of the sun and the chirping of birds signaled morning had come. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst had returned home and gone straight to bed following their discovery the night prior. Now, they gathered for breakfast the morning after.

"Good Morning." said Pearl awkwardly.

"Morning." replied Amethyst awkwardly.

"Morning." said Garnet in her usual tone.

Pearl let out a deep sigh.

"We cannot avoid this forever." said Pearl.

"Pearl is right. We have to talk." agreed Garnet.

"I told ya she had someone helping her." shrugged Amethyst.

"Jasper told Peridot she was keeping her safe." noted Garnet.

"I wonder what that means." mused Pearl.

Amethyst blew a raspberry.

"Peridot is a puny little shit. She's be somebody's bitch if it weren't for Jasper." shrugged Amethyst.

"Language." reprimanded Pearl.

Amethyst rolled her eyes at this.

"She does have a point." said Garnet.

Amethyst grinned proudly.

"You told us she is in your classes." stated Garnet.

"Amethyst, is there anything you can tell us about Peridot?" asked Pearl.

"She's a nerd." answered Amethyst.

Pearl groaned a bit at this.

"I remember her saying she's Filipino." said Amethyst.

Amethyst thought for a moment.

"I've heard her say some tech and sci-fi babble." added Amethyst.

Amethyst continued thinking, but shrugged her shoulders.

"That's all I got." shrugged Amethyst.

Pearl rubbed her temples.

"Okay, we can work with that." said Pearl, trying to be optimistic.

"How?" asked Amethyst.

"I don't know." answered Pearl.

"Well this sucks." sighed Amethyst.

"At least Lapis wasn't there." sighed Pearl.

"Geez, I saw she gets you wet." chuckled Amethyst.

"I don't understand." said Pearl.

Amethyst rolled her eyes at this.

"So dense." murmured Amethyst.

Amethyst pointed to her groin causing Pearl's face t become as red as a tomato.

"That's obscene!" cried Pearl.

Amethyst laughed while Pearl calmed herself down.

"I'm screw with ya." noted Amethyst.

"You can do it without being so obscene." replied Pearl.

"Homosexuality is a joke to her." thought Pearl.

"Amethyst, have tried talking to Peridot?" asked Garnet.

"She's a total nerd." answered Amethyst.

"Be that as it may...you can still talk to her." said Pearl.

"I guess." mused Amethyst, scratching the back of her head.

"Can you try talking to her tomorrow." requested Pearl.

"Sure." shrugged Amethyst.

"Thank you." said Pearl, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Be careful what you say." noted Garnet.

"Right. Don't tell us you know her. This is very important." added Pearl.

"Gotcha." relied Amethyst.

 

The girls went to bed and slept through the night. The next day they awoke, got ready and went to school like normal. Pearl then went to work and focused as best she could. Pearl raced home after work ended and found Garnet, but no Amethyst. They wanted and waited but, Amethyst hadn't come home. Finally, after more than two hours Amethyst finally came home.

"Yo!" called Amethyst.

Pearl sighed in relief.

"I was worried you wouldn't come home." noted Pearl.

"No need to be." shrugged Amethyst.

Amethyst opened the fridge and began to rummage through it.

"So..." began Pearl.

"So what?" asked Amethyst confused.

Amethyst pulled out sliced ham and began to devour it.

"How did it go with Peridot?" asked Pearl.

Amethyst blinked and slapped her forehead.

"Fuck! I totally forgot!" cried Amethyst.

"I told you this was important." noted Pearl.

"Chill." replied Amethyst dismissively.

"Amethyst, I cannot help but notice you lackadaisical attitude." said Garnet.

"Eh. I don't take shit seriously." shrugged Amethyst.

"There are somethings you need to take serious." noted Pearl.

"Like your classes." added Garnet.

"Amethyst, are you struggling in your classes?" asked Pearl.

"I'm fine." answered Amethyst.

"I heard your professor warn you about failing." noted Garnet.

"Oh my stars!" gasped Pearl.

"So what! I'm not the best in class! Big freaking deal!" cried Amethyst.

"You cannot fail your class." warned Garnet.

Amethyst winced at this.

"I don't need this shit! Fuck both of you!" screamed Amethyst.

Amethyst turned and stormed off.

"Wait!" cried Pearl.

Pearl turned around.

"What in the world was that about?" asked Pearl.

Garnet answered with an uncertain shrug.

"She'll come back when she calms down." said Pearl.

"Probably." agreed Garnet.

Pearl sat down and looked at Garnet.

"Garnet, can I ask you a question?" asked Pearl cautiously.

"Yes." answered Garnet.

"Why do you always wear sunglasses?" asked Pearl.

Garnet chuckled a bit and removed her sunglasses.

"I have glaucoma. That is why I wear sunglasses all the time." answered Garnet.

"I see." mused Pearl.

Garnet put her sunglasses back on.

"I have Anirida." explained Garnet.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." said Pearl.

"There is nothing to feel sorry about." shrugged Garnet.

"But..." began Pearl.

"I have lived with this my entire life. I'm used to it." said Garnet.

"Do...you use medication?" asked Pearl.

"Latanoprost." answered Garnet.

A moment of silence followed.

"Amethyst will be back." mused Garnet.

"Probably." agreed Pearl.

Garnet turned and began walking away.

"Wait." requested Pearl.

Garnet stopped and turned around.

"Thank you for telling me that." said Pearl.

Garnet gave her a thumbs up.

 

Hours past and t was pitch black outside. Amethyst still had not come home and pearl began to worry. Unable to wait, Pearl left and began looking for Amethyst. After an hour, Mr. Smiley pointed her to a canyon a few miles away. After a long drive, she arrived and began wandering the eerie canyon. Pearl felt her skin crawl as she wandered through the canyon, but finally found Amethyst on a rock.

"There you are!" called Pearl.

"Hey." said Amethyst flatly.

Pearl walked over to Amethyst.

"I was so worried. Let's go home now." said Pearl.

Amethyst let out a little chuckle.

"I don't want to go back." huffed Amethyst.

"Why?" asked Pearl.

"I'm a failure." answered Amethyst.

"What makes you say that?" asked Pearl surprised.

"It was stated earlier." answered Amethyst bitterly.

"We didn't mean it like that." replied Pearl.

"Yeah right." scoffed Amethyst.

Pearl put her hand on Amethyst's shoulder.

"We are not belittling you." said Pearl.

Amethyst angrily slapped Pearl's hand away.

"Don't give me that shit!" cried Amethyst.

Pearl was taken aback by this.

"What makes you say that?" asked Pearl concerned.

Amethyst jumped off the rock.

"Because I've dealt with this shit all my fucking life!" answered Amethyst.

Pearl could see tears welling up in Amethyst's eyes.

"I never asked to be born!" declared Amethyst.

Silence followed as Amethyst began to shake.

"Amethyst, I -" began Pearl

"I'm...a mistake." said Amethyst, quivering.

Amethyst sank to her knees and began sobbing.

"Oh God." said Pearl shaken.

Pearl bent down and embraced Amethyst.

"No you are not." said Pearl.

"I'm just a shriveled runt." sobbed Amethyst.

"Wrong! You are great!" declared Pearl.

"You tell me my flaws. I'm just in the way." sobbed Amethyst.

Pearl winced as guilt hit her.

"I know. You are not perfect, but neither am I. I am a Plain Jane and your live life to the fullest. I envy that." said Pearl.

Amethyst calmed down.

"Really?" asked Amethyst.

"Yes." answered earl.

Amethyst cleared her eyes.

"Much better." sad Pearl.

"Yeah. Yeah." laughed Amethyst.

"Amethyst, where does this come from?" asked Pearl.

"I got bullied most of my life." answered Amethyst.

"Can't you tell your family?" asked Pearl.

"No." answered Amethyst.

"Is something wrong with your family?" asked Pearl.

"No. I've got a big ass family and we're close." answered Amethyst proudly.

"That's great." said Pearl.

"I've got a bunch of sisters and also cousins." replied Amethyst.

"That's nice." said Pearl.

A minute passed with nothing being said.

"Pearl, did you really mean what you said?" asked Amethyst.

"Yes." answered Pearl.

"I...think I'm ready to go home." said Amethyst.

 

The two left and headed home. Neither woman said a word on the entire trip home. They arrived and headed up the stairs. Opening the door, they Garnet waiting for them. Garnet was relieved to see Amethyst. They walked inside and Pearl closed the door behind her. The three of them sat down on the couch.

"Are things okay?" asked Garnet.

"Yes." answered Pearl.

Pearl stopped for a moment.

"I can't continue without Amethyst's permission." said Pearl.

"Go ahead." replied Amethyst.

Pearl quickly caught Garnet up on what happened.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Garnet.

"Yeah." answered Amethyst.

Amethyst let out a sighed.

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you." said Amethyst.

"It's okay." said Garnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I won't lie, the latter of this chapter was a bit harder to write than I thought. Next time, Pearl visits her family for the Christmas season. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Pearl spend Christmas at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst had been forced to take a break from trying to help Lapis. Jasper had begun threatening people and seemed to be keeping Lapis closer to her. For now, the holidays approached and girls went to spend the time with relatives. Pearl nervously pulled into the driveway and walked to the door.

"Here we go." sighed Pearl

Pearl turned the doorknob and walked in.

"I'm home!" called Pearl.

Pearl's parents quickly raced over and embraced their daughter.

"Oh it's so good to see you again." said Pearl's mother.

"It's great to see my little girl." said Pearl's father.

"You're squishing me." said Pearl.

Her parents let go and Pearl took a deep breath.

"I'll admit, it has felt weird without you. Especially with Blue already in college." stated Yellow.

Pearl saw her little sister in the doorway.

"Great to see you again." chuckled Pearl.

Pearl brought her things to her room then joined the family in the living room.

"Sit down dear. We haven't seen you n months." said Pearl's other.

Pearl dd so and looked around.

"Where is Blue?" asked Pearl.

"She will be here soon." answered Pearl's father.

"So, how are things?" asked Pearl's mother.

"Good. I'm really having a good time." answered Pearl.

"I'm sure with all the guys you'e been with." said Yellow.

"I have not!" cried Pearl embarrassed.

"True. You'll too much of a dork." replied Yellow.

"What have we told you about teasing your sisters?" asked Pearl's mother.

"'m sorry." muttered Yellow.

"Oh dear. I do wish you would open up. Maybe find a nice boy." said Pearl's mother.

Luckily, the door opened and Blue entered so her parents walked over to her.

"Thank God." sighed Pearl.

"You only got away for the moment." said Yellow.

Pearl was going to answer, but her parents and Blue returned.

"Hello Pearl." said Blue.

The two sister hugged and embraced pleasantries.

"Pearl was just about to tell us about how school is." said Pearl's father.

Pearl winced as Yellow smirked.

"It's fine." said Pearl.

"Tell us about your roommates." requested Blue.

"They're names are Garnet and Amethyst. Garnet is African - American and wants to be a singer. She's enigmatic. Amethyst is Brazilian - American and wants to be a professional wrestler. She's a bit of a slob, but a good person." explained Pearl.

"Professional wrestling. How barbaric." scoffed Yellow.

"I watched her debut match and even studied it a bit. If you think of like a ballet or movie, then you find enjoyment in it." said Pearl.

"You watched that trash?" asked Yellow surprised.

"It for Amethyst. We didn't get off on the best foot and tried something the other liked to get to know them better. It really did work." clarified Pearl.

"That is great." said Blue.

"It's nothing." replied Pearl.

"Well your friends sound great." said Pearl's father.

"Yes. I hope we get to meet them." added Pearl's mother.

"That would be lovely." said Pearl.

"Oh joy." sad Yellow, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure you two would like to unpack and get t." noted Pearl's father.

"Indeed." replied Blue.

"Yes. We can do that now." agreed Pearl.

 

Pearl and Blue both left to their cars. They grabbed their things and went back to their former rooms. Both sisters unpacked and settled back in. Pearl laid on her bed for a little bit, but her mind was elsewhere. Pearl made sure her parents - and especially Yellow - where still downstairs then made her move. Pearl took a deep breath and knocked on Blue's door.

"Who is it?" asked Blue.

"Me. I was hoping we could talk." answered Pearl.

"Come in." replied Blue.

Pearl opened the door, entered the room and shut the door behind her. Blue was lying on her bed.

"It is nice to see you." said Blue.

Pearl sat on the bed.

"Same." said Pearl.

"I am glad you are okay." said Blue.

"What do you mean" asked Pearl confused.

"I was unsure of how you be away from home." answered Blue.

"Just because I'm not the most social person doesn't mean I can't survive on my own." stated Pearl.

"Indeed." said Blue.

"Actually, I was hoping for advice." admitted Pearl.

"Is it about your sexuality?" asked Blue.

Pearl got a bit worried and quickly popped her head out the door confirming nobody was nearby.

"Good." sighed Pearl.

Pearl returned to the bed.

"Have you told anyone?" asked Blue.

"There was that doctor." answered Pearl.

"What doctor?" asked Blue, with concern n her voice.

"Oh. I kind of fainted." answered Pearl embarrassed.

Blue gasped slightly at this.

"I'm fine. I was distracted and did not eat." explained Pearl

"That is not good." noted Blue.

"The reason behind this is why I wanted to talk." said Pearl.

Pearl took a deep breath.

"So one night I was at the university pool late and I accidentally bumped into a girl swimming. She took off and dropped a hand mirror so I wanted to find her and return it. After a while, I found the girl named Lapis and returned the mirror, but she's in a toxic relationship with another student named Jasper who has another student named Peridot change her grades." explained Pearl.

Pearl took a moment to catch her breath.

"What is toxic about their relationship?" asked Blue.

"Jasper is controlling, possessive and frankly a ne'er-do-well." answered Blue.

"That is not good." agreed Blue.

"Why are you so worried about Lapis?" asked Blue.

"I can tell she's a good person and I don't want Jasper to ruin her life." answered Pearl.

"Do you love her?" asked Blue.

"No." answered Pearly firmly.

"I believe you." said Blue.

"It's really taxing me." noted Pearl.

"I can tell."replied Blue.

"I am trying to be there and hopefully she'll open up." said Pearl.

"That is a good plan." said Blue.

"Yes. But, I hate being so...inactive." sighed Pearl.

"There is not much you can do." stated Blue.

"I'm considering coming out." said Pearl.

"Are you sure?" asked Blue surprised.

"No." answered Pearl.

Pearl rubbed her face with her hands.

"I just don't know." confessed Pearl.

"I will always be here for you." said Blue.

Pearl smiled at this.

"Thank you." replied Pearl.

 

Pearl hugged her sister and left. She returned to her room and settled in reading. A little while later, dinner came and the family all gathered at the table. There was a honey brazed ham with mashed potatoes which smelt delicious and sure enough tasted even better. The Byrd family ate and enjoyed themselves having a good time. As the family finished their food, Pearl gave a glance to Blue who replied with a confirming nod. Pearl then stood up and cleared her throat.

"Everyone, I have something to say." began Pearl.

Pearl took a nervous gulp.

"We already know." said Yellow.

"You do?" asked Pearl surprised.

"Of course. It was obvious." answered Yellow.

"So...you're okay with it." said Pearl, trying to stay calm.

"Of course. Just because you're allergic to men doesn't mean its the end of the world." joked Yellow.

Pearl deflated a bit ad sighed.

"Not funny Yellow." said Pearl.

"I disagree." said Yellow.

"We've told you about taunting your sister. Now apologize." said Mrs. Byrd.

Yellow sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry." muttered Yellow.

"It's fine." said Pearl.

"Now, what did you want to say?" asked Mr. Byrd.

Pearl felt a ping in her heart.

"Actually, it's about the fact I've never dated a boy before." answered Pearl.

Pearl looked at the faces of her parents and Yellow. She felt her heart beat faster and faster.

"Pearl?" asked Mr. Byrd.

The room began to spin and Pearl subtly held onto the table so she wouldn't fall. She then shook her head.

"I just wanted to say I do plan to find someone, but not at the moment." stated Pearl.

Pearl quickly sat back down.

Yellow raised her eyebrow while Pearl's parents gave a confused glance.

"That's...fine dear." replied Mrs. Byrd confused.

 

The Byrd family finished their dinner and went their own ways. Blue pulled Pearl aside and Pearl confessed she could not do it. Blue understood this. They went to their rooms and relaxed. Pearl returned to reading her book and finally felt at peace once more knowing her secret was still a secret. As she read, her door suddenly opened.

"What the hell was that?" asked yellow.

"I didn't say you could come in." noted Pearl.

Yellow closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it.

"I want answers." stated Yellow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." replied Pearl.

"That little stunt you pulled at dinner." said Yellow.

"There's nothing to it." shrugged Pearl.

"I'm not buying that. I know there's more to it." said Yellow.

Pearl felt her heart skip a beat.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about." said Pearl, staying calm.

"I saw the way you acted. Mom and dad might have fallen for it, but I didn't." said Yellow firmly.

Pearl thought for a minute and hoped a half - truth would pacify her sister.

"I'm dealing with stuff at school." admitted Pearl.

A grin came to Yellow's face.

"What stuff?" asked Yellow interested.

Pearl took a moment and pretended to debate with herself.

"I met this girl whose in an abusive relationship and I'm trying to help her." answered Pearl.

Yellow's eyes widened which relieved Pearl a bit.

"Give me details." demanded Yellow.

"It' not physical. It's emotional abuse." stated Pearl.

"That's it." scoffed Yellow.

Pearl forgot about her worry and became angry hearing this.

"This is not a joke. Domestic abuse is serious no matter the situation." said Pearl.

Yellow seemed to relent, but suddenly thought of something.

"You started talking about your relationship...or lack." noted Yellow.

Pearl did her best to remain calm.

"It was because of that. Their relationship is why I brought it up." explained Pearl, trying to hide her nervousness.

Yellow gave her a look of thought, before shrugging her shoulders.

"Whatever." shrugged Yellow.

Pearl allowed herself a small sigh of relief.

"Mom and Dad and dying for grandchildren. Hopefully, you won't wait too long." said Yellow.

"I will date when I find the right person." stated Pearl.

Yellow laughed and turned around.

"You know, its funny." said Yellow.

"What's funny?" asked Pearl.

"In high school, kids said you where a homo. I always stood up for ya." answered Yellow.

Pearl tried not show Yellow her wincing.

"Don't let it get out." added Yellow.

"Sure." said Pearl, with a fake smile.

"Good night." said Yellow.

Yellow left the room leaving Pearl alone.

"I can't come out." decided Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I hope you liked it. Next time, we wrap up his and Pearl returned to Beach City. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we wrap up with the Christmas plot and return to Beach City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter sixteen of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The rest of the Christmas break spread by fast. Pearl loved spending the Christmastime with her family though she couldn't fully get her mind off Lapis, Japser and Peridot. On the final night of her stay, the Byrd family once again sat down for dinner.

"Oh, I am going to miss this." sighed Mrs. Byrd.

"It has been great having all of our girls together for Christmas." agreed Mr. Byrd.

"I can't wait for the peace and quiet to return." mused Yellow.

"Such a lovely sentiment." replied Pearl sarcastically.

"Next year you will be going to college." noted Blue.

"If she doesn't have to repeat." said Pearl.

"Now girls, be nice." said Mrs. Byrd chastising.

"Yes mom." replied the sisters in unison.

"I'll miss you girls when you're all gone." said Mr. Byrd.

"Oh our little girls have grown up." said Mrs. Byrd.

"When I graduate I will join Blue at Delmarva State University." stated Yellow proudly.

"You said that the night before I first left." noted Pearl.

"I meant it." shrugged Yellow.

"Beach City University is a good school." said Pearl.

Yellow scoffed at this which clearly offended Pearl.

"I believe both schools are good." said Blue.

Pearl and Yellow both decided to stop arguing.

"I hope my little Pearl doesn't stay a stranger." said Mr. Byrd.

"I will return whenever I can." said Pearl.

"Hopefully with a nice boy." said Mrs. Byrd.

Pearl choked on her tea.

"Mom!" exclaimed Pearl blushing.

Yellow laughed at this.

"I..." began Pearl.

Mr. Byrd began to speak, but he was cut off.

"I don't think Pearl is interested in romance at the moment." said Blue.

Pearl shot her sister a thankful glance.

"Indeed." confirmed Pearl.

"She's never had a boyfriend." noted Mrs. Byrd, sounding saddened.

"If she did, dad would have chased him away." shrugged Yellow.

All three sister laughed at this.

"Pearl, is there a reason you've never had a boyfriend?" asked Mrs. Byrd.

Pearl froze up at this question.

"I..." stammered Pearl.

"Have you been hiding one from us?" asked Mrs. Byrd.

"No." answered Pearl honestly.

"If we are the problem, we don't want to be." said Mrs. Byrd.

"Well, I would want to meet him." added Mr. Byrd.

"I am single." stated Pearl.

"If you ever find a good man, bring him around." said Mrs. Byrd.

"Sure." said Pearl.

Pearl sulked a bit as the words "man" and "him" rung in her head.

"Pearl, how did your Nutcracker performance go?" asked Blue, changing the subject.

"It went well. Of course, I was barely in it." answered Pearl.

"Maybe you didn't practice hard enough." said Yellow teasingly.

"I am a freshmen Yellow. That is why." replied Pearl annoyed.

"I'm going to miss this." sighed Mrs. Byrd.

"So will I." agreed Mr. Byrd.

The sisters looked and each other and shrugged.

"So will we." said Pearl and Blue.

 

The girls finished their meals and left. Pearl began packing and getting ready to leave returning back to Beach City. She would try and read, but found herself struggling to do so. Finally, Pearl put her bookmark in the page and left her room. Pearl walked to the room of her sister Blue and sighed. She then knocked on Blue's door.

"Blue, it's Pearl. can I come in?" asked Pearl.

"Of course." answered Blue.

Pearl walked in and closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" asked Blue.

Blue was on her bed. Pearl walked over and sat down next to her.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you before returning to college." answered Pearl.

"That sounds nice." replied Blue.

"It's been nice. Spending time as a family." said Pearl.

"Yes. It has." agreed Blue.

The two sisters sat in silence for a moment.

"Pearl, how have you adjusted to college life?" asked Blue.

"It was hard at first." answered Pearl.

"I felt the same." confessed Blue.

"Really?" asked Pearl.

"Yes. I am not the most sociable girl and it was hard living away from my family." answered Blue.

"You seem to have gotten the hang of it." said Pearl.

"It took a bit, but I did." said Blue, nodding.

"Same with me." shrugged Pearl.

Blue looked toward the door and listened.

"Have you found a girlfriend?" asked Blue.

Pearl raised a concerned eyebrow.

"I am confident Yellow isn't eavesdropping." said Blue.

Pearl let out a relieved sigh.

"No." answered Pearl.

"Are you still in the closet at school?" asked Blue.

"You and Doctor Maheshwaran are still the only ones who know." answered Pearl.

"Do you plan on ever coming out?" asked Blue.

"When I am ready. If I'm ever ready." answered Pearl.

"Take your time." replied Blue.

"Thanks." said Pearl.

The two heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Yellow." sighed Pearl.

The footsteps got closed and stopped suddenly. The door swung open.

"Hey Blue, mom and dad want you and Pea-" began Yellow.

Yellow stopped mid-sentence seeing Pearl present.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yellow suspiciously.

"Talking." answered Pearl, trying to hide her nerves.

Yellow raised an eyebrow.

"What were you talking about?" asked Yellow.

"How nice is was to spend the holiday together." answered Blue.

Yellow gave them both a suspicious look for another minute.

"Whatever." shrugged Yellow.

"What where you saying?" asked Pearl.

"Oh yeah. Mom and dad want to see you before you leave tomorrow. Just a final goodbye." answered Yellow.

Yellow rolled her eyes.

"Frankly, I find it too..." began Yellow.

Yellow couldn't think of a good word.

"Saccharine." proposed Pearl.

"What's that?" asked Yellow.

"I believe the term mushy is synonymous." answered Blue.

Pearl nodded in confirmation.

"It's too sac-a-relig-ine for me." said Yellow.

Pearl couldn't help but chuckle at Yellow's failed attempt to pronounce saccharine.

"Whatever." said Yellow annoyed.

"Wait. I'm sorry." said Pearl.

"That is more like it." said Yellow.

"I'm regretting apologizing." muttered Pearl.

"How are you handling being the only one here?" asked Blue.

"I get all the attention, but sometimes that sucks. I do like alone time." answered Yellow.

"You'll be joining Blue at Delmarva State." noted Pearl.

"If I get there." murmured Yellow.

"How are you grades?" asked Pearl.

"I've managed a C average." answered Yellow.

"That is an improvement." stated Pearl.

Yellow shot her sister a dirty look.

"I meant that in a good way." clarified Pearl.

"Delmarva State is picky. They'll only take in the best." said Yellow.

"It's a public school. You can still get in." replied Pearl.

"I do not want to go to community college." said Yellow worried.

"There's nothing wrong with community college." countered Pearl.

"It would not look dignified on a resume." huffed Yellow.

"Yellow, your grades have improved and if you focus then you can make it." said Blue.

"Thank you sister." replied Yellow.

Pearl got up and walked over to her sister.

"Yellow, I know you can do it." said Pearl.

"Thank you." said Yellow blushing.

Pearl hugged her sister.

"Hey!" cried Yellow.

Blue gt up and joined in the hug.

"They cannot know I appreciate this." thought Yellow.

 

The sisters split and went to their rooms. The rest of the night and the next morning went just as quickly. Th Byrd family spent the morning together enjoying this time for the last time until Blue and Pearl had to leave. After a final goodbye, the two Byrd sisters left. Pearl took off and drove back to Beach City. She arrived and found the others inside waiting for her.

"Yo!" called Amethyst, watching Lil' Butler.

"Hello." added Garnet.

"Hello." replied Pearl.

Pearl walked in and shut the door behind her.

"I thought I'd be the first here." admitted Pearl.

"I got her last night and Garnet arrived thirty minutes later." shrugged Amethyst.

"We both left early to make it back in time." said Garnet.

"How far did you go?" asked Pearl intrigued.

"I spent the holidays with my familia in Ironbound." answered Amethyst proudly.

"I don't know what that is." confessed Pearl.

"It's a neighborhood in Newark. It's got a large Portuguese population and a population of people form countries that have culturally ties to Portugal like Brazil and former Portuguese colonies in Africa. There's actually a big Cape Verdean population." explained Amethyst.

It's so interesting that people from many Lusophone countries would gather together in a city." aid Pearl.

"Lusa-what?" asked Amethyst confused.

"People that have culturally ties to Portugal." answered Pearl.

"Ya should have just said that." replied Amethyst.

"What about you Garnet?" asked Pearl.

"I spent the holiday with my family." answered Garnet.

"Where?" asked Pearl.

"Their home." answered Garnet.

Pear began to ask another question, but Amethyst cut her off.

"How about you P.?" asked Amethyst.

"It was nice." answered Pearl.

"Anything interesting happen?" asked Garnet.

"I enjoyed quality time with my family." answered earl.

"That's what we all did." noted Amethyst.

Pearl let out a giggle.

"I guess you're right." admitted Pearl.

"Classes resume tomorrow." stated Garnet.

"Right. We can't stay up to late." said Pearl.

Amethyst groaned at this.

"Early to bed and early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise." said Pearl.

"Where'd pull that one from?" asked Amethyst flatly.

"It's a famous quote from Benjamin Franklin." answered Pearl.

"Oh yeah. The guy on the one-hundred." replied Amethyst.

"He was also a philosopher and statesman." said Pearl.

"Whatever." shrugged Amethyst.

"It's good to be home." sighed Pearl smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Next time, we return to our main story involving Lapis, but she won't appear. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the three change direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Six weeks had passed since Pearl returned from Christmas break. Things returned to normal and Pearl was trying to help Yellow via facecam so Yellow would graduate. At their beach house, the trio had gathered around for breakfast.

"So P., how are things with your little sister?" asked Amethyst.

"Her grades are starting to make improvement." answered Pearl.

"Good." replied Garnet.

"Her average is moving to a C+ but, we're going for at least an A - or a B+ at the least." explained Pearl.

"I'm sure you'll get there." said Garnet.

"How are you guys doing?" asked Pearl.

"I'm at an A average." answered Garnet.

"Wow! That's great!" declared Pearl.

Garnet merely shrugged her shoulder.

"How about you, Amethyst?" asked Pearl.

"I'm a C - average." answered Amethyst.

"That's is not great." said Pearl concerned.

"I'm fine." said Amethyst.

Amethyst took a large bite of pancake.

"How about you?" asked Garnet.

"I'm at an A+ average." answered Pearl.

"You're such a nerd!" laughed Amethyst.

Pearl rolled her eyes.

"I wonder how Lapis is doing." mused Pearl.

"Well we know Jasper is fine." said Amethyst annoyed.

"Because someone is changing her grades." replied Pearl angrily.

"You know, most people wouldn't go out of their way to help, or obsess, over another person." said Amethyst teasingly.

Pearl coughed a bit, but quickly regained her composure.

"I want to help her. It's the humane thing to do." said Pearl.

Pearl thought for a moment.

"Our attempts to reach Lapis haven't been any more successful since we returned after Christmas." noted Pearl.

"True." confirmed Garnet.

"So, I have come up with a new idea." revealed Pearl.

"What?" asked Amethyst.

"We need to try another route." answered Pearl.

"Jasper isn't going to be open minded." huffed Amethyst.

"I meant Peridot." said Pearl.

"That could work." mused Garnet.

"How do you know she'll be any more open?" asked Amethyst.

"I don't." answered Pearl.

"It might be our best bet." added Garnet.

"How?" asked Amethyst.

Pearl thought for a moment until the answer came to her.

"Amethyst, you said you have classes with her so you can initiate it." answered Pearl.

"Oh no!" declared Amethyst.

"Please Amethyst." requested Pearl.

"No. I don't want anything to do with Jasper or Lapis any more." replied Amethyst defensively.

"Is something wrong?" asked Garnet.

"No." answered Amethyst quickly.

Pearl and Garnet shared a concerned look.

"Amethyst, you can tell us if something is wrong." said Pearl.

"I said nothing is wrong!" exclaimed Amethyst.

"Amethyst, we can not let this relationship continue. Jasper is abusive and Lapis cannot stay with her. In order to achieve this, we will need you." explained Garnet.

Amethyst tapped her foot on the floor rapidly.

"Porra do inferno!" screamed Amethyst.

Amethyst sighed and slouched in her chair.

"I'm going to regret this. But, I'll do it." said Amethyst.

Pearl happily embraced Amethyst hearing this.

"Thank you so much." said Pearl.

 

The three women finished eating and got dressed. They went to their classes then they three had lunch together. They finished their details and went about the rest of the school day. In the late afternoon, Amethyst went to her biology class. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Peridot taking her seat with a bored expression on her face. The class went as usual and once it finished, Amethyst quickly went to intercept Peridot.

"Hey Peridot." said Amethyst.

Peridot gave Amethyst a disugsted look.

"What do you want?" asked Peridot, sounding almost offended.

"Well isn't she pleasant." thought Amethyst annoyed.

Amethyst took a moment to stay calm.

"I wanted to talk." answered Amethyst.

Perdiot scoffed at this proposal.

"There is no reason." huffed Peridot.

"I am trying to be nice." noted Amethyst, her voice raising.

Peridot readjusted her glasses.

"Look, I am busy and need to get going." said Perdiot.

Amethyst got more annoyed by this.

"Look Peridot, we are going to talk." said Amethyst, grinding her teeth.

The door suddenly opened with Pearl and Garnet entering.

"Have you began talking yet?" asked Pearl.

Peridot shot Amethyst a dirty look while Pearl and Garnet joined her side.

"No." answered Garnet.

"I demand answers." said Peridot.

The trio looked at each other.

"We know you're changing Jasper's grades." began Pearl.

Peridot let out a worried noise, but quickly tried to remain calm.

"I don't know what you're talking about." replied Peridot.

"We watched you." stated Garnet.

"Oh I get it. You're going to blackmail me." said Peridot.

"No. We want your help." said Pearl.

"What do you mean?" asked Peridot suspiciously.

"We need to break up Lapis and Jasper." answered Garnet.

Peridot let out a boisterous laugh.

"You've got to be kidding." said Peridot.

"Their relationship is utterly toxic and not healthy for either of them." replied Pearl.

Peridot rolled her eyes.

"Jasper keeps Lapis under close watch so we need your help." said Pearl.

"Why should I help you?" asked Peridot.

"Basic human decency." answered Garnet.

Peridot rolled her eyes.

"Why do you help Jasper?" asked Garnet.

"Yeah. She's a total bitch." added Amethyst.

Peridot let out a low moan.

"Look, we have an..arrangement." answered Peridot.

Pearl gasped at this.

"Great, she's cheating on Lapis too." said Pearl disgusted.

Peridot winced clearly revolted by this.

"I would never date Jasper!" declared Peridot.

Peridot took a moment to calm down and again fix her glasses.

"You aren't?" asked Pearl surprised.

"Look, Jasper is a pain in the ass. I wouldn't date her if she was the last person on earth." answered Peridot.

"Are you a homosexual as well?" asked Garnet.

Pearl freaked out by the bluntness of this question.

"If you must know...I am." answered Peridot.

Peridot stopped for a moment and snickered.

"I get it." said Peridot.

The three women shared a confused look.

"You're just a bunch of homophobic bigots." spat Peridot.

"That is not true!" declared Pearl, offended.

"You just can't stand two omen in love. Well it's the Twenty-first century now!" declared Peridot.

Being a lesbian herself, Pearl was unsure exactly how to feel right now.

"I can assure that is not the case." said Garnet.

"Look, we don't care they're two women! I am fine with homosexuality! I supported Lawrence v Texas! I supported repealing don't as, don't tell, I support same-sex marriage! I supported Hollingsworth v Perry, United States v Windsor and Obergefell v Hodges! I know LGBT people have been persecuted, injured and killed for their sexuality! I know homosexuality is illegal in over seventy countries and is punishable by death in a bunch of them! I know that even in countries like ours LGBT people stay in the closet for fear over what will happen if they come out! I know I do not need you or anyone labeling homophobic because I sure as hell am not!" exclaimed Pearl.

Pearl took a moment to calm down as the others where speechless.

"Sorry I got carried away." sad Pearl.

"it's fine." replied Garnet.

"That was awesome!" declared Amethyst.

Peridot took a moment.

"Well then..." began Peridot.

Pearl shot her a glance.

"I suppose I might have been mistaken calling you homophobic." admitted Peridot.

"Thank you." said Pearl.

"Surely you must have noticed how toxic their relationship is." said garnet.

"Jasper is not the most pleasant person to be around." agreed Perdiot.

"Do you spend a lot of time with Jasper?" asked Amethyst.

"Not by my own choosing." answered Peridot.

"You have seen her alone. She's can't be any better." said Pearl.

"Yup." agreed Peridot.

"Then you can talk to Lapis. Please." requested Pearl.

"Fine." sighed Peridot.

"Thank you." said Pearl.

 

The group dispersed and everyone went about their own business. Pearl went to work an was very chipper the entire time hoping that Peridot would be able to help them. Once her job finished, Pearl departed and made her way home. Once she arrived, Pearl found Amethyst and Garnet already home. She went inside where her two roommates where waiting.

"Hello!" called Pearl, almost giddy.

"Geez, someone's happy." chuckled Amethyst.

Amethyst shoved pizza down her throat.

"I feel a lot better knowing Peridot is going to help us." said Pearl.

"We have you to thank for convincing her." noted Garnet.

"Oh it was nothing." replied Pearl.

"Yeah, what was with the outburst?" asked Amethyst.

"Oh. That was nothing." answered Pearl embarrassed.

"It didn't seem like nothing." said Amethyst.

Garnet merely let out a hmm.

"Oh..." said Pearl, getting a bit flustered.

"Tell us the truth." said Amethyst.

"It's nothing." replied Pearl.

Pearl adverted her eyes tipping off Amethyst.

"Quit hiding it from us." demanded Amethyst.

Pearl thought for a moment.

"Okay, I am a stern supporter of the LGBT community and I felt offended when she called me homophobic." explained Pearl.

Pearl tried to stay calm while Amethyst looked at her.

"Man, you should have just told us." laughed Amethyst.

Pearl let out a small sigh of relief.

"It's the half truth so I didn't technically lie." thought Pearl.

Garnet nodded her approval.

"Do you think Peridot will help us?" asked Amethyst.

The three women shared a look with each other.

"We'll have to see." answered Pearl.

 

Peridot had gone about her day as normal following her encounter Unlike Pearl, she remained calm knowing full well what she was going to do. When her day finished, Peridot left and arrived at a small white home in Ocean City. Peridot went to the door, opened it with her key and entered her residences. Upon entering, she heard loud music blaring from a radio and immediately knew the cause. Peridot entered the living room where her roommates Jasper and Lapis where. Lapis was bench pressing while Lapis spotted her.

"About time you got home." said Jasper.

"I was busy." said Peridot.

Peridot turned her attention to her other roommate.

"Hello Lazuli." said Peridot.

"Hey." replied Lapis weakly.

"Jasper, I need to talk to you." said Peridot.

"Later." replied Jasper.

"It's important." stated Peridot.

Not important enough to wait." said Jasper impatient.

"Actually, it might be." replied Peridot.

Jasper stopped and waited for a moment.

"Dammit!" cried Jasper displeased.

Jasper put her barbell in place and shut the radio off.

"I was just getting in rhythm." said Jasper.

Jasper wiped her sweat away then grabbed her bottle of Gatorade and took a large drink.

"Lapis, head upstairs and slip into something sexy. I'll be up when we're done." said Jasper.

Lapis silently left knowing resistance was futile.

"What is so important?" asked Jasper irked.

"We have a problem." answered Peridot, "After biology class today..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Et tu Peridot ? So that is where we'll end this chapter. I hope you liked it. Next time, we find out more about Pearl and Rose. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we learn more about Pearl's relationship with Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Another day began in Beach City. In their residence Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst awoke to start yet another day. Things with Peridot, Jasper and Lapis had not advanced since their meeting with Peridot. They showered, got dressed and sat around for breakfast.

"Have ether of you heard from Peridot?" asked Pearl a bit hopeful.

"Nope." answered Amethyst bluntly.

Garnet shook her head confirming she hadn't heard from Peridot either.

"I hope she hasn't double-crossed us.' worried Pearl.

"Is she didn't then we'll pound her!" declared Amethyst.

"You share classes with her." noted Garnet.

"She's been avoiding me." shrugged Amethyst.

"And you didn't find that suspicious?" asked Pearl surprised.

"She avoids everyone." answered Amethyst calmly.

"Oh man. If she's told Jasper..." began Pearl.

"If she told Jasper then Jasper would probably have killed us by now." said Amethyst matter-of-fact.

"How can you be sure?" asked Garnet.

Amethyst was momentarily flustered, but quickly regained her composure.

"Cause that just seems to be how she acts." answered Amethyst, trying to seem calm.

Pearl and Garnet seemed to accept this to the relief of Amethyst.

"Amethyst, maybe you could try talking to Peridot." proposed Pearl.

Amethyst let out an annoyed sigh.

"I guess." shrugged Amethyst.

Pearl let out a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked Garnet.

"Rose would know what to do." answered Pearl.

Garnet and Amethyst shared a confused look.

"Who's Rose?" asked Amethyst.

Pearl blinked and shook her head.

"She's an...old friend." answered Pearl.

Amethyst got a Chrshire Cat grin.

"Tell." demanded Amethyst.

"Oh it's nothing." replied Pearl, trying to hid her blush.

"Come on." demanded Amethyst.

"No." said Pearl.

"Come on!" demanded Amethyst.

"No!" cried Pearl.

This caused Garnet to stand up.

"Calm down you two." stated Garnet firmly.

"Okay." said Amethyst.

"I will." agreed Pearl.

"Good." replied Garnet.

Garnet took her seat once more.

"Come on pearl. Please." requested Amethyst.

"I can't." said Pearl.

"Geez, you're acting like a jilted lover." joked Amethyst.

Pearl winced at this joke.

"I can't let them find out I'm a lesbian. I have to throw them off." thought Pearl.

Pearl took a moment before continuing.

"She is four years me senior..." began Pearl.

Amethyst raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"It means she's four years older than Pearl." explained Garnet.

"Gotcha." replied Amethyst.

"I met her when I was in high school and we quickly became friends. She was amazing and I really idolized her..." began Pearl.

 

Rose Quartz sat on a bench. She had finished her classes for the day and left Beach City University. She went to Ocean Town nearby and was now waiting for school to let out. Rose watched with pleasure a few orioles nesting on an oak tree nearby. Finally, the bell rang and the students left. Rose waited and didn't see Pearl. Rose remained calm and Pearl came out a few minutes after the other students then raced over to Rose.

"Oh Rose! It's so nice to see you!" declared Pearl happily.

"It is nice to see you as well." replied Rose.

The two turned and began walking.

"How did your day go?" asked Pearl.

"Bring." answered

"How could studying to become a social worker be boring?" asked Pearl.

"Learning to fill out paperwork." answered Rose.

The two shared a laugh at this.

"How did your day go?" asked Pearl.

"It was fine." answered Pearl nonchalant.

"I'm so happy to hear that." said Rose.

Pearl blushed a bit at this.

"So do you have any plans for Friday night?" asked Pearl carefully.

Rose was surprised and Pearl quickly regretted this.

"I'm so sorry! I meant as friends! I was stupid to ask such a question!" declared Pearl remorseful.

However, Rose simply shook her head.

"It's fine Pearl." said Rose.

Rose Quartz then took a moment.

"I would love to spend time with you." answered Rose.

Pearl smiled and blushed a bit at this.

"Pearl, I've noticed you put yourself down there." noted Rose.

"Yeah. That is something I do." admitted Pearl.

"Do you know why?" asked Rose concerned.

"Not really." answered Pearl.

"I wish you wouldn't. You're an amazing person." replied Rose.

Pearl almost fainted hearing that.

"Thank you...Rose." said Pearl grateful.

 

Pearl stopped for a moment and smiled. She rubbed her eyes to get out the tears that began building up in her tear ducts. Garnet and Amethyst gave Pearl a moment as she did so. Once she finished, Pearl coughed and looked at the two slightly embarrassed. A minute passed by with complete silence as Amethyst and Garnet waited for Pearl to continue, which she didn't. Finally, Amethyst decided to break the silence.

"Hey, are you gonna leave us hanging or what?" asked Amethyst.

Pearl blinked being taken out of the trance she had been in.

"Oh sorry. I got a bit distracted there." answered Pearl.

"You two where very close." noted Garnet.

"I had very low self esteem for a long part of my life." explained Pearl.

Amethyst winced as this hit close to home.

"Why?" asked Amethyst.

"I always felt I would be nothing more than a drone. No free will, no opinions. Basically, a robot." answered Pearl.

Pearl took a moment to collect herself.

"Then I met Rose and she helped me overcome this." finished Pearl.

"Someone like that is a person you should keep close." stated Garnet.

Pearl let out a faint smile.

"Yeah." agreed Pearl.

"So, was she like your best friend?" asked Amethyst.

Pearl took a moment to think before she answered.

"Yes." answered Pearl happily.

"Just, we can we met her?" asked Amethyst.

Pearl visible winced at this.

"You..can't." answered Pearl sadly.

Amethyst and garnet where both uneasy about the possibilities that meant.

"Is she..." began Amethyst.

"Dead." confirmed Pearl.

A moment of sad silence followed.

"Sorry." said garnet.

"Yeah. that really sucks." added Amethyst.

"It's fine." said Pearl, "Now, to finish the story..."

 

Pearl excitedly got ready. Her homework was finished and now all she had to look forward to was a night with Rose. They would enjoy themselves and Pearl would have Rose all to herself. Pearl raced downstairs and said goodbye to her parents promising to be back before it was too late. Pearl went outside where she found Rose waiting. Rose was siting in the driver's seat of her 1995 pink Ford Galaxy which Pearl rushed over to. They hopped in and drove off.

"I'm so glad you could make it." said Rose.

"So am I." agreed Pearl.

"I'm glad your parents are so willing to let spend time together. Some parents wouldn't be so lenient." said Rose.

"Well you're a girl so dad doesn't care." joked Pearl.

the two shared a laugh.

"I want to met your family." sighed Rose.

"It'd be too embarrassing." replied Pearl.

Pearl stopped for a moment.

"What about your family?" asked Pearl.

"My parents live pretty far away." answered Rose.

Pearl took a moment to think.

"Why did you come to Delmarva?" asked Pearl curiously.

"It seemed like such a beautiful place." answered Rose.

"It's nice." shrugged Pearl.

"The earth is such a beautiful planet. Full of life." sighed Rose dreamily.

Pearl thought about this.

"I never thought about that. But, you're right." agreed Pearl.

"I'm so glad we met." said Rose.

"Me too." replied Pearl, with a slight blush.

Neither of them spoke for a moment.

"Um Rose?" asked Pearl.

"Yes Pearl." answered Rose.

"Where are we going exactly?" asked Pearl.

Rose chuckled a bit.

"Somewhere special." answered Rose.

The two kept driving until Rose stopped at a cliff just outside Beach City.

"Where is this?" asked Pearl.

"A little place someone showed me." answered Rose.

Pearl suddenly felt unsettled.

"Who is that exactly?" asked Pearl.

Pearl did her best to try and stay calm.

"I'll introduce you soon." answered Rose.

Rose got out of the car and Pearl followed behind her.

"If I obsess over this it'll ruin my night. I just need to focus." muttered Pearl.

"Did you say something?" asked Rose.

"No." answered Pearl.

Rose followed Pearl to the edge of the cliff.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." marveled Pearl.

"I love coming here." said Rose.

"Rose, what are you going to do after your graduate?" asked Pearl uneasy.

"Become a social worker." answered Rose.

"I mean, are you going to move?" asked Pearl.

"No. I'm staying right here." answered Rose.

Pearl let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I'm happy." said Pearl, biting her lip.

"It's okay Pearl." said Rose.

"Now it will." replied Pearl.

"Pearl, I won't be here forever." noted Rose.

"Of course you will!" declared Pearl.

"You and I both know death is inevitable. You need to be ready if I die." said Rose.

"This is getting morbid, let's change the subject." requested Pearl.

"No. This is important. You need to able to stand on your own. You are a smart, strong and beautiful woman. You're great just as you are." said Rose.

"Thank you Rose." replied Pearl, teary-eyed.

 

As Pearl concluded her story, she sat back with a sad smile on her face. Garnet and Amethyst both waited unsure of when to speak wanting Pearl to enjoy this moment. Amethyst finally gave Garnet a look and Garnet nodded her head in confirmation. With support from Garnet, Amethyst decided to finally speak up.

"Damn P., you where super close." noted Amethyst.

"Yeah. I idolized her." replied Pearl.

"Pearl, what exactly happened to Rose?" asked Garnet.

Pearl winced clearly upset by this.

"I don't want to go there." answered Pearl.

"That is fine. Take your time." replied Garnet.

"Thanks." said Pearl.

Pearl took a deep breath.

"Um, I'm going to my room." said Pearl.

Pearl got up, let and went to her room. She sat on her bed and pulled out a picture of Rose.

"Rose." said Pearl sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Next time, we continue onward. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will mostly focus on Pearl helping Yellow so Yellow can graduate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a beautiful Spring morning in Ocean Town. It was Spring Break time and most of the students where away enjoying themselves. Amethyst did just that promising not to be careful. Garnet stayed behind while Pearl went back home. She awoke, showered, changed and went down to eat breakfast. Her parents had left leaving the sisters alone.

"Good morning." said Blue.

"Good morning." replied Pearl.

Yellow grumbled sleepily.

"Glad to see you enjoying this morning." mused Pearl.

"Yeah sure." mumbled Yellow.

"Don't forget, we have to study after breakfast." said Pearl.

Yellow let out an annoyed groan.

"You want to graduate, right?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah." answered Yellow displeased.

"Alright then." replied Pear.

"Hey Blue, you don't have a roommate right?" asked Yellow.

"No I do not." answered Blue.

"Great. I'll stay with you." stated Yellow.

"Okay." replied Blue.

"You can so 'no' to her." noted Pearl.

Yellow stuck her tongue out at Pearl.

"It is fine." said Blue.

"There ya go!" declared Yellow.

"I hope you aren't expecting a free ride." mused Pearl.

"I will make sure that won't happen." said Blue.

"Excellent." said Pearl confidently.

Yellow rolled her eyes.

"You know, I am responsible." said Yellow annoyed.

"You've matured a lot. I will give you credit." said Pearl.

"Thank you." said Yellow firmly.

"I don't mind you staying with me at all." said Blue.

"Great!" declared Yellow.

The three continued eating.

"I was thinking we could get back to studying after breakfast." began Pearl.

Yellow let out an annoyed groan.

"Hey, you need to study or you won't graduate." said Pearl.

Yellow let out yet another annoyed groan.

"Fine." huffed Yellow.

"Let's see, we finished with Precalculus last night." noted Pearl.

"That stupid triggermety." said Yellow annoyed.

Trigonometry."corrected Pearl.

"Whatever." replied Yellow, rolling her eyes.

"So, let's do some AP Chemistry and some AP European History" said Pearl happily.

"Oh man." sighed Yellow.

"It is not that difficult." said Blue.

"Says you." muttered Yellow.

"Hey, I'll be here to you help." stated Pearl.

"For now." mumbled Yellow.

"What was that?" asked Pearl.

"Nothing." answered Yellow defensive.

"I can help you in university." offered Blue.

"Thanks." said Yellow.

The sisters finished eating around the same time.

"Shall we start?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah." answered Yellow, bracing herself.

 

The three sisters cleared their plates and went into the kitchen. Blue offered to do the dishes so Yellow and Pearl could study. Pearl was grateful while Yellow was hoping to delay the inevitable which was now foiled. Pearl and Yellow went to Yellow's room and sat on her bed. Pearl gathered her books and cracked them open.

"So, where you do want to start?" asked Pearl.

Yellow thought for a moment.

"World Government." answered Yellow.

Pearl opened the AP European History book.

"What is the name of the pledge taken in 1789 that was a key event leading up to the French Revolution?" asked Pearl.

Yellow thought and thought, but her mind was blanking.

"Please give me a hint." requested Yellow.

"It's name included a sports venue." said Pearl.

"Oh. The Baseball Stadium Pledge." answered Yellow.

Pearl had to resist the urge to facepalm.

"No. It's the Tennis Court Oath." corrected Pearl.

"Just a fluke." said Yellow dismissively.

"What is the name of the battle where Napoleon's rule came to its end?" asked Pearl.

"Oh. I remember this. Dad played the ABBA song named after it." noted Yellow.

Yellow thought for a moment.

"The Battle of Fernando." answered Yellow proudly.

"The Battle of Waterloo." corrected Pearl.

Yellow frowned at this.

"That should have been easy." stated Pearl.

"It was a simple error." said Yellow dismissively.

"I'll give you an easier one." said Pearl.

Pearl looked through the book.

"Okay. Who was the Minister who led the unification of Germany?" asked Pearl hopeful.

Yellow thought, but again kept drawing a blank.

"The capital of North Dakota is named after him." said Pearl.

"Fargo." answered Yellow.

"Otto von Bismarck." sighed Pearl.

"Let's take a break." proposed Yellow.

"We just started and you haven't got a question right." replied Pearl.

Yellow flopped down on her bed.

"What's the point?" asked Yellow.

"You want to graduate." answered Pearl.

Yellow bit her lower lip.

"Dad can just me a ob easy." shrugged Yellow.

"You know that isn't the right way to go about this." replied Pearl reprimanding.

Yellow rolled her eyes.

"Look. I appreciate what you've tried to do, but you can go." said Yellow.

Pearl thought for a minute.

"Is there another reason?" asked Pearl.

Yellow visible flinched at this question.

"No. Just leave." answered Yellow.

"You're not fooling me." stated Pearl.

Yellow thought for a moment and relented.

"There's no point helping me." sighed Yellow.

"Why?" asked Pearl, "Tell me the real reason."

"Because...it's fruitless." answered Yellow flatly.

Yellow sat back up.

"I can't learn this shit. I've never been as smart as you." said Yellow sadly.

Pearl's eyes became as large as saucers.

"Yellow, you're smart." said Pearl.

"No I'm not." spat Yellow bitterly.

Pearl gasped at this.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Pearl worried.

"I suck." answered Yellow.

"You don't suck." relied earl.

"Yes I do." stated Yellow.

"Tell me what's eating you." requested Pearl.

Yellow took a deep sigh.

"You've always been smart and gotten good grades. Blue has been smart and gotten good grades. But, I've always gotten crappy grades." explained Yellow.

Pearl did have to admit Yellow's grades had always been lower than her sister's.

"I could never get into a good school or get a good job. I'm not good enough. I'll just end up flipping burgers for a living." said Yellow sadly.

"There's nothing wrong with flipping burgers..." began Pearl.

"Oh thanks." said Yellow annoyed.

"But; you are smart, will go to a good school and get a good job." said Pearl.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Yellow skeptical.

"Because we're sisters. I know you can do it if you put in the effort. You are smart and you can do this. I know it." answered Pearl convincingly.

Yellow blinked.

"Give me another question." requested Yellow.

"What was he dynasty that ruled pre-Revolution France?" asked Pearl.

Yellow thought for a moment.

"I know it's wrong, but I'll say the Bourbon." answered Yellow.

"Yellow...that's right." said Pearl smiling.

Yellow's eyes shot open.

"What was the event that triggered World War I?" asked Pearl.

"The assassination of Archduke Ferdinand." answered Yellow hopeful.

"Correct." answered Pearl.

"Another." requested Yellow, confidence rising.

"Who was the last Czar of Russia?" asked Pearl.

"Nicholas II." answered Yellow.

"Correct." said Pearl.

Yellow began smiling widely.

"Aside from Germany, what was the other European country unified around the same time?" asked Pearl.

Yellow thought for a while and finally gulped.

"Italy." answered Yellow unsure.

"Correct!" declared Pearl.

 

The two sisters embraced. They returned to their studies which took the net couple of hour. Luckily, Yellow showed a marked improvement during this time and had a renewed confidence. One they finished, Yellow had to swallow her pride and thank her sister who departed making her way to her own bedroom. However, upon arriving in her room, Pearl was surprised to find a guest waiting for her.

"Hello sister." said Blue.

Blue was seated on Pearl's bed.

"Hello." replied a confused Pearl.

Pearl walked over and sat down next to her sister.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Pearl.

"I wanted to know how things are going." answered Blue.

"Unfortunately, we've heard nothing from Lapis." sighed Pearl.

'That is disheartening." said Blue.

"We talked to Peridot, but I'm beginning to think hat was a folly." continued pearl.

"Why?" asked Blue.

"She might have tipped off Jasper." answered Pearl, worried.

Pearl thought for a moment.

"I talked to my roommates about Rose." stated Pearl bluntly.

Blue was clearly surprised by this.

"What did you tell them?" asked Blue.

"I reminisced about our time together." answered Pearl.

"Did you tell them you loved her?" asked Blue.

"I'm still in the closet." answered Pearl.

"I see." replied Blue.

"You know, it really got me thinking about how much I miss Rose." said Pearl, teary-eyed.

Blue wrapped her arm around her sister.

"She is gone." noted Blue.

Pearl let out a heavy sigh.

"I know. But, I cannot get over it." confessed Pearl.

"I'm here if you need me." noted Blue.

Pearl hugged her sister.

"Thank you so much." said Pearl.

"I love you." said Blue.

"I love you too." replied Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end off for now. I wanted to do this because the subplot with Pearl helping Yellow wasn't something I wanted to forget about. I wanted to focus on it and that was the reason for this. Next time, Pearl give Garnet and Amethyst some more information about Rose. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we return to Pearl's relationship with Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a beautiful morning in Beach City. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst awoke and began their day around the same time in the morning. The windows of their home where open due to the warm May weather. The three sat at the table and began to eat breakfast.

"Man, this heat reminds me of Brasil." said Amethyst, fanning herself with her hand.

"Indeed. We haven't started Summer yet so it will only get hotter." noted Pearl.

"Gotta crank down the windows." replied Amethyst.

"So, anything important to do today?" asked Pearl.

"No." answered Garnet.

"I ain't got classes." shrugged Amethyst.

Pearl groaned at Amethyst's improper English.

"To easy." muttered Amethyst.

"Anyway, it seems none of us have classes." said Pearl.

"Then let's just take it easy and chill." said Amethyst.

"There's always something to do." said Pearl.

Pearl walked over to the couch and lifted a cushion.

"Eww!" exclaimed Pearl.

Old food was stuffed between the cushions making Pearl queezy.

"I've got to clean this." said Pearl.

Pearl raced off coming back with a broom and dust pan.

"Aren't you going a bit overboard?" asked Amethyst.

"No." answered Pearl.

Pearl quickly cleaned the food and threw it away.

"Much better!" declared Pearl.

Amethyst only rolled her eyes.

"Surprised you aren't out of gas." joked Amethyst.

Amethyst took a bite of food and began chewing when a realization hit her.

"Oh. I gotta get gas for my ride." said Amethyst.

"Speaking of, when was the last time you cleaned your car?" asked Pearl.

"Never." answered Amethyst.

"Then let's clean it!" cried Pearl.

Amethyst groaned.

"We'll help you." offered Pearl.

 

The three finished breakfast and headed outside. They began working together cleaning Amethyst's car during which Pearl gagged multiple times from the disgusting finds. It took longer than expected, but they finished. Notable, Pearl insisted on wearing rubber gloves. Finally, they finished.

"There we go." aid pearl.

Pearl cleared the sweat off her brow.

"I'm gonna my junk." sighed Amethyst.

"Oh you'll get used to it." said Pearl.

"Remember what we said about trying to force our views on each other?" asked Amethyst.

"You're right." answered Pearl.

Pearl looked at the car.

"Is it me, or this car filthy?" asked Pearl.

Pearl did the "rubber glove test" and sure enough grim covered her glove.

"Yeah. I've been meaning to wash it." answered Amethyst.

Pearl took a deep breath to stay calm.

"There is a car wash in town. We can go there." said Garnet.

"Good idea! We'll all wash our cars!" declared Pearl.

"Fine by me." shrugged Amethyst.

The three women hoped into their cars and drove to the car wash. Once they arrived, the three got out.

"Is it open?" asked Pearl.

"I think so." answered Garnet.

"Yo! We need to wash our cars!" cried Amethyst.

"Just a sec!" cried a male voice from inside.

Upon hearing this voice, Pearl felt her heart sink into her stomach.

"It can't be." thought Pearl.

A man opened the door and came outside.

"Why did it have to be him?" asked Pearl.

"You, say something?" asked Amethyst.

Amethyst turned to see Pearl hiding being her car.

"Hey P., what's up?" asked Amethyst.

Pearl ducked and waved her hand.

"Nothing. Just leave." answered Pearl.

The man came out.

"You need a wash?" asked Amethyst.

"Yeah." answered Amethyst.

"Fine, let me just get my things..." said the man.

The man noticed the woman trying to hide causing him to trail off.

"Pearl." said the man surprised.

Pearl winced and got up.

'Hello Greg." muttered Pearl.

"A former boyfriend?" asked Amethyst teasingly.

"No!" answered Pearl firmly.

"Geez. I'm just screwin' with ya." replied Amethyst.

"You look good." said Greg.

Pearl bit her lower lip.

"Um yeah." said Pearl softly.

Both Greg and Pearl looked around awkwardly.

"What about our cars?" asked Garnet.

Greg blinked and shook his head.

"Oh right." answered Greg.

 

Greg went about washing their cars while Pearl remained silent. Once finished, Garnet paid for all three of them and they left. The three returned home and Pearl raced inside. She wanted to make a B-line for her bedroom, but Garnet grabbed her wrist. Pearl would reluctantly sit on the couch with the others.

"So, what's the deal with you and that Greg guy? Did you used to fuck?" asked Amethyst.

"No." answered Pearl.

"Pearl, don't keep it in." said Garnet.

"I'll tell you." said Pearl.

 

Pearl was anxious as she got herself ready. It was a Friday night and she was going to spend it with the one person she wanted to spend it with more than anyone else - Rose Quartz. Her parents where fine with this and Pearl finished her homework (which was no surprise) so the light was green. Pearl was in her room getting ready to go out. She was so busy she didn't notice someone slip into her bedroom.

"Geez, you're getting all dolled up." joked Yellow.

Pearl let out a sigh.

"I want to look my best." said Pearl.

"You're just hanging out with a friend." replied Yellow.

Pearl froze, but managed to stay calm.

"That doesn't mean I don't need to look presentable." said Pearl.

Yellow simply rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, how do I look?" asked Pearl.

"Fine." answered Yellow.

The youngest Byrd daughter snickered.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear this was a date." laughed Yellow.

Pearl stopped, but again managed to stay calm.

"I guess." said Pearl flatly.

Yellow was going to speak, but was cut off.

"Pearl, Rose will be here any moment now." said Blue.

Pearl was so relieved by her eldest sister's intervention.

"Thank you Blue." replied Pearl.

"Whatever." shrugged Yellow.

With that, Yellow left leaving Pearl and Blue alone.

"Thank you. She was really getting to me, even if she didn't mean to." said Pearl.

"I could tell you need relief." said Blue.

 

The two sisters hugged and Pearl headed downstairs. Pearl waited in front of the door pacing nervously. Finally, a knock came and Pearl answered to find Rose. Pearl called to her parents so they knew she was leaving and they said goodbye. Pearl went outside and the two got into Rose's car. Rose drove them to the same cliff they visited earlier and stopped. They both exited the car and Pearl couldn't help but smile.

"I take it you like the view." joked Rose.

Pearl coughed nervously.

"It's beautiful." said Pearl.

"I'm glad you like it." replied Rose.

Rose walked over and stood by Pearl.

"Rose." said Pearl awed.

Rose took a deep breath.

"There is a reason I brought you out here." began Rose.

"What is it?" asked Pearl.

"I have something important to tell you." answered Rose.

Before she could finish, a van pulled up next to the car.

"He's early." noted Rose softly.

A man exited the an shutting the door behind him.

"Yo!" called the man.

"He's probably lost." said Pearl.

The man walked over to the two.

"Do you need directions?" asked Pearl.

"Um, no." answered the man confused.

"Um, Pearl..." began Rose.

Rose wasn't sure what to say, but wasn't given the chance.

"Is she a friend Rose?" asked the man.

"Yes. A dear one." answered Rose.

Pearl was now very confused.

"It's good to see you."s aid the man.

"You too." agreed Rose.

Rose and the man shared a kiss.

"No." gasped Pearl weakly.

Pearl felt her heart shatter as she watched the kiss end.

"Pearl, this is Greg Universe. I wanted you to met." said Rose.

Pearl opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"I understand this must be a shock." said Rose.

"Um...yeah." stammered Pearl.

"Rose told me a lot about you." noted Greg.

Pearl's attitude turned from stunned to angered.

"She did?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah. I know you're really close." answered Greg.

Pearl walked over next to Rose.

"Oh yes, we're very close." said Pearl.

Pearl wrapped her arm around Rose, hoping to make Greg jealous.

"Pearl, I understand this must be jarring." said Rose.

Rose stopped and leaned in.

"Please be nice. This isn't a competition." concluded Rose.

Pearl felt like a knife had been plunged into her heart.

"Okay." said Pearl defeated.

"I have burgers in the van if you're hunger." stated Greg.

"That sounds great." said Rose.

"Yeah." mumbled Pearl.

Rose went to get it after convincing Greg.

"Greg, I will hate you for the rest of your life." vowed Pearl.

 

Pearl finished her story. A bitter cocktail of guilt, jealousy and hurt feelings filled Pearl like a bile. Garnet and Amethyst where speechless after what they had heard. However, this did explain why Pearl wanted nothing to do with Greg earlier. Pearl walked to the sink, grabbed a cup and poured herself a glass of water. After drinking it, Pearl returned to her seat. Pearl sat down and let out a sigh.

"There you go." said Pearl flatly.

"Geez, you where kinda harsh." mused Amethyst.

"That is exactly how I felt." said Pearl.

"You where very close." noted Garnet.

"She was my best friend." clarified Pearl.

"You resented that fact Greg had moved into her life." mused Garnet.

"It felt like she taking Rose away from me." said Pearl.

"It's not like that's the last time you met." shrugged Amethyst.

Amethyst stopped for a moment.

"That wasn't the last time you saw her, right?" asked Amethyst.

"It wasn't." answered Pearl.

"Then I see what the big deal was." replied Amethyst.

"Have you ever someone extremely close to you?" asked Pearl.

"Kinda of." answered Amethyst sadly.

Pearl was surprised by this.

"Look, I do kinda get it now. But, you can't change the past." said Amethyst.

"She's right." added Garnet.

"It's just not that easy." said Pearl sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. The cliff here was the cliff from "Lion 4: Alternate Ending" not the one over the temple. Next time, the three talk about each other. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the three talk among themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-one of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a beautiful May morning in Beach City. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst awoke beginning their days as normal. They had breakfast then Amethyst took off. Much to the annoyance of Pearl, Amethyst had left her dirty plate on the table.

"I didn't say a thing." noted Pearl.

"You both have done a good job not antagonizing each other." replied Garnet.

"Thank you." replied Pearl.

Pearl took the plate to the sink and began doing the dishes.

"How do you feel about Amethyst?" asked Garnet.

Pearl stopped.

"That's an odd question." answered Pearl.

"I'm curious. We've been living together for nearly a year now." shrugged Garnet.

Pearl carefully thought of her answer.

"She's fine." said Pearl.

"Okay." said Garnet.

"I do wish I could be more outgoing like her." admitted Pearl.

"Really?" asked Garnet interested.

"I've always been shy. It might be...liberating to be more outgoing." explained Pearl.

"Nothing wrong with that." said Garnet.

"However, I refuse to be as messy." huffed Pearl.

"That's not your style." said Garnet.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Pearl.

Garnet let out a hum.

"Pearl, you've never really talked about your home life." noted Garnet.

"You haven't either." replied Pearl.

"I have reasons." said Garnet sensitive.

Pear decided not to push the issue.

"There isn't much to talk about. I've told you pretty much everything." shrugged Pearl.

Garnet didn't reply.

"I do wonder about Amethyst though." sighed Pearl.

"Why?" asked Garnet.

"You know she has a family member harass her." answered Pearl.

"You haven't shown Amethyst this much concern before." mused Garnet.

"Well, I am focused on Lapis right now." said Pearl.

"Can you not focus on both?" asked Garnet.

Pearl took a moment to think.

"I don't know." answered Pearl.

"Maybe, you could try both." suggested Garnet.

Pearl finished washing the dishes and turned around.

"Do you think I should?" asked Pearl.

"Only you can truly answer that." answered Garnet.

"Thanks." said Pearl.

Pearl thought and nodded her head.

"I will. Thanks Garnet." said Pearl.

Pearl turned to leave.

"Wait a minute." requested Garnet.

Pearl stopped and turned her attention back to Garnet.

"What is it?" asked Pearl confused.

"Is there a particular reason you're so interested in helping Lapis so much?" asked Garnet.

Pearl felt her heart skip a beat.

"I already told you why." answered Pearl, her nerves clearly showing.

Garnet was clearly not buying it.

"Dammit. Why do I have to be such a terrible liar." thought Pearl nervously.

"Okay." said Garnet, clearly not fully convinced.

 

Pearl quickly went to her room hoping to escape just in case Garnet brought the issue up again. Pearl went to school and went about her classed as normal. She was relieved her sexuality was still a closely guarded secret. Classes ended and Pearl went to work while Amethyst and Garnet did their own thing. Amethyst arrived home first before Pearl.

"Hey." said Garnet, doing homework.

"Yo." replied Amethyst.

Amethyst walked over and threw herself on the couch.

"I'm exhausted." sighed Amethyst.

"Hard day?" asked Garnet.

"Wrestling takes a lot out of ya." answered Amethyst.

Garnet took a minute.

"Pearl and I talked this morning after you left." noted Garnet.

Amethyst simply shrugged at this.

"You came up." said Garnet.

Amethyst shot up as her interest was piqued.

"What did you talk about?" asked Amethyst.

"How things where going between you two." answered Garnet.

"That's all." sighed Amethyst, seemingly relieved.

Amethyst thought for a minute.

"What did she say?" asked Amethyst.

"She admitted she wanted to be more outgoing." answered Garnet.

"I can help that" said Amethyst.

"That might be the plan." replied Garnet.

"Anything else?" asked Amethyst.

"Not about you." answered Garnet.

Amethyst was relieved by this.

"What about you?" asked Garnet.

"I'm fine." answered Amethyst.

"How do you feel about Pearl now that it's been almost nine months?" asked Garnet.

Amethyst took a moment.

"She's cool." answered Amethyst nonchalant.

"That it?" asked Garnet.

"She is smart." answered Amethyst.

Garnet let out a hum.

"I'd kill to be as relaxed when it comes to grades." sighed Amethyst.

"You aren't doing bad." noted Garnet.

"Yeah, but when I get a test or my grades...I always worry." confessed Amethyst.

"Maybe a tutor could help." proposed Garnet.

"I know what you're getting at." said Amethyst.

"Tell me." requested Garnet.

"You want me to ask Pearl to tutor me." said Amethyst.

Garnet nodded her head.

"Is that what all this was about?" asked Amethyst angrily.

"I want the three of us to get along." answered Garnet.

Amethyst defused at this.

"Okay." said Amethyst.

"I am happy we're roommates." stated Amethyst.

"So am I." replied Garnet.

"Hey, is it me or does P. seem to want really to help Lapis?" asked Amethyst.

"I asked Pearl about that myself." answered Garnet.

"What'd she say?" asked Amethyst curiously.

"She reiterated the reason she's given." answered Garnet.

"That's touro! She's hiding something!" declared Amethyst.

"I couldn't get her to say anything." noted Garnet.

"Ya could have made her talk." shrugged Amethyst.

"She has to tell us. We cannot force her to tell us or she might resent us." countered Garnet.

 

Hours past and Pearl returned home. Things went as normal with the three doing their own things until they united for dinner. The three talked about their days as they ate. Pearl was nervous the others where catching onto her sexuality and hoped to finish as quickly as she could before the subject came up. Pearl finished and went to her room, but she had been followed.

"Pearl, can we talk?" asked Amethyst.

Pearl gulped and desperately tried to hide her nerves.

"Sure." answered Pearl worried.

Amethyst threw herself onto Pearl's bed.

"So, we both had a talk with Garnet earlier." began Amethyst.

"I didn't know she talked to you to." said Pearl.

"Yeah. It was after I got home." replied Amethyst.

"And I was still at work." realized Pearl.

"So, I was thinking we could make a deal." proposed Amethyst.

Pearl was getting more and more nervous with ever word Amethyst said.

"What are you thinking?" asked Pearl.

"I help you be more outgoing and you help me study." answered Amethyst.

Pearl felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Okay. I would be more than happy to do that." replied Pearl relieved.

"Cool." shrugged Amethyst.

Pearl managed to discreetly wipe sweat from her forehead.

"So, you really want to be more outgoing?" asked Amethyst.

"Yes." answered Pearl, "But I don't know why you sound so surprised."

"That just doesn't seem like you." explained Amethyst.

"It's something I could improve on." admitted Pearl.

"Like how I need help with my grades." sighed Amethyst.

"I'm helping my sister and I'm more than happy to help you to." said Pearl.

"You're pretty cool." said Amethyst.

"Thank you." said Pearl, feeling better.

"Hey P., I gotta ask you something." said Amethyst.

"Go ahead." replied Pearl.

"Is there something you're hiding from us?" asked Amethyst.

Pearl felt her heart sink into her stomach.

"Of course not." answered Pearl.

"Look, it really seems like you are." said Amethyst.

Pearl scoffed hoping to throw Amethyst off.

"Come on. Just be honest yo." said Amethyst.

"I am!" declared Pearl.

"Geez, don't blow a gasket." said Amethyst.

Pearl took a deep breath.

"You're right. I apologize for my outburst." said Pearl, trying to stay calm.

"It's cool." shrugged Amethyst.

Pearl let out a sigh.

"However, I know you're hiding something." stated Amethyst.

"Why can't I be a better liar?" asked Pearl worried.

Pearl took a moment to think.

"I don't know what you are talking about." said Pearl.

Pearl was doing a poor job at lying and she knew it.

"Look, I am not going to force this out of you." began Amethyst.

Pearl felt like a weight had just been lifted off her shoulders.

"Oh Thank God." thought Pearl relieved.

"Garnet said we should force you to tell us and she's right." continued Amethyst.

"Thank you so much Garnet." thought Pearl.

"But, I know you are hiding something...regardless of hat you said." concluded Amethyst.

Amethyst got up and walked to the door.

"By the way, you suck at lying." said Amethyst.

 

The three women did their own thing for a while. Finally, supper came and they would all three be together at the same place at the same time. They sat together and began to eat. They talked for a bit with Pearl trying to stay calm. But, she finally had enough.

"Look, can we just talk about today?" asked Pearl.

"That's what we're doing." answered Amethyst.

"She means about our talks." noted Garnet.

"Wait, did you eavesdrop on me and Pearl talking earlier?" asked Amethyst surprised.

"I overheard you." replied Garnet.

"That's the same thing!" declared Amethyst.

"Not when you leave the door open." said Garnet.

"Pearl didn't talk and I didn't press her." noted Amethyst.

"I heard. Good." said Garnet.

"They're catching onto me." thought Pearl worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Next time, we return with Lapis. Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Lapis learns what the three are trying to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-two of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was another beautiful morning in Beach City. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst awoke and got ready for the day. They showered, dressed and made their respective breakfasts. They sat together at the table to eat their breakfast. However, Pearl deiced to speak up.

"I am really worried about Lapis." said Pearl.

"So are we replied Garnet.

"When was the last time you saw her?" asked Pearl.

"You think Jasper is keeping under captive?" asked Garnet.

"It's possible." answered Pearl.

Upon hearing this, Pearl muttered in Portuguese.

"What was that?" asked Pearl.

"Nothing." answered Amethyst.

Pearl shook it off focusing on the situation at hand.

"We need to do something." stated Pearl.

"This has been going on for months now. It's getting old." said Amethyst.

"How could you say that?!" asked Pearl surprised.

"Look, Jasper is not going let Lapis go." answered Amethyst.

"How exactly do you know that?" asked Garnet.

Amethyst froze for a second, but shook her head.

"That's not important." answered Amethyst.

"Exactly!" declared Pearl.

"I'm just warning you." replied Amethyst.

Pearl let out a sigh.

"I've never had to deal with something like this." sighed Pearl.

"Neither have I." said Garnet.

Both looked toward a quiet Amethyst.

"I've never dealt with an abusive relationship." said Amethyst.

"Well you have been bullied by your relative." noted Pearl.

"I don't like to be reminded about that!" declared Amethyst.

"Sorry." replied Pearl.

"It's fine." sighed Amethyst.

"I was trying to say you might be able to sympathize with Lapis." said Pearl.

"Kinda." shrugged Amethyst.

"Well, anyway we need to think of something." stated Pearl.

"Nothing we've tried before has worked." said Amethyst.

"Then we try something else!" declared Pearl.

The three thought for a minute.

"We could try and use other students." proposed Amethyst.

"That didn't work before." replied Garnet.

"I suppose the staff wouldn't be an option." mused Pearl.

"It could be." said Garnet.

"Then let's do it!" cried Pearl.

"Geez, you're eager to be a snitch." joked Amethyst.

"I don't think it's "snitching" when someone's well being is on the line." countered Pearl.

"I'm screwin' with ya." said Amethyst.

Pearl let out a sigh.

"Pearl, I know we won't force it, but can you please tell us why this is so important to you." requested Amethyst.

"Rose Quartz believed all life was precious and worth protecting." said Pearl.

Amethyst's jaw almost hit the floor.

"Geez, why didn't ya say that from the being?" asked Amethyst, amazed that was it.

"I just couldn't." answered Pearl.

"What you're doing is very noble." said Garnet.

Pearl smiled at this.

"Thank you." said Pearl.

 

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst finished their breakfast and went to school. The three of them tried to get answers from students, but it was clear fearing Jasper was a very common thing. However, their attempts would be overheard by a person they rather hoped they didn't. That night, Peridot returned to the residence she shared with Lapis and Jasper. As soon as she entered, instrumental metal music was blaring.

"How the hell am I not deaf?" asked Peridot

"Good, I've got homework to do." said Jasper.

Jasper was seated lifting dumbbells with Lapis next to her.

"We've got a problem." said Peridot.

"I can't hear you!" called Jasper.

Jasper reached over and shut the music off.

"I said he have a problem!" cried Peridot.

Peridot froze realizing the music was off.

"Don't raise your tone or I'll break you in half." warned Jasper.

"I'm sorry. Really." begged Peridot worriedly.

Jasper looked her over before snorting.

"Fine," said Jasper disgusted.

Peridot let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, what's the problem?" asked Jasper.

"Those three noisy pills Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst are at it again." answered Peridot.

"Dammit!" screamed Jasper.

Jasper slammed her dumbbell down and jumped to her feet.

"I knew I should have killed them before!" declared Jasper.

Lapis became worried and got up.

"Calm down." requested Lapis.

Jasper gave Lapis a disgusted look.

"Don't do something rash." warned Lapis.

"You don't order me around." said Jasper firmly.

"Fine." replied Lapis meekly.

Jasper turned and began making her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Peridot.

"To teach them a lesson." answered Jasper menacingly.

Peridot ran over and threw herself in front of the door.

"Move." said Jasper coldly.

Jasper grabbed Peridot by the collar to toss her aside.

"Wait!" cried Peridot.

Jasper stopped.

"What?" asked Jasper.

"If you don't something to get arrested, think of the impact that would have on your bodybuilding." answered Peridot.

Jasper though for a minute before growling.

"Shit!" exclaimed Jasper.

Jasper tossed Peridot aside.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?!" asked Jasper angrily.

"I don't know." answered Peridot.

Peridot picked herself up.

"You better think of something!" snapped Jasper.

Peridot gulped at this threat.

"I will." whimpered Peridot.

Jasper turned to a silent Lapis.

"Say something!" demanded Jasper.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to handle it." replied Lapis.

"You tipped them off didn't you!" snapped Jasper.

"No. I swear." replied Lapis worried.

Jasper violently grabbed Lapis by her shirt.

"I'll make sure you never can." said Jasper coldly.

 

Pearl hated this. She truly did. However, there was no way to avoid it. She had been surprised by a phone call from Greg saying he had a video tape for her. Pearl wasn't too interested at first and wanted to sen Amethyst to fetch it for her. However, Greg described the woman who dropped it off and Pearl recognized it as none other than Lapis. She arrived and found Greg outside.

"Hello Greg." said Pearl uncomfortable.

"Hey ya Pearl." replied Greg.

Greg could see how uncomfortable Pearl was.

"So..how are you?" asked Greg.

"Fine." answered Pearl awkwardly.

"Good." replied Greg.

"So...about that tape." said Pearl.

Greg blinked for a second.

"Oh yeah!" laughed Greg.

Greg walked to his van and picked the tape up.

"Here ya go." said Greg.

Greg handed the VHS tape to Pearl.

"I don't have a VCR." noted Pearl.

"Yeah. Not too many people do nowadays." said Greg.

Greg rubbed the back of his head.

"You can borrow mine." offered Greg.

"Thank." replied Pearl.

Greg pulled his old VCR out of his van.

"Good thing it's a VHS tape and not a Betamax." joked Greg.

Pearl clearly did not understand Greg's joke.

"Here. Just return it later please." sighed Greg.

"Sure." said Pearl.

Pearl took the VCR from Greg and turned to leave.

"Wait!" called Greg.

Pearl stopped to her chagrin.

"What is it?" asked Pearl.

"Please, tell me if you hate me." answered Greg.

Pearl froze surprised by this answer.

"I don't hate you exactly." replied Pearl.

"I understand." said Greg calmly.

 

Pearl turned and left. She drove back home as fast she she could without breaking the law. Once she arrived, Pearl raced inside with the VHS tape and VCR. Garnet and Amethyst where waiting inside and surprised to see what Pearl was holding. Pearl filled them in on her conversation with Greg. She even mentioned the last part. Luckily, Amethyst was able to get the VCR hooked up and working.

"So, what do you think this is?" asked Amethyst.

Garnet and Pearl shared a glance.

"Hopefully, Lapis is reaching out for our help." answered Lapis.

"It might not be that cut and dry." warned Garnet.

Pearl let out a deep sigh.

"I'm trying to be optimistic." said Pearl.

"This could from Jasper." noted Amethyst.

Pearl felt a shiver run down her spine.

"That would be the worst case scenario." confessed Pearl.

"It could be Peridot." noted Garnet.

"Yeah. She's good with technology." added Amethyst.

Pearl felt herself getting more anxious.

"I wish Rose was here." thought Pearl.

"Yo P., are you okay?" asked Amethyst.

"Yes. I am fine." answered Pearl.

"You seemed kinda zoned out." said Amethyst.

"I was deep in thought." said Pearl.

Pearl tried to keep a poker face despite being a terrible liar.

"Cook." shrugged Amethyst.

Pearl let out a sigh of relief as Garnet started the video. Lapis was wearing sunglasses and seated on a couch.

I hope you are able to hear this. Jasper is looking for you. She knows your names! I didn't tell her...I swear! She is going to be gunning for you! Listen, Jasper...she's not someone to mess with. She will beat you! I can't stop her!Listen, there's no way you can stand up to her. Please, don't put up a fight. Just forget about me.

The three sat in silence as the short message ended.

"Oh shit." said Amethyst worriedly.

Pearl jumped to her feet and began pacing.

"This is bad! This is really bad!" declared Pearl.

"Stay clam." said Garnet.

Pearl stopped pacing.

"You're right. I need to stay calm." agreed Pearl.

"No! Now is the perfect time to panic!" declared Amethyst.

Pearl was surprised by just how rattled Amethyst was.

"Like Lapis said, we can't be Jasper. We have to drop this." said Amethyst firmly.

"How can you say that?" asked Pearl mortified.

"Just trust me." answered Pearl.

"Lapis has sunglasses on." noted Garnet.

"So?" asked Amethyst.

"She was indoors." answered Garnet.

"Greg mentioned sunglasses to." said Pearl.

"What does that mean?" asked Amethyst.

"That could be a wear to cover up a black eye." answered Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Next time, we continue onward. Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we deal with the effects of last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-three of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was the morning after Lapis' tape. Garnet and Amethyst managed to doze off, but Pearl was a wreck. Pearl had not been able to sleep at all and was visible tired at breakfast. The three sat around the table and began to eat.

"Man P., you're a wreck." sated Amethyst.

"Thank you for the lovely observation." grumbled Pearl agitated.

"Wow! Didn't mean to piss you off!" declared Amethyst.

"I'm sorry for being grouchy. I really don't mean it." sighed Pearl.

Pearl rubbed her face with her hands.

"I didn't sleep at all." admitted Pearl.

"Is it because to the tape?" asked Garnet.

"Yes." answered Pearl.

"You can't beat yourself up." said Amethyst.

"Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Jasper beating Lapis while I could only watch." explained Pearl.

"That's rough." said Amethyst sympathetically.

"I hate feeling so helpless!" exclaimed Pearl.

"Man Pearl, I swear you're trying to be Mother Theresa." joked Amethyst.

"I'm no saint Amethyst. Trust me." replied Pearl.

"If she was beaten, we could call 911." proposed Garnet.

"That black eye is proof!" cried Amethyst.

"There's no proof it was Jasper. They couldn't arrest her based on such circumstantial evidence." noted Pearl.

"Damn. You might not be a saint but you can sure be a buzzkill." mused Amethyst.

"So I've hear." snickered Pearl.

"Pearl, I understand where you're coming from and I want to her Lapis as much as you do. However, you cannot run yourself ragged trying to help her." explained Garnet.

"You're right." sighed Pearl.

Pearl rubbed her face.

"I'll try to rest and not obsess over this." promised Pearl.

 

The three finished their breakfasts and departed for university. Pearl arrived and attended her classes as normal. Pearl managed to focus, but found her mind wandering to Lapis. She tried to shake these thoughts from her mind and use her classes as a way to keep her mind on something else. Finally, she went to her ballet class and managed to focus on this. But, class was nearly over and her mind immediately went back to Lapis.

"Before we go, I have an important announcement." stated Anastasia.

The others focused while Pearl feigned interest.

"We will be reforming Swan Lake at the Senior graduation." revealed Anastasia.

The others began talking among themselves.

"Yes, I know this is short notice, but I know you can do it." said Anastasia.

Class ended and the others left while Pearl lingered around.

"Is there something wrong Pearl?" asked Anastasia.

"I...need to talk to you." answered Pearl.

"Don't worry. I know if you practice you can get the role of Odette." said Anastasia.

"Um, it's not that." said Pearl.

Anastasia's mood became much more somber.

"What is it?" asked Anastasia concerned.

"I am afraid someone is being physically abused." answered Pearl.

Anastasia gasped at this revelation.

"It's the same person I've been worried about. I recently saw her and she had sunglasses on." said Pearl.

"That is not too unusual." shrugged Anastasia.

"She was indoors and it seemed odd. I can't prove it, but I know she had a black eye." explained Pearl.

"Can you prove her partner is the one who hit her?" asked Anastasia, "If she was hit."

"No. That's the problem." answered Pearl.

"That is most frustrating." mused Anastasia.

"I hate feeling so useless!" declared Pearl.

Anastasia thought for a minute.

"All you can do is stay calm and keep an eye on this person." said Anastasia.

"Okay. Thank you." sighed Pearl.

"No problem." replied Anastasia.

 

Pearl departed trying to keep her head up. However, she till couldn't shake her aggravatingly persistent thoughts of Lapis Lazuli. With her classes finished for the day, it was now time for Pearl to go to work. Pearl hopped into her car and drove to city hall. Once there, Pearl went inside and began working all the while not knowing Mayor Dewey was ready to put a plan of his own into action.

"Hello Pearl." said Mayor Dewey nervously.

"Hello Mister Mayor." replied Pearl.

"I am really grateful you started working here." said Mayor Dewey still anxious.

"I'm glad to help." shrugged Pearl.

"My paperwork was such a mess and my schedule was hectic." laughed Mayor Dewey nervously.

"I love doing this." stated Pearl.

"The best part is I get to spend more time with my son." noted Mayor Dewey.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a son." said Pearl surprised.

"His name is lives in Beach City." said Mayor Dewey.

"I wonder if Lapis has any nearby family." pondered Pearl to herself.

"We live together in a nice house." continued Mayor Dewey.

"That's nice." said Pearl distracted.

Mayor Dewey was slightly deflated by Pearl's distant reply, but decided to press on.

"He's such a good kid." said Mayor Dewey.

"You and your wife must be proud." said Pearl distractedly.

"Actually...it's just us." revealed Mayor Dewey.

"Really." replied Pearl.

"It's...not something I like talking about."said Mayor Dewey sadly.

"I understand." said Pearl.

"You know...Beach City is beautiful at night" noted Mayor Dewey.

The Mayor could feel the sweat rolling off his body.

"I'm free at night and I was wondering..." began Mayor Dewey.

The Mayor felt a lump in his throat.

"I can't let my nerves get the better of me." thought Mayor Dewey.

Just as he was about to speak, the power suddenly went off.

"Ahh!" cried Mayor Dewey startled.

"Fuse probably blew." mused Pearl.

"What do we do?" asked Mayor Dewey worriedly.

"We can try and repair the fuse." answered Pearl.

"I have a flashlight in my desk. In case I drop anything and can't find it." noted Mayor Dewey.

Pearl pulled out her phone.

"Let's get it." said Pearl.

Using the light from Pearl's phone, the two entered the mayor's office.

"It's in the draw." noted Mayor Dewey.

Pearl shined her light on the drawer and Mayor Dewey fished for his flashlight.

"Oh. It looks like the whole city has lost power." noted Pearl, looking out the window.

Mayor Dewey got the flashlight and pulled it out.

"Oh great." sighed Mayor Dewey.

"Must be a downed line." said Pearl.

Mayor Dewey let out a groan.

"Now what?" asked Mayor Dewey.

"Not much we can do." answered Pearl.

Pearl let out a long sigh.

"Great. More crap to deal with." sighed Pearl.

"What do you mean?" asked Mayor Dewey curiously.

"I've been dealing with a lot." answered Pearl.

"Tell me." requested Mayor Dewey.

"It's a long story." said Pearl.

"We've got plenty of time." noted Mayor Dewey.

Pearl took a moment to prepare herself.

"It began last year.." began Pearl.

Pearl quickly explained the situation at hand.

"Oh wow." said Mayor Dewey.

"So you can see the dilemma I'm facing." sighed Pearl.

"Well, I've never encountered anything like that." confessed Mayor Dewey.

"I'm a wreck." stated Pearl.

"Is see." mused Mayor Dewey.

"I can't stop thinking of Lapis." continued Pearl.

"Well, I've never encountered anything like this." said Mayor Dewey.

"I need help." said Pearl.

Mayor Dewey thought for a minute.

"You could try and be there for your friend." proposed Mayor Dewey.

"That's what everyone says." replied Pearl, not satisfied.

Mayor Dewey tried thinking of a new strategy.

"Look Pearl..." began Mayor Dewey.

The Mayor stopped to choose his next words carefully.

"I don't know what to say." admitted Mayor Dewey defeated.

Pearl hung her head sadly.

"I can't give up." thought Mayor Dewey.

Mayor Dewey thought for a minute.

"Pearl, I have never been through anything like this..." began Mayor Dewey.

"Of course." sighed Pearl.

"But, I want to help you." continued Mayor Dewey.

"Yeah, I know." said Pearl deflated.

"What do you mean?" asked Mayor Dewey curious.

"I need to be there for Lapis." answered Pearl.

"Exactly." replied Mayor Dewey.

"That's what everyone said." explained Pearl.

Mayor Dewey was left speechless.

"Damn. I've got to think of something." thought Mayor Dewey.

Mayor Dewey quickly thought.

"Pearl, you cannot beat yourself up over this." said Mayor Dewey.

"I'm totally useless!" declared Pearl.

Mayor Dewey continued trying to piece things together.

"This is out of your control." continued Mayor Dewey.

Pearl had to admit there was truth to this.

"It sounds like there's a lot of independent factors at work." noted Mayor Dewey.

"Yes there are." agreed Pearl.

"You're not helpless because you cannot control these factors." said Mayor Dewey.

"I still feel like I'm not doing enough." stated Pearl.

"Then try and do more." shrugged Mayor Dewey.

"What can I do?" asked Pearl.

"I think that's something you'll have a better answer for." answered Mayor Dewey.

Pearl thought for a moment.

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor. That actually makes me feel a bit better." said Pearl.

Mayor Dewey began to blush.

"It's nothing." replied Mayor Dewey.

The light suddenly turned back on.

"Oh good." said Pearl.

The Mayor shut the flashlight off.

"Pearl, why don't you head home." offered Mayor Dewey.

"But, it's early yet." said Pearl.

"Go ahead." said Mayor Dewey.

"Are you sure?" asked Pearl.

"You've got more important things to do." answered Mayor Dewey.

 

Pearl thanked Mayor Dewey and left. As Pearl departed, Mayor Dewey sighed and decided to try again another time. Pearl got into her car and drove off. The entire ride home, Pearl felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She headed home and found the others there. She parked, walked up and went inside. Her two roommates where on the couch.

"Yo!" called Amethyst.

"Hello." replied Pearl.

"Hi." said Garnet.

"Where you affected by the power outage?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah."answered Pearl.

"Luckily, it didn't last too long." added garnet.

"Well in the power outage, I got some good advice from Mayor Dewey." noted Pearl.

"What was it?" asked Amethyst curious.

"He told me there are things out of my control so I cannot beat myself up." answered Pearl.

"That is good." agreed Garnet.

"He also told me I can try and do more...but, I need to figure out what to do myself." said Pearl.

"Damn. I didn't think he was actually smart." laughed Amethyst.

Pearl let out a little laugh and began heading to her bedroom.

"You can't underestimate someone." said Pearl.

Pearl reached her room and stopped.

"By the way, my ballet class is preforming Swan Lake at Senior Graduation and I'm going for the role of Odette." noted Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I need to note this story will return to being bi-weekly as I've got two new Steven Universe stories coming out and I hope you check them out. Next time, Pearl attempts to win the lead in their performance of Swan Lake. Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Pearl attempts to win the lead in the troupe production of Swan Lake but, will she outed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-four of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a beautiful sunny Saturday in Ocean Town. Most of the youth where spending time with their friends - except for Pearl Byrd. Pearl was headed to the library for an afternoon of studying as well as return some books. As she closed in on the library, a group of three guys where walking opposite her. Pearl would accidentally bump into one.

"Sorry." said Pearl.

Pearl started to chuckle, but froze upon seeing the men's attire.

"Oh no." gasped Pearl.

All three men where where wearing jackets covered with Neo-Nazi patches. Their black haired leader had a red shirt in style of the Nazi flag.

"I don't like clumsy bitches." said the leader - a black haired man.

The redhead and brunette Neo-Nazis on his chuckled.

"I'm so sorry. This was an accident." said Pearl.

"I think she needs to be taught a lesson." offered the brunette.

"Yeah." agreed the redhead.

The three Neo-Nazis noticed her book.

"You know what to do." whispered the leader.

The redhead began closing in on Pearl.

"Please step away." requested Pearl.

The brunette stole the books.

"Hey!" exclaimed Pearl.

"All of these books are about same-sex reactions." noted the brunette.

"So, we've got a dyke." mused the black-haired Neo-Nazi.

Pearl gulped at this.

"That's something we're against." said the redhead, almost questioning.

The black-haired leader sighed.

"Yes." said the leader, annoyed.

"Because..." began the brunette, trailing off.

"Because dykes aren't natural!" snapped the leader.

Pearl quickly realized the redhead and brunette where new at this.

"I think we can fix this." said the leader.

"How?" asked the redhead.

"A bit of cock should fix here." answered the leader sinister.

"Oh God." gasped Pearl.

"Wait, are you talking about rape?" asked the brunette surprised.

"Think so it as using a pipe to fix a wrong hole." answered the leader.

"I'm not comfortable with that." admitted the redhead.

"Me either." said the brunette.

The leader rolled his eyes.

"Just hold her." demanded the leader.

Pearl was frozen in horror.

"No." said a firm voice.

A large woman suddenly marched over.

"How the fuck are you?" asked the Neo-Nazi leader.

"My name is Rose Quartz." answered Rose.

"This is getting a bit out of hand." said the redhead.

"Yeah. Maybe we should get outta here." added the brunette.

"No!" snapped the leader.

"I feel sorry for you." said Rose.

"Why?" asked the leader.

"Your hearts are so clouded by hatred." answered Rose.

"Whatever." scoffed the leader.

"Nazism is no way to live. Live is so precious, I do not understand wasting it by living with hatred in your hearts because people are different. We are all human beings. We're all the same inside." said Rose.

The redhead and brunette shared a knowing glance.

"Yo!" called the redhead.

The Neo-Nazi turned to have the others toss their jackets in his face.

"We're done with you and all this shit." said the brunette.

The two left while the sole remaining Neo-Nazi gave chase.

"Wow." said Pearl amazed.

"Need a hand?" asked Rose.

 

It was a beautiful late Spring day in Beach City. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst awoke to start their new day. They showered, dressed and eat. The three of them then took off to start their day. Pearl enjoyed her classes, but was happy when ballet class came around. She arrived early to the class.

"Ah Pearl. You're the first one here." noted Anastasia.

"I was eager to arrive." noted Pearl embarrassed.

Anastasia would giggle a bit.

"I like the enthusiasm." replied Anastasia.

The others filed in and soon everyone was ready.

"Okay. We shall begin." said Anastasia.

The class went by as usual and ended.

"Excellent work. Have a good rest of the day." said Anastasia.

The girls got ready and left - except for one.

"Pearl, class is over." noted Anastasia.

"I know." sighed Pearl.

"What is troubling you?" asked Anastasia.

"A bad dream." answered Pearl.

"Your friend." assumed Anastasia.

Pearl shook her head.

"A bad dream." answered Pearl.

"Tell me." said Anastasia.

"it was a time when I was...hassled by a group of Neo-Nazis." confessed Pearl.

Anastasia let out a sad sigh.

"Did you know I went to the Bolshoi Ballet Academy in Moscow?" asked Anastasia.

"No." answered Pearl.

"One day, I was walking when I came across of from the Russian National Union." said Anastasia.

"Are they Nazis?" asked Pearl.

"Yes and they where harassing a Jewish man." replied Anastasia.

"Did you stop them?" asked Pearl.

"I was, but someone stopped me." answered Anastasia.

"Who?" asked Pearl curious.

"A babushka who revealed she lived through the Great Patriotic War." answered Anastasia.

"What happened next?" asked Pearl interested.

"She let them have it then began pounding them with her handbag and I came over to help. This caused them to run off." answered Anastasia.

"Wow. That must have been something." mused Pearl.

Anastasia nodded her head in confirmation.

"The point is, I know how vile they are to deal with." stated Anastasia.

"I see." mused Pearl.

"Did...anything happen?" asked Anastasia worried.

"Some very close to me stepped in and protected me." answered Pearl happily.

"That is good to hear." said Anastasia.

"Yeah." sighed Pearl.

"So, what exactly brought these memories back?" asked Anastasia.

"I revisited while I was sleeping." answered Pearl.

"I see." said Anastasia, thinking.

"I don't know why." noted Pearl.

"When we sleep our minds are free to wander. That might be the answered." replied Anastasia.

Pearl thought for a moment.

"Thank you."said Pearl gratefully.

"No problem." said Anastasia.

Pearl got ready to leave, but Anastasia stopped Pearl before she could go.

"Pearl, if there is anything you need to talk about feel free to talk to me. I am here." said Anastasia.

 

Pearl thanked Anastasia and left. She returned home and talked to her roommates. After she finished, Pearl left and headed to her bedroom. Once in her room, Pearl broke out her books and studied. After a while, she heard Amethyst talking to Garnet. Pearl did not pay attention to them at first, but Amethyst's voice got louder.

"I'll ask her politely to lower her voice." said Pearl.

Pearl got up and headed to the door.

"Bam! She's a lesbian!" declared Amethyst.

Pearl froze in her tracks.

"No. They can't be talking about me." thought Pearl.

"Certain?" asked Garnet.

"No doubt about it." answered Amethyst.

"Oh God." thought Pearl worried.

"That would explain a lot." mused Garnet.

"Totally!" declared Amethyst.

"They're talking about me." thought Pearl worried.

"I never once saw her with a guy." stated Amethyst.

"This is bad." thought Pearl, growing more anxious.

"Her being a lesbian is the only answer." stated Amethyst.

"They know." thought Pearl, broken.

Pearl shook her head.

"Maybe they'll be positive." thought Pearl.

"No way we'll have a fag." said Amethyst.

Pearl felt her heart shatter.

"That makes sense." said Garnet.

"They're homophobic." deduced Pearl.

Pearl crawled into her bed.

"This is the worst case scenario." muttered Pearl shaken.

 

Pearl threw her blanket over her and laid down for what seemed like forever. After a while, the smell of soup reached her nostrils. Pearl realized that dinner was coming soon. Sure enough, her name was called for dinner not too long after this. pearl thought about what to do. Not wanting the others to start poking too much, she reluctantly got up and headed out to eat.

"It's Milestone." said Amethyst.

"You mean Minestrone." corrected Garnet.

"Oh yeah." laughed Amethyst.

"Looks good." said Pearl flatly.

Amethyst and Garnet shared a glance.

"Hey P., is something wrong?" asked Amethyst.

"No." answered Pearl flatly.

"Come on. Don't screw with us." replied Amethyst.

"I just want to enjoy my soup in peace." said Pearl, a bit annoyed.

Amethyst shook her head in surprise.

"Man, I've never seen that side of you." said Amethyst.

"Well here is it." stated Pearl, irritated.

Amethyst clearly didn't know what to make of Pearl's behavior.

"Pearl, what is wrong?" asked Garnet.

Pearl let out a disgusted laugh.

"You should know." answered Pearl.

"We really don't." noted garnet.

Pearl let out a hurt sigh.

"I just want to finish my soup in peace." stated Pearl.

Amethyst and Garnet shared a glance.

"Okay." said Garnet concerned.

"Yeah. Go ahead if you want." agreed Amethyst.

"Thanks for that." said Pearl coldly.

"Yo P.." began Amethyst.

Garnet cut her off.

"Let it go." said Garnet.

Pearl got up and left.

"Oh shit." sighed Amethyst.

 

Pearl went to her room and shut the door behind her. She threw herself on her bed and covered herself under her blanket again. Pearl could hear Amethyst and Garnet talking in the other room. However, she covered her ears not wanting to hear her roommates. Upset, Pearl began to shake her head.

"I can't believe it." said Pearl.

Pearl curled up.

"My roommate are homophobic." said Pearl.

Pearl pressed her hands tighter.

"They tricked me. For all these months." said Pearl.

Pearl rolled over.

"If they knew, God knows what would happen to me." continued Pearl.

Pearl heard Amethyst say her name.

"How dare they?" asked Pearl angered.

Pearl sat up quickly.

"Damn them." spat earl.

Pearl slumped down overcome by a flurry of emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that is where we'll end this chapter. I'm not bashing Garnet or Amethyst. This will be explained. Next time, Pearl deals with the events of this chapter and makes a big decision. Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we continue following the events of last chapter and Pearl makes a big decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-five of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It had been several days and the atmosphere in the home shared by Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst hadn't improved. Pearl was still cold and the others didn't push the envelope. Another morning arrived and the three gathered for breakfast.

"So, anything special today?" asked Amethyst.

"Not really." answered Garnet.

"Neither do I." answered Pearl.

Amethyst thought for a minute.

"So Garnet, anything interesting going on?" asked Amethyst.

"No." answered Garnet.

"What about you Pearl?" asked Amethyst.

"No." answered Pearl.

"Amethyst, you shouldn't." warned Garnet whispering.

Amethyst was suddenly hit by a eureka moment.

"Hey Pearl, you're gonna be in that ballet at the end of the year." noted Amethyst.

Pearl let out a groan.

"I am." confirmed Pearl annoyed.

"How's that going?" asked Amethyst.

"Fine." answered Pearl, through gritted teeth.

"How's that going?" asked Amethyst.

"Amethyst..." warned Garnet.

"It's cool." said Amethyst.

"Fine." answered Pearl angrily.

"Come on." replied Amethyst, "There has..."

Amethyst was cut off when Pearl slammed her fork down.

"I don't want to talk!" declared Pearl.

Amethyst jumped up.

"I'm trying to freaking help you!" declared Amethyst.

Pearl jumped to her feet as well.

"I don't need your help!" declared Pearl.

Garnet then got up.

"Please stay calm." requested Garnet.

"I don't need your opinion!" snapped Pearl.

Garnet clenched her fists.

"Pearl, I understand you are angry. However, that is no excuse for such behavior." stated Garnet, through gritted teeth.

"I'm starting to think this arrangement is a mistake." mused Pearl.

"You got that right!" declared Amethyst.

"No it's not!" exclaimed Garnet.

Silence followed this.

"If you don't wanna be here then move." spat Amethyst.

"Gladly." replied Pearl coldly.

"What is going on?" asked Garnet.

"I discovered I was being lied to." answered Pearl.

"What do you mean?" asked Garnet.

"You know." answered Pearl.

"No we fucking don't!" snapped Amethyst.

"Amethyst please." said Garnet.

"I'm living with two disgusting people." spat Pearl.

"What does that mean?" asked Amethyst angrily.

"Exactly what I said." answered Pearl.

"I get it. It's 'cause you're just another racist uncomfortable with people of color." stated Amethyst.

"You're one to call me a bigot!" declared Pearl.

Pearl turned and marched toward her room.

"I'm leaving." said Pearl, hurt.

 

Pearl left and went to school. Her classes went by well, but Pearl found it very difficult to focus. Luckily, she was smart enough to keep up and not risk falling behind. Finally, it was time for her ballet classes and she was leased. Pearl was determined to play Odette in their production of Swan Lake and today she would make her case.

"Okay class. Today we practice for our Swan Lake show." began Anastasia.

The girls, sans Pearl, murmured among themselves.

"I am still uncertain who shall perform as Odette. Impress me today and you might be in." said Anastasia.

The girls began talking to themselves.

"I will win this." thought Pearl.

"We shall practice the important scene where Princes Odette is transformed into a swan." noted Anastasia.

Pearl gulped nervously.

"Let us begin." said Anastasia.

The girls began to audition one by one as Pearl waited.

"I have to focus. I have to focus." thought Pearl.

"Next!" called Anastasia.

Another girl stepped up to audition.

"Next!" called Anastasia.

Another girl stepped up to audition.

"I never figured them for being homophobic." thought Pearl.

"Next!" called Anastasia.

Another girl stepped up to audition.

"I'm such a fool for trusting them." thought Pearl.

"Pearl!" called Anastasia.

Pearl snapped out of her trance.

"You are the only one left." noted Anastasia.

"Right." replied Pearl.

Pearl stepped up for her audition.

"I'm ready!" declared Pearl.

Anastasia played the music.

"Begin." ordered Anastasia.

Pearl gulped and began the routine.

"This is okay. Things are okay." thought Pearl.

"Pick up the pace!" snapped Anastasia.

Pearl suddenly realized she quickly falling behind.

"Uh oh." said Pearl.

Pearl quickly tried to pick the pace up, but had trouble maintaing her balance.

"Focus!" demanded Anastasia.

Pearl tried to, but found her mind rushing.

"Her being a lesbian is the only answer." stated Amethyst.

Pearl felt tears in her eyes.

"No way we'll have a fag." said Amethyst.

Pearl started to feel lightheaded.

"That makes sense." said Garnet.

Pearl suddenly tripped over her feet and feel chest first on the floor.

"Enough." sighed Anastasia.

Pearl quickly got to her feet.

"I'm sorry." said Pearl embarrassed.

"It is fine." replied Anastasia.

Pearl walked back to where she had been standing to a chorus of giggles.

"I'm a laughing stock." muttered Pearl.

The rest of the class went by and it couldn't have ended soon enough for Pearl.

"Dismissed." said Anastasia.

The girls got ready to go.

"Pearl, please wait. We need to talk." said Anastasia.

Pearl sighed as the others left giggling again.

"Come here." requested Anastasia.

Pearl walked over and sat down next to her teacher.

"What is wrong?" asked Anastasia.

Pearl let out a sigh.

"I discovered by roommates are homophobic." answered Pearl.

Anastasia was surprised by this.

"Are you certain?" asked Anastasia.

"I overheard them talking and there's no mistaking it." answered Pearl.

"And they used your name." replied Anastasia.

"No." admitted Pearl.

"Then there's no way of knowing if it was you they where talking about." noted Anastasia.

"I guess." mused Pearl.

Pearl thought back and remembered her previous conversation with Anastasia.

"Pearl, if there is anything you need to talk about feel free to talk to me. I am here." said Anastasia.

Pearl gulped and took a deep breath.

"Anastasia, I am a lesbian." confessed Pearl.

Pearl quickly regretted this as Anastasia was clearly surprised.

"Please don't hate me!" cried Pearl.

Anastasia laughed at this.

"I don't see what's so funny." mumbled Pearl.

"Pearl, I have no problem with your sexuality. I accept your lesbianism and that won't change my view of you." explained Anastasia.

As soon as the last words left her mouth, Anastasia was tightly hugged by Pearl.

"Thank you so much!" sobbed Pearl.

Pearl held on for a minute before releasing Anastasia.

"I really needed that." sighed Pearl.

"How many people have you told?" asked Anastasia.

"You're the third behind my younger sister and I doctor I go to." answered Pearl.

"So the rest of your family doesn't know."said Anastasia.

"My younger sister and parents don't know. I can't tell them yet." explained Pearl.

"Talk to your roommates about what you heard. Maybe, you misheard things." suggested Anastasia.

"I will." agreed Pearl.

 

Pearl embraced Anastasia then left. As she headed home, Pearl was much more confident knowing she had another ally she could count on. As she arrived home, Pearl found the other' cars parked outside already signaling they where home. Pearl parked her car and rubbed her face with her hands. Pearl then got out of the car, locked it and went slowly up the stairs. Once Pearl reached the top, she saw Amethyst and Garnet inside through the window. Pearl took a deep breath and entered the home.

"Hello." said Garnet calmly.

"Hey." said Amethyst, flatly.

"How was our days?" asked Pearl.

Amethyst and Garnet shared a hopeful glance.

"Fine." answered Amethyst.

"Same." added Garnet.

"We need to talk." stated Pearl.

Amethyst and Garnet nodded their heads in agreement.

"Let's sit." said Pearl.

The three women sat on the white couch.

"So...what's going on?" asked Amethyst.

"I overheard you." answered Pearl.

Garnet and Amethyst shared a confused look.

"You need to explain." stated Garnet.

"Amethyst, you said, 'There's no way we'll have a fag' yesterday." began Pearl.

Pearl then turned to Garnet.

"And you agreed saying 'That makes sense' after." concluded Pearl.

Garnet nickered a bit while Amethyst began laughing out loud.

"I do not see what is so funny." huffed Pearl.

"I was talking about a family member!" revealed Amethyst.

Pearl had not expected this.

Garnet and Amethyst calmed down.

"I have a cousin who we figured out was a lesbian." explained Amethyst.

"But, what about your comment?" asked Pearl.

"That was another bitch cousin." answered Amethyst, "Azevinho."

"Pearl, we know how supportive you are of the LGBT community and we fully support it as well." said Garnet.

"Yeah. We're not homophobic." added Amethyst.

Pearl let out a laugh.

"This is such a relief!" declared Pearl.

"At least we know why you were freaking out." laughed Amethyst.

Amethyst got up and went to the refrigerator.

"Now is a better time than any to come out." thought Pearl.

Pearl took a deep breath.

"Crap!" cried Amethyst.

Amethyst ran over to the window.

"What's wrong?" asked Garnet.

Garnet and Pearl ran over to her.

"That." answered Amethyst.

Amethyst pointed to a yellow Chevrolet Camaro outside.

"That's Jasper's car." revealed Amethyst.

The Camaro suddenly took off.

"This is bad." noted Garnet concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I never intended on making Garnet and Amethyst homophobic, this was just the means to get Pearl to come out to Anastasia which is something I planned on from early. Next time, we begin heading toward the big confrontation. Please review.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, things head toward the confrontation we've been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-six of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was the morning after Pearl talked to the others. While things seemed to be fine with the revelation Garnet and Amethyst where not homophobic, the revelation that Jasper was outside their home watching them made things incredible uneasy. The three sat around for an awkward breakfast.

"This sucks." sighed Amethyst.

"I must agree with you." admitted Pearl.

"Are you certain hat car belonged to Jasper?" asked Garnet.

"Yes." answered Amethyst.

"How exactly do you know that?" asked Pearl curious.

Amethyst flinched clearly uncomfortable.

"I just do." answered Amethyst uncomfortable.

"What do we do know?" asked Pearl.

"We need to drop this Lapis shit." answered Amethyst coldly.

"Over my dead body!" declared Pearl.

Amethyst let out a sigh.

"You don't wanna screw with Jasper." stated Amethyst bluntly.

"I am not afraid of her." said Pearl.

Amethyst laughed a little at this.

"You should be." replied Amethyst.

"Amethyst, how do you know Jasper?" asked Garnet.

Amethyst nearly fell out of her chair.

"i don't." answered Amethyst.

"You know too much about her." mused Garnet.

Amethyst inwardly cursed herself.

"Just drop it." said Amethyst.

"But..." began Pearl.

"I said fucking drop it!" screamed Amethyst.

Garnet and Pearl shared a concerned glance.

"Okay. We will drop it." agreed Garnet.

Garnet gave Pearl a glance that this wasn't over.

"Right. Let's focus on the task at hand."said Pearl.

Pearl gave Garnet an agreeing glance.

"Jasper knows where we live." noted Amethyst concerned.

"How bad is that exactly?" asked Pearl concerned.

"Rally bad." answered Amethyst, heavyhearted.

Amethyst rubbed her eyes.

"She'll hunt us down." stated Amethyst.

"We can call the police." proposed Pearl.

"Jasper will find a way around it." sighed Amethyst.

"She has Peridot as well." noted Garnet.

"That nerd is a pain." said Amethyst, rolling her eyes.

"Try talking to Peridot." suggested Pearl.

"Won't work." said Amethyst.

"We have to try something." stated Pearl.

"It couldn't hurt." suggested Garnet.

Amethyst let out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine." huffed Amethyst.

"It seems like we're on a crash course." sighed Pearl.

"For now, we have to be careful." said Amethyst.

The three women agreed. They finished their breakfasts and cleaned their plates. Just as they where about to grab their belongings for university, Garnet remembered something.

"Pearl, where you going to tell us something before Amethyst spotted Jasper's car?" asked Garnet.

Pearl remembered she was about to come out, but now had second thoughts.

"It was nothing." answered Pearl.

 

The three grabbed their belongings and left for university. Amethyst went to her classes and only half paid attention as usual. However, it wasn't boredom that caused this today. Amethyst focused her attention on Peridot and tried to think of what to say. Once class ended, the students got up and left. It was not or never.

"Peridot!" called Amethyst.

Peridot stopped in place.

"We need to talk." stated Amethyst firmly.

Peridot groaned.

"Look, I am busy." said Peridot annoyed.

"It's important." said Amethyst.

Peridot turned around clearly not pleased.

"What?" asked Peridot.

"Jasper was outside our house last night." answered Amethyst.

Peridot was taken aback by this.

"Well, it's your funeral." shrugged Peridot.

"You can help us." said Amethyst.

Peridot snickered at this.

"Why should I help you?" asked Peridot flatly.

"Because it's the right thing to do." answered Amethyst.

Peridot openly laughed at this.

"You've gotta be joking." replied Peridot.

Amethyst furled her brow at his.

"This isn't a joke!" snapped Amethyst.

"We're not friends. I have no obligation to help you." stated Peridot.

Amethyst stomped her foot.

"Don't be a bitch!" cried Amethyst.

Peridot became notable angered by this.

"Your attitude isn't helping your case." mused Peridot.

Peridot readjusted her glasses with her right hand.

"I'm sorry for being a pain." said Amethyst.

Amethyst didn't like swallowing her pride, but knew she had to.

"I accept your apology." said Peridot.

"So...will you help us?" asked Amethyst.

Peridot let out a laugh.

"Of course not." answered Peridot.

"Come on!" cried Amethyst angrily.

Peridot remained calm.

"Why can't you help us?" asked Amethyst.

Peridot began to answer, but Amethyst quickly cut her off.

"And I want the real answer." added Amethyst.

Perdiot simply rolled her eyes.

"You know why." answered Peridot.

Amethyst was surprised by this and stepped back a foot.

"I see you understood me." mused Peridot.

Peridot was in control and she knew this which only served to irk Amethyst.

"Yes, Jasper told me about you." noted Peridot.

"Whatever." spat Amethyst.

Perdiot groaned not liking this answer.

"Look, what is she doing for you?" asked Amethyst.

"Irrlevant." answered Peridot.

Peridot stopped realizing the question.

"Why did you ask me that?" asked Peridot.

"You're too loyal to Jasper for her to be forcing you. I know Jasper better than that." answered Amethyst.

"Look, I am not going to help you. Forget it." said Peridot.

Peridot turned and walked away.

"Dammit!" cried Amethyst frustrated.

 

Amethyst left and went about the rest of her day. Amethyst kept up an appearance that everything was fine. The last thing Amethyst wanted was for anyone else to get sucked into this mess. After, she hung out with her wrestling buddies to avoid going home. Finally, Amethyst made her way back to her home. She saw Garnet's and Pearl's cars signaling they where already there. Amethyst sighed and entered her residence to see Pearl anxiously pacing.

"Amethyst!" cried Pearl relieved.

Garnet came out of her room.

"Good to see you." said Garnet.

The three women sat on the couch.

"So, did you talk to Peridot?" asked Pearl anxious.

The last thing Amethyst wanted to reveal the outcome of her conversation.

"Geez, you're not even going to ask how my day went?" asked Amethyst.

"How was your day?" asked Garnet.

"Fine." answered Amethyst.

"Excellent." replied Pearl "Now, about your talk..."

"How was your days?" asked Amethyst.

"Fine." answered Garnet matter-of-fact.

Pearl groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Fine." answered Pearl.

"That's good." said Amethyst.

"You're avoiding answering us." noted Garnet.

Amethyst knew that she was caught.

"Shit." sighed Amethyst.

"So...it didn't go well." said Pearl sadly.

"Nope." confirmed Amethyst.

Pearl let out a sigh of her own.

"I'm not surprised." admitted Pearl.

"Neither am I." added Garnet.

Amethyst could only shrug.

"I tried my best." said Amethyst.

"Well, that's all we can ask for." sighed Pearl.

"So...what do we do know?" asked Amethyst worried.

"We have to prepare." answered Garnet firmly.

"Unfortunately, a conflict is inevitable." added Pearl.

"We cannot fight Jasper!" exclaimed Amethyst shocked.

"We have to." shrugged Pearl.

"First, have you ever been in a fight?" asked Amethyst.

"Rose Quartz taught me self defense." answered Pearl.

"A real fight if very different from a spar." stated Amethyst.

"Don't underestimate me!" declared Pearl.

"Well, I do like this fire." confessed Amethyst impressed.

"I'm also no stranger to fighting." noted Garnet.

"Really?" asked Amethyst surprised.

"My mother taught me." answered Garnet.

"Look, Jasper is the toughest person I've ever met." stated Amethyst concerned.

"We have a three-on-one numbers advantage." shrugged Garnet.

Pearl flinched a bit hearing this.

"That makes it sound like a gang fight." murmured Pearl.

"That's what to expect." sighed Amethyst.

Pearl let out a worried sigh.

"Besides, I'm sure Jasper could still kick our asses." continued Amethyst.

The three shared a worried glance.

"If Jasper comes after us, we'll do whatever it takes to defend ourselves!" declared Garnet.

Pearl felt a surge of confidence run through her.

"And we'll make sure she never hurts Lapis again!" declared Pearl.

Amethyst laughed at these declarations.

"What the hell, I've Jasper is gonna kill me I might as well go down fighting with you guys!" declared Amethyst.

 

Meanwhile, Peridot had just finished her job and was headed home. As she drove home, Peridot couldn't think of anything but her conversation with Amethyst earlier. She knew she had to tell Jasper...the consequences where dire if she didn't. Peridot arrived and heard loud music playing inside signifying her roommates where home. As she entered, she found Jasper lifting barbells.

"We need to talk!" called Perdiot.

Jasper snarled, put her barbells down and shut the radio off.

"This better be good." warned Jasper.

Peridot stopped and looked around.

"Where's Lazuli?" asked Jasper.

"In the tub." answered Jasper, "I want her clean for when we fuck later."

Peridot rolled her eyes at Jasper's crudeness.

"Amethyst talked to me again." began Peridot.

Jasper became visible angry hearing that name.

"They know you where watching them at their home." said Peridot, worried.

"Like I care about that." scoffed Jasper.

"It doesn't seem like they're gonna give up." revealed Peridot.

"Well then, it's time we pay them a visit and end this." replied Jasper sinister.

Unbeknownst to them, Lapis had left the tub and overheard them.

"I have to warn them." said Lapis softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things here. Just what exactly is Amethyst's relationship with Jasper? Next time, Jasper and Peridot confront our heroines. Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the confrontation between Jasper and our protagonists begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-seven of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Jasper was very happy. Looking forward to a fight was something that always made her happy. Jasper was doing her workout to get ready for the fight. Peridot sat nearby uncomfortable.

"So...we're just gonna go over there and talk." said Peridot.

Jasper stopped her workout and laughed.

"Don't be stupid!" declared Jasper.

Peridot as taken aback by this.

"I'm gonna wreck them!" declared Jasper.

Peridot was silent.

"I'll break every single bone in their body." said Jasper.

"What if the police arrive and arrest us?" asked Peridot.

"That won't happen." answered Jasper dismissively.

"If it does then our futures are finished." noted Peridot.

"It won't happen." said Jasper coldly.

Peridot stepped back.

"I'm just planning." said Peridot.

"Your plans suck." scoffed Jasper.

"I thought I was the brains." mused Peridot.

"What was that?!" asked Jasper angrily.

Jasper grabbed Peridot and slammed her against the wall.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that!" declared Peridot.

Jasper let go of Peridot who dropped to the floor.

"You're damn right you shouldn't have said that.' stated Jasper.

Perdiot avoided Jasper's glare.

"Just be grateful I'm more focused on those three." spat Jasper.

Peridot got back to her feet.

"Someone's been gassing." whispered Peridot.

Jasper luckily didn't hear her.

"I don't want to miss my marathon later tonight." said Peridot.

Jasper rolled her eyes at this.

"You can record it." said Jasper.

"It's not the same." shrugged Peridot.

"Are they new episodes or something?" asked Jasper.

"No. They're re-runs." answered Peridot sheepish, "But..."

"Then it doesn't matter!" declared Jasper.

Peridot winced, but understood she couldn't win an argument with Jasper.

"Fine." relented Peridot.

"That's what I like to hear." said Jasper happily.

Peridot thought for a moment.

"I'm going to regret this." thought Peridot.

Peridot was already kicking herself, but she cleared her throat.

"You can handle this by yourself." mused Peridot.

"Of course." scoffed Jasper.

"So, why exactly do you want me to come along?" asked Peridot.

"Just to keep an eye out for cops." answered Jasper.

"But, I thought you weren't worried about the police." noted Peridot.

"Are you questioning me?" asked Jasper menacingly.

"No! No! No! Of course not!" answered Peridot, worried.

Jasper seemed to accept this answer.

"What about Lazuli?" asked Peridot.

"She's staying here." answered Jasper.

Jasper suddenly realized she hadn't seen Lapis and looked around.

"Where the hell is she?" asked Jasper annoyed.

 

Meanwhile, three women where preparing for their upcoming date with destiny. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst where seated around their table. The goal of this meeting was simple: plan a course of action for the fight with Jasper. Pearl had a cup of tea with her which she would occasionally take sips from.

"That sipping is annoying." moaned Amethyst.

"It helps me relax." replied Pearl.

"Whatever." shrugged Amethyst.

"Guys! We need to focus!" declared Garnet.

Pearl and Amethyst agreed with this.

"Amethyst, you know the most about Jasper." noted Pearl.

Amethyst nodded her head in agreement.

"Look, it's gonna take all three of us to deal with Jasper." noted Amethyst.

"Luckily, you have your wrestling." mused Pearl.

"Yup." agreed Amethyst.

"I'm no stranger to street fighting." revealed Garnet.

Amethyst and Pearl where both surprised by this.

"Well we just learned something new." said Pearl.

"I was taught to defend myself." explained Garnet.

"This is the perfect situation." sighed Amethyst.

Garnet nodded her head in agreement.

"I can fight as well." said Pearl.

Amethyst began laughing at this.

"I don't see what's so funny." said Pearl.

"Really ballerina?" asked Amethyst.

"Rose Quartz taught me to defend myself." answered Pearl.

"Well shit, we're in luck then." replied Amethyst relieved.

"Amethyst, since you're the most familiar with Jasper maybe you can tell us some possible weaknesses." sad Pearl.

Amethyst thought for a minute then sighed.

"She doesn't have any." said Amethyst flatly.

"She has to have some Achilles' heel." said Pearl.

"Um P. she had her own heels." replied a confused Amethyst.

Pearl facepalmed at this.

"An Achilles' heel is a weakness. It's named after the legendary figure Achilles." explained Pearl.

"Well, she doesn't have one of those either." shrugged Amethyst.

"Hopefully, we can use our three on one numbers advantage." used Garnet.

Pearl shuttered at this.

"It sounds dirty when you put it like that." sighed Pearl.

"I don't like it either. However, it sounds like this will be nessicary." replied Garnet.

"I've seen her fight multiple people at once. Even having all three of us fight her, there's no guarantee." said Amethyst.

Garnet and Pearl shared a glance.

"Amethyst, please can you tell us how you know Jasper." requested Pearl.

Amethyst quickly shook her head back and forth.

"I can't." said Amethyst.

"Why not?" asked Pearl.

"Because I freaking can't!" answered Amethyst, slamming her fist on the table.

A full minute of silence passed this.

"I just can't." said Amethyst softly.

"It's fine." replied Pearl.

"What if Peridot gets involved?" asked Pearl.

"I don't think we have to worry about her." answered Amethyst, chuckling.

"We can't underestimate her." warned Garnet.

"I can't beat her ass easily." laughed Amethyst.

Amethyst jumped up and walked to the fridge.

"You want anything?" asked Amethyst.

Before they could answer, Amethyst saw a blue Toyota Prius park oustide and someone get out.

"Oh damn! It's Lapis!" exclaimed Amethyst shocked.

Lapis locked her car and walked up the stairs to the door. She saw Amethyst who flung the door open.

"Yo! Didn't expect to see ya here!" exclaimed Amethyst.

Pearl stood up and cleared her throat.

"Please come in." said Pearl.

Lapis and Amethyst sat down at the table.

"Nice to see you." said Pearl.

"Thanks." replied Lapis uneasy.

Lapis looked around.

"You three have a nice home." noted Lapis.

"Pearl does a lot of work to keep it up." said Garnet.

Pearl blushed a bit embarrassed, but then shook her head.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Pearl.

"I came to warn you." answered Lapis.

"Jasper is coming." said Amethyst worried.

Lapis nodded her head confirming.

"We figured as much." admitted Garnet.

"She was watching you from her car." continued Lapis.

"I spotted her car." revealed Amethyst.

"You cannot beat her." said Lapis.

"Don't underestimate us." warned Garnet.

"I'm sure you can defend yourselves, but Jasper is too strong." replied Lapis.

"We cannot let this continue!" declared Pearl.

"I don't need your help!" exclaimed Lapis.

"Look..." began Amethyst.

"Amethyst, you should help me." said Lapis, "After all, you're..."

Amethyst quickly cut off Lapis, but a car horn did that for her.

"She's here." said Lapis worried.

The four women raced outside to see Jasper and Peridot standing in front of Jasper's car.

"I thought you'd be here." said Jasper angrily.

Lapis began walking down the stairs.

"Lapis! Wait!" cried Pearl.

"I have to." replied Lapis.

Lapis headed down the stairs.

"We gotta stop her." said garnet.

The other three ran down the stairs and aught up with Lapis.

"Stop!" cried Pearl.

Pearl grabbed Lapis' right wrist.

"Let go of her! She's mine!" snapped Jasper.

"She's nobody's property!" declared Pearl.

Jasper growled, but noticed someone standing a bit back.

"Well, you actually had the balls to show up Amethyst. I didn't think you would." laughed Jasper.

"Hello." replied Amethyst weakly.

"That's not a nice greeting for your own cousin." said Jasper jokingly.

"Cousin!" cried Pearl and Garnet in unison.

"Yup. Jasper...is my cousin." confirmed Amethyst flatly.

A revelation suddenly came to Pearl.

"Amethyst, you told us a family member bullied you." began Pearl, "Was it Jasper?"

Jasper let out a hearty laugh.

"Please. I was making her strong. It's though love." said Jasper.

"That's a yes." said Garnet.

Amethyst adverted her eyes, unable to face her tormentor.

"Lapis, we're leaving." said Jasper.

"Lapis, you deserve better than this." replied Pearl.

Jasper snarled at this.

"Lapis, you're coming with me!" ordered Jasper.

"No she isn't!" exclaimed Pearl.

Jasper spit on the ground.

"I'd like to see you try." scoffed Jasper.

"We don't want to drawn unwanted attention." noted Peridot.

"Shut up!" barked Jasper.

Peridot stepped back as Jasper turned her attention back to the others - specifically her family member.

"Well Amethyst, I'm waiting." said Jasper.

"I'm not afraid of you!" declared Amethyst.

Amethyst's shaky tone gave away her true feelings.

"Oh. Well see about that." chuckled Jasper.

Jasper began began marching over to them causing Garnet to step forward.

"Out of my way!" exclaimed Jasper.

Jasper threw a punch, but Garnet blocked it. Garnet threw several punches of her own, but Jasper absorbed them.

"I said move!" cried Jasper.

Jasper punched Garnet in the face causing the latter to fall to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end this chapter. Next time, the fight continues. Please review.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the fighting with Jasper goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-eight of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Garnet rubbed her face as she slowly rose up. Amethyst and Pearl took hold of Garnet and helped her back up. Jasper watched with enthusiasm and laughed as Garnet got back to her feet.

"Are you okay?" asked Pearl.

Garnet brushed the dirt off her.

"Yeah." answered Garnet.

"Well, any other takers?" asked Jasper.

"Guys, we need a plan." whispered Amethyst.

"Right." agreed Garnet.

The three women huddled.

"Fight me you cowards!" demanded Jasper.

"Maybe we should try and avoid violence." suggested Peridot.

"Stay out of this!" barked Jasper.

Peridot stepped back.

"She never listens to me." muttered Peridot.

"What did you say?" asked Jasper angrily.

"Nothing." answered Peridot worried.

Jasper flared her nostrils and focused on the three foes.

"That was close." thought Peridot relieved.

Meanwhile, the three women where stratigizing.

"We should have done this before." said Pearl.

"Well we didn't have the chance." noted Amethyst concerned.

"If we take her on all one, we an use our numbers advantage." proposed Garnet.

Pearl and Amethyst nodded their heads.

"Sounds good to me." said Amethyst.

"Me too." agreed Pearl.

Jasper had stood back, but finally lost her patience.

"I'm done with this." spat Jasper annoyed.

Jasper charged toward the women.

"We have to..." began Amethyst.

Luckily, Amethyst looked up and spotted Jasper.

"Look out!" cried Amethyst.

The three women broke up their huddle causing Jasper to stop suddenly.

"Are you going to fight me?!" asked Jasper loudly.

Amethyst charged and grabbed Jasper's leg.

"I...have to...get her over." huffed Amethyst.

Amethyst attempted to perform a single leg takeover, but Jasper laughed.

"How pathetic." spat Jasper.

Jasper raised her leg and kicked sending Amethyst flying off.

"I've got you!" cried Garnet.

Garnet caught Amethyst, the Amethyst knocked Garnet over like a bowling ball.

"You okay?" asked Amethyst.

"Yeah." answered Garnet.

Pearl looked at her friends then saw Jasper pointing at her.

"You're the main problem." noted Jasper angrily.

Pearl gulped and charged forward.

"Oh come on!" laughed Jasper.

Pearl landed several punches that seemed to have no effect.

"If sunglasses couldn't hurt me, what makes you think you can?" asked jasper coldly.

"Because I have to." answered Pearl.

Pearl punched Jasper in the nose causing Jasper to step back.

"Ahh!" cried Peridot worried.

"Yes!" exclaimed Pearl jubilant.

Pearl's joy faded as Jasper laughed.

"Pathetic!" declared Jasper.

"Oh crap." said Pearl worried.

Jasper grabbed Pearl by her shirt.

"Help!" called Pearl.

Jasper pulled her arm back and punched Pearl in the face.

"Pearl!" exclaimed Amethyst worried.

Jasper tossed Pearl to the ground like a bag.

"Good riddance." said Jasper.

Garnet and Amethyst grabbed Pearl quickly.

"Hey Pearl!" called Amethyst.

"I'm okay." said Pearl.

Pearl got to her feet.

"Damn. I've never been hit that hard." admitted Pearl.

Jasper laughed at this admission.

"I put Mike Tyson to shame!" declared Jasper.

"Time to triple team her." whispered Pearl.

"Right." whispered Garnet and Amethyst in unison.

Garnet moved right and Amethyst moved left while Pearl slowly moved forward.

"All three of you won't beat me." spat Jasper.

The three women ran up and jumped on Jasper.

"On come on!" laughed Jasper.

Jasper grabbed Amethyst and Garnet then threw them both to the ground.

"Hi." said Pearl nervously.

"Hi." replied Jasper sinister.

Jasper grabbed Pearl and threw her on her shoulder.

"What's she doing?" asked Garnet concerned.

Jasper began to spin around in circles.

"That's an airplane swing. It's a wrestling move." answered Amethyst.

Jasper spun around a dozen times then dropped Pearl.

"Gorilla Monsoon couldn't have done it better." boasted Jasper.

Jasper shook her head as she tried to regain her equilibrium.

"Pearl!" called Amethyst.

Pearl got up and staggered around.

"So this is what's its like being drunk." said pearl.

Pearl staggered over to her friends and fell onto the ground.

"Can someone stop the world from spinning?" asked Pearl.

Garnet tended to Pearl while Amethyst stepped forward.

"If you want a wrestling match, I'm game." said Amethyst.

Jasper let you a laugh.

"Remember when we watched Monday Night Raw together as kids?" asked Jasper.

"Yeah. Those where...different times." answered Amethyst.

"Now I'm going to cripple you." said Jasper.

Amethyst and Jasper stepped forward.

"I'll let you go first." offered Jasper.

Amethyst grabbed Jasper putting her in a bearhug.

"Oh come on!" laughed Jasper.

Jasper grabbed Amethyst's arms and pulled them off.

"How pathetic." spat Jasper.

Jasper kicked Amethyst in the sternum with a big boot.

"So, you wanna to do it WWE style." laughed Amethyst.

Amethyst went for a clothesline, but Jasper caught her.

"Pathetic!" laughed Jasper.

Jasper put Amethyst in a bear hug, but Amethyst wrapped her arm around Jasper's neck.

"A front face lock won't work on me." scoffed Jasper.

Amethyst kicked Jasper in the gut and hit Jasper with a Diamond Cutter.

"Bang!" cried Amethyst.

Amethyst formed a diamond with her hands then made the signature Bang gesture of Diamond Dallas Page.

"Okay." said Jasper.

Jasper got back up.

"Let's dance." said Jasper.

Amethyst went over kicked Jasper several times in the upper leg trying to knot her quadracept.

"You little..." began Jasper.

Jasper swung wildly, but Amethyst ducked then staggered Jasper with a dropkick.

"Come on Amethyst!" called Pearl.

Amethyst slipped around and chop blocked Jasper's knee. She then jumped on Jasper's back and put her in a choke hold.

"She's doing it." marveled Pearl.

Unfortunately, Jasper used an electric chair maneuver to escape the hold. She then picked Amethyst up and hit a T-bone suplex.

"Amethyst!" exclaimed Pearl.

Pearl jumped to her feet.

"Get up!" called Pearl.

Jasper grabbed Amethyst by her hair.

"Time to finish this." said Jasper.

Jasper lifted Amethyst by her waist and lifted her over her head.

"Oh no." said Pearl worried.

"Any last words?" asked Jasper.

"I..." began Amethyst.

Jasper didn't give her cousin a chance to finish. She lifted Amethyst up and delivered a release powerbomb slamming Amethyst to the ground.

"Amethyst!" exclaimed Pearl horrified.

"Oh God." gasped Garnet horrified.

"Kevin Nash couldn't do it better." sated Jasper proudly.

Jasper picked Amethyst up and tossed her to the others.

"Who's next?" asked Jasper.

Pearl quickly went over to Amethyst.

"Are you okay?" asked Pearl worried.

"Not really." answered Amethyst.

Garnet marched forward.

"I'm your opponent now." answered Garnet.

Jasper laughed at this.

"What makes you think you can do any better?" asked Jasper.

"I'm Stronger Than You." answered Garnet.

Jasper broke out laughing manically.

"You've gotta be freaking kidding!" declared Jasper.

"You might be stronger physically." admitted Garnet.

"Damn right." replied Jasper proudly.

"But, you're nothing but a bully." said Garnet.

Jasper charged and threw a punch, but Garnet managed to duck out of the way. She managed to avoid several more punches. Garnet missed with several kicks and slide down to avoid a punch. She then kicked up and grazed Jasper.

"Okay then." said Jasper amused.

Garnet threw several more punches and managed to hit Jasper in the left cheek. Garnet threw another punch, but Jasper grabbed her and flipped Garnet over her head.

"That's more like it." said Jasper confidently.

Garnet got up and threw several more punches including one that hit Jasper in the face. Jasper then countered with a punch of her own that momentarily knocked Garnet down.

"She's strong." mused Peridot concerned.

Garnet got up and threw several more punches which Jasper dodged. However, Garnet hit her in the head with both fists. Jasper threw a punch of her own, but Garnet ducked it. Garnet grabbed Jasper's arm and flipped her over.

"Stop!" cried Lapis.

Everyone stopped and looked at Lapis.

"Nobody seems to care what I think." stated Lapis.

Pearl opened her mouth, but Lapis shot her a glance to stop.

"I'm staying with Jasper." revealed Lapis.

Pearl gasped as Jasper laughed victoriously.

"Why?!" asked Pearl, confused.

"She is rough, but we need to be together." answered Lapis.

Pearl was left speechless.

"I think it's best we stay away from each other for a while." said Lapis.

Lapis turned and walked to Jasper's car.

"Well, that settles that." said Jasper.

"No!" cried Pearl.

Pearl ran towards Lapis, but Jasper got in front of her.

"You don't learn." said Jasper.

Jasper grabbed Pearl by her shirt then delivered a devastating headbutt. Jasper dropped Pearl to the ground and left while Pearl drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Let's go." said Jasper.

"Finally." sighed Peridot.

"You're in the back runt" stated Jasper.

"Oh come on!" cried Peridot.

"Don't freaking test me!" exclaimed Jasper.

"Pearl!" cried Garnet.

Garnet knelt by Pearl's side.

"I..." began Pearl, before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where this will end. You might have noticed the nod to "Stronger Than You" and I based Garnet's fight with Jasper loosely off that fight. I also will totally admit I always sign along with that song. Now that this is done, his is where the story shall end. I'm kidding this arc is done (for now) but, the story if far from over. Next time, we deal with the aftermath. Please review.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we pick up with the aftermath of last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-nine of this story. Like I said, the first arc is done (for now) but, this story will continue onward.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Pearl could hear voices, but found herself shrouded in darkness. Suddenly, the memories of what happened flooded back: the fight, Lapis choosing to stay with her abuser and finally getting headbutted by Jasper. Pearl shook and finally opened her eyes. Pearl looked around and realized she was in a hospital bed. The curtain separating her bed with the other bed in her room was drawn. She tried to sit up, but had a pain in her head.

"Where..." began Pearl.

Pearl tried to sit up, but felt a pain in her head.

"You better take it easy." said a familiar female voice.

The curtain was pulled back to reveal Doctor Maheswaran.

"Yo P!" called Amethyst.

Pearl noticed her roommate/friend was in the bed opposite her. Amethyst's head was wrapped up in bandages and had a fat lip.

"What happened?" asked Pearl.

"Garnet took us here." answered Amethyst flatly.

"And it is a good thing she did." said Priyanka.

Priyanka turned and pointed toward Amethyst.

"Miss Torres has a a lip injury and a concussion." began Priyanka.

Amethyst let out a nervous chuckle at this.

"You have where unconsciousness, but luckily it seems your head ache is your only injury." noted Priyanka.

"I have Tylenol back home." said Pearl.

"It doesn't seem like your injuries are too sever so you can go home." said Priyanka.

"Oh good." sighed Pearl relieved.

"Now...what exactly happened?" asked Priyanka.

"Nothing." answered Pearl.

Priyanka raised her eyebrows.

"So these injuries just happened on their own." mused Priyanka.

"Of course not." stated Pearl.

"Then tell me what happened." requested Priyanka.

Pearl took a moment.

"I can't." said Pearl.

Priyanka let out a defeated sigh.

"Well, I can't force you." said Priyanka.

The doctor thought for a moment then crouched down.

"Is this about your sexuality?" asked Priyanka softly.

"No." answered Pearl, grateful for the ally.

Priyanka nodded and began walking to the door.

"You ca leave in a bit." said Priyanka.

Priyanka opened the door and left.

"You can go in." said Priyanka as she left.

Garnet entered and shut the door behind her.

"How are you two?" asked Garnet.

"Fine." answered Pearl.

"You didn't have to bring us here." huffed Amethyst.

"Yes I did." replied Garnet.

"You have a concussion." noted Pearl, "It's a good thing she brought us here."

"Whatever." sighed Amethyst.

A minute passed with total silence.

"So...that didn't go well." stated Amethyst flatly.

"You can say that again." agreed Garnet.

"Why didn't you tell us Jasper was your cousin?" asked Pearl.

Amethyst rubbed her face with her hands.

"I couldn't." answered Amethyst.

Amethyst let out a long sigh.

"My entire life Jasper has been a bully. She's always picked on me and pushed me around. I tried standing up for myself, but every time she "put me in my place" so I finally gave up." explained Amethyst.

"I am so sorry." said Pearl.

"It's cool. I've been dealing with this shit forever." shrugged Amethyst.

"No, it's not fine." said Pearl.

"Nobody should have to deal with this abuse." added Garnet.

"Geez, are you my parents now?" asked Amethyst jokingly.

The three shared a laugh.

"We are very close, huh." mused Pearl.

"I'd say so." agreed Garnet.

"Stuff like this will do that." shrugged Amethyst.

Pearl took a deep breath.

"I have a confession to make." stated Pearl.

Garnet and Amethyst gave Pearl their undivided attention.

"I am a lesbian." revealed Pearl.

A moment of silence passed by as Pearl was incredible anxious.

"That's cool." shrugged Amethyst.

"Your sexuality makes no difference to us." said Garnet.

"Oh thank God!" cried Pearl relieved.

"Nervous huh?" asked Amethyst.

"Yeah." answered Pearl.

"Pearl, I have two mothers." revealed Garnet.

Pearl and Amethyst did not expect this bombshell.

"I'm asexual myself." added Garnet.

"I'm pansexual." shrugged Amethyst.

"Oh geez. I guess I really didn't have to worry after all." laughed Pearl.

The three laughed as Priyanka returned.

"You are free to go." said the doctor.

"Thanks." replied Pearl.

 

The three women checked out and returned home. Garnet drove them there so all three rode back in her car. Pearl sat in the front passengers seat while Amethyst relaxed in the back. They returned home and Pearl decided to shower. The warm water felt good, but Pearl couldn't shake the memories of what had just happened. She exited the shower, got dressed and joined the others.

"How are you feeling?" asked Garnet.

"One moment.' answered Pearl.

Pearl quickly went to her room and popped a Tylenol pill then returned.

"That should help." answered Pearl.

"You're lucky. I gotta a damn concussion." noted Amethyst.

"You did your best." said Pearl.

"She kicked my ass." stated Amethyst flatly.

"I didn't do much better." said Pearl.

"That's true." said Amethyst.

Pearl groaned at bit at this.

"So Pearl, how many people know you're a lesbian?" asked Amethyst.

"My older sister, Doctor Maheswaran and my ballet instructor." answered Pearl.

"The doctor that took care of us." said Amethyst surprised.

"Yeah. That was an odd coincidence." shrugged Pearl.

"Pearl, Rose Quartz was closer than just a friend wasn't she?" asked Garnet.

"I loved her, but she didn't reciprocate." answered Pearl.

"That sucks." replied Amethyst sympathetically.

"Yup." agreed Pearl.

Pearl let out a deep sigh.

"Rose was the whole reason I realized I was a lesbian." confessed Pearl.

"Damn." muttered Amethyst.

"Then she went and dated Greg." grumbled Pearl annoyed.

"The car wash guy!" exclaimed Amethyst in shock.

"Yup." confirmed Pearl.

"That explains your reaction." mused Garnet.

Pearl decided to change the subject.

"When did you two realize your sexuality?" asked Pearl.

"I knew since I was fifteen. I kinda noticed I was attracted to people all over the spectrum." answered Amethyst.

"Does your family know?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah, they know. Plenty of accepting, while some aren't." answered Pearl.

"Where does Jasper fall?" asked Garnet.

"Being a lesbian she doesn't give me shit for that." answered Amethyst.

"Well, that's good." replied Pearl.

"She mostly picks on me for my size." revealed Amethyst.

Pearl decided to change the subject once more.

"What about you Garnet?" asked Pearl.

"I figured it out when I hit puberty and had no romantic interest at all." aswnered Garnet.

"I guess you didn't have to worry about your folks." muse Amethyst.

"Ma and Mother where accepting." confirmed Garnet.

"Can you tell us a bit about them." requested Pearl.

"My Ma is Ruby. She's African-American and came from a rough background. My Mother is Sapphire. She came from a well-to-do family." explained Garnet.

"Just like a romantic movie." noted Pearl.

"Wait a sec, you're family is loaded!" cried Amethyst in shock.

"Yes." replied Garnet.

"Well that explains where your money comes from." noted Pearl.

"I don't like talking about it. If people found out my family had money, a lot of people would try to be my friend for handouts." said Garnet.

"Makes sense." mused Pearl.

"Pearl, are you in love with Lapis?" asked Garnet.

"No. I just wanted to help her because she's in an abusive relationship." answered Pearl surprised.

Garnet nodded her head accepting this.

"I just hope she's okay." said Pearl worried.

 

Lapis Lazuli only wanted her life to return to normal. She stayed with Jasper and Peridot while she didn't hear a word from Pearl or her friends. Jasper became much more possessive as Lapis had expected. However, Lapis didn't mind this at all. She just wanted all of this chaos to end. Once her day finished, she returned to her residences where she found nobody. This was curious to Lapis.

"Hello!" called Lapis.

Lapis heard noise from upstairs and moments later Peridot appeared.

"I am here Lazuli." stated Peridot.

"Where's Jasper?" asked Lapis.

"I was going to as you the same thing." answered Peridot.

Peridot came down the stairs.

"She's got you on a shorter leash." noted Peridot.

"Yeah." sighed Lapis.

Peridot sat on the couch.

"She had go to the gym, but I couldn't go with her." stated Lapis.

Lapis sat down with Peridot.

"I'm surprised she's not back yet." mused Lapis.

"Be glad for that." muttered Peridot.

"What was that?" asked Lapis.

"Nothing." answered Peridot.

Peridot quickly sought to change the subject.

"So...what exactly happened with those three?" asked Peridot curious.

Lapis let out a long sigh.

"They wanted me to leave Jasper." answered Lapis.

"Did you want to?" asked Peridot.

"No! Of course not!" answered Lapis.

Peridot shook her head.

"Your funeral." sighed Peridot.

"Peri-" began Lapis.

Before Lapis could continue, Jasper barged in.

"There you are." said Jasper.

"How was your day?" asked Lapis.

"Get me a beer." demanded Jasper.

Without a word, Lapis went to the kitchen.

"You've been a lot stricter with her." noted Peridot.

"I have to." replied Jasper.

Lapis returned with a cold bottle of beer.

"Here you go." said Lapis.

Jasper yanked the beer bottle out of her hand.

"Good." said Jasper.

Jasper twisted the bottle cap off and took a swig of beer.

"There's the good shit." said Jasper happily.

"I'm just glad we've gotten over all that nonsense with your cousin-" began Peridot.

"Don't say her fucking name!' declared Jasper angrily.

Peridot winced praying a beer bottle would come flying her way.

"Neither of you are to have any contact with those three." ordered Jasper.

"Fine by me." shrugged Peridot.

"Same." agreed Lapis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I hope you liked. Amethyst being pansexual and Garnet being asexual are thing I came up with. Garnet being asexual was especially inspired by "Love Letters" which seemed to confirm it. Next time, the three will try and move on. Please review.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the three try to move on after what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter thirty of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The morning sun hearkened in a new day in Beach City. Waking up; Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst all woke on their own and began their days. After showering and changing on their own, the three gathered for breakfast before they went to school.

"So..." began Pearl.

The other two turned their attention to Pearl.

"Where...do we go from here?" asked Pearl.

Garnet and Amethyst shared a glance.

"Pearl, we just got our assess kicked." noted Amethyst.

"I know." sighed Pearl.

"Yet you don't want to give up on Lapis." mused Garnet.

"I can't. She needs help." said Pearl.

"That's what I liked most about you." said Garnet.

"So are you in?" asked Pearl.

"Let's do it." answered Garnet affirming.

They turned their attention to Amethyst.

"I just got a concussion." stated Amethyst.

"Does this have to do with the fact she's family?" asked Pearl.

"She's never treated me like it." answered Amethyst.

"You and Jasper both mentioned watching wrestling as kids." replied Garnet.

"Like I said, those where different times." shrugged Amethyst.

"What happened?" asked Garnet.

"We grew apart." answered Amethyst.

"Don't take this the wrong way..." began Pearl.

Amethyst chuckled hearing this.

"Oh, this outta be good." chuckled Amethyst.

"It sounds like something happened." mused Pearl.

Amethyst ran her hand through her hair.

"She got more aggressive as she got older." said Amethyst.

"Did you take it hard?" asked Pearl.

Amethyst merely shrugged her shoulders.

"It sucked, but I didn't lose sleep over it." answered Amethyst.

"I'm not so sure." replied Garnet.

"This isn't an interrogation!" snapped Amethyst.

The woman stopped and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry." said Amethyst.

"It's fine." stated Pearl.

"Let's change subject." suggested Garnet.

The other two agreed to this.

"Back to Lapis..." began Pearl.

"If she's with Jasper, I'm sure Jasper is being physical." sighed Amethyst.

"We can all agree with that." said Garnet.

"Our last approach didn't work." noted Pearl, thinking.

"Trying to talk to Lapis directly was a bust." said Amethyst.

"This is Peridot." noted Garnet.

"Do you think she'll actually help us?" asked Peridot.

"I don't know." answered Garnet.

"It does seem like Jasper is offering some kind of service to her." noted Pearl.

"What do you think it is?" asked Amethyst.

"Peridot is rather small." noted Garnet.

"So, you think she's using Jasper as a bodyguard." realized Pearl.

"I could see that." shrugged Amethyst.

Garnet looked over at the clock.

"We're gonna be late." noted Garnet.

 

The three finished their breakfast and gathered their things. They then departed their home and headed toward Beach City University. Once there, the three split up and began their days. For Amethyst, this meant going to her classes and getting through them despite her concussion. Luckily, the day seemed to fly by for her. However, as she reached her next class, she bumped into a familiar face.

"Oh great." sighed Peridot annoyed.

"I'm not here to cause a scene." noted Amethyst.

"Then why are you here?" asked Peridot accusingly.

"We're both in this class." answered Amethyst flatly.

Peridot took a moment to adjust her glasses.

"Yes. So it would seem." noted Peridot.

Peridot was clearly embarrassed by forgetting this.

"Normally I'd tease her, but I'm not feeling it today." thought Amethyst.

Amethyst bean walking to her seat.

"I didn't want this." stated Peridot.

Amethyst froze hearing this.

"I warned you not get involved." continued Peridot.

Amethyst felt her temper rising.

"You should have listened to me." said Peridot, almost smug.

Amethyst turned around and stormed over to Peridot.

"Listen to me you little dweeb." began Amethyst.

She got into the face of Peridot who was clearly intimated.

"You are just as guilty." said Amethyst.

"I did nothing to Lazuli." noted Peridot.

"You didn't stop Jasper and that makes you just as guilty!" declared Amethyst.

By now, a crowd gathered and people where murmuring.

"You're making a scene!" exclaimed Peridot.

"I don't give a fuck!" declared Amethyst.

"Well I do so sit down or I'll flunk you both!" exclaimed the annoyed professor.

 

The two apologized and sat down. Class began and all of the students paid attention to their professor as he gave his lecture. However, both Amethyst and Peridot shared glances at each other the entire time. Once the class ended, the students began filing out. Peridot stopped outside and decided to wait. When Amthyst cae out moments later, Peridot stopped her.

"Amethyst wait." said Peridot.

"What is it?" asked Amethyst annoyed.

Peridot began to adjust her glasses.

"I wanted to let you know I didn't want this to happen." answered Peridot.

Amethyst bit her lower lip.

"You've got some nerve to say that." seethed Amethyst.

Peridot took a moment.

"Look! I can't stop Jasper!" declared Peridot.

Peridot began motioning toward herself.

"Look at me!" exclaimed Perdiot.

"You could have done something!" snapped Amethyst.

Peridot notable flinched at this.

"You maybe right." admitted Peridot.

Peridot hung her head.

"Why do you hang around her?" asked Amethyst.

"I don't need to answer that." answered Peridot.

Amethyst crossed her arm.

"You're using her as a bodyguard." stated Amethyst.

Peridot readjusted her glasses again.

"You readjust your glasses when you're nervous." noted Amethyst.

Peridot began to stammer.

"So, will you give me answers?" asked Amethyst.

"I own you nothing!" declared Peridot.

Peridot stormed off past Amethyst.

"Goodbye!" cried Peridot.

 

Meanwhile, Pearl's day had gone fine. She went to her classes and did well as she always did. Pearl then went to her ballet classes and enjoyed this. She was able to have a do-over and managed to secure a position as a background dancer. It wasn't the lead, but she was glad to have it. Class ended and ll the girls left. Anastasia asked Pearl to wait and she did so. Once they where gone, both Pearl and Anastasia had a seat.

"I wanted to ask how things where." began Anastasia.

"Not good." admitted Pearl.

"What happened?" asked Anastasia curiously.

"The girl I want to help came by our home." answered Pearl.

"That sounds like a good thing." mused Anastasia.

"She told us not to get involved. revealed Pearl.

Anastasia let out a groan.

"Then her abuisve partner came over." continued Pearl.

"Oh boy." muttered Anastasia concerned.

Pearl heard this and chuckled.

"Indeed." said Pearl.

Pearl rubbed her face.

"Then a fight broke out." continued Pearl.

"Are you okay?" asked Anastasia worried.

"I was knocked out by a headbutt, by otherwise I am fine." answered Pearl.

Anastasia let out a sigh of relief.

"My roommate got a concussion." noted Pearl.

"Oh my!" gasped Anastasia surprised.

"She's okay." said Pearl reassuringly.

Anastasia nodded her head.

"I also told them I was a lesbian." revealed Pearl.

Anastasia was clearly surprised by this.

"How did that go?" asked Anastasia cautiously.

Pearl chuckled a bit surprising her teacher.

"They both fully accepted me." answered Pearl.

Anastasia let out a sigh of relief.

"That is good to hear." said Anastasia.

"It was a loud off!" declared Pearl happily.

Pearl took a moment to smile

"Luckily, neither of them are exactly heterosexual either." noted Pearl.

"What do you mean?" asked Anastasia surprised.

Pearl began to speak, but suddenly stopped herself.

"I don't think it'd be right to talk about." answered Pearl.

The woman scratched the back of her head.

"Especially since I know this first hand." added Pearl.

Anastasia chuckled at bit.

"I fully understand." replied the instructor.

A few seconds passed with total silence.

"I will not give up on that person." stated Pearl.

"So, what will you do?" asked Anastasia.

"We're trying another person who associates with them." answered Pearl.

"I wish you everything works out for the best." said Anastasia.

"Thanks." said Pearl.

"So, what will you do during the break?" asked Anastasia.

"I'll go home and spend it with my family." answered Pearl.

"It does sound like your relationship with them is good." mused Anastasia.

"Yes it is." confirmed Pearl.

Anastasia looked at the clock.

"Well, I must get going." said Anastasia.

The two women both got up.

"It's great talking to you." said Pearl.

 

Pearl left and continued with the rest of her day. Once her day came to an end, Pearl was finally able to go back home. She arrived and was not surprised when she saw both of her roommates had beaten her home. Pearl parked and headed inside. Garnet and Amethyst where both relaxing and acknowledged their other roommate. Pearl entered her residences.

"How did your days go?" asked Pearl.

"Fine." answered Garnet nonchalant.

"I talked to Peridot." answered Amethyst.

"How did it go?" asked Garnet.

"She didn't want to answer me, but I think P. is right back about Peridot using her as a bodyguard." answered Amethyst.

"I see." mused Pearl.

"I think she feels guilty." added Amethyst.

"She hasn't said a peep to stop Jasper!" declared Pearl.

"Jasper would hurt her if she did." noted Garnet.

"Exactly." confirmed Amethyst.

"I guess you're right." sighed Pearl.

"Also, it seems like Peridot doesn't care much for Jasper." said Amethyst.

"Really." said Pearl surprised.

"I got the sense she's only using Jasper and that's it." shrugged Amethyst.

"Well, we can only hope things will work out." said Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. Next time, the three discuss plans for the summer break. Please review.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the three prepare for the end of the their freshman year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter thirty-one of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a bright morning in Beach City. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst all woke up to start their day. They showered and dressed one by one. Once this was done, the trio gathered around the table for breakfast.

"So...the end of the semester is approaching." noted Pearl.

"Yeah." shrugged Amethyst.

Garnet merely let out a hum.

"What are you two going to do?" asked Pearl.

"I'm going to visit my mother." answered Garnet.

"Oh. That sounds wonderful." replied Pearl happily.

"Yeah it is." agreed Garnet.

"I'd love to met them." noted Pearl.

"I'm sure we can do something." said Garnet.

"Hey, we haven't met your folks." noted Amethyst.

"She has a point." said Garnet.

"I have no problem with that." replied Pearl.

The other two where fine with this.

"You don't talk much about yourself." noted Garnet.

Pearl froze hearing this.

"I tell what I need to." said Pearl.

The other two shared a glance.

"That's weird." stated Amethyst.

Garnet nodded her head in agreement.

"It's how am I." sighed Pearl.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" asked Garnet.

"Not really. I do have a good relationship with my family. I'm not lying about that." answered Pearl.

The other two knew she was being honest.

"Alright then." said Garnet.

Pearl decided to change the topic quickly.

"What about you Amethyst?" asked Pearl.

It was now Amethyst who froze up.

"I'm fine." answered Amethyst nervously.

Pearl was surprised while Garnet raised her eyebrow.

"That's not what I asked." noted Pearl.

Amethyst mumbled in Portuguese for a moment.

"I've got people to crash with." said Amethyst.

"Are they friends?" asked Pearl.

"No." answered Amethyst.

"Are they family?" asked Pearl.

"No." answered Amethyst softly.

"Please God tell me it's not Jasper." requested Pearl concerned.

Amethyst chuckled a bit at this.

"No chance in hell I'd stay with her." replied Amethyst.

Pearl took a sigh of relief.

"It's fine. They're good people." said Amethyst.

"Okay." replied Pearl.

Both Pearl and Garnet accepted this.

"It looks like Lapis will be with her for the summer." noted Pearl.

"I think Peridot might help her." mused Peridot.

"Keyword is "might" Amethyst." said Garnet.

"Way to be a buzzkill." muttered Amethyst.

"I'm being serious." stated Garnet.

"All we can do is pray Lapis is okay." said Pearl flatly.

"Yeah." said Amethyst and Garnet in unison.

 

The three finished their breakfasts and headed to Beach City University. There they split up and went about their daily classes. Amethyst had chosen to ignore Peridot for the time being and luckily it seemed liked Peridot was doing the same. Pearl went to her classes and was relieved when she reached her ballet class. She enjoyed her class, but it did seem to fly by far too fast for her liking. Once it finished, Pearl purposefully linger around.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Anastasia.

The Belarussian teacher crossed her arms.

"I like our little chats." answered Pearl shyly.

"Well, I agree so pull up a chair." replied Anastasia.

Both women sat down.

"So, is there anything you wish to talk about specifically?" asked Anastasia.

Pearl shrugged her shoulders.

"Things have been good at home." answered Pearl.

"Good to hear." said Anastasia happily

"This morning we where talking about what we where doing over the Summer." noted Pearl.

"I see." said Anastasia curiously.

"What are you doing?" asked Pearl, "If I may ask."

Anastasia chuckled a bit.

"You can I'll return to my home in Jersey." answered Anastasia.

"Have you ever thought of returning to Belarus?" asked Pearl curiously.

The ballet instructor shook her head sadly.

"Not until Lukashenko is gone." answered Anastasia.

"That's sad." replied Pearl sympathetic.

"It's fine. Really." said Anastasia.

The redheaded Belarussian laughed sadly for a moment.

"So, are you going to spent the summer with your family?" asked Anastasia.

"Yeah." answered Pearl nervously.

Anastasia raised her eyebrow.

"What is wrong?" asked Anastasia.

Pearl let out a sigh.

"I am a bit nervous about going home." confessed Pearl.

"Why is that?" asked Anastasia.

"I feel like I'm lying to them." answered Pearl.

A realization suddenly hit Anastasia.

"This is about your sexuality." stated Anastasia.

Pearl nodded her head.

"It is." confirmed Pearl.

"You're afraid of their reaction." deduced Anastasia.

Pearl took a moment.

"Yes." confirmed Pearl.

"But, your sister accepts you." noted Anastasia tactically.

"I never doubted Blue would accept me." shrugged Pearl.

"But, you aren't so certain about the rest of your family." continued Anastasia.

"I have no freaking idea how they'll react." confessed Pearl anxiously.

Anastasia placed a hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"Are you family loving and caring?" asked Anastasia.

"Yes." answered Pearl.

"Do you think they will accept you?" asked Anastasia.

Pearl thought for a minute.

"Logically, I'd say yes." answered Pearl.

"But, your anxious they will have a negative reaction." mused Anastasia.

Pearl let out a sigh.

"Sometimes, I wish I was just straight." admitted Pearl.

Anastasia pulled Pearl into a hug.

"Never feel guilty for who you are." whispered Anastasia.

They hugged for a minute before breaking.

"Thank you so much." said Pearl.

 

Pearl and Anastasia embraced again before Pearl left. Pearl headed to her car and hopped in. Pearl then departed from the university and headed to her job at Beach City Hall. Pearl was so caught up in thought, she almost drove right past it. After parking, Pearl got out and entered city hall. She walked to the door of the mayor, informed her she was here then sat down and began to work As the day began wrapping up, Mayor Dewey decided to pay her a visit.

"So, how have you been?" asked Mayor Dewey.

"I've been..." began Pearl.

The woman took a moment before finishing.

"I've been okay." answered Pearl.

"Summer is coming up soon." noted Mayor Dewey.

"Yeah. I'm going to be spending it with my family." replied Pearl.

Mayor Dewey flinched, but quickly gathered himself.

"Your family doesn't live in Beach City."noted Mayor Dewey.

"Ocean Town." said Pearl.

The Mayor bit his lower lip.

"I know what you're thinking." stated Pearl.

Mayor Dewey froze hearing this.

"Oh, you do now?" asked Mayor Dewey unsure.

"I can try and still work." answered Pearl.

Mayor Dewey was stunned, but quickly shook his head.

"Oh good." said Mayor Dewey.

The Mayor had a phony smile on, but Pearl didn't notice.

"Well, you know Pearl..." began Mayor Dewey, "I don't have any plans for the night..."

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hold that thought." stated Pearl.

Pearl answered the phone and waited a minute.

"It's your son." revealed Pearl.

Mayor Dewey let out a defeated sigh.

"Put it through. I'll talk to him in my office." said the Mayor.

Pearl did so as Mayor Dewey returned to his office.

"Dammit Bill, you can't keep cowering out." thought Mayor Dewey.

 

After the Mayor left, Pearl sat back in her chair. Pearl closed her eyes, but they shot open as an idea suddenly hit Pearl. She finished er job and said goodbye to Mayor Dewey and left. Pearl returned home where she spent time with her roommates relaxing and spending time together as friends. Pearl later went to her room and grabbed her cellphone. After a deep breath, she dialed and waited for an answer.

("Hello sister.") said Blue.

Pearl quickly began to relax upon hearing her sister's voice.

"Hi to you too." replied Pearl.

("What is wrong?") asked Blue.

"I just wanted to talk to my sister." answered Pearl.

("It is great to talk to you as well.") agreed Blue.

"So, how have things been?" asked Pearl.

("Anything interesting happen?") answered Pearl.

"Anything interesting?" asked Pearl.

("No.") answered Blue.

"I see." muttered Pearl nervously.

("What is bothering you?") asked Blue.

"Nothing." answered Pearl.

("Please do not lie to me.") replied Blue.

Pearl ran her hands through her hair.

"That girl I've been trying to help came over and asked us to stop. Her roommates and abusive partner showed up and we got into a fight." explained Pearl.

("Where you injured?") asked Blue concerned.

"I was knocked out, but nothing major." answered Pearl.

("That is good to hear.") sighed Blue relieved.

"She chose her abusive partner and told us not to get involved." noted Pearl.

("I am sorry to hear that.") said Blue.

"On the bright side, my roommates accepted me." revealed Pearl.

("That is excellent.") said Blue.

"I told them after the fight." explained Pearl.

("It is truly great to hear that.") said Blue.

"Actually, one of my roommates actually has two mothers." noted Pearl.

("That must have been a relief.") mused Blue.

"Yeah." confirmed Pearl.

The middle sister took a moment before speaking again.

"I am nervous about returning home." revealed Pearl.

("Why?") asked Blue.

"I'm lying to my parents and other sister." answered Pearl

("I'll support you no matter what.") noted Blue.

"I know and I'm sure the other would too." began Pearl.

("However, you are afraid of their reactions.") deduced Blue.

"Yup." confirmed Pearl.

("I'll support whatever you decide.") said Blue.

"Thanks." said Pearl grateful.

Pearl took a moment.

"I'll let you go. See you soon. Love you and goodbye." said Pearl.

("I love you as well.") said Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I hope you liked it especially the ending with Pearl and Blue. But, is it me or did Amethyst see dodgy when talking about her summer plans? Next time, the semester ends and the performance of Swan Lake goes on. Please review.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the school semester ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter thirty-two of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was the final day of school at Beach City University. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst all got ready for their day as per usual. However, it was clear something was upsetting them. The trio gathered around to eat breakfast like they did everything morning.

"So...today is the last day." noted Pearl awkwardly.

Amethyst was silent was Ganret shrugged her shoulders.

"Um, who is the last one leaving?" asked Pearl.

"That'll be me." answered Amethyst.

"You'll lock up and make sure everything is off." replied Pearl.

"Okay mom." said Amethyst teasingly.

All three women chuckled at this.

"I might stay the night." noted Amethyst.

"Why?" asked Garnet.

"Won't be ready for me for another day." answered Amethyst.

"I don't like how dodgy you are about who you're staying with." noted Pearl.

Amethyst shuttered a bit.

"It's fine. I promise." stated Amethyst reassuring.

Pearl raised her eye still skeptical.

"Look. They're old friends of my from ." sighed Amethyst.

"Oh. Maybe we could met themBrasil." cooed Pearl.

Amethyst gave her friend a risque look.

"I want to know about Brazilian culture!" cried Pearl defensively.

"Apparently I ain't here." replied Amethyst.

Realizing her blunder, Pearl waved her hands dismissively.

"I am sorry. I don't mean it like that." said Pearl.

"I know. Just bustin' your balls." laughed Amethyst.

Amethyst shoved a sausage into her mouth, chewed it and swallowed it.

"Besides, you couldn't talk to them anyway." shrugged Amethyst.

"Why is that?" asked Pearl curiously.

"They only speak Portuguese." answered Amethyst.

Amethyst took a sip of coffee to hide her smile.

"I have been brushing up on my Portuguese." noted Pearl.

Amethyst almost choked on her coffee.

"Oh. You have." mused Amethyst nervously.

"Unfortunately, I'm still a novice." confessed Pearl.

"Gracas a Deus." thought Amethyst relieved.

"Amethyst could help you." proposed Garnet.

'Yeah, but it wouldn't be enough in such a short time." noted Amethyst quickly.

Garnet raised her eyebrow at this.

"Oh well." sighed Pearl.

"That's life." shrugged Amethyst.

"Maybe next time?" asked Pearl hopeful.

"Yeah. Sure." answered Amethyst, with false enthusiasm.

"Amethyst, you're hiding something." noted Garnet bluntly.

Amethyst chuckled trying to stay calm.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Amethyst.

Garnet's skeptical expression showed she wasn't buying it.

"Let's change the subject." requested Amethyst.

Pearl took a sip of coffee giving Amethyst an idea.

"So, your ballet is today." noted Amethyst.

"Oh geez, I'm so nervous." confessed Pearl.

"You're kick butt!" declared Amethyst.

"We'll be there to support you." added Garnet.

"You're the best." said Pearl, a bit emotional.

 

The three left and went to the university. They got their finals grades, said goodbye and most got ready to go. Finally, as the sun set all of the students gathered for the graduation ceremony. Garnet and Amethyst got seats as close as possible to the stage so they could support Pearl. Looking around, neither of them saw Jasper, Peridot and Lapis anywhere. Backstage, Pearl as getting herself ready with the rest of her class. However, a worried Anastasia arrived.

"Viadoma, heta adbyvajecca ciapier." muttered Anastasia in her native language.

Anastasia took a moment to take deep breath and sigh.

"Everyone! Attention please!" called Anastasia.

The girls all gave her their undivided attention.

"I have bad news..." began Anastasia.

The redhead instructor paused for a moment.

"I am afraid our Odette had to leave early." revealed Anastasia.

The girls all whispered among themselves.

"Stay calm. The show will go on." said Anastasia.

Anastasia as clearly worried.

"Does anybody know the role of Odette well?" asked Anastasia hopeful.

Luckily, a single woman raised her hand.

"I could probably get through it." answered Pearl.

Anastasia grabbed Pearl and kissed her cheeks.

"Blaslavi vas Pearl!"" exclaimed Anastasia joyously.

"No problem." replied Pearl embarrassed.

"Get into costume now." ordered Anastasia.

Pearl obeyed as Anastasia walked out beyond the curtain.

"I am Anastasia Gretzky the instructor of the ballet class. We have worked hard on this performance and I hope our work shows. Before we begin, I must inform you that our lead was forced to drop out at the last minute due to personal issues." explained Anastasia.

The crowd began to murmur to its self.

"Now, the role of Odette shall be played by Pearl Byrd." revealed Anastasia.

"Wow!" cried Amethyst in surprise.

"Good for her." said Garnet.

"Our performance shall now begin!" declared Anastasia.

Anastasia left as the curtain rose and performance began with Pearl nowhere to be seen.

"Yo, where she?" asked Amethyst softly.

The performance reached the scene with Prince Siegfried hunting with a crossbow. He aims it at a swan who transform into a beautiful maiden - Odette.

"Yeah P.!" exclaimed Amethyst.

Pearl blushed while a bunch of people would "shush" Amethyst.

"Here we go." thought Pearl.

Pearl began her performance and managed to get off to a good start.

"You can do this Pearl." said Anastasia softly.

The scene ends with Odette being turned into a swan once more. Pearl ducked backstage as the scenery was hanaged.

"Keep calm. You're doing fine." whispered Anastasia.

Pearl watched as Act III began with the costume ball.

"Where did P. go?" asked Amethyst.

"She's not here." answered Garnet.

The scene continued as the villain Rothbart arrived.

"Soon." answered Garnet.

A female figure arrived on the scene.

"There she is." deduced Amethyst.

The woman began dancing with Siegfried when Amethyst noticed something.

"That's not Odette!" gasped Amethyst.

"It's Rothbart's daughter Odile made to look like Odette." explained Garnet.

The real Odette arrived and tried to warn Siegfried, but he ignored her.

"Dude." said Amethyst concerned.

Siegfired declared his plan to marry Odile before Rothbart revealed his ruse. Worse, Odette was now doomed to death.

"I hope that bastard Rothbart gets it." huffed Amethyst bitterly.

The scene then cuts to the final act with the Swan Maidens comforting Odette until Siegfried arrived.

"He better make his apology good." said Amethyst.

Siegfried passionately apologized and Odette accepted it. However, Rothbart arrived demanding Siegfried make good on his vow to marry Odile.

"That prick." spat Amethyst angrily.

Siegfried rejected this and committed suicide. He and Odette where reunited in Heaven as the ballet ended. Everyone stood and applauded. Amethyst did her best to hide the tears in her eyes.

"I did it." thought Pearl.

The performers went backstage and began to celebrate while Garnet and Amethyst arrived as well.

"P.! You where amazing!" declared Amethyst.

The three met up.

"I just did my best." replied Pearl humbly.

"She's right. You where fantastic." said an accepted voice.

Anastasia walked over and joined the trio.

"I am very impressed. You will be a great ballet star someday." said Anastasia.

Pearl blushed at this.

"Even Amethyst got choked up." noted Garnet.

"I got dirt in my eyes!" declared Amethyst.

"No you didn't." replied Garnet bluntly.

Amethyst muttered in Portuguese before shrugging it off.

"Well Pearl, you totally kicked ass out there." said Amethyst.

"Your support helped me a lot." said Pearl.

"I guess these two are the roommates you told me about." guessed Anastasia.

"What does that mean?!" asked Amethyst surprised.

"I didn't say anything personal." answered Pearl.

"She fully respected your privacy." confirmed Anastasia.

"I know." shrugged Amethyst teasingly.

"This is my ballet instructor Anastasia Gretzky. Anastasia, these are my roommates Amethyst Torres and Garnet Hayes - Snow." said Pearl.

The women took a moment to formally met each other.

"It is nice to meet you." said Anastasia.

"Same." replied Amethyst.

"I am so glad everything went well with her sexuality." whispered Anastasia.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Pearl red-faced.

"That is why I whispered." noted Anastasia.

"Plus, the four of us know." added Garnet.

"Yeah. That's true." admitted Pearl.

"She was really nervous, but she we're totally cool." shrugged Amethyst.

"Pearl as very nervous about telling you." noted Anastasia.

"Why did she tell you first?" asked Amethyst confused.

"I noticed something was wrong and she confessed." answered Anastasia.

"I was going to tell you." stated Pearl.

"But, you did not." mused Garnet.

"Amethyst spotted Jasper's car outside. That took priority." explained Pearl.

Amethyst and Garnet fully understood this.

"It's so nice to know Pearl is surrounded by support." stated Anastasia.

"We totally got each others backs!" declared Amethyst.

"Yup." agreed Garnet.

"I will let you celebrate. Goodbye." said Anastasia.

With that Anastasia left.

"I'm so glad you liked it." said Pearl.

"I'll admit you made me interested." shrugged Amethyst.

"It's okay to like ballet." said Pearl.

"Pearl, you have a bright future ahead of you." stated Garnet.

"You think so?" asked Pearl.

"My Mother Sapphire brought me to a ballet as a little girl and you where just as good as the people on stage that night." answered Garnet.

"Thanks." replied Pearl happily.

 

The three headed out to Beach City's oddly named pizzeria to celebrate the end of their semester. The three headed home and spent their night there. Once the morning came; they awoke, showered, changed and ate their breakfasts. After this ended, they packed up their belongings and got ready to depart. Once they where done, both Garnet and Pearl entered finding Amethyst relaxing on the couch. The three women looked at each other.

"So..." began Pearl.

"Look, I feel sad about this. But, let's avoid the mushy crap." requested Amethyst.

Pearl seemed a bit hurt by this.

"It's nothing personally!" declared Amethyst, backtracking.

"I'll miss you two and I look forward for the Fall when we return." said Garnet.

"Same." agreed Amethyst.

Pearl began to get emotional.

"I'm going to miss you!" cried Pearl.

The three women embraced each other.

"See you soon." said Pearl.

"Until Fall." said Garnet

"We'll meet again." said Amethyst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll ed things for now. I hope you liked this because I am glad with the way it turned out myself. Next time, we focus on Pearl and her sisters. Please review.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we focus on the three Byrd sisters then we get a taste of things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter thirty-three of this story. We're going to skip the summer break because it would just slow things down too much without adding anything.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Summer had come and was almost gone. Pearl enjoyed her time at home with her family as she always did. Pearl thought about coming out to the rest of her family, but her nerves always got the best of her. On the final day before Pearl would return to Beach City University, the family gathered around the table for breakfast.

"It's been great having all of you girls here." said Mrs. Byrd.

"Especially since all of you will be leaving." added Mr. Byrd.

Mrs. Bryd began to snifle

"You're mom's got empty nest syndrome." noted Mr. Byrd.

"You will miss us too, correct father?" asked Blue.

"Of course. I already miss you and Pearl. Now Yellow is moving on too." answered Mr. Byrd.

"Thanks to tutoring by Pearl." noted Blue.

Yellow grumbled a bit before sighing.

"Thank you again sister." said Yellow.

"It's nothing Yellow. I was happy to help." replied Pearl.

Yellow did smile a bit at this.

"Blue, keep an eye on your little sister." ordered Mrs. Byrd.

"Yes mother." agreed Blue.

"I'll be fine!" declared Yellow.

"I know." said Mrs. Blue.

Yellow rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Pearl.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I think you where right to go to Beach City." whispered Yellow.

Pearl chuckled at this.

"I think we should spend this last day together." proposed Blue.

"Sounds good to me!" cried Pearl happily.

Yellow shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm in." said Yellow.

 

Upon finishing their breakfast, the three sister departed. They spent their day hanging out together in Ocean Town as sisters. They also made sure to hit their old haunts. Finally, the three hung out together in Ocean Town Park. They got hot dogs and lemonade from a stand which Blue paid for. Pearl wanted to pay, but Blue insisted it was on her. The three sat on a bench to enjoy their bounty.

"I'll admit, this isn't half bad." admitted Yellow.

"With stands likes these you don't always know what you're getting." noted Pearl.

Pearl took a bite of her hot dog.

"This is pleasurable." stated Blue.

"I've had better hot dogs. These are only okay." replied Yellow quickly.

"I wasn't talking about that." said Blue.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yellow.

"Today in general." answered Blue.

Pearl swallowed the hot dog she was eating.

"We used to come this park all the time when we where kids." noted Pearl.

"Remember the time you went flying off the swings?" asked Yellow snickering.

Pearl let out a humph at this.

"Yellow, I recall you splashing yourself with water from the fountain." noted Blue.

Now it was Yellow who let out a humph while Pearl snickered.

"We don't have times like these anymore." sighed Pearl sadly.

"We're adults now." shrugged Yellow.

"We have different interests and followed out own paths." added Blue.

"Do either of you miss it sometimes?" asked Pearl curiously.

"Of course." answered Blue.

"I'd be lying if I said no." answered Yellow nonchalant.

The three ate and drank their lemonade in silence.

"Pearl, I meant what I said." said Yellow.

Pearl cocked her eyebrow.

"You've said a lot." noted Pearl confused.

Yellow pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Are you going to make me spell this out?" asked Yellow annoyed.

Pearl took a drink of her lemonade.

"You'll have to." answered Pearl.

Yellow rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I meant it when I said I was grateful for you tutoring." said Yellow.

Pearl rubbed the back of her neck, feeling a bit sill she didn't get this.

"It was nothing. Really." replied Pearl.

The sisters returned to their food momentarily.

"So. are you moving into a dorm?" asked Pearl.

"Actually, the two of us will share an apartment off campus." answered Blue.

"Blue, why give up your dorm?" asked Pearl surprised.

"It is a gesture to help me sister." answered Blue.

"That's so nice." said Pearl pleased.

"It is nothing." shrugged Blue.

"Hey, what are about your dorm mate?" asked Yellow.

"She knows and already found a new roommate." answered Blue.

"Must be hard to leave your roommate." said Pearl.

"She is...a rather rude person." revealed Blue.

"Really?" asked Pearl, taken back.

"She has a snide personality." answered Blue.

"It's for the best then." stated Yellow upbeat.

Blue did not respond.

"So, where will the apartment be?" asked Pearl.

"A block away from the campus." answered Blue.

"Good location." marveled Pearl.

"Of course. Blue is our sister. Naturally, she can find a good place." said Yellow, matter-of-fact.

Pearl chuckled a bit.

"I never thought you'd praise someone else." said Pearl.

"Hey! I can be freaking nice when I want!" exclaimed Yellow.

Pearl laughed and even Blue chuckled a bit.

"I wonder if your roommates are rubbing off on you." pondered Blue.

Pearl thought for second.

"I'd say so." replied Pearl.

"Will we ever met these two?" asked Yellow.

"I'd like it." answered Pearl.

"But, it hasn't happened yet." noted Yellow.

"They have lives of their own." said Pearl.

"Sure you're not hiding them?" asked Yellow.

"Of course not." answered Pearl, seemingly offended.

"Man. I'm just messing with you. No need to get huffy." said Yellow.

Yellow took a long drink of her lemonade.

"I love you two." said Pearl softly.

Yellow and Blue shared a surprised look.

"What as that for?" asked Yellow.

"I just wanted to tell you. We are sisters after all." answered Pearl.

"I love you both as well." said Blue.

Both turned to Yellow.

"We're in public. It's embarrassing." said Yellow.

"Oh come on." requested Pearl.

Yellow looked at her sisters and sighed.

"I love you to." said Yellow.

The three sisters embraced and Yellow admitted she enjoyed it.

"Okay. That's enough." stated Yellow "But, it was nice."

"Yes." agreed Pearl and Blue in unison.

 

The three left and spent the rest of the day together. The following day, it was time to depart for a n term at school. The sisters hugged each other and their parents before leaving. Yellow and Blue left together to head to Delmarva State University. Pearl then left to make her way back to Beach City. Pearl had her radio tuned to a classical music station as she drove down the stretch of road past corn. As she continued, Pearl noticed a green Toyota Avalon on the side of the road seemingly having trouble. While no mechanic, Pearl pulled over to see what she could do.

"Hello." began Pearl, "Are you having trouble?"

The driver froze hearing this.

"Oh just my luck." sighed a familiar voice.

Pearl froze recognizing the voice of Peridot.

"I didn't realize it was you." noted Pearl.

"Well, now you just can take off." huffed Peridot.

"I don't like you." said Pearl.

"Lovely." replied Peridot, rolling her eyes.

"However, I am not going to leave you stranded." continued Pearl.

Peridot was clearly surprised, but shook her head.

"I'm not falling for that!" declared Peridot.

"It's not a trick!" exclaimed Pearl.

"Yeah! Because I saw through you!" cried Peridot proudly.

"I'm trying to be generous." said Pearl.

"I don't need your pity!" spat Peridot.

"It's not pity!" exclaimed Pearl, increasingly frustrated.

Pearl took a moment to rub her temples.

"Listen, I am trying to be a good person and help someone in need." said Pearl, trying to be calm.

Peridot mumbled incoherent nonsense.

"But, I don't need to help a little twerp hose too stubborn to accept it." said Pearl.

"Lamang ang aking swerte." sighed Peridot.

"Is that Tagalog?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah. My family speak it fluently." answered Peridot.

"I'd love to learn." noted Pearl.

Peridot readjusted her glasses.

"I'm sure you can find an online source. I believe the Rosetta Stone software covers it." said Peridot.

"I'd like to learn from a native speaker." said Pearl.

"Why?" asked Peridot.

"Huh?" asked Pearl confused.

Peridot groaned in annoyance.

"Why do you want to learn?" asked Peridot.

"Because I take interest in forerign cultures." answered Pearl.

Peridot scoffed at this.

"I see what you're doing!" declared Peridot.

Pearl was taken aback by the force in Peridot's voice.

"You're trying to trick me because I'm close to Lazuli! I'm not falling for it clod!" exclaimed Peridot.

"You're not a charming person." mused Pearl.

"I have no concern when it comes to your opinion about me." stated Peridot.

"Look, you know Jasper is a bully." began Pearl.

"I will agree that Jasper is...rough around the edges." admitted Peridot.

The bespectacled woman blinked for a moment.

"Don't tell Jasper that I sad that!" cried Peridot worried.

"Will she hit you if I do?" asked Pearl.

"I have no reason to answer." answered Peridot.

"That's a yes." thought Pearl.

A tow truck suddenly drove up and stopped by. A man in a jumpsuit got out.

"I'm with AAA. I got a distress call." said the mechanic.

"I'll let you get to this." said Pearl.

 

With that, Pearl got back into her car and left. As she drove off, Pearl couldn't help but notice Peridot glaring at her. Pearl arrived and noticed Amethyst and Garnet where both here already. Pearl parked her car and felt glad to be back in Beach City. She then walked up the steps and opened he door.

"Hello!" called Pearl.

"You tryin' to break into my shit?!" exclaimed a female voice.

The woman let Pearl up. Her attacker was an olive skinned woman.

"I live her!" cried Pearl.

"Oh. So must be the third chick." mused the attacker.

The woman offered her hand to Pearl.

"Name's Amethyst Torres." said Amethyst.

"I'm get serious deja vu." mused Pearl.

"Hard to believe it's been a year." said Garnet approaching.

"I missed you guys." said Pearl happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. By the way, the incident I included about Pearl flying off a swing set actually happened to me when I was younger. Don't worry, I was okay. Next time, the three talk and return to their lives at university. Please review.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the gems make out their plan and return to university.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter thirty-six of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Pearl was thrilled to see Garnet and Amethyst again. Pearl and Garnet talked about their vacations while Amethyst was more dodgy. As they finished, Pearl told them about her meeting with Peridot. Garnet and Amethyst did not expect this and where surprised.

"I guess we might have been right when it came to Peridot." mused Amethyst.

"I must confess you might be correct." shrugged Pearl.

"So what do we do now?" asked Amethyst.

"I don't know." answered Pearl.

"We can try and slowly befriend her." noted Garnet.

"Will she accept it?" asked Pearl.

"It's worth a short." answered Amethyst.

"How?" asked Amethyst.

"Slowly try and befriend her." answered Garnet.

"Man, this feels sketchy." confessed Pearl.

"What do you mean?" asked Amethyst.

"I don't want Peridot to feel like we're using her." answered Pearl.

"We aren't using her." replied Amethyst dismissive.

"But, she knows about our attempts to help Lapis." noted Pearl.

"You think she might believe our attempt to help her is a ploy to get to Lapis." mused Garnet.

"Exactly." confirmed Pearl.

"That's not a bad idea." joked Amethyst.

"Amethyst!" cried Pear.

"Geez. Ya gotta take a joke P." said Amethyst.

"I do want to help Peridot because, as annoying as she is, she doesn't deserve to be pushed around by Jasper." said Pearl.

Garnet and Amethyst agreed.

"So it's agreed." said Pearl.

Amethyst looked over and noticed something in one of Pearl's boxes.

"Nothing." answered Pearl quickly.

Amethyst shrugged her shoulders.

"Now then..." began Pearl.

Before Pearl could continue, Amethyst snatched the item away.

"Give that back!" exclaimed Pearl.

The item was a pink frame holding a photo. Inside, was a photo of Pearl in a garden with a large woman next to her.

"Who is this?" asked Amethyst.

Pearl snatched the photo back from Amethyst.

"None of your business." answered Pearl angrily.

"It's Rose Quartz." said Garnet.

"How did you know?" asked Pearl surprised.

"An educated guess." answered Garnet.

Pearl sighed and held the photo outward so Garnet and Amethyst could see it.

"That is the Mount Washington Arboretum in Charm City." began Pearl.

"What where you doing?" asked Amethyst.

"Spending the day there." answered Pearl.

"Of all the places you could go, that is where you went?" asked Amethyst amazed.

"Yes." answered Pearl.

Pearl was clearly confused by Amethyst's tone.

Amethyst facepalmed and mumbled in Portuguese.

"You are such a nerd." joked Amethyst.

Before Pearl could reply, Garnet decided to speak up.

"How about you tell us a bit about this." requested Garnet.

"This outta be good." mused Amethyst.

Pearl rolled her eyes, but decided not to make a big deal about it.

"Sure." agreed Pearl.

It was a beautiful sunny day in Charm City. They visited War Memorial Plaza, the National Katyn Memorial, the National Aquarium, Mr. Trash Wheel and Fort McHenry. After these, they made their final stop at the Mount Washington awed at the beautiful foliage there and Pearl took every chance she could to get close to Rose. Luckily, Rose Quartz had no problem with this.

"This has been so wonderful." said Rose happily.

"It's so beautiful." agreed Pearl.

Rose noticed a group of flowers.

"Oh wow! Look at those cherry blossoms!" exclamed Rose.

Rose walked over quickly to the cherry blossoms with Pearl behind her.

"They're amazing." agreed earl

"This is what I love about living, there's so much beauty to be seen." said Rose in awe.

"Yes." agreed Pearl.

Rose walked to the cherry blossoms to admire them up close.

"They're so soft and elegent." sad Pearl.

Pearl was not looking at the cherry blossoms.

"I love their pink color." continued Pearl.

Pearl continued to look longingly at Rose Quartz.

"Oh!" cried Rose.

Rose turned around to face Pearl again.

"I just got a great idea." revealed Rose.

"What is it?" asked Pearl.

"We should find someone to take our picture so we can always remember this." answered Rose.

Rose found a willing man who Rose gave her phone to.

"Get ready." said Rose.

The two women posed in front of the cherry blossoms.

"Smile." said Rose.

The man took the photo and gave Rose her phone back.

"Look at this." requested Rose joyous.

"It's perfect." said Pearl lovingly.

Pearl sat dreamily as she held the photo close to her chest.

"Beautiful." said Pearl softly.

"Dam P., your where super thirsty for Rose!" declared Amethyst.

Pearl blinked and gave her roommate/friend a confused look.

"I'm not thirsty." stated Pearl.

Amethyst rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"It means you really liked her." explained Amethyst.

"Well that is true." admitted Pearl.

"Can I see that." requested Garnet.

Garnet reached for the photo causing Pearl's eyes to widen.

"No!" exclaimed Pearl firmly.

Garnet pulled her hand back.

"Whoa." said Amethyst surprised.

"This picture is the only thing I have left to remember Rose Quartz." stated Pearl.

"I understand." replied Garnet.

"Thank you." sighed Pearl.

"It's just a picture." shrugged Amethyst.

"No it's not!" cried Pearl.

Garnet raised her eyebrow.

"It's my connection to Rose!" exclaimed Pearl.

"That is understandable." replied Garnet.

"Yeah, but you're acting weird." added Amethyst.

"How so?" asked Pearl unsure.

"You're kinda obsessing over it." answered Amethyst.

"Rose is mine!" declared Pearl.

"Pearl got up and took off to her room holding the photo tightly.

"Oh Rose." cooed Pearl.

 

The rest of the day went by normally and soon night fell. The next day, classes where back in session at Beach City University where Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were present. They had their classes and their lunch together, but Pearl did notice Amethyst still seemed dodgy when talking about her summer. Pearl then went to the rest of her classes and was thrilled when she returned t her ballet classes. Upon arriving, Pearl received a round of applause for her work on their Swan Lake production. Ballet class was grand and once it finished the women left - except for Pearl.

"I figured you would hold back." mused Anastasia.

"It has been a while." noted Pearl.

"It is grand to see you again." said Anastasia.

"You too." replied Pearl.

The two sat down together.

"So, how was your summer?" asked Pearl.

The redhead chuckled a bit.

"I am supposed to ask that." chuckled Anastasia.

"Beat you to it." said Pearl smiling.

"It was fine. Honestly, it was boring." shrugged Anastasia.

"That stinks." said Pearl disappointed.

"It is fine." replied Anastasia nonchalant.

"That's okay then." said Pearl accepting.

"Now, tell me about your summer." requested Anastasia.

Pearl proceeded to tell Anastasia about her summer and her time with her sisters.

"Wonderful to hear." said Anastasia happily.

"I kinda wish I did come out." confessed Pearl.

"You'll do it when you're ready." said Anastasia supporting.

Pearl smiled gratefully.

"So, how the only ones who are the people who knew before you left." mused Anastasia.

"Indeed." confirmed Pearl.

"I am glad you where preoccupied with the person you've tried to help." said Anastasia.

Pearl visible flinched at this.

"Sorry. I should have chosen my words better." said Anastasia guilty.

Pearl shook her head

"It is okay." said Pearl.

The redhead instructor bit her lip and thought.

"I saw them earlier." revealed Anastasia.

Pearl clearly had not expected this.

"You're referring to Jasper Silva and her girlfriend Lapis Lazuli." said Anastasia.

"How did you know?" asked Pearl.

"I put the pieces together." answered Anastasia.

"Yes I am." confirmed Pearl.

"I saw them entering the campus earlier. I know of Jasper and her reputation so I figured she was the one you where talking about. I heard she had a girlfriend and put two and two together." explained Anastasia.

"How where they?" asked Pearl anxious.

"Jasper was domineering as usual." answered Anastasia flatly.

Pearl was clearly upset by this.

"I didn't say anything because I didn't wish to intrude." noted Anastasia.

"I understand." replied Pearl.

Pearl then chuckled sadly.

"Some things never change." sighed Pearl.

"Everyone around campus knows of Jasper's reputation." stated Anastasia.

Pearl remained silent so Anastasia continued.

"Even the facility are intimidate by her strength and quick temper." added Anastasia.

"That would explain why nobody would talk to me when I brought Lapis up." mused Pearl.

"I know you still want to help her." said Anastasia.

Pearl nodded her head affirming.

"Just stay safe." requested Anastasia.

Pearl stood up convicted.

"I will." promised Pearl reassuringly.

 

Pearl thanked Anastasia then left. She returned to her job as the Mayoral secretary and Mayor Dewey was thrilled to have her back...for more than on reason. Pearl enjoyed returning to her job and the time flew by. Once the day was up, Pearl left and headed back home. Garnet and Amethyst where already there. Soon it was dinner time and the three talked about their days. Once it got to Pearl, she told them about her conversation with Anastasia including the mention of Jasper and Lapis. It was clear by her vice that Pearl wanted to help again.

"So Jasper is still abusing Lapis." mused Garnet.

Amethyst blew air from her mouth.

"Sounds about right." sighed Amethyst.

"I want to try and help Lapis again." revealed Pearl.

"No surprise there." noted Amethyst.

"So...will you help me again?" asked Pearl.

"Of course." answered Amethyst.

Pearl was visible relieved to hear this.

"That's good to hear." stated Pearl.

"I've been wanting a rematch after last time." shrugged Amethyst.

"Garnet..." began Pearl.

Garnet placed her fork down and stood up.

"Let's do this!" declared Garnet.

The three let out a cheer in union.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. I am sure most of you know this, but Charm City is Baltimore in the world of Steven Universe. Also, the Mount Washington Arboretum is a real place. Next time, we return to Amethyst and hat she did during the summer. Please review.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we begin focusing on Amethyst and what she did during the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter thirty-seven of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was another beautiful morning in Beach City. Amethyst, Garnet and Pearl awoke to start their day. They showered, dressed and gathered for breakfast. It was nice to be back to this for the three after the summer away. They then sat together for breakfast.

"So, we need to help Lapis." stated Pearl.

The other two nodded their heads in agreement.

"We don't want a repeat of last time." noted Garnet.

Amethyst scoffed at this.

"I'm ready for Jasper this time!" declared Amethyst.

"We cannot be too cocky." warned Pearl.

"I cannot lose this time." vowed Amethyst softly.

"What did you say?" asked Pearl.

"Nothing." answered Amethyst.

Pearl shrugged her shoulders not wanting to lose focus.

"First step is helping Peridot." said Pearl.

Amethyst groaned hearing this.

"She's such a pain in the ass." said Amethyst.

"Yes she is." agreed Pearl.

Amethyst laughed hearing this.

"Damn P., I never thought you'd say something like that." said Amethyst amused.

"Periot is a pain, but even she doesn't deserve to be abused by Jasper." replied Pearl.

"Nobody does." stated Garnet.

The other two agreed with this.

"I can't help but think of the time I spent with my sisters this summer." admitted Pearl.

Garnet swallowed a bite of food.

"I feel the same about my mothers." said Garnet.

The two looked at Amethyst who slouched in her chair.

"Amethyst, what did you do during the summer?" asked Pearl.

Amethyst muttered to herself in Portuguese.

"We didn't get that." noted Garnet.

"I said it doesn't matter." answered Amethyst, with edge to it.

Pearl and Garnet both shared puzzled looks.

"Amethyst is something wrong?" asked Pearl concerned.

"No." answered Amethyst, louder than usual.

"Something is bothering you." noted Garnet.

"No it's not." replied Amethyst forcefully.

"Then why are you being so defensive?" asked Pearl.

"I'm not being defensive!" snapped Amethyst.

Pearl suddenly gasped in horror.

"Did you run into Jasper?" asked Pearl.

Amethyst actually chuckled a bit.

"No." answered Amethyst calmly.

"Oh thank God." sighed Pearl.

Amethyst quickly saw a chance to change the subject.

"Hey Pearl, got any dates?" asked Amethyst.

"No." answered Pearl.

"What about you Garnet?" asked Amethyst.

"The mailman wanted to, but I let him down." answered Garnet.

"Oh yeah. You're not interested in dating." realized Pearl.

"Yup." confirmed Garnet.

"Does that have to do with what's bothering you?" asked Pearl.

"Fuck." cursed Amethyst inwardly.

"You know you can tell us." stated Garnet.

Nothing is wrong!" exclaimed Amethyst.

 

Amethyst stormed off and left for Beach City University. Pearl and Garnet left soon after and took off toward the university as well. The day went by as normal. Once classes ended, Pearl returned to her job working for Mayor Dewey. She worked for an hour before the Mayor gave Pearl a request for donuts. Pearl shrugged and headed to the Big Donut in town. A blonde girl was behind the counter.

"How can I help you?" asked Sadie.

"A case of jelly donuts." answered Pearl.

"Coming up." replied Sadie.

Sadie began to look for a doughnut case.

"Lars!" called Sadie.

The blonde girl waited a minute without a response.

"Lars!" cried Sadie loudly.

"What?!" asked annoyed reply.

"I need a doughnut case." answered Sadie.

Pearl heard grumbling come from the back.

"Oh boy." thought Pearl, surprised at the situation.

A redheaded boy arrived with a doughnut case.

"Here." said Lars.

"Thanks." replied Sadie.

The blonde blushed a bit which didn't go unnoticed by Pearl.

"Um, can you refill the napkins?" asked Sadie.

"Fine." sighed Lars.

Lars walked off to do this.

"Here we go." said Sadie.

Sadie began to fill the order.

"So, you like him." noted Pearl.

Sadie nearly squeezed the jelly out of a doughnut.

"I don't know what you're talking about." replied Sadie blushing.

"You're face is as red as a tomato." mused Pearl.

Sadie quickly sought to change the situation.

"These are a lot of donuts." noted Sadie.

"It's for the Mayor." replied Pearl.

"Oh, I didn't know you worked for Mayor Dewey." said Sadie.

"I' his trusted Secretary." said Pearl proudly.

"I thought they'd be fore your roommates." said Sadie.

"They might like these. Amethyst definitely would." mused Pearl.

Sadie finished filling out the order.

"Especially since all three of us where gone during the summer." added Pearl.

Sadie and Lars gave each other a confused look.

"Amethyst never left." noted Sadie.

Pearl was surprised by this revelation.

"Of course she was." said Pearl confused.

"Nope. She came here daily." stated Lars matter-of-fact.

"No. She was gone." said Pearl unsure.

"Come here." requested Sadie.

Sadie began to beckon Pearl to the back.

"You can't let people in the back!" exclaimed Lars.

"We have security footage." explained Sadie.

"Oh yeah." replied Lars.

Sadie led Pearl to the back and showed her security footage from the summer proving Amethyst visited the Big Donut daily.

"You where right." gasped Pearl in surprise.

"Told ya." scoffed Lars.

Sadie elbowed Lars in the side for this.

"I don't understand why she lied." muttered Pearl softly.

"Did you say something?" asked Sadie.

"I have to go." answered Pearl.

 

Pearl left and took the box of doughnuts. Pearl stopped and turned back to pay. She then left and returned to her job at city hall. Once work ended, Pearl left and headed home thinking about what to say. She arrived and was not surprised when the others where already there. Pearl parked and went inside. Amethyst was watching TV while Garnet was on the couch.

"Yo P!" called Amethyst.

"Hello." said Garnet.

Pearl entered and shut the door.

"Amethyst, why did you lie to us?" asked Pearl.

The others gave Pearl their undivided attention.

"I don't know what you're talking about." answered Amethyst uneasy.

"You never left. You stayed in Beach City all summer." answered Pearl.

Amethyst felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"What is she talking about?" asked Garnet firmly.

"I don't know." answered Amethyst sweating.

"I stopped at The Big Donut to pick up an order for the Mayor." began Pearl.

Amethyst muttered under her breath in Portuguese.

"The two workers showed me security footage. You where here all summer and you frequently visited The Big Donut." stated Pearl.

Amethyst gulped nervously.

"Is this true?" asked Garnet.

Amethyst's eyes shifted back and forth.

"I...um...well...you see..." stammered Amethyst.

"Look Amethyst..." began Pearl.

"No!" snapped Amethyst.

Pearl was taken aback by the anger in Amethyst's voice.

"I didn't fuck with your shit when you where hiding being gay and you should fuck around with my personal shit!" declared Amethyst.

Pearl was left speechless.

"I'm going to my room! Leave me alone!" snapped Amethyst.

Amethyst stormed off leaving a stunned Pearl and Garnet behind.

"Well. That did not go well." noted Garnet.

Pearl sat down on the couch.

"Oh great." sighed Pearl.

Pearl rubbed her temples.

"This gets worse and worse." said Pearl worried.

"I believe you." said Garnet.

Pearl smiled a bit.

"Thanks." replied Pearl.

Garnet nodded her head.

"What convinced you?" asked Pearl curious.

"I knew she never left." answered Garnet.

Pearl jumped to her feet in surprise.

"I could tell by the way she talked that Amethyst never intended to leave." explained Garnet.

"But, you didn't say anything." noted Pearl.

"I had no proof." shrugged Garnet.

Pearl bit her lip.

"What do you think is wrong?" asked Pearl.

"I have no clue." admitted Garnet.

Pearl suddenly had a thought which made her queasy.

"It might have to do with Jasper." proposed Pearl uneasy.

"They are cousins." mused Garnet.

Pearl stamped her foot on the ground.

"Why the hell is Jasper such a pain in the butt?!" asked Pearl annoyed.

"We don't know if Jasper is involved." said Garnet.

"She knows about us and our trying to help Lapis. Hell, she hospitalized Amethyst and I." replied Pearl.

"True." admitted Garnet.

Pearl let out a groan.

"This sucks." sighed Pearl.

"Yeah." agreed Garnet.

Pearl thought for a moment.

"What do we do?" asked Pearl.

Garnet now thought for a moment.

"I don't know." answered Garnet.

This answer clearly was not what Pearl wanted to hear.

"It'll be fine." said Garnet.

Pearl began to bit her lower lip.

"If you do that you'll bleed." noted Garnet.

Pearl realized Garnet was correct and stopped.

"Listen to me." began Garnet.

Garnet walked over and placed her hands on Pearl's shoulders.

"You and I will handle this and it'll be fine!" declared Garnet.

Pearl sniffled a bit.

"Thank you." said Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. Next time, we continue with this development. Please review.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, pick up where we left off last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, pick up where we left off last time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Pearl had a terrible night's sleep. The incident with Amethyst the night before plagued her mind and she wracked her brain trying to determine what exactly was going on. The next morning came and the three women went about their days. Pearl couldn't help but notice that Amethyst seemed to ignore her. After returning home, Pearl saw only Garnet.

"I take it Amethyst is still angry." sighed Pearl.

Garnet nodded her head in confirmation.

"Oh great." muttered Pearl.

Pearl took a moment to think.

"Well, how was your day at least?" asked Pearl.

"Fine." answered Garnet nonchalant.

"My day was okay too." shrugged Pearl.

"Did you see Lapis, Peridot or Jasper?" asked Garnet bluntly.

Pearl shook her head back and forth.

"No. I didn't even bother looking." answered Pearl honestly.

Garnet thought for a moment.

"We need to solve this." decided Garnet firmly.

"Easier said than done." muttered Pearl.

Garnet let out a sigh.

"I know." admitted Garnet.

"But we have to!" declared Pearl.

"That's the enthusiasm I like." replied Garnet, with a smile.

The two walked over to the door of Amethyst's room.

"Okay, let's do this." said Pearl softly.

Pearl began to walk forward, but Garnet threw her arm up blocking Pearl.

"I think I should do this." said Garnet, "She's still mad at you."

Pearl realized Garnet was most likely correct.

"Okay." agreed Pearl reluctantly.

Garnet opened the door to Amethyst's room. Amethyst was lying face own on her bed.

"Fuck off!" called Amethyst.

Garnet shut the door and made her way to the Amethyst's bed. One there, she sat down.

"It's me." noted Garnet.

"I told you to leave." replied Amethyst.

"Her tone is softer with me." thought Garnet interested.

"Pearl is worried about you." noted Garnet.

"I don't give a shit." huffed Amethyst.

"I am worried too." added Garnet.

"I'm fine." said Amethyst.

For Garnet, that sealed it.

"Why are you made with Pearl?" asked Garnet.

Amethyst sat up.

"She had no right to dig into my business." answered Amethyst bitterly.

"But, she did." noted Garnet.

"Of course she did!" exclaimed Amethyst angrily.

"The Big Donut employees told her. She wasn't looking for anything, it came to her." explained Garnet.

Amethyst mumbled in Portuguese.

"What is bothering you?" asked Garnet.

"It's not your business." answered Amethyst.

"It is my business when it effects my friends." countered Garnet.

Amethyst groaned.

"What is bothering you?" asked Garnet.

Amethyst took a moment.

"It's...personal." answered Amethyst softly.

"She's opening up." thought Garnet hopeful.

Garnet thought for a moment.

"Amethyst, I only want to help." noted Garnet.

Amethyst thought for a moment.

"I know." said Amethyst.

Amethyst thought for a minute.

"I should be so defensive." admitted Amethyst.

Garnet let out a hum.

"I am sorry for freaking out." continued Amethyst.

"I accept that." began Garnet.

Amethyst raised her eyebrow.

"But, there's someone else you should be apologize too." noted Garnet.

"Yo P.! You can stop listening in and join us!" called Amethyst.

A thud was heard as Pearl fell to the floor.

"Too easy." chuckled Amethyst.

Pearl entered the room shutting the door behind her. Pearl uncomfortable walked over and joined the others.

"I'm sorry for freaking out Pearl. t wasn't cool of me." said Amethyst.

"It is fine. I couldn't have handled things a bit better." replied Pearl.

The two friends shared a hug.

"So...can you please tell us why you lied?" asked Pearl.

Amethyst nodded her head in confirmation.

"I had nowhere to go." answered Amethyst.

"What do you mean?" asked Pearl surprised.

"Like I said. I had nowhere to go." answered Amethyst.

Amethyst had to take a moment before continuing.

"You both have families to go back to, but I cannot." revealed Amethyst sadly.

Pearl and Garnet gasped at this revelation.

"What about your family?" asked Pearl.

Amethyst let out a sigh.

"My family is way too spread out." answered Amethyst.

"How big is your family?" asked Garnet.

"Pretty damn big." answered Amethyst proudly.

"But, none of them could take you in." replied Pearl confused.

"Nope." confirmed Amethyst.

"What about your parents?" asked Pearl.

"They're in Fall River. Big Lusophone community there." answered Amethyst.

"But, you told us you came from Belo Horizonte." noted Garnet surprised.

"I'm Brazilian and my family comes from there. But, my folks moved to the US before I was born." explained Amethyst.

Garnet and Pearl understood this.

"I only have one person nearby I know." noted Amethyst bitterly.

"You're talking about Jasper." mused Pearl.

Amethyst tensed up hearing her cousin's name.

"That's a yes." stated Garnet.

Pearl thought for a moment.

"During our...alteration. It sounded like you two used to be close." noted Pearl.

Amethyst went from tense to saddened.

"When we where kids, the two of you where friends." sighed Amethyst.

"What happened?" asked Garnet.

"I don't have a freaking clue!" exclaimed Amethyst.

Pearl was taken aback by this.

"I...I just don't know." said Amethyst exasperated.

Pearl and Garnet shared a glance.

"It's okay Amethyst." said Pearl softly.

Amethyst let out a soft chuckle.

"Ya know." began Amethyst, "I remember this one time from 2003..."

In a nice home, two young girls where glued to the television set. Jasper Silva and Amethyst Torres where watching one of their favorite programs - WWE Monday Night Raw. Calling the action was legendary semi-retired wrestler Jerry "The King" Lawler and the fellow legend Jim Ross. The cousins watched in interest as wrestler Kane chased Shane McMahon throughout the arena. Shane had just jumped inside his limousine.

"He trapped himself!" exclaimed Amethyst.

"Once Kane gets him, Shane O'Mac is done for." said Jasper.

Unable to enter, Kane crawled through the sun roof entering the limousine.

"Kane is big and powerful. He'll rip Shane apart." mused Jasper.

Suddenly, Shane escaped through the driver's door and put the limousine in drive.

"He escaped!" cried Amethyst amazed.

"What's he doing?" asked Jasper perplexed.

The two girls watched in confusion as Shane seemed to meddle with the car.

"Have a nice trip!" cried Shane.

Shane released the break causing the limo to drive into a parked semi. The limo smashed into the parked truck causing a great deal of damage to the limo with Kane still inside.

"Holy Schmoly!" cried Amethyst and Jasper in unison.

After a few moments, the screen cut back to the arena where a "holy shit" chant had started. Lawler and Ross where left stunned by what had transpired.

"That as awesome!" cried Amethyst.

"Totally!" cried Jasper.

The two cousins began discussing the event enthusiastically.

"I'm so glad we got to see that together." said Amethyst.

Jasper nodded her head in agreement.

"Me too." agreed Jasper.

As she finished, Amethyst couldn't help but get a bit emotional.

"Are you okay?" asked Pearl worried.

"Yeah." answered Amethyst, "It's just, we used to be so damn close." mused Amethyst.

"And you have no idea what happened?" asked Garnet.

Amethyst shrugged her shoulders.

"As we got older she gradually started bullying me more and more." answered Amethyst honestly.

 

Meanwhile, at another home a trio of women where gathered in their living room. Jasper was watching bodybuilding videos while preforming curls with a dumbbell while also drinking beer. Lapis was seated next to her sitting quietly and ready to grab a beer for Jasper if need be. Finally, Peridot sat in a nearby reading Wired magazine.

"Jasper, can you please lower the volume a tad?" asked Peridot humbly.

Jasper shot her a angry glare.

"It's just I'm trying to read..." began Peridot.

Before she could finish, Jasper got up and ripped the magazine from her hands.

"Ahh!" cried Peridot in fear.

Jasper then ripped the magazine into pieces and tossed the debris on the ground.

"Now you're finished." said Jasper.

Jasper sat back down and returned to her previous activities while Lapis remained silent.

"Sakit sa asno." muttered Peridot under her breath.

The video soon ended.

"That's enough for the night." decide Jasper.

"Um Jasper, I want to ask you something." said Lapis softly.

Jasper thought for a moment.

"Go ahead." said Jasper.

"What is your issue with Amethyst?" asked Lapis.

Peridot's eyes became as wide as saucers.

"There's no way she's that reckless." thought Peridot worried.

Jasper mulled this over.

"It's not your business." answered Jasper.

"It sounded like you and Amethyst used to be closer when you where younger." noted Lapis.

Jasper grabbed Lapis by her shirt.

"Drop it." ordered Jasper coldly.

"Okay." agreed Lapis.

Jasper let go of Lapis and began heading upstairs.

"We're having sex in a little bit. I just need to get juice." stated Jasper.

Jasper marched upstairs leaving Lapis and Peridot alone.

"You put up with a lot of her abuse." mused Peridot.

"You're the one who had her magazine ripped up." replied Lapis.

"It was last month's issue anyway." sighed Peridot.

Peridot began picking up the magazine pieces.

"Besides, I don't have physical relations with her either." said Peridot.

"It's not bad." shrugged Lapis.

A smirk crossed Lapis' face.

"She has a strap-on she calls Malachite." noted Lapis cheeky.

Peridot groaned in disgust.

"I really didn't need to know that." said Peridot disgusted.

Lapis giggled a bit.

"I'd rather have gone with that Pearl than hear that." said Peridot.

Lapis stopped sudden hearing that.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lapis worried.

"My car had problems and she offered me a lift. I rejected it." answered Peridot.

"Good." said Lapis relieved.

"I wouldn't risk it." said Peridot.

"I'm horny! Let's go!" called Jasper.

Lapis sighed and headed to the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. The wrestling segment between Shane McMahon and Kane really happened on October 6, 2003 and I could not do it justice. Check it out on YouTube. I chose that because the difference between the smaller Shane and the big, monstrous Kane was a great metaphor. Also, I hope you liked the Malachite reference. I was considering whether or not to add fusions and decided against it. Next time, our three protagonists plan and we learn more about Pearl's relationship with Rose. Please review.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the three plan and we real more about Pearl's relationship with Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter thirty-seven of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The morning after their talk; Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl where enjoying a day feeling grand. They showered, got dressed and gathered for breakfast. As they ate, Pearl clanged her spoon against her cup.

"The planning for Operation Rescue has begun." said Pearl.

Amethyst an Garnet nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now, how can we help Lapis and Peridot?" asked Pearl.

"It is best if we try away from Jasper." answered Garnet.

"Jasper won't let them out of her sight." mused Pearl concerned.

"She won't let Lapis out of her sight." replied Amethyst.

"She doesn't keep Peridot close to her?" asked Pearl surprised.

"Peridot seems to have more freedom." answered Amethyst.

Garnet let out a thoughtful hum.

"She's not as worried about Peridot." deduced Garnet.

"Makes sense." shrugged Amethyst.

Amethyst took a large mouthful of food.

"There's no way Peridot can stand up to Jasper." added Amethyst.

"Peridot is much smaller than her." noted Pearl.

"She's a munchkin." joked Amethyst.

"Look who's talking." said Garnet cheeky.

Amethyst cried out.

"Ya got me there G.!" declared Amethyst.

Garnet nodded her head.

"Back to the subject at hand." began Pearl.

Amethyst and Garnet nodded in agreement.

"It clearly sounds like talking to Peridot first might be the best move." noted Pearl.

"Yes." agreed Garnet.

"The question is when can we get to her." mused Pearl.

"She goes to advanced computing classes." noted Amethyst.

Pearl saw a chance.

"Is Jasper with her?" asked Pearl hopeful.

Amethyst laughed at this.

"Jasper wouldn't be caught dead there." answered Amethyst.

"We have an opening." noted Garnet.

Pearl nodded her head in agreement.

"So, who's gonna talk to her?" asked Amethyst.

The three thought about this.

"We'll do it together." answered Garnet.

"Right." replied Pearl.

"Fine by me." added Amethyst.

"How will we do?" asked Pearl.

"We have to let her know we want to help her." answered Garnet.

"We've tried that." noted Pearl upset.

"Yeah. It hasn't helped us one bit." noted Amethyst.

"We need to gain her trust." stated Garnet.

"Like trying to find a common interest." said Pearl.

"Exactly." confirmed Garnet.

"But, what exactly does she like?" asked Amethyst.

The three women thought this over, but all drew blanks.

"I've got nothing." answered Pearl.

"Amethyst, you where around her in your class." mused Garnet.

"I'm not exactly her friend." said Amethyst.

"We'll figure something out." decide Pearl.

"Right." agreed the others.

 

The three went to university and attended their classes. As the day neared its end, the hoped to catch Peridot before she went to her advanced computing. Alas, they would not succeed in their endeavor today as Peridot could not be found. The three went about their business. As night fell, the three gathered back home.

"How where you days?" asked Pearl.

"Fine." answered Garnet.

"Whatever." answered Amethyst.

"What about you?" asked Garnet.

"Fine." answered Pearl.

"Upset about earlier?" asked Amethyst curiously.

"I'd be lying if I said no." admitted Pearl.

"We'll do it. It'll just take time." replied Amethyst.

"Exactly. I won't be disheartened!" declared Pearl.

Pearl headed to her room when she noticed the kitchen floor.

"The floor is filthy!" cried Pearl.

"I was making food earlier." shrugged Amethyst.

"Why didn't you clean it?" asked Pearl.

"Didn't get around to it." answered Amethyst.

Pearl grumbled and walked off.

"She's upset." noted Garnet.

"Yeah." agreed Amethyst.

Pearl returned with a broom, dustpan and mop.

"I'll clean this up." noted Pearl.

Pearl turned and began to mop the kitchen floor.

"Check this out." whispered Amethyst.

Amethyst slipped over and grabbed the broom.

"Head up!" exclaimed Amethyst.

Amethyst wildly swung the broom, but Pearl effortlessly blocked it with her mop.

"En Garde." replied Pearl confidently.

Pearl began to wield her mop like a sword as Amethyst hopelessly fought back. Finally, Amethyst tripped and fell on her butt.

"Oh!" cried Amethyst.

Amethyst looked up to see Pearl's pointing the mop inches from her face.

"Touche." said Pearl proudly.

Amethyst began laughing as Pearl helped her up.

"That was impressive!" declared Amethyst.

Amethyst got back to her feet.

"Where'd ya learn to fight like that?" asked Amethyst curiously.

"Rose Quartz taught me." answered Pearl blushing.

"Tell us!" requested Amethyst enthusiastically.

Pearl thought for a moment.

"Help me clean and I will." said Pearl.

Amethyst let out a groan at this.

"Fine. But, only because I'm too damn curious." relented Amethyst.

Amethyst grabbed the broom and they began cleaning.

"Out with with it!" demanded Amethyst eagerly.

"I think it's safe to we both want to know." stated Garnet, joining them in cleaning.

"First, I need to give you a little backstory..." began Pearl.

Pearl quickly told them about her run-in with the trio of Neo-Nazis.

"Fucking idiots." sighed Amethyst.

"It's sad when ignorance clouds someone's mind." added Garnet.

Pearl nodded her head.

"Just glad nothing happened." said Garnet.

"Totally. Rose was awesome." added Amethyst.

"Yes." said Pearl dreamily

Pearl blushed in embarrassment.

"After that, I asked Rose to teach me how to defend myself and she agreed." began Pearl.

 

Pearl was exited to train with Rose. She went to Rose's apartment for the first time and her heart was nearly beating out of her chest. Rose let her in and Pearl was awe-struck at how beautiful the apartment was. It had pink wallpaper and Hibiscus flowers where everywhere. They made room and then Rose went to her room returning moment later with two objects in her right hand and cuddling clothing in her other.

"We need to put our protective clothing on first." said Rose.

"I'll go to the bathroom." replied Pearl.

"It's to the left." said Rose.

Pearl went to the bathroom, but struggled to put the attire on.

"How are you doing Pearl?" asked Rose.

Dressed in her underwear, Pearl was struggling to put her breeches on.

"Fine." answered Pearl.

Pearl fought to put her leg in the hole, but wound up falling.

"Ouch." groaned Pearl.

Rose opened the door and giggled at the site.

"I can help." offered Rose.

Pearl stammered in embarrassment.

"It's fine. Nothing I don't have myself." shrugged Rose.

Rose helped Pearl and helped her get dressed. They then returned to where they had made room.

"One moment." said Rose.

Rose went to her room and returned with two swords.

"Take this." said Rose.

Pearl obeyed and took the item.

"That is a fencing Sabre." noted Rose.

Pearl examined the weapon.

"Mask on." said Rose.

Both women put their masks on, completing their ensemble.

"Ready?" asked Rose.

"Yes." answered Pearl.

"Everything begins with your stance." began Rose.

Pearl nodded her head.

"Keep your stance wide. Keep your body lowered." continued Rose.

Pearl spread her legs widen and lowered her body.

"This isn't so bad." muttered Pearl.

Pearl then went on the offensive.

"As your moving forward, balance is the key." said Rose.

Pearl evened out her body to try and maintain her balance.

"Right foot. Left foot." continued Rose.

Pearl moved her right foot then her left foot.

"Now go even fast." said Rose.

Pearl began to pick up her pace, but Rose went on the offensive.

"And as your moving backwards, keep your eyes on me." continued Rose.

Pearl's foot rolled and she fell over.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Rose.

"I'm fine." sad Pearl.

Rose extended her hand and helped Pearl up.

"You're good. With practice you could become really good." said Rose.

Pearl looked at Rose and blushed.

"You do it for her." said Pearl softly.

Pearl gushed as she finished her story.

"No offense, but you where really gay for Rose!" laughed Amethyst.

Pearl frowned disapprovingly.

"It's a joke." said Amethyst.

Pearl growled and marched off.

"What's she so pissed about?" asked Amethyst.

"Huh." mused Garnet.

 

In her room, Pearl had thrown herself onto her bed. Pearl couldn't believe what Amethyst had said. Not because of her joke, Pearl had come to accept this, but because she felt like it degraded Rose. Pearl took the picture she had of Rose and held her close to her. As she did, Pearl thought about to her time with Rose Quartz.

"Rose made me feel like I was everything." noted Pearl, to nobody.

Pearl moved her legs a bit.

"Oh Rose." said Pearl.

Pearl looked at the ceiling.

"Nobody could understand my feelings for you." said Pearl.

Pearl was silent for a minute.

"You where more to me than anyone." continued Pearl.

A thought suddenly came to Pearl.

"I couldn't." said Pearl.

The thoughts got stronger.

"It would only reinforce then degregation." said Pearl.

Pearl tried to think of something else.

"I have done it before." mused Pearl guilt.

Pearl groaned as she gave in.

"Dammit." cursed Pearl.

Pearl removed her pants then her panties.

"Oh Rose." moaned Pearl as she began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things. If you've read my stories, you'll notice I don't write sex scenes as a personal choice, but I won't deny that's human nature so I imply or note sexual content, but I don't write the actually action. I referenced "You do it for him" here just as did with "Stronger Than You" earlier and that is one of my favorite Pearl songs. Next time, the three attempt to talk to Peridot. Please review.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the three plan and decided to help Peridot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter thirty-eight of this story.

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter thirty-eight of this story. Here, the three plan and decided to help Peridot.

 

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

 

It was a new morning in Beach City. Amethyst, Garnet and Pearl awoke to start their new day only a night after Pearl stormed off the night prior. The three got up, showered and dressed. They then gathered around the table to eat breakfast. As they did, an awkward aura filled the air. 

 

"So before we begin, I must apologize for my behavior yesterday." said Pearl.

 

Amethyst and Garnet gave their full attention to Pearl. 

 

"That's fine." said Amethyst.

 

"Yes." agreed Garnet.

 

"Why exactly did you freak out like that?" asked Amethyst.

 

Pearl blushed in embarrassment. 

 

"I'm protective of her." answered Pearl.

 

"That's...cool." shrugged Amethyst.

 

"Yeah. It's fine." agreed Garnet.

 

Pearl let out a sigh of relief. 

 

"It makes sense considering how close you two where." noted Garnet. 

 

Pearl smiled warmly.

 

"I didn't mean anything by my joke." said Amethyst.

 

"I know. It was a knee jerk reaction." replied Pearl. 

 

"Friends?" asked Amethyst.

 

"Friends." answered Pearl.

 

The two shared a quick embrace. 

 

"It's great to see you being friends again." said Garnet.

 

"Same here." agreed Pearl.

 

"Yup." added Amethyst.

 

The the chuckled.

 

"Okay, we need to return our attention to the matter at hand." said Pearl.

 

The other two nodded in agreement. 

 

"We need to find Peridot at a time when Jasper isn't around." said Pearl.

 

"Her advanced computer classes is the best chance." said Amethyst.

 

"Sounds fine to me." mused Pearl. 

 

Pearl thought about it for a moment.

 

"What do you think Garnet?" asked Pearl.

 

Garnet thought about this for a moment.

 

"If that is the best opportunity we have then we must jump on it." answered Garnet.

 

"Right, then that's what we'll do!" declared Pearl.

 

"Nice." agreed Amethyst.

 

"So...what do we do when we confront her?" asked Pearl.

 

The trio shared glances.

 

"We must convince her to turn on Jasper." noted Garnet.

 

"Easier said then done." sighed Amethyst.

 

"But, it does seem like Peridot isn't exactly friends with Jasper." mused Pearl hopeful.

 

"How do we know she won't bolt?" asked Amethyst.

 

Though she hated to admit it, Pearl couldn't help but admit Amethyst had a point. 

 

"We'll have to find a way to keep from fleeing." answered Garnet. 

 

"I'll slap her in a Full Nelson." offered Amethyst.

 

"Absolutely not!" exclaimed Pearl.

 

"I'm joking P." said Amethyst. 

 

"We need to try and keep her from running." stated Pearl.

 

"How?" asked Amethyst.

 

Pearl had to come up with an answer.

 

"We'll have to find a way." answered Pearl.

 

Amethyst shrugged her shoulders. 

 

"Fine by me." said Amethyst. 

 

"We're gonna be late." noted Garnet.

 

Pearl and Amethyst looked at the clock and realized they where going to be late for classes. The three finished eating and quickly got ready. They all headed to university and split up to attend their classes. The three went to their classes and things where normal. However, all three of them where thinking about their impeding confrontation with Peridot. Finally, the time came and the three raced to catch Peridot before her class. However, they where too late and where forced to wait out. 

 

"I'm bored." moaned Amethyst.

 

"Nobody said a stake out would be exciting." noted Pearl.

 

"If this a stake out then I want a Salisbury stake with extra gravy." replied Amethyst.

 

Pearl rolled her eyes.

 

"Hey, I'm just trying to lighten the mood." said Amethyst defensive.

 

"We need to be serious." stated Pearl.

 

"You take the fun out of everything." muttered Amethyst.

 

"What was that?" asked Pearl.

 

"Nothing." answered Amethyst.

 

"Keep quiet you two." said Garnet.

 

They waited and waited.

 

"How much longer?" asked Amethyst.

 

Pearl checked her phone. 

 

"Only a few minutes." answered Pearl.

 

"Oh man." groaned Amethyst.

 

Amethyst got up and stretched.

 

"What are you doing?" asked Pearl worried.

 

"I've got to something. I'll losing it." answered Amethyst.

 

"We don't want attention." stated Pearl.

 

Amethyst rolled her eyes.

 

"It's not like we're doing anything illegal." said Amethyst.

 

"True. However, I'd still like to avoid campus security." replied Pearl. 

 

A few minutes passed and Pearl checked her phone again.

 

"It's time!" gasped Pearl. 

 

Sure enough, the class let out and students came out. The three looked for Peridot, but she was nowhere to be found.

 

"I don't see her." noted Amethyst.

 

"Do you think she saw us and fled?" asked Pearl worried.

 

"I don't think so." answered Garnet.

 

Suddenly, the trio heard something. 

 

"If you're a clod!" declared Peridot's voice.

 

"There she is!" gasped Amethyst.

 

Peridot was coming out of the building while bragging about her "superior intelligence" to anyone who would listen.

 

"I'm going in." said Pearl.

 

Pearl got up and began heading to Peridot.

 

"Let's go." said Garnet.

 

Pearl marched through the students and reached Peridot. Peridot gasped and began to stammer while the other students used this chance to slip away. 

 

"Hello Peridot." began Pearl.

 

Peridot took a moment to compose herself.

 

"Are the others with you?" asked Peridot.

 

Realizing the others hadn't caught up, Pearl began nodding her head 'no' but, couldn't help but nod 'yes' as the others finally reached them.

 

"Sorry. We got bogged down by the students passing by." said Garnet.

 

"We need to talk, Peridot!" declared Amethyst.

 

Peridot chuckled.

 

"I have nothing to say to you clods." stated Peridot.

 

Peridot crossed her arms for emphasis.

 

"I was hoping you'd say that." replied Amethyst, cracking her knuckles.

 

"What do you mean?" asked Peridot uneasy.

 

"We'll have to do this the hard way." answered Garnet. 

 

Peridot began to sweat.

 

"I've got to do something." thought Peridot nervously. 

 

Peridot's eyes began to dark back and forth.

 

"Got it!" declared Peridot to herself. 

 

Peridot pointed behind the three.

 

"Look! Another relationship to meddle in!" declared Peridot.

 

The three turned around allowing Peridot to run away.

 

"I can't believe we fell for that." said Pearl amazed.

 

"Pearl, go left! Amethyst, go forward! I'll go right!" declared Garnet.

 

"Right!" cried Pearl.

 

"Got it!" exclaimed Amethyst. 

 

The three split up and gave chase. Amethyst was the closest to Peridot initially, but Peridot managed to avoid her and began to cross over leftward. Pearl did spot her, but Peridot managed to avoid her. Garnet headed in the opposite direct of Peridot, but she didn't know this. As she gave chase, a voice caught her attention. Garnet noticed a white woman with a short hair cut being harassed by a dark skinned man

"Oh come on." said man.

"I said I wasn't interested." replied the woman.

"It's just dinner." said the man.

"Piss off!" snapped the woman.

The man took a moment to chuckle. 

"With that butch haircut, I should have figured you where a carpet muncher." stated the man.

Garnet growled and stormed over to the duo.

"What can I do for you?" asked the man.

Garnet grabbed the man by his collar.

"Leave her alone." stated Garnet.

The woman mouthed 'thank you' to Garnet and left.

"You cost me a date!" exclaimed the man. 

Garnet didn't flinch a bit.

"Are you a dyke too?" asked the man. 

Garnet pulled back and punched the man in the face ala Mike Tyson sending him crashing to the ground. 

"Oh man." groaned the man. 

Garnet knelt down ad grabbed the man's shirt.

"Listen to me..." bean Garnet coldly.

The man looked at Garnet with a look of anger.

"If I ever catch you doing something like this again..." began Garnet.

"I'm not listening to a faggot." replied the man.

Garnet suddenly grabbed the man by his throat.

"Take it back." demanded Garnet.

"Make me." replied the man.

Garnet began squeezing the mans throat causing his to gasp for air.

"I...can't...breath..." gasped the man.

Garnet tuned him out and continued squeezing.

"Garnet!" exclaimed Pearl.

Pearl and Amethyst rushed over pulling Garnet off.

"I..." stammered Garnet.

The man gasped for air as he stood up. 

"Fucking dyke." gasped the man.

Angry, Pearl turned and slapped the man.

"I'm asexual." noted Garnet.

"What..." began the man.

"Leave." ordered Garnet coldly.

The man gulped and ran off.

"What happened?" asked Amethyst surprised.

"As you can tell he frequently used homophobic language. It just set me off." answered Garnet, "Where's Peridot?"

"She got away." answered Pearl flatly.

"We need to accept defeat today and try again." stated Garnet.

 

Peridot ducked and weaved hoping to escape her pursuits. In an act of desperation, she jumped into a dumpster which managed to do the trick. Peridot remained in her hiding place until the janitor threw a full bag of trash onto her leading an angry Peridot to yell at him before storming off. Sure she was safe, Peridot raced home and quickly jumped into the shower. The running water prevented her from hearing someone enter the home. After hr third shower, Peridot emerged from the bathroom in a towel.

"Hey!" called a voice.

Peridot yelped dropping her towel until she realized she knew that voice.

"Lapis?" asked Peridot.

Peridot headed down the stairs to find Lapis on the ouch watching TV. 

"I hope you had a better day than me." sighed Peridot. 

Peridot walked down the stairs and reached the back of the couch.

"What happened?" asked Lapis curious.

"Those three clods ambushed me." answered Peridot.

Lapis tensed up hearing this.

"I escaped. They couldn't match my intelligence." boasted Peridot. 

"Good." said Lapis weakly.

"Don't worry. They'll give up eventually." said Peridot.

"I hope so." agreed Lapis softly.

"It's probably better if we don't tell Jasper." said Peridot.

"That's a given." replied Lapis.

An odor suddenly hit Lapis' nostrils.

"What's that smell?" asked Lapis.

"I had to hide in a dumpster." answered Peridot.

Lapis turned her head around, but suddenly yelped.

"Put clothes on!" exclaimed Lapis.

Peridot suddenly realized she was naked.

"Ahh!" cried Peridot in embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter and I am glad its done. First, I constantly fell behind in writing thought that was't a big deal. The, I lost a page's worth of writing, but I could handle that. Then I lost everything and had to redo the entire chapter which angered me. Next time, the three visit the car wash and we get more insight into the Greg - Rose - Pearl love triangle. Please review.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the three visit Greg and learn more his relationship with Rose...and Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter thirty-nine of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe 

 

It was a new morning in Beach City. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst awoke and began their days. It was the weekend and for one they didn't have lasses. They hanged, got dressed and ate breakfast. This morning, this breakfast was more quiet than normal. Finally, they headed outside to drive off and do their things. 

 

"Oh my goodness!" gasped Pearl horrified.

 

"What's wrong?" asked Amethyst.

 

"You're car is a disaster area!" answered Pearl.

 

Amethyst chuckled hearing this.

 

"Geez, I thought it was serious." replied Amethyst.

 

"It is serious!" declared Pearl.

 

Pearl opened the door exposing months of trash to the sunlight.

 

"How can you drive in this?" asked Pearl.

 

"You're making a big deal out of nothing." answered Amethyst dismissively. 

 

A mouse slipped out of the car and took off. 

 

"Pearl has a point." mused Garnet.

 

"Oh come on!" cried Amethyst.

 

"We're cleaning his car." stated Pearl.

 

"Fine." groaned Amethyst. 

 

The three spent a half hour cleaning the car of trash.

 

"There. Much better." said Pearl happily.

 

"Whatever." shrugged Amethyst.

 

"What about the exterior?" asked Garnet.

 

Amethyst thought for a moment.

 

"I'll take it to Greg." answered Amethyst.

 

Pearl froze hearing that name.

 

"He's actually cool once you get to know him." added Amethyst.

 

"Well that is great. I'll see you." began Pearl.

 

"You're coming with us." said Amethyst.

 

"I'd love to, but I've got to go..." said Pearl.

 

"I know you don't have anywhere to be." stated Amethyst.

 

"It's clear you aren't exactly a big fan of Greg." noted Garnet. 

 

"Yup." confirmed Pearl.

 

"f you don't want to go there's nothing we can do." sighed Amethyst.

 

Amethyst and Garnet then jumped into their cars and left. earl gt into her car when she realized she left her keys inside. Pearl saw her phone charger and decided to see if her phone needed charging before she left. Pearl reached int her pocket, but her cellphone was not there. Putting two and two together quickly, Pearl marched off and jumped into her own car. Pearl drove as fast she could, without breaking the speed limit, and arrive at the car wash. As she got out of her car, Amethyst grinned and waved Pearl's cellphone in the air.

 

"Why did you take me phone?!" asked Pearl angry. 

 

"I had to get you here somehow." answered Amethyst.

 

"I don't even understand how you did it." admitted Pearl.

 

"Some of my familia showed me." explained Amethyst.

 

Pearl groaned at this.

 

"Hi Pearl." said Greg sheepishly.

 

"My day goes from bad to worse." thought Pearl.

 

Pearl took a moment to compose herself. 

 

"Hello Greg." said Pearl calmly.

 

"How...are you?" asked Pearl.

 

"Fine." answered Pearl annoyed.

 

Greg noticed how displeased Amethyst.

 

"Well...I better get go..." began Pearl.

 

"Hey P., tell Greg about how we've tried to help Lapis." suggested Amethyst.

 

Pearl shot her roommate/friend a dirty look.

 

"There's a girl at our college in an abusive relationship and we're trying to help her." said Pearl frankly. 

 

"Rose would be proud." stated Greg.

 

Pearl was happy to hear that.

 

"She's doing it because of Rose." noted Amethyst.

 

Pearl let out a murmur at this.

 

"Well, that's not a surprise." admitted Greg.

 

Pearl groaned at this. 

 

"I know our relationship isn't great Pearl." stated Greg, "Heck, I remember one time..."

 

The sun shone brightly in the sky. Pearl had been excited for this day because she was gong to be on a picnic with Rose Quartz. Pearl adored anytime with Rose and she couldn't wait. However, things quickly took a sour turn when Greg Universe came along. Rose had explained he was her boyfriend so naturally he'd come. The three had their picnic on the beach with Greg well aware of Pearl's dislike of him. Out of nowhere, Rose stood up.

 

"Rose, what's wrong?" asked Pearl.

 

"I just need to use the restroom." answered Rose.

 

"We'll be right here." said Greg.

 

Rose began walking off.

 

"Behave you two!" called Rose jokingly. 

 

"Can't wait until you return!" called Greg. 

 

Pearl waited until Rose Quartz was out of sight.

 

"You're just a phase." stated Pearl, "You know that, right?"

 

Greg rolled his eyes.

 

"No Pearl. I didn't know that." answered Greg annoyed. 

 

"Of course you don't. You don't know anything about Rose." stated Pearl. 

 

"I know she's super into me!" declared Greg.

 

"Listen Mr. Universe, Rose may find you charming, but it will pass." began Pearl.

 

Pearl flicked Greg's hair.

 

"You're a novelty. At best." said Pearl. 

 

"What makes me so sure?" asked Greg.

 

Pearl chuckled.

 

"You are an outsider. You have nothing in common." answered Pearl. 

 

"I am not giving up!" declared Greg.

 

Rose returned and the three of them spend the remainder of the day together. However, Rose noticed that something seemed to be off with Greg. As they looked at the night sky, Rose couldn't wait anymore.

 

"Hey Pearl." began Rose.

 

"What is it Rose?" asked Pearl devoutly.

 

"I need to speak to Greg alone." answered Rose.

 

Pearl winced hearing this.

 

"Please just give us a few minutes." requested Rose.

 

Pearl took a moment to keep herself composed.

 

"Okay. Not a problem." agreed Pearl.

 

Pearl got up and walked away.

 

"I am not going to be pushed away." muttered Pearl.

 

Pearl ducked behind a rock to spy and Rose and Greg.

 

Rose waited until she was sure Pearl was far enough away.

 

"Please forgive Pearl." said Rose.

 

"It's fine. I'm not mad at her." said Greg.

 

Rose let out a sigh of relief at this.

 

"We're very close and I think she's jealous." mused Rose.

 

"I think you're right." agreed Greg.

 

From her hiding place, Pearl continued spying on them.

 

"I wonder what they're talking about." mused Pearl concerned.

 

"What's wrong?" asked Rose.

 

Greg took a moment to think about what he would say. 

 

"It's nothing." answered Greg.

 

"Don't lie to me." replied Rose.

 

Greg rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. 

 

"You've got me." sighed Greg.

 

"Please, tell me what's wrong." whispered Rose gently.

 

"I can't lie to you." said Greg in defeat. 

 

Greg took a moment to prepare himself. 

 

"I'm getting a little worried about the future." admitted Greg.

 

"I'm sure we could find a tarot card reader." said Rose.

 

"Do you even respect me?" asked Greg worried.

 

Rose began laughing at this.

 

"You're hilarious Mr. Universe." laughed Rose.

 

"Rose..." began Greg.

 

Rose continued laughing.

 

"Can you please..." started Greg.

 

Again, Rose continued laughing.

 

"Talk to me for a second!" exclaimed Greg.

 

Rose stopped laughing and looked worried.

 

"I'm sorry." said Rose, "Is this not how it works?" 

 

"This is so weird." stated Greg.

 

Greg suddenly began laughing.

 

"Why are you laughing?" asked Rose confused.

 

Greg continued laughing and began crying.

 

"Why are you crying?" asked Rose worried.

 

"How are we going to make this work?" asked Greg laughing.

 

"What do you mean?" asked Rose unsure.

 

"We're really, really different." answered Greg.

 

"What do we do now?" asked Rose.

 

"Let's just talk." answered Greg.

 

The two shared a hug.

 

"I barely know you." noted Greg.

 

"That's a good thing." stated Rose.

 

"We rushed into this." noted Greg.

 

"We never pushed each other." noted Rose.

 

"Have you ever loved anyone else?" asked Greg.

 

"Have you?" asked Rose.

 

"Yes." answered Greg honestly. 

 

Rose broke the hug.

 

"Greg..." began Rose.

 

"Rose." said Greg.

 

"Is this torture?" asked Rose.

 

"The worst." answered Greg jokingly.

 

"I'm so sorry." replied Rose guilty. 

 

"Don't be." said Greg.

 

"I'm so confused." admitted Rose.

 

Rose though for a moment.

 

"We have one thing in common." noted Rose.

 

Rose and Greg began dancing while Pearl watched. 

 

"I failed." realized Pearl sadly. 

 

As Greg finished his story, both Garnet and Amethyst had to take this in. Pearl merely got up and left without saying a word. Garnet and Amethyst decided to give her room knowing she must not be in an emotionally well place. Back home, Pearl went to her room and crawled into her bed. Pearl took the picture of Rose and hugged it closer to her.

 

"Oh Rose." said Pearl softly.

 

Pearl's eyes began watering up.

 

"How?" asked Pearl.

 

Pearl looked at the picture.

 

"How could you chose him over me?" asked Pearl.

 

The picture remained silent.

 

"it's my fault." said Pearl.

 

Pearl sighed sadly.

 

"It's my fault." stated Pearl.

 

Pearl let out another depressed sigh.

 

"I didn't say anything." noted Pearl.

 

Pearl began to mentally kick herself.

 

"Dammit. I should have told you." said Pearl.

 

Pearl looked at the picture of Rose.

 

"If I had told you..." began Pearl.

 

Pearl's train of thought stopped as doubt crept into her mind.

 

"I don't know if you where..." began Pearl.

 

Pearl stopped and let out a sad chuckle.

 

"I know you weren't a lesbian." noted Pearl.

 

Pearl looked down sadly.

 

"Maybe...you where bisexual." mused Pearl.

 

Pearl was desperate to cling onto what little hope she could. 

 

"I just don't know." admitted Pearl regretfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. I hope you liked this chapter. Next time, the focus makes a return to Lapis. Please review.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Pearl worries even further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter forty of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It had been a few days since the meeting with Greg and things returned to normal. Pearl returned to her normal self and the others didn't push the envelope. It was a new day and the three where at Beach City University performing their usual studies. Pearl finished her beloved ballet classes and was headed to leave. As she did, she spotted two other students. The first was a dark skinned women who had dark skin and looked like Peridot with a more square head while the other was a white woman with blonde hair. They where loitering outside.

"I don't know Hessonite." said the dark skinned woman.

"Squaridot, I saw it with my own eyes." replied Hessonite.

Pearl ignored the two as she continued walking.

"Lapis had a bruise on her arm." stated Squaridot.

Pearl froze in place as her heart dropped.

"Did I hear that right? " asked Pearl to herself.

Pearl hid so as not to be discovered and listened in.

"Jasper wouldn't be that reckless." said Hessonite.

"I saw it with my own eyes!" declared Squaridot.

"Did she say anything?" asked Hessonite.

"Nobody really asked her." answered Squaidot.

"Probably too afraid." replied Hessonite.

"Yup." confirmed Squaridot.

Hessonite then chuckled.

"Actually, I have heard of a trio of fellow students who apparently have attempted to "stand up" to Jasper." noted Hessonite.

"They're talking about us." realized Pearl.

"Yeah. I heard of those fools as well." replied Squaridot.

Pearl murmured quietly at this.

"If they want to get killed it's no skin off my nose." shrugged Hessonite.

"Well, I guess we can attend the funeral." proposed Squaridot jokingly.

The two laughed at this.

"So, do you think Jasper really did it?" asked Squaridot.

"Of course she did." answered Hessonite, matter-of-fact.

Pearl was not surprised by this.

"Jasper can be short tempered." admitted Squaridot.

"Not to mention violence is her go to method of dealing with problems." stated Hessonite.

"I'm surprised Jasper didn't kill her." said Squaridot.

"She held back." sighed Hessonite.

"Oh. of course." said Squaridot embarrassed.

"Whatever Jasper and Lapis do is there business." stated Hessonite.

Pearl was angered by this.

"We don't know enough about the situation." said Squaridot.

"Indeed. It would be reckless to interfere." agreed Hessonite.

We don't even know who started it." continued Squaridot.

"True. Lapis could be responsible for what happened." said Hessonite.

"Exactly." agreed Squaridot.

Pearl clenched her fists in anger.

"Besides, Lapis likely deserved it." shrugged Hessonite.

Pearl began shaking in anger.

"She likely had it coming." said Squaridot.

This pushed Pearl to the edge.

"Yes." replied Hessonite.

"I can't take that." stated Pearl angrily.

Pearl kicked the door opening surprising both Squaridot and Hessonite.

"Listen here! Nothing justified domestic abuse and the right thing to do is intervene! Me and my friends are trying to help Lapis before Jasper does kill her! Now you can tell Jasper this if you want because we will help Lapis!" declared Pearl.

With that, Pearl stormed off leaving a speechless Squaridot and Hessonite behind.

" _I can't believe people actually still think like that._ " thought Pearl angrily.

 

Pearl stormed off and went about the rest of her day. Although she tried not to show it, the incident with Squaridot and Hessonite bothered her a great deal. Pearl was thrilled when it came time for her to go home. Pearl arrived finding Garnet and Amethyst where already there. Pearl went inside where both of her friends noticed something was upsetting her. The three sat down and Pearl recalled the incident with Squaridot and Hessonite.

"I can't stand pricks like that!" declared Amethyst.

"It's sad. I fully understand why you're upset." added Garnet.

"It's not just what those two said." replied Pearl.

"It's about Lapis being hurt by Jasper." guessed Garnet.

"Yeah." confirmed Pearl.

"That's Jasper for ya." sighed Amethyst.

"I feel s useless." admitted Pearl.

"I am afraid there isn't much we could do right now." noted Garnet.

"If we call the cops..." began Amethyst.

"Lapis will lie to protect Jasper." concluded Pearl.

"Plus, Peridot will probably do the same." shrugged Amethyst.

Pearl let out a sigh.

"So there's nothing we can do." said Pearl.

"Afraid so." said Garnet.

Pearl rubbed her face with her hands in exasperation.

"Darn it." sighed Pearl.

"We'll just have to stick to our plan." stated Pearl.

"Right." agreed Amethyst.

Garnet nodded her head affirming.

"I guess we better get ready for dinner." said Pearl.

The three of them all stood up.

"Sounds good to me!" declared Amethyst.

"I could go for food." added Garnet.

"Let's go." replied Pearl.

 

The three made dinner and ate together. They had a relaxed dinner trying not to focus on the situation too much. After dinner, the three went about their personal business until it was time for sleep. Pearl performed her nightly routine and went to sleep. Pearl found herself alone in her home. It was darker than she recalled. Looking down, she had dress pants and a white button shirt on.

"This is odd." mused Pearl.

"A New Journey is filmed in front of a live studio audience." came Greg's voice.

"What the heck does that mean?" asked Pearl confused.

"Yo P.!" called Amethyst.

Amethyst rolled by on a skateboard as she Pearl heard cheering.

"Where is that coming from?" asked Pearl.

Amethyst rolled by Pearl.

"I've told you not to ride that thing in the house!" declared Pearl.

Pearl clenched her fists.

"What a second, Amethyst doesn't have a skateboard." realized Pearl.

Amethyst laughed as she moved on her skateboard.

"Come back here!" exclaimed Pearl.

Pearl gave chance and suddenly stopped.

Pearl suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" asked Pearl surprised.

Pearl opened the door and found Garnet there.

"Ga-" began Pearl.

Pearl was cut of the wild reaction of a studio audience.

"What is going on?" asked Pearl confused.

Pearl looked, but she only found darkness.

"Hey Pearl!" called Garnet.

Pearl heard more cheering for the studio audience.

"What is going on?" asked Pearl.

"Hey Pearl. You've got to come to the beach tonight. There's gonna be this huge bonfire party thing." said Garnet.

"Sounds lovely, but I'm planning on staying home tonight." replied Pearl.

"If a lady comes calling, don't do anything I wouldn't do." said Garnet.

The studio audience began catcalling.

"What is going on?" asked a confused Pearl to herself.

Pearl heard the doorbell ring again.

"Now who could that be?" asked Pearl.

Pearl opened the door only find Lapis standing there. Blood gushing out of her eyes and mouth.

"Lapis!" gasped Pearl.

Pearl awake and looked around.

"Just a bad dream." sighed Pearl in relief.

Pearl laid back down and once more drifted off into slumber.

"Now what?" asked Pearl.

Pearl found herself in a black void.

"How what's going on?" asked Pearl exasperated.

Suddenly, pearl heard the sounds of chains moving.

"Is someone there?" asked Pearl.

Pearl turned and found Lapis standing up with her wrists and ankles chained to the ground.

"Lapis!" exclaimed Pearl.

Lapis remained silent.

"I'm coming!" called Pearl.

Pearl began rushing over to Lapis.

"Stop." said Lapis softly.

Pearl stopped dead in her tracks.

"This is not your business." said Lapis.

"The hell it's not!" declared Pearl defiantly.

"It's too late. Just let me do this." said Lapis.

Pearl suddenly found herself overcast by a shadow. She turned around to see a giant Jasper behind her.

"Go!" exclaimed Jasper.

 

Pearl shot up in her bed. She was panting and dripping her sweat. Her heart felt like it would pound out of her body. Pearl proceeded to rub her face and take several deep breaths. Awake, Pearl got out of her bed and crept into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Pearl pulled out a glass out of the cupboard and poured water into it from the kitchen faucet. Pearl then drank the entire glass in one gulp. Once finished, Pearl felt she failed to realize she wasn't alone.

"You okay?" asked Amethyst.

Pearl nearly jumped ten feet in the air.

"Didn't mean to startle you." said Garnet.

"It's fine." answered Pearl.

Pearl chuckled softly.

"I guess I can forget about gong back to sleep." sighed Pearl lighthearted.

Pearl put the glass in the sink.

"How did you find me?" asked Pearl seriously.

"I heard the faucet." answered Amethyst.

"I heard your door open." answered Garnet.

Garnet was standing by the wall when I left my room and we watched you drink the water." explained Amethyst.

"I am grateful for your concern, but I am fine." stated Pearl.

"What happened?" asked Amethyst.

"I had a nightmare." answered Pearl.

Garnet walked over to the table.

"Let's talk about it." said Garnet.

The three women all sat down at the table.

"It began like this..." started Pearl.

Pearl told the two all about her nightmare.

"That is when I woke up." concluded Pearl.

Garnet and Amethyst took a moment to digest this.

"Shit. That's screwed up." said Amethyst.

"You said it." agreed Pearl.

Pearl let out a groan.

"How do you feel?" asked garnet concerned.

"I've felt better." answered Pearl.

Garnet let out a concerned murmur.

"There's nothing to worry about." said Pearl.

Garnet looked at Pearl for a minute in silence.

"Okay." relented Garnet.

Pearl let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Now what?" asked Amethyst.

Garnet looked at the clock.

"It's still late." answered Garnet.

Amethyst let out a yawn.

"I could hit the hay." shrugged Amethyst.

"Thank you." said Pearl grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. I hope you liked the cameos from Squaridot and Hessonite because they might not return. Next time, we focus on Pearl. Please review.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a transitional chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter forty-one of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a brand new day in Beach City. Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet all awake to star their day. They showered and dressed then all gather around for breakfast. Amethyst and Garnet where fine, but both where worried about Pearl.

"Hey Pearl, how are you doing?" asked Amethyst.

"Fine." answered Pearl flatly.

Both Garnet and Amethyst shot her skeptical glances.

"I swear." said Pearl, still flatly.

"You don't sound it."noted Garnet.

"I'm just tired." said Pearl.

Pearl let out a yawn.

"See." said Pearl.

Garnet and Amethyst exchanged suspicious looks.

"You can tell us if you're not feeling well." noted Garnet.

"I am fine!" declared Pearl.

Both Amethyst and Garnet where surprised by her outburst.

"Damn." said Amethyst surprised.

Pearl blushed in embarrassment.

"Pearl..." began Garnet.

The ballerina took a moment to rub the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry." said Pearl.

"It's fine." replied Garnet.

"Thank you." said Pearl.

"If you say you're fine, then we believe it." said Garnet.

"Sure." shrugged Amethyst.

"Thank you." sighed Pearl.

"But, if you do need to talk then we are here." said Garnet.

"Thanks." said Pearl grateful.

 

The three got ready and departed for university. Once there, the three split up and went to their classes. While things went normal for Amethyst and Garnet, the same could not be said for Pearl. Pearl was sluggish and could clearly focus in her classes. When it came time for her ballet class, things weren't much better. Pearl was off kilter all day. She struggled and almost fell several times. When class ended, Pearl hoped to leave right away. However, Anastasia stopped her.

"Pearl, what is wrong?" asked Anastasia.

"Nothing." answered Pearl.

Anastasia clearly didn't buy it.

"I'm a bit tired." admitted Pearl.

Anastasia led Pearl to the nearby chairs.

"I'm okay." said Pearl.

Anastasia sat down.

"No you are not." replied Anastasia.

Pearl relented and sat down as well.

"Tell me what's going on." requested Anastasia.

Pearl finally gave in.

"Okay..." began Pearl.

Pearl caught Anastasia up on everything.

"So you live in the same town as the man who stole the woman you loved." mused Anastasia.

"Yup." confirmed Pearl.

Pearl let out a sigh.

"But, that's not what's bothering me." stated Pearl.

Anastasia raised her eyebrow.

"What is?" asked Anastasia.

Pearl took a moment.

"I hate how I haven't been able to help Lapis." answered Pearl.

"That make sense." noted Anastasia.

"I feel so...useless." confessed Pearl.

"I see." mused Anastasia.

"Lapis is still with Jasper." sighed Pearl sadly.

"You have tried to help her." said Anastasia.

"Nothing I do seems to work." shrugged Pearl.

Pearl rubbed her face.

"I thought she would be free by now." groaned Pearl.

"You cannot beat yourself up over this." replied Anastasia.

"I'm a failure." sighed Pearl.

Anastasia was taken aback by this.

"That's not true." said Anastasia.

"If it wasn't true then Lapis would be free." countered Pearl bitterly.

"You did a damn good job as Odette after being a last minute replacement." said Anastasia.

"I wasn't good enough to be the star." said Pearl.

"It's like I'm talking with an entirely different person." thought Anastasia.

The ballet instructor thought for a moment.

"Is there anything in particular bothering you?" asked Anastasia.

"I told you." answered Pearl.

"I meant anything recent." clarified Anastasia.

"The situation with Lapis is still ongoing." said Pearl.

Anastasia rubbed her chin in contemplation.

"I've always had low self - esteem." admitted Pearl.

This confession made sense.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Anastasia concerned.

"I've always felt a bit inferior." answered Pearl.

Pearl suddenly looked at the clock.

"It's getting late. I have to go." realized Pearl.

Pearl got up and made her way to the door.

"Goodbye!" called Pearl.

 

Pearl left the class and made her way to her car. She hated to bail on Anastasia in such a manner, but she had to leave. Personally, she was happy to be gone. Pearl departed the University and made her way to her job. Pearl did her best t hide how tired she was and acted professional. Luckily for her, Mayor Dewey did not seem to notice. Pearl sat at her desk and did her job. This kept her active and kept her mind occupied on other matters. However, her tiredness overwhelmed her and Pearl dozed off. As she slept, she recalled a time when she was in kindergarten.

"Okay class. gather round." said their teacher.

The five year old children, including Pearl, approached their teacher.

"Class, please seat down. We have a very special guest." began the teacher.

The children began to ooh and ahh at this revelation.

"Now I expect you to be on your best behavior." continued the teacher.

Pearl was unable to recall much else about what the teacher said.

"Now give her a big welcome." concluded the teacher.

A domineering figure entered the room and looked at the child with disgust.

"She look scary." whispered another girl.

Despite her best effort, Pearl couldn't remember what the woman looked like.

"I don't know how I let Pink talk me into this." muttered the woman.

The guest cleared her throat and began to speak, but could only remember bits and pieces.

"I am the dean of nearby...university." explained the guest.

Pearl sat in awe of the guest.

"The reason I am here it to talk about the importance of education." said the guest.

Some of the kids groaned a bit.

"The weakness that plagues our generation." spat the guest under her breath.

The guest then spoke about the importance of education.

"Does anyone have any questions?" asked the teacher.

The kids asked their guest questions annoying her.

"Anyone else?" asked the teacher.

The teacher looked around and noticed Pearl.

"What abut you Pearl?" asked the teacher softly.

Pearl got nervous.

"Well, what do you wish for a career?" asked the guest impatient.

Pearl felt like an ant facing a mountain as she looked at the guest.

"Answer me." demanded the guest.

"A ballerina." answered Pearl softly.

"I didn't hear you." noted the guest.

Pearl gulped nervously.

"I want to be a ballerina." answered Pearl.

The guest looked at Pearl then let out a riotous laugh.

"How foolish." scoffed the guest.

Pearl wished she could disappear.

"You should focus on a real job. Not some pathetic delusion." spat the guest.

"Wait a minute!" declared the teacher.

The guest shot the teacher a death glare.

"You call yourself a teacher! You're too busy mollycoddling these kids and they want to chase wild fantasies!" snapped the guest.

The kindergarten teacher was intimidated, but did not want to back down.

"You are out of line." replied the teacher.

The guest said a few more things Pearl couldn't remember then stormed off.

"Oh Pearl." said the teacher.

The teacher rushed to Pearl who was crying.

"It's okay. Miss Concrete is here." said Concrete.

Pearl cried further.

"Pearl. Pearl. Pearl. Pearl." began Concrete.

"Pearl. Pearl. Pearl. Pearl." said Mayor Dewey.

Pearl snapped to and realized where she was.

"I am sorry. I was tired." said Pearl.

"It's fine." replied Mayor Dewey.

 

Pearl was able to convince Mayor Dewey that she was fine. Mayor Dewey returned to his office while earl resumed her work. She was thrilled when the day ended and she could go home. Pearl left right on time telling Mayor Dewey she needed to go to sleep early that night. This was not a lie. Pearl departed and returned home. Unsurprising, she was the last one home. Pearl headed inside to find the others on the couch.

"You look like shit." joked Amethyst.

Pearl headed inside and walked to the couch.

"Yeah. I feel like it." sighed Pearl.

Pearl flopped onto the couch.

"What's wrong?" asked Garnet.

"I feel overwhelmed." answered Pearl honestly.

"Because of the Lapis/Japser situation." guessed Amethyst.

Pearl nodded her head.

"Yup." confirmed Pearl.

Pearl looked over at the counter.

"Please tell me we have coffee." begged Pearl.

"No." replied Garnet.

Pearl groaned a bit.

"I can make more."offered Garnet.

"It's fine." said Pearl.

Pearl managed to sit up straight.

"I should go to bed early." added Pearl.

Pearl attempted to get up.

"I'm too weak." chuckled Pearl.

Garnet got up

"We'll help you." offered Garnet.

Amethyst jumped to her feet.

"Totally." agreed Amethyst.

Both of the women offered their hands.

"Thanks" replied Pearl.

 

The two grabbed Pearl's hand and helped her to her feet. Pearl thanked them again and said she could make it to her room on her own. Pearl went to her room and managed to build enough strength to get changed. Once in her night wear, Pearl simply threw herself onto her bed. Pearl then rolled onto her back and faced the ceiling.

"I do feel better." noted Pearl.

Pearl bit her lip a bit.

"But, I still feel like crap." admitted Pearl.

Pearl let out a sigh.

"I feel so useless." admitted Pearl.

Pearl reached over and took the photo of Rose.

"You would have helped Lapis by now." said Pearl certain.

Pearl then put the photo back.

"I hate my life." moaned Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. I know kindergarten might seem young for that kind of thing, but I don't think its unreasonable. Plus, its obvious why I chose it. Also, the dean who visited is the one you're thinking of. I added Concrete the concept gem who caused a bit of a stir. Next time, a road bump is encountered. Please review.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, an unexpected development occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter forty-two of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was another day in Beach City. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst awoke to start their day. They showered, got dressed and sat together to eat breakfast.

"Another day." sighed Pearl.

"You okay P.?" asked Amethyst.

"Fine." answered Pearl.

"Something seems to be on your mind." noted Garnet.

"It's nothing." said Pearl.

"Are you sure?" asked Amethyst skeptical.

"Yeah." answered Pearl.

The others shared a glance.

"Okay." sad Amethyst.

Garnet opened her mouth to speak.

"So is anything important happening today?" asked Pearl.

Amethyst raised her eyebrow.

"No." answered Garnet.

"Darn." sighed Pearl.

"We don't have classes today." noted Amethyst.

"You can find something else to do." shrugged Pearl.

"That is true." agreed Garnet.

"I'll probably work out." said Amethyst.

Amethyst shoved a ton of food down her throat.

"Gotta stay in shape." added Amethyst.

"Yet you shove God knows what down your throat." mused Pearl.

Amethyst chuckled a bit.

"You got me there." admitted Amethyst.

Amethyst pulled pulled out an Ensure and opened it.

"Gotcha here." winked Amethyst.

Amethyst downed the drink and burped.

"Damn! That was a good one!" declared Amethyst.

Pearl rolled her eyes while Amethyst laughed.

"What about you, Garnet?" asked Pearl.

"Nothing unusual." answered Garnet.

"Anything special planned?" asked Amethyst.

"Probably just relax here." answered Garnet.

"That sounds nice." sighed Pearl.

"What about you P.?" asked Amethyst.

"I've got a hectic day." answered Pearl.

"Ya gotta take a day off from the whole Lapis thing." stated Amethyst.

"No. It's not that." replied Pearl.

Pearl took a moment.

"I will think about it in all likely hood." admitted Pearl.

Pearl quickly shook her head.

"My life sucks sometimes." sighed Pearl.

"You're stressing yourself out P." noted Amethyst concerned.

"I'm fine." replied Pearl.

"You're gonna run yourself ragged." warned Garnet.

Pearl gave consideration to this.

"Maybe you're right." mused Pearl.

"You gotta chill Pearl." said Amethyst.

Pearl shook her head.

"Easier said than done." replied Pearl.

Garnet let out a hum.

"Oh well." sighed Pearl.

Pearl got up from her chair.

"It's such a pain in the butt." noted Pearl.

Pearl began taking her plate to the sink.

"I just have to..." began Pearl.

Before she could finish, Pearl fell over.

"My ankle!" cried Pearl.

Pearl grabbed her right ankle.

"Pearl!" cried Amethyst.

"Stay still!" cried Garnet.

Both Garnet and Amethyst jumped up.

"It's fine." said Pearl.

Pearl attempted to stand, but was unable to.

"Sure ya are." replied Amethyst.

The two walked over to Pearl.

"I'm fine. Really." said Pearl.

Garnet pulled down Pearl's sock.

"You're ankle is swelling." noted Garnet.

Pearl sighed flatly looking at her ankle.

"Just my luck." muttered Pearl.

"What happened?" asked Amethyst.

"My ankle just gave out." answered Pearl.

Garnet looked over Pearl's ankle.

"You sprained it." said Garnet.

"There goes my ballet classes." moaned Pearl.

"Just be glad its minor." shrugged Amethyst.

Garnet picked Pearl up.

"Amethyst, grab an ice pack from the freezer." said Garnet.

Garnet carried Pearl bridal style to the couch and laid Pearl on it.

"Here you go." said Garnet.

"Thanks." replied Pearl.

Amethyst had run to the freezer and returned with an ice pack.

"Here!" called Amethyst.

Amethyst underhand tossed the ice pack to Garnet who caught it.

"Thanks." said Garnet.

Garnet turned and placed the ice pack on Pearl's swollen ankle.

"Oh. Ooh. Ah." gasped Pearl.

"It's only an ice pack." giggled Amethyst.

Amethyst reached the others.

"My ankle is sensitive right now." noted Pearl.

Pearl let out an "oh" as the ice pack did its thing.

"Let's just keep that on there for now." said Garnet.

"Is it improving?" asked Pearl concerned.

"To early to tell." answered Garnet.

"Hey. You got that doctor friend." noted Amethyst.

"That is true." replied Pearl.

"We don't need to go to the hospital just yet." stated Garnet.

"That's good." said Pearl.

"Just stay off your ankle and ice it." said Garnet.

"Well, I won't keep you waiting." sighed Pearl.

"Pearl, we're not going to leave you like this." noted Garnet.

"Yeah. Helping you comes first." added Amethyst.

Pearl began to get emotional.

"Pearl..." began Garnet.

"You're the best friends anyone could ever ask for!" declared Pearl joyously.

 

Garnet picked Pearl up and again carried her bridal style to her room. Once there, Garnet placed Pearl onto her bed gently. Pearl dropped the ice pack while she as being carried. Luckily, Amethyst picked it up and brought it to Pearl. They stayed home and told Pearl they would help if she called. They insisted noting Pearl needed to stay off her ankle. Garnet made Pearl a cucumber sandwich

"Garnet!" called Pearl.

After a few moments, Garnet walked in.

"What is it?" asked Garnet.

"I finished." answered Pearl.

Garnet took the plate.

"Is there anything else I can do?" asked Garnet.

"I never got my tea." noted Pearl.

Garnet sighed flatly.

"I'll get Amethyst.

Garnet left to get Amethyst.

"Amethyst, you never got Pearl her tea." noted Garnet.

Pearl could hear them from her room.

"I made it, but I kinda got distracted." admitted Amethyst.

Pearl rolled her eyes.

"She is hurt Amethyst. She cannot walk and needs us." said Garnet.

Amethyst muttered to herself in Portuguese and walked to Pearl's room.

"Here's your tea." said Amethyst.

Amethyst put the cup of tea on the dresser.

"Enjoy." added Amethyst.

Pearl dipped a pinkie in the tea.

"It's ice cold." noted Pearl.

"Sorry. It sat for a bit." shrugged Amethyst.

Amethyst mumbled under her breath.

"Fine." said Amethyst.

Amethyst grabbed the tea and took it to the kitchen.

"Such a pain..." mumbled Amethyst.

Amethyst opened the tea in the microwave.

"What's wrong?" asked Garnet.

Amethyst loudly slammed the microwave door shut.

"Nothing." answered Amethyst annoyed.

Amethyst punched the numbers in and began heating up the microwave went to work.

"Amethyst, tell me what's wrong." demanded Garnet.

Amethyst let out a long sigh.

"I'm just annoyed having to wait on Pearl." admitted Amethyst.

"You know she's injured." said Garnet.

"It's only an ankle." replied Amethyst.

Garnet raised her eyebrow.

"You're right." sighed Amethyst.

The microwave began beeping.

"I'm being selfish." said Amethyst.

Amethyst opened the microwave door.

Garnet didn't reply.

"I guess I'm just sick of serving others." continued Amethyst.

Amethyst thought for a moment.

"Probably because of Jasper." sighed Amethyst.

Garnet again did not reply.

"Giving me the silent treatment?" asked Amethyst.

"I didn't want to interrupt." answered Garnet.

"Damn, now I feel guilty." sighed Amethyst.

Garnet rubbed her chin.

"No need to." stated Garnet.

"Why?" asked Amethyst.

"You made a mistake and feel bad." answered Garnet.

"Thanks." said Amethyst.

"Pearl's tea will get cold again if we just sit here talking." noted Garnet.

Amethyst chuckled a bit.

"Actually, I put it on for longer out of anger." admitted Amethyst.

Garnet gave her a disappointed look.

"I feel bad!" exclaimed Amethyst.

"Do something for her." proposed Garnet.

Amethyst thought for a moment.

"I got this." said Amethyst.

Amethyst grabbed the cup headed to Pearl's room.

"Here you are. It's hot so be careful." said Amethyst.

Pearl took the cup.

"Thanks." said Pearl.

Amethyst turned ad left.

"I could used to this." muttered Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. Next time, a big discovery is made. Please review.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, a big discovery is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter forty-three of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Amethyst sat in her room. She was at her desk with a blank paper in front of her while tapping the point of a pencil. She decided to write an apology for Pearl for being impatient. However, this proved easier said than done.

"Having trouble?" asked Garnet.

Amethyst nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise.

"Filho da puta!" exclaimed Amethyst in surprise.

Amethyst took a moment to calm down.

"Don't scare me like that." said Amethyst.

"Sorry." replied Garnet.

"It's cool." sighed Amethyst.

"So...are you having trouble?" asked Garnet again.

"Yeah." answered Amethyst.

Amethyst crossed out a sentence.

"This isn't usually something I do." noted Amethyst.

"It takes a lot of courage to admit you're wrong." said Garnet.

"That does make me feel better." admitted Amethyst.

"What do you have so far?" asked Garnet.

"Nothing." answered Amethyst.

Garnet looked at the paper.

"It seems you've tried to start." said Garnet.

"Every time I start, it comes out like crap!" declared Amethyst.

"Can I see what you've got?" asked Garnet.

Amethyst shrugged her shoulders.

"Knock yourself out." answered Amethyst.

Garnet picked up the paper.

"From what I see, you have good ideas." mused Garnet.

"But, I can't organize them into a sentence." bemoaned Amethyst.

Garnet rubbed her chin.

"Do you want to know what I think?" asked Garnet.

Amethyst shrugged her shoulders.

"Shoot." answered Amethyst.

Garnet torn the paper i half.

"What the hell?!" asked Amethyst alarmed.

Garnet smiled in response.

Amethyst began to rant in Portuguese.

"Forget this paper." stated Garnet.

Amethyst stopped her ranting.

"What do you mean?" asked Amethyst.

"Just talk from the heart." answered Garnet.

Amethyst rubbed her cheek.

"Maybe you're right." mumbled Amethyst.

"Pearl will appreciate it more if you do." stated Garnet.

"But...how do I begin?" asked Amethyst.

"Just say whatever comes to mind." answered Garnet.

"But, I might say something stupid." noted Amethyst.

Garnet only shrugged at this.

"It's a risk you've got to take." noted Garnet.

"What if I run out of stuff to say?" asked Amethyst.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." answered Garnet.

Amethyst was clearly unsure.

"But, if it does..." began Garnet.

The African - American shook her head.

"You've got to stop worrying." stated Garnet.

"You're right." agreed Amethyst.

 

Amethyst got up and left her room. Garnet wished her good luck as she left. Amethyst reached Pearl's room and noted her palms where incredible sweaty. Amethyst noted she heard ballet music and assumed Pearl was listening to it to feel better. She also heard noise, but assumed it was nothing. Building up the courage, Amethyst knocked. After a few seconds, the music shut off.

"Who is it?" asked Pearl.

"Me." answered Amethyst.

"What is it?" asked Pearl.

"I want to talk." answered Amethyst.

Amethyst heard Pearl mutter something under her breath.

"Just a moment!" called Pearl.

Pearl heard shuffling and a bed spring.

"Come in!" called Pearl.

Amethyst entered the room.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Pearl.

"I want to talk about earlier." answered Amethyst.

Pearl gulped sightly.

"Go on." replied Pearl.

Amethyst couldn't help but notice Pearl seemed odd.

"I want to apologize." revealed Amethyst.

Pearl shook her head in surprise.

"Please explain." requested Pearl.

"I didn't like having to help you. I was going to serve you extra hot tea after you requested I re-heat it. Hell, I waited long enough so you would have cold tea. I was being selfish and there's no excuse for it." explained Amethyst.

Pearl laughed like a weight was taken off her shoulders.

"Oh Amethyst. I don't care about that. We're friends and that won't change." said Pearl.

"Oh Thank God! It's such a relief!" declared Amethyst.

The two shared a hug.

"I hate to push you out, but I need to rest." said Pearl.

"No problem." shrugged Amethyst.

Amethyst turned and left Pearl's room.

"Something is wrong." thought Amethyst.

Amethyst could not shake the feeling something was off.

"I need to talk to Pearl." decided Amethyst.

Amethyst heard the ballet music start up again.

"I shouldn't do this." muttered Amethyst.

Amethyst crept up to the door.

"I have to." said Amethyst.

Amethyst gently pushed the door open creating a crack.

"Here we go." muttered Amethyst.

Amethyst peeked through the crack.

"Nothing odd here." noted Amethyst.

Amethyst then saw something that made her heart sink.

"Oh God No." whispered Amethyst horrified.

In the room, Pearl was dancing around and performing ballet moves on her "injured" ankle.

"Oh Pearl." said Amethyst softly.

Amethyst watched Pearl preform several pirouettes.

"Why Pearl Why?" asked Amethyst.

Amethyst felt her stomach turning.

"I'm getting sick." noted Amethyst.

Amethyst grabbed her stomach.

"I can't do this anymore." thought Amethyst.

Amethyst gently closed the door unnoticed.

"What? Why? How?" asked Amethyst.

Amethyst stood up and began pacing back and forth until Garnet spotted her.

"Is something wrong?" asked Garnet.

"I don't know." answered Amethyst exasperated.

Amethyst went to her room and threw herself on her bed.

"Oh man." sighed Amethyst.

Amethyst rubbed her eyes.

"Should I tell Garnet?" asked Amethyst.

A knock came on the door.

"Amethyst, can I come in?" asked Garnet.

Amethyst thought for a moment.

"Sure." answered Amethyst.

Garnet opened the door and entered the room.

"Just watch where you step." warned Amethyst.

Garnet made her way through the messy room and reached the bed.

"Hello." began Garnet.

Garnet sat on Amethyst's bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Garnet.

Amethyst thought for a moment.

"Can I propose a hypothetical?" asked Amethyst.

"Sure." answered Garnet.

"Supposed you found something out and didn't know what to do with this information." said Amethyst.

"Can I get more details?" asked Garnet.

"Like someone lying to friends." answered Amethyst.

Garnet thought this over.

"You should be honest." said Garnet.

Amethyst sat up.

"Garnet, there's something..." began Amethyst.

"Garnet! I need you!" called Pearl.

Garnet stood back up.

"I'll be right back." said Garnet.

Garnet left with Amethyst behind her.

"I've got to tell her." thought Amethyst.

Garnet entered Pearl's room as Garnet closed in.

"I need to use the restroom." said Pearl.

"No problem." replied Garnet.

Garnet picked Pearl up.

"Hold on." said Garnet.

Garnet then began carrying her to the bathroom.

"I know what she's doing." noted Amethyst.

Amethyst took a deep breath.

"Stop!" exclaimed Amethyst.

Garnet froze as both her and Pearl focused on Amethyst.

"Is something the matter, Amethyst?" asked Pearl confused.

"You...shouldn't." began Amethyst.

Amethyst took a moment to compel her thoughts.

"Pearl...I saw you." revealed Amethyst.

Pearl's eyes became as wide as saucers.

"What?" asked Pearl concerned.

Garnet raised her eyebrow.

"You need to tell Garnet the truth." continued Amethyst.

"I don't understand." noted Garnet.

Garnet turned her attention to Pearl.

"I'm sorry." said Pearl.

The revelation suddenly hit Garnet.

"You're not hurt." realized Garnet.

Garnet dropped Pearl who landed on her uninjured feet.

"I was hurt...at first." said Pearl.

Pearl began going backwards.

"You tricked me." stated Garnet.

Garnet began walking to Pearl.

"No. No. No. It's just...I'm so stressed with everything going on. It felt nice to have someone look after me." said Pearl.

"You lied and manipulated me!" exclaimed an angry Garnet.

Amethyst decided to intervene.

"Garnet. I know she fucked up, but I kinda see where she's coming from." said Amethyst.

"Don't make excuses!" snapped Garnet angrily.

Amethyst gulped at her anger.

"Garnet." said Amethyst softly.

Garnet turned her attention back to Pearl.

"Right now I don't want to hear you! I don't want you to come near me! I don't even want to see you!" snapped Garnet.

Garnet turned and stormed off.

"What have I done?" asked Pearl regretfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end for now. Pearl has royally screwed up and needs to fix things. Next time, we deal with the aftermath and a big surprise comes. Please review.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the three deal with the aftermath of last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter forty-three of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The skies over Beach City where gray and overcast. This was symbolic of the situation at the the home shared by Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst. The three awoke and started their day. They showered, dressed and sat down for breakfast.

"So...how are things going?" asked Amethyst.

Neither Pearl nor Garnet answered.

"Come on and answer." goaded Amethyst.

"I'm fine." answered Pearl.

"So am I." answered Garnet.

Amethyst rubbed the back of her neck.

"Look guys, I know things are tense..." began Amethyst.

Garnet snorted.

"We can't stay like this." stated Amethyst.

"I can." said Garnet.

Amethyst slammed her palm on the table.

"Bullshit!" exclaimed Amethyst.

Garnet continued eating silently.

"I'd be willing to talk." noted Pearl.

Garnet sneered at this.

"Maybe not." whispered Pearl.

Pearl began to mix the food with her fork.

"Pearl is right." said Amethyst.

Garnet didn't reply.

"Oh brother." sighed Amethyst.

Amethyst rubbed her eyes for moment.

"Look, you guys cannot keep dong this." stated Amethyst.

"I'm willing to talk." stated Pearl.

Garnet remained silent.

"How long are you going to do this?" asked Amethyst.

Garnet simply shrugged her shoulders.

"You can't do this forever." continued Amethyst.

Garnet remained silent.

"You guys live together!" exclaimed Amethyst.

Garnet stopped for a moment.

"I will talk to Pearl when I am ready." revealed Garnet.

"When will that be?" asked Amethyst.

"When I am ready." answered Garnet.

"Far enough." sighed Pearl.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" cried Amethyst exasperated.

"It's fine Amethyst." said Pearl.

Amethyst looked at Pearl and huffed.

"No it isn't." stated Amethyst.

"You cannot rush this." said Pearl.

"The hell I can't!" snapped Amethyst.

"Don't try it." demanded Garnet.

"Or what?" asked Amethyst.

"Or you'll make this worse." answered Garnet.

Amethyst growled at this.

"Let this take its course." said Garnet.

Garnet got up, put her dish in the sink and headed to her room.

"She's right. Garnet and I will talk...eventually." said Amethyst.

"No chance." thought Amethyst.

 

The two women sat quietly and finished their breakfast. They put their dishes in the sink and then departed. Pearl went to her room while Amethyst headed to the door. However, she stopped and doubled back once Pearl was gone. Amethyst then made her way to Pearl's room. Amethyst took a moment then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Pearl.

"Amethyst." answered the titular person.

Thirty seconds passed in silence.

"Come in." said Pearl

Amethyst opened the door and entered Pearl's room.

"Hey." began Amethyst.

Pearl was lying on her side on her bed.

"How are you?" asked Amethyst.

Amethyst reached Pearl's bed as asked.

"Terrible." answered Pearl.

Amethyst sat on Pearl's bed.

"I get it." began Amethyst.

Pearl did not reply.

"I totally understand how you feel." clarified Amethyst.

"How could you?" asked Pearl.

"Because I've felt the same." answered Amethyst.

"Jasper." muttered Pearl.

"Partial." noted Amethyst.

"What do you mean?" asked Pearl confused.

"When you come from a family as big as mine its easy to get lost in the shuffle." answered Amethyst.

Pearl sat up in her bed.

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Pearl.

Amethyst shrugged her shoulders.

"It wasn't all bad. I do love my family after all." shrugged Amethyst.

"I feel the same abut my two sisters." replied Pearl.

"Sometimes you feel overworked." began Amethyst.

"Yup." confirmed Pearl.

"Not to mention everything with Lapis." noted Amethyst.

Pearl let out a long sigh.

"I get it." continued Amethyst.

Pearl tensed up a bit.

"I'm glad you do." sighed Pearl.

"G. will come around." shrugged Amethyst.

Pearl was obviously unconvinced.

"Are you sure?" asked Pearl.

"Totally." answered Amethyst.

Pearl sadly shook her head.

"Maybe I should move out." muttered Pearl.

"No way." stated Amethyst firmly.

"That would take the tension away." said Pearl.

"I don't want you to leave." revealed Amethyst.

"She never said that." noted Amethyst.

"She's thinking it." stated Pearl.

"Can you read her mind?" asked Amethyst.

"Of course not." answered Pearl.

"So you don't know she wants you to move out." replied Amethyst.

Pearl thought about this.

"I know you feel bad." said Amethyst.

"Of course!" declared Pearl.

"You know what you did was wrong." added Amethyst.

"Yes." confirmed Pearl.

"It was stupid, but I forgive you." said Amethyst.

"You have no idea how much I need that." said Pearl.

"No problem." said Garnet.

 

Pearl and Amethyst then shared a hug. After this, Amethyst got up and left. Amethyst made her way to Garnet's room unsure of how this would go. Amethyst arrived and knocked on the door. Amethyst waited for over a minute, but got reply. Amethyst then knocked again, but once again got no reply. Amethyst got annoyed ad threw the door open.

"Yo Garnet!" cried Amethyst.

Garnet was lying on her bed with her hands behind her head.

"Hello." said Garnet flatly.

"I knocked." noted Amethyst.

"I know." said Garnet.

"Then why didn't you reply?" asked Amethyst.

"I thought you where someone else." answered Garnet.

"Pearl." stated Amethyst.

Garnet didn't respond to this.

"You can't keep doing this." stated Amethyst.

Garnet didn't reply.

"You live in the same house!" exclaimed Amethyst.

"I know." said Garnet.

"Pearl has been thinking of moving out." revealed Amethyst.

Garnet raised her eyebrow.

"Pearl feels like shit." said Amethyst.

"She should feel guilty." stated Garnet.

"Look Garnet..." began Amethyst.

"She used me." said Garnet coldly.

Amethyst stopped in mid-sentence.

"I don't blame you." admitted Amethyst.

Garnet nodded her head.

"But, she feels sorry." said Amethyst.

"Again, she needs to." said Garnet.

Amethyst sighed flatly.

"Look Garnet, she wants to make it up to you." said Amethyst.

Garnet bit her lower lip.

"I'm sure she does." admitted Garnet.

"Then why not let her make it up to you?" asked Amethyst.

Garnet shook her head.

"I'm not ready." answered Garnet.

Amethyst mouthed the word "damn" in frustration.

"Look..." began Garnet.

Amethyst held her hand up.

"I get it." said Amethyst deflated.

"I'm glad you do." said Garnet.

"Do you know how long it'll take?" asked Amethyst sheepishly.

"Nope." answered Garnet.

"Of course not." mumbled Amethyst irked.

Amethyst took a moment to compose herself.

"Okay." began Amethyst.

Amethyst began rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well...I hope it doesn't take to long." mused Amethyst.

Garnet shrugged her shoulders.

"I am not sure." confessed Garnet.

"Like I told Pearl, I can relate a bit." noted Amethyst.

"At least her family doesn't bully her." stated Garnet.

Amethyst nodded her head in agreement.

"She has family to fall back on." sighed Amethyst.

Garnet thought for a moment.

"Yeah." agreed Garnet.

 

Amethyst turned around and left. She went to tell Pearl of her conversation with Garnet, but Pearl revealed that had heard it. Amethyst then went to her room and threw herself on her bed. Hours passed with all three women in their rooms lying on their bed. However, a phone call forced one of them to get up. Garnet left her room and answered the phone. She talked on the phone for several minutes. Garnet then told Amethyst she had something to tell her.

"What is it?" asked Amethyst.

"Get Pearl and meet me in the common room." answered Garnet.

Amethyst left and went to get Pearl.

"I hope this settles thing." thought Amethyst.

Amethyst knocked on Pearl's door.

"Yo P., Garnet says she says something to tell us." noted Amethyst.

Pearl opened the door.

"Is it good?" asked Pearl hopeful.

Amethyst shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know." answered Amethyst.

Pearl let out a sigh.

"I pray this ends things." said Pearl.

The two went to the common area where Garnet was waiting.

"Amethyst, you talk about family got me thinking." began Garnet.

Pearl gulped nervously.

"So I called my mothers and talked to them." continued Amethyst.

"So...what was the result?" asked Amethyst.

"They decided to come and visit this weekend." answered Garnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things here. I hope you liked this. Next time, we meet Ruby and Sapphire kicking off a mini - arc. Please review.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ruby and Sapphire arrive starting this mini - arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter forty-five of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The three women had spent the rest of the week preparing for the arrival of Garnet's mothers. Garnet and Pearl still not talking to each their causing Amethyst to act as a mediator. Finally, the date arrived and come Friday afternoon the three where waiting in the common , a black Mercedes - Benz sedan arrived. The two approached and knocked on the door.

"That's them." noted Garnet.

Garnet answered the door an hugged her mothers.

"It's so great to see you." said Garnet.

Garnet then moved so her mothers could introduce themselves.

"I'm Ruby Hayes." said Ruby.

Ruby was a short African - American woman with black hair and brown eyes. She was a white t - shirt, khaki cargo shorts, a sneakers. She also had a

"I am Sapphire Snow." said Sapphire.

Sapphire was a white woman with blonde hair and a blue eye. She had an eye patch over her left eye. She was wearing a blue dress and had a pair of white opera gloves on.

"Nice to meet you." said Pearl.

"Yup." agreed Amethyst.

The five women all gathered around the couch.

"So...you are from money." noted Amethyst.

A stunned Pearl nudged Amethyst in the kidney.

"I'm trying to make conversation." replied Amethyst.

"My family are same behind the Snow Family Meat Packing Company." explained Sapphire.

"Yes. You're family are a meat packing company" noted Pearl.

"Indeed. My father is the CEO and I work as a Manager. It's our main source of income." said Sapphire.

"Hey, I do contribute too!" noted Ruby.

"Of course. You're a great contribution." agreed Sapphire.

"So what do you do?" asked Amethyst.

"I'm a welder." answered Ruby proudly.

"So interesting." said Pearl.

"I work welding furnaces." added Ruby.

Amethyst let out a long sigh.

"So...I have to ask what's with the eye?" asked Amethyst.

"Oh My God Amethyst!" exclaimed Pearl horrified.

"It's quiet alright. I am used to it." said Sapphire.

"Sorry if I was rude." said Amethyst guilty.

"Yeah. It's fine." replied Ruby.

"I suffered from a cataract in this eye. It caused me to lose my sight and I decided to forgo surgery." answered Sapphire.

"I'm so sorry." said Pearl.

"That's not necessary. I am used to it." replied Sapphire.

Sapphire lifted up her eye patch revealing a cloudy cornea.

"That's so cool!" declared Amethyst.

"She's got the most beautiful eye everywhere." cooed Ruby.

Sapphire chuckled a bit.

"Oh you." said Sapphire.

The two of them shared a kiss.

"Garnet has mentioned one of her roommates is homosexual." noted Sapphire.

"I didn't use names to protect their secrecy." added Garnet bitterly.

Pearl sank in her sat guilty.

"That's me." admitted Pearl.

"If you need to talk, we're here." said Sapphire.

"Thanks." replied Pearl.

"Hey Pearl, maybe you can help convince Sapphire to have a threesome." proposed Ruby.

Pearl's face immediately became bright red.

"Not funny Ruby." said Sapphire.

"Sorry." replied Ruby.

 

The group spent the rest of the night talking before it was time for bed. Both Pearl and Amethyst heard Ruby and Sapphire talking to Garnet. The three of them talked in whispers so nether Pearl or Amethyst could not hear them. They hoped that Sapphire and Ruby could talk Garnet into making up with Pearl. The next day, the five women awoke and started their day. It quickly became clear Garnet still refused to talk to Pearl. After breakfast, the group decided to sit and try talking.

"How, let's begin." began Sapphire.

"Garnet told us what happened." added Ruby.

Pearl hung her head in shame.

"Pearl feels crappy and is sorry." noted Amethyst.

"Garnet mentioned that." said Sapphire.

"However, she's still not ready to apologize." said Ruby.

"I am sorry!" exclaimed Pearl.

"You used me!" snapped Garnet.

"Let's be calm." requested Sapphire.

"I agree with Garnet." said Ruby.

"Please, we're trying to defuse this situation." replied Sapphire.

"What Pearl did was terrible." stated Ruby.

"However, she does wish to apologize." said Sapphire.

"Garnet isn't ready." noted Ruby.

"So we need to try and help matters." said Sapphire.

"But you cannot rush things." countered Ruby.

Sapphire let out a flattened sigh.

"Right now we cannot help matters." admitted Sapphire.

"Exactly." agreed Ruby.

Pearl was clearly dejected by this.

"Don't worry Pearl. We will settle this." said Sapphire.

"Hey, why don't you tell us how you meet." suggested Amethyst.

"I think that's a good idea." agreed Sapphire.

"Well, it all began twenty-five years ago..." began Ruby.

 

It was a beautiful day in Empire City. It was the early 1990s and Ruby Hayes was on the clock. The headquarters of the Snow Family Meat Packing Company ironically needed their old furnace looked at and Ruby had been sent there. Ruby was driving the company's white Chevrolet Astro. As she drove, Ruby had the radio on when she arrived. Ruby parked, grabbed her tool kit and headed inside. Ruby told the receptionist who summoned someone.

"Hello. You must be the repair person." came a voice.

Ruby turned around seeing an angelic figure before her.

"I...um...I..." stammered Ruby.

"Um, so you are the repair person?" asked Sapphire confused.

Ruby shook her head and gulped.

"Yes." answered Ruby.

"I'll show you the furnace." said Sapphire.

"Sure." squeaked Ruby.

Sapphire began walking and Ruby followed behind her.

"So, how long have you been doing this job?" asked Sapphire.

Ruby took a moment to process this then gulped.

"A few years now." answered Ruby, with a squeaky voice.

"Do you like it?" asked Sapphire.

"Yeah." answered Ruby, with a squeaky voice.

"Are you okay?" asked Sapphire.

Ruby took a moment to composure herself.

"Yes." answered Ruby.

Sapphire took a moment and shrugged accepting.

"Thank God I have deodorant on." thought Ruby.

The two women reached the basement and went down into it.

"Here we are." noted Sapphire.

Ruby looked at the furnace.

"Can you fix it?" asked Sapphire.

Ruby examined the furnace.

"The filter is dirty and got clogged." answered Ruby.

"That doesn't sound so bad." noted Sapphire.

"I can fix it in a jiffy." replied Ruby.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you." said Sapphire apprehensive.

Sapphire turned and began to slowly walk away.

"You can stay if you want." offered Ruby.

Sapphire turned around and made her way to a black folding chair.

"Pretend I'm not here." said Sapphire.

"Um sure." said Ruby.

Ruby shook her head.

"Dammit Ruby. You gotta focus." thought Ruby.

Ruby began working on the furnace.

"So, do you like your job?" asked Sapphire.

"Yes." answered Ruby.

"Good." replied Sapphire pleased.

"What do you do?" asked Ruby.

"I'm an assistant manager." answered Sapphire.

"That's cool." said Ruby.

"I was born into it." noted Sapphire.

"Oh." replied Ruby surprised.

"It's fine." shrugged Sapphire.

Ruby worked for a a while and managed to succeed.

"All done." said Ruby.

"Great. Thank you very much." said Sapphire.

Sapphire suddenly kissed Ruby.

"Consider that a thank you." said Sapphire.

"Huh...but...what...why..." stammered Ruby.

"You didn't hide your attraction to me very well...and I like you to." explained Sapphire.

Ruby stammered momentarily then fainted.

"I'll take that as a good response." mused Sapphire grinning.

Thus, the two began a romantic relationship. They called it a "friendship" and would hid their romantic affair. This was done for two different reasons. First, Ruby came from a low class family while Sapphire came from a high class family. Second, homosexual relations where still a rather taboo subject at this time. However, they could hide it for so long.

"Get down her!" demanded Mr. Snow.

Sapphire left her room and headed downstairs where her father was waiting.

"What is wrong, father?" asked Sapphire.

"How long do you think you could hide this?" asked Mr. Snow.

"I do not know what you mean." answered Sapphire.

"You're a dyke!" declared Mr. Snow.

Sapphire felt her entire world shatter.

"Say something!" demanded Mr. Snow.

Sapphire tried to speak, but couldn't vocalize words.

"Do you want to know how I now?" asked Mr. Snow.

Sapphire nodded her head affirming.

"A security camera caught you and...her...going at it like wild animals!" exclaimed Mr. Snow.

Sapphire mentally kicked herself for being so careless.

"I don't understand." said Mr. Snow.

Mr. Snow began pacing.

"I raised you. I love you. I spent plenty of time with you." ranted Mr. Snow.

Mr. Snow stopped in his tracks.

"I did everything I could and you end up with that other dyke." said Mr. Snow, "Did she force herself on you?"

Sapphire clenched her fists.

"You cannot insult Ruby like that!" declared Sapphire.

Mr. Snow was taken aback by this.

"I love Ruby and she loves me! Nothing will stop that!" declared Sapphire.

"It's us our her." stated Mr. Snow firmly.

"Her." said Sapphire.

"Then leave." said Mr. Snow coldly.

Sapphire ran to her room and packed. Once finished, Sapphire headed downstairs and called a taxi. Sapphire then went outside and waited. Once the cab came, Sapphire left without looking back. Sapphire arrived at Ruby's apartment. The cab driver helped her bring her things inside. Sapphire then took the elevator and arrived on the floor. Sapphire reached Ruby's door and knocked. Ruby then answered the door.

"Hey Sapphire." said Ruby.

Sapphire began to sob.

"What's wrong?" asked Sapphire.

Sapphire embraced her lover.

"My parents disowned me." answered Sapphire sobbing.

Ruby cursed inwardly.

"It's okay." whispered Ruby.

Ruby consoled Sapphire.

"Let's get you inside." said Ruby gently.

Ruby brought Sapphire inside and sat her on the sofa.

"I know how you feel." said Ruby.

"You do?" asked Sapphire sadly.

"My parents weren't thrilled about me being gay either." answered Ruby.

"What...happened?" asked Sapphire hopeful.

"They came around and so will your parents." answered Ruby.

The two shared a passionate kiss.

"We have each other. That's all I need." said Sapphire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. I want to take time to talk about their surnames. Obviously, "Snow" is a reference to Sapphire's ice ability. Well, "Hayes" is an Irish surname which was started as "O hAodha" meaning "descendant of Aodh" in Gaelic and Aodh translate to "fire" in Gaelic. This is a nod to Ruby's fire ability. Obviously, Garnet having both is due to her being a fusion. The reason Sapphire was with her parents is because she was working with them and they where wealthy enough for her to stay. Next time, we stay in the past and familiar faces appear. Please review.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we stay in the past and have more familiar faces return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter forty-six of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It had been over a year since they had been disowned. After being cut off by their families, Ruby and Sapphire moved into together into an apartment in Empire City. Ruby continued working at her job while Sapphire found work as an assistance manager at a tech firm. One day, the two lovers sat down to eat dinner together after a long day of work.

"How was your day?" asked Sapphire.

"Good." answered Ruby.

"My day was fine." answered Sapphire.

The two continued to eat.

"I think we should have a child." stated Sapphire.

Ruby was so shocked she began choking on the Heineken beer she was drinking.

"Are you okay?" asked Sapphire concerned.

Ruby took a few moments and recovered.

"Yeah." answered Ruby.

Ruby used her hand to wipe the beer from her mouth.

"Now, you wanna run that by me again." said Ruby.

Sapphire took a deep breath.

"I think we should have a child." repeated Sapphire.

Ruby took her bottle of beer and took another sip.

"If you haven't noticed, neither of us have cocks." stated Ruby.

"There are other ways." shrugged Sapphire.

Ruby slammed her hand on the table.

"I'm not going to let some guy fuck you just so we can have a kid!" declared Ruby.

"I was suggesting adoption." noted Sapphire dryly.

Ruby chuckled embarrassed.

"I do appreciate you're protectiveness." admitted Sapphire.

"No problem." replied Ruby.

Ruby quickly shook her head to regain focus.

"Look Sapphire, are you sure you want this?" asked Ruby.

"Yes." answered Sapphire firmly.

"This is a big change." noted Ruby.

"I am willing to accept it." said Sapphire.

"'m not sure I am." said Ruby.

Sapphire was disappointed by this.

"We're living in an apartment." said Ruby.

"Plenty of children do." said Sapphire.

"We don't have that much money." continued Ruby.

"We're doing okay." countered Sapphire.

"That's just us." said Ruby.

"I checked the math and we can afford it." replied Sapphire.

Sapphire stammered trying to find words.

"Ruby..." began Sapphire.

"I don't know if I am ready." admitted Ruby.

"Then we won't." sighed Sapphire.

Ruby began feeling guilty.

"No! We can do it!" declared Ruby.

"If you don't want to then I won't force you and you shouldn't force yourself." said Sapphire.

Ruby laughed hearing this.

"I've got the best damn lover ever." said Ruby.

"Same here." agreed Sapphire.

The two kissed.

"We can wait until later." said Sapphire.

Ruby thought for a moment and clenched her fists.

"Let's do it. I can do this. Hell, it'll be awesome." said Ruby.

"We can go tomorrow." said Sapphire hopeful.

 

The rest of the night passed and the next day came. Sapphire made calls and was able to get a meeting. On the day, both Ruby and Sapphire went to work as usual with their days going by as normal. After work, both went to a group home for orphaned children. Once they arrived, the two women knocked where greeted by a woman with curly red hair and green eyes. She led them to her office.

"My name is Ms. Flanagan. It's so nice to meet you." began the woman.

"Likewise. I am Sapphire Snow and this is Ruby Hayes." said Sapphire.

"Hey." said Ruby awkwardly.

"I've looked over your application and things look good." said Ms. Flanagan.

"We want to help a child and gave them a loving home to grow up in." said Sapphire.

"Yeah. We will be great parents." agreed Ruby.

"I must admit, we don't have many homosexual couples." noted Ms. Flanagan.

"Is that a problem?" asked Ruby.

"Of course not." answered Ms. Flanagan.

They talked for a few more minutes.

"Since everything seems to be in order, let's visit the children." said Ms. Flanagan.

The trio left the office and went to a playroom full of children.

"Geez, how are we gonna decide?" asked Ruby.

"We'll know." answered Sapphire.

The two watched the children until they're spotted a little girl with dark tinted glasses all alone.

"Who is she?" asked Sapphire.

"Oh. Her name is Garnet and she's a sad case." answered Ms. Flanagan.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby concerned.

"Her mother was a victim of the crack epidemic." answered Ms. Flanagan.

Sapphire gasped in horror.

"Don't worry, she managed to stay clean during her pregnancy." said Ms. Flanagan.

"Thank God." sighed Sapphire.

"Unfortunately, she died of an overdose." added Ms. Flanagan sadly.

"What about her father?" asked Ruby worried.

"In prison for armed robbery." answered Ms. Flanagan.

"To fuel their crack fix." guessed Ruby.

"Correct." confirmed Ms. Flanagan.

"I can't believe people would peddle that poison to people. All it does is ruin lives." said Ruby bitterly.

"Greed." replied Ms. Flanagan sadly.

"Let's go see her." said Sapphire.

Sapphire and Ruby entered the room and approached Garnet.

"Hi there." said Sapphire gently.

"Hello." replied Garnet.

"This is Ruby and I am Sapphire." continued Sapphire.

"Nice shades." said Ruby.

"I have glaucoma." revealed Garnet.

Ruby mentally slapped herself.

"It's okay. I'm used to it." noted Garnet.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief.

"So, why are you alone?" asked Sapphire concerned.

"I'm not a people person." answered Garnet.

"Man, you can really talk for a little girl." mused Ruby.

"Thanks." replied Garnet.

"So, it must stink not having parents." said Ruby.

Sapphire shot Ruby a death glare.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" exclaimed Ruby guilty.

"I understand." said Garnet.

"How would like us to be your parents?" asked Sapphire.

"You want to adopt me." realized Garnet.

"Man, she's good." said Ruby impressed.

"You're gonna live with us!" declared Ruby.

 

It took time for the paperwork to process as was natural. Ruby and Sapphire visited Garnet frequently in the interim. Finally, their application was approved. Ruby and Sapphire officially adopted Garnet and brought her home. Garnet was thrilled with her new life and quickly grew to lover her new mothers. Garnet then began her first day at school being dropped off by her mothers. Things went well until lunch.

"Hey!" called a boy.

An African - American boy and a Hispanic boy approached her.

"We saw two women drop you off." noted the Hispanic boy.

"And?" asked Garnet.

"How are they?" asked the African - American boy.

"My moms." answered Garnet.

Both boys looked at Garnet like she had three heads.

"What's wrong?" asked Garnet.

Both boys began laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Garnet.

"You've got two moms." answered the Hispanic boy.

Garnet raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"You've got two moms! You've got two moms!" laughed the boys.

"So?" asked Garnet.

"You're a freak." answered the African - American boy.

Both boys began laughing at Garnet.

"Stop." demanded Garnet.

The Hispanic boy snuck up on Garnet.

"Yoink!" cried the Hispanic boy.

The Hispanic boy stole Garnet's glasses.

"Give those back." demanded Garnet.

The Hispanic boy put the glasses on.

"Look at me. I'm a freak with fur eyes and two moms." said the Hispanic boy tauntingly.

Garnet began marching over two the boy.

"Catch!" called the Hispanic boy.

The boys reunited and laughed at Garnet.

"Four eyes and two moms!" called the boys.

Neither boy noticed the girl marching up behind them.

"Four eyes and two moms!" called the boys.

Suddenly, the newcomer picked the boys up by their collars.

"What's going on?!" asked the African-American.

"Put us down!" demanded the Hispanic boy.

The girl tossed both boys to the ground.

"It's what you asked for." shrugged the girl.

The unnamed girl was an African-American with rainbow hair.

"This is none of your business!" snapped the African-American boy.

"I'm making it by business." said the girl.

The boys began marching up to the girl.

"Don't do it." warned the girl.

"You don't scare me." said the African-American boy.

The African-American boy grabbed the girl, only for her to put him in a headlock.

"Let him go!" demanded the Hispanic boy.

The Hispanic boy tried to shove the girl only her her to put him in a headlock.

"Had enough?" asked the girl.

"No." answered the African-American boy defiantly.

"We'll get you." added the Hispanic boy.

Garnet released the boys.

"You messes up now!" declared the African-American boy.

"Let's get her!" declared the Hispanic boy.

Before the boys could do anything, the girl gave them both wedgies.

"Now give the nice girl her glasses and leave." said the girl.

The girl let go of the boys who did what she said and ran off.

"Thanks." said Garnet.

"No problem." shrugged the girl.

Garnet put her sunglasses on.

"My name is Bismuth." revealed the girl.

"I'm Garnet." said the titular girl.

The two smiled.

"You wanna be friends?" asked Garnet.

"Sure." answered Bismuth enthusiastically.

"You're really excited." noted Garnet.

"I've never had a friend before." admitted Bismuth.

"I'll be happy to be your first." replied Garnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end this chapter. I want to note that orphanages have largely been phased out in the US hence the group home. Also, this is how Garnet and Bismuth knew each other. Next time, we finish the flashback. Please review.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we wrap up the flashbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter forty-seven of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Garnet and Bismuth quickly became the best of friends. Two years passed during which the two of them where inseparable. On a beautiful day, the two close friends where at the park together. The two reached the top of the slide.

"You ready?" asked Bismuth.

"Yup." answered Garnet.

The two girls slide down the slide with Garnet first and Bismuth second.

"Wee!" exclaimed Garnet.

The two reached the bottom of the slide and laughed as they hit the ground.

"Wanna go on the swings?" asked Bismuth.

"Sure." answered Garnet.

The two friends ran to the swings and began to swing.

"Hey, how did you do on the fractions test?" asked Bismuth.

"Okay." answered Garnet.

"I didn't do so well." revealed Bismuth.

"That's not good." noted Garnet.

"It's not my fault I have to deal with these now!" declared Bismuth.

"We're only in second grade." replied Bismuth.

"So?" asked Bismuth.

"It'll only get harder from here." answered Garnet.

Bismuth groaned in frustration.

"I'm so glad I met you." stated Bismuth.

Garnet nearly stopped in surprise.

"Why did you say that?" asked Garnet surprised.

"I told you that I never had a friend before." answered Bismuth.

"Why didn't you have friends?" asked Garnet.

Bismuth let out a sigh before continuing.

"I've had trouble making friends." answered Bismuth.

"I...don't understand." replied Bismuth.

Bismuth let out a murmur.

"I'm not good at making friends." admitted Bismuth.

"You've been fine with me." noted Garnet.

Bismuth chuckled a bit.

"That's because we're so close." said Bismuth.

Garnet agreed with this.

"I feel like we've got a special bond." said Bismuth.

Garnet raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" asked Garnet confused.

"Like, there's something strong between us." answered Bismuth.

"A kindred spirit." stated Garnet.

Now it was Bismuth's turn to be confused.

"What?" asked Bismuth confused.

"It's someone with a special connection." explained Garnet.

"Where did you hear that?" asked Garnet.

"Mother Sapphire referred to Mama Ruby as that." answered Garnet.

Bismuth thought over this.

"That does sound right." agreed Bismuth.

"We're best friends!" declared Garnet.

Bismuth suddenly got choked up over this.

"Are you okay?" asked Garnet worried.

"I'm just so happy we met." answered Bismuth smiling.

The two girls jumped off the swings.

"Wanna play tag?" asked Bismuth.

"Sure." answered Garnet.

 

Bismuth and Garnet spent the rest of the day together. Finally, the street lights went on and the went home. Garnet returned where her two mothers where waiting for her. Garnet washed up and sat down to eat dinner with her mothers. Dinner this night was a delicious tortellini primavera dish. The three would talk as usual and everything was normal. However, then Sapphire dropped a bombshell.

"My father called me." revealed Sapphire.

Ruby choked on the food she was eating.

"Ruby!" exclaimed Sapphire.

Sapphire ran to help Ruby.

"I'll give you the Heimlich maneuver." said Sapphire.

Ruby waved this ff pointing to her Heineken bottle.

"Ruby, you're choking!" exclaimed Sapphire.

Ruby grabbed the beer bottle and downed the contents.

"See." sad Ruby faintly.

"Are you okay?" asked Garnet worried.

"Yes." answered Ruby.

Ruby then remembered the reason she choked.

"What did he want?" asked Ruby bitterly.

"He wants to meet us." answered Sapphire.

"So now he acknowledges us!" declared Ruby.

"He said he feels guilty." noted Sapphire.

Ruby laughed mockingly.

"He sounded serious." said Sapphire.

"Excuse me if I don't buy it." huffed Ruby.

"Remember when I crying to you after my falling out?" asked Sapphire.

"That's why you shouldn't listen to him." answered Ruby.

"You told me your parents where accepting." replied Sapphire.

"Then they came to after a while." mused Ruby.

Ruby let out a sigh.

"Okay. Let's do it." agreed Ruby.

 

Sapphire called her father and set up a meeting for Saturday. The rest of the week past by and soon Saturday crept up father than anyone anticipated. Ruby and Sapphire where anxious and as Saturday arrived their anxiety peaked. Meanwhile, Garnet remained blissfully ignorant to the entire situation. Mr. Snow arrived being driven by one of his butlers in the butler's car. This was Sapphire's idea hoping her father would be mugged. Mr. Snow entered the apartment complex and took the elevator to the floor. He then made his way to the door and knocked. Sapphire welcomed her father and the two of them, plus Ruby, sat at the table.

"Hello father." began Sapphire.

"Hello to both of you." said Mr. Snow.

Little did the three know a little spy was listening to them.

"How, time to find out what's going on." whispered Garnet.

The adults talked for a while Garnet listened in losing interest.

"This boring." sighed Garnet.

As if on cue, Ruby decided to focus.

"So...what brought on this change?" asked Ruby skeptical.

"Her we go." sad Garnet softly.

"I've never truly been homophobic." answered Mr. Snow.

"You didn't act like it when you discovered my sexuality." noted Sapphire.

"That was a terrible knee jerk reaction." explained Mr. Snow.

"You really hurt me father." noted Sapphire hurt.

"I know and I've never forgiven myself for it." replied Mr. Snow sadly.

"Then why?" asked Sapphire pained.

Mr. Snow took a deep breath.

"I just had a terrible reaction. I never thought you might be homosexual and when I found out...I was so taken aback that I freaked out."answered Mr. Snow.

"I don't know know." said Ruby unsure.

Mr. Snow dropped to his knees.

"Sapphire, you are my only daughter and I love you very much. I feel terrible for all the stupid things I said that night. I love you and accept you as well as your family. Please...come home." begged Mr. Snow.

"Dad, I forgive you." said Sapphire gently.

"Yeah We'll come home...pops." added Ruby.

 

The three embraced finalizing their reconciliation. They then worked out the details of their reunion. Sapphire would move back to the Snow family where she had been living prior. Now both Ruby and Sapphire would join her. Ruby would continue her welding career while Sapphire would resume her career with her previous title of assistant manager. Finally, the day of the move came with both Ruby and Sapphire packing. Garnet was out with Bismuth.

"Ruby, what should I do with your welding equipment?" asked Sapphire.

"I'll take care of that." answered Ruby.

Ruby walked over to Sapphire.

"This is kinda weird." admitted Ruby.

"You'll get used to it." shrugged Sapphire.

"I'm not from money. This is all new to me." noted Ruby.

Sapphire kissed Ruby on the cheek.

"I'll be here." replied Sapphire.

Ruby blushed at this.

"I am a bit worried about Garnet." admitted Sapphire.

"Do you think she'll have a hard time adjusting?" asked Ruby worried.

"I am unsure." answered Sapphire concerned.

The two began packing before Garnet arrived

"Mother, Mama...Bismuth invited me to the zoo next week." began Bismuth.

Garnet looked around at the boxes.

"What's going on?" asked Garnet.

Ruby and Sapphire shared a worried glance.

"Do you remember the visitor we had recently?" asked Sapphire.

"Yes." answered Garnet.

"That's your grandfather." sad Sapphire.

"But, I have a grandfather." noted Garnet confused.

"Most people have two grandfathers and grandmothers." explained Ruby.

"We're going to move and live with them." said Sapphire.

Garnet was clearly confused by this.

"But, we live here." noted Garnet.

"We won't be living here anymore?" asked Garnet.

"No." answered Ruby.

"But, how will I go to school?" asked Garnet.

"You will attend a different school." answered Sapphire.

"When will Bismuth and I start?" asked Garnet.

Sapphire took a deep breath.

"You will start right away..." began Sapphire.

"But, Bismuth will be staying here." added Ruby.

Garnet became horrified by this.

"No! Bismuth is my best friend!" exclaimed Garnet.

"You will make more friends." replied Sapphire.

"I won't go and you cannot make me!" declared Garnet.

"Garnet, stop acting like a little child." warned Ruby

"Don't be so harsh." whispered Sapphire.

Sapphire turned her attention back to Garnet.

"Dear, I am afraid this is set in stone." said Sapphire.

"Why do I have to go?!" asked Garnet angrily.

"Because we all have to do things we don't like." answered Ruby.

Garnet pouted clearly upset.

"Garnet..." started Sapphire.

Ruby stopped Sapphire by putting her hand on Sapphire's right shoulder.

"Garnet, I know this is hard..." began Ruby.

Garnet flared her nostrils.

"But, you can say goodbye to Bismuth before we go." concluded Ruby.

Garnet thought for a moment.

"Okay." sighed Garnet defeated.

"Thank you honey." whispered Sapphire gratefully.

 

Garnet accepted the move albeit reluctantly. She proceeded to head to her room and began packing hr own belongings. While she was a bit nervous about her new environment, it was saying goodbye to Bismuth that preoccupied her young mind. Garnet repeated tried to build up the courage to call Bismuth and inform her of the move. However, her nerves got the best of her ever time. Fate would thus intervene when a knock came on the front door.

"Hey." sad Bismuth cheerfully.

Garnet adverted her gaze.

"What's wrong?" asked Bismuth.

"We're moving away." answered Garnet sadly.

Bismuth was horrified by this.

"Why?" asked Bismuth stunned.

"We have to." answered Garnet.

"You can live with me." proposed Bismuth.

"That's no possible." replied Garnet.

Bismuth clenched her fists.

"I'm sorry. This isn't my idea." noted Garnet.

Bismuth began taking deep breaths.

"It's okay. I understand." said Bismuth tensely.

"We can still be friends." said Garnet.

Bismuth thought for a moment.

"Are you sure?" asked Bismuth uncertain.

"Yes." answered Garnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. So, Sapphire made up with her father and they returned home where they remain. I know that the redemption of Mr. Snow seemed fast, but that wasn't a major focus. Net time, we wrap up the mini - arc. Please review.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we wrap up this mini-arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter forty-eight of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Ruby and Sapphire finished their story. Garnet lived this and knew every bit of this story. Pearl and Amethyst needed a moment to absorb everything. Once the did, Pearl cleared her throat and was the first to speak.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." said Pearl.

"It's okay." replied Sapphire.

"That's all in the past." added Ruby.

"Pearl, that won't happen to you." said Amethyst.

"So, I take it they don't know." mused Sapphire.

"Aside from us; one of my teachers, my doctor and my older sister know. My parents and younger sister don't." explained Pearl.

"Luckily you've got two friends." said Ruby.

Garnet dd not reply.

"Well, the important thing is w forgave my father." said Sapphire.

"He made a mistake, but should his remorse." agreed Ruby.

Pearl caught on.

"Forgiving someone for their mistakes is a good thing." said Pearl.

Pearl looked at Garnet who remained stoic.

"It might take a while like it did with Mr. Snow." said Amethyst.

Garnet chuckled coldly.

"I know what you're doing and it won't work." said Garnet.

Garnet stood up.

"I won't forgive Pearl!" declared Garnet.

With that, Garnet got up and stormed off to her room.

"Garnet know better than that." said Ruby upset.

Pearl let out a sad sigh.

"Are you okay?" asked Sapphire.

"I've gotten used to this." answered Pearl sadly.

 

The rest of the day passed by. Dinner came and they all eat together. However, their dinner was compounded by awkward silence. Night came the everyone went off to sleep. Ruby and Sapphire settled into their makeshift bed above the couch. However, neither Sapphire and Ruby where able to sleep. Shortly after eleven at night, Sapphire decided to speak up.

"Are you awake?" asked Sapphire softly.

"Yeah." answered Ruby flatly.

The couple both sat up.

"Looks like neither of us can sleep." noted Sapphire.

"Nope." replied Ruby.

A minute of silence passed by.

"I'm worried about Garnet." said Sapphire.

"She's not acting like our little girl." mused Ruby.

"We have to do something." said Sapphire.

"But what?" asked Ruby.

"I'm not sure." answered Sapphire.

"We have to do something." said Ruby.

"I know." replied Sapphire.

Sapphire rubbed her chin momentarily.

"I think the best thing to do is to talk to them." said Sapphire.

"Sounds good." agreed Ruby.

"So...the question is how will we do this." mused Sapphire.

"We'll divide and conquer." said Ruby.

"Sounds good." agreed Sapphire.

"I think it's best if you talk with Pearl." began Ruby.

"Then you'll talk with Garnet." concluded Sapphire.

"I was really hoping to be the one who talk with her." said Ruby.

"Fine by me." replied Sapphire.

They two then shared a kiss.

"Goodnight." said the two in unison.

 

Ruby and Sapphire where able to get to sleep and the rest of the night passed peacefully. The next morning, the fie women all awoke to start their days. They all gathered for breakfast which was filled with more awkward silence. As breakfast was being, Sapphire managed to distract Pearl and Garnet by telling their futures. This allowed Ruby to fill in Amethyst on their plan. Once breakfast finished, Garnet headed for her room. Pearl then got up to do the same.

"P., can you hold back fr a moment." requested Amethyst.

"Sure." agreed Pearl.

Garnet left with Ruby behind her.

"Thank you." said Sapphire.

"No problem." shrugged Amethyst.

Amethyst began walking away.

"What's going on?" asked Pearl confused.

"I need to talk t you." answered Sapphire.

"You could have asked me yourself." shrugged Pearl.

"I didn't want Garnet to become suspicious." explained Sapphire.

"That makes sense." replied Pearl understanding.

The two sat back at the table.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Pearl.

"I think you know." answered Sapphire.

"I thought so." sighed Pearl.

"Look, I know you messed up..." began Sapphire.

"I feel terrible!" exclaimed Pearl.

Pearl rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry." said Pearl.

Sapphire nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"I do fully believe you regret your actions." concluded Sapphire.

"Yes I do." confirmed Pearl.

"That's why we want to help you." said Sapphire.

"Thank you so much." replied Pearl relieved.

"Like I noted, this I'm not foreign to this." noted Sapphire.

"Oh yeah." mused Pearl uncomfortable.

"Everything has been fine for a long time now." said Sapphire.

"Oh yeah." replied Pearl awkwardly.

"I am here to give you support." said Sapphire.

"I really need this." said Pearl.

"Yes, I noticed." replied Sapphire.

A worrying thought hit Pearl's mind.

"But, what if Garnet finds out?" asked Pearl concerned.

"Ruby is talking with as we speak." answered Sapphire.

"Do...you know what they're talking about?" asked Pearl.

"No." answered Sapphire.

Pearl bit her lip.

"However, I am sure Ruby knows what she's doing." added Sapphire.

Pearl was clearly relieved by this.

"Look..." began Sapphire.

Sapphire took Pearl's hands into her own.

"Pearl...please don't get down too much." said Sapphire.

Pearl sadly shook her head.

"What if she never forgives me?" asked Pearl worried.

"I know she won't." answered Sapphire.

"Your fortune telling?" asked Pearl curious.

"Instinct." answered Sapphire.

Pearl warmly smiled at this.

"Thank you." said Pearl gratefully.

The shared an embrace.

"It is nothing." replied Sapphire.

 

Meanwhile, Ruby had followed Garnet. Like Sapphire said, she was going to talk to Garnet while Sapphire talked with Pearl. Ruby did her best to keep her distance so Garnet did not notice she was being followed. Ruby was unsure what to say. Garnet went into her bedroom shutting the door behind her. Ruby waited a minute to prepare herself before knocking.

"Who is it?" asked Garnet unsure.

"Me." answered Ruby.

Garnet was silent for a moment.

"Come in." said Garnet.

Ruby opened the door to find Garnet lying on her bed facing the ceiling.

"Hey." began Ruby.

Ruby shut the door behind.

"Hello." replied Garnet.

Ruby walked over to the bed.

"Can I sit?" asked Ruby.

"Sure." answered Garnet.

Ruby sat on the side of the bed.

"You know why I'm here." stated Ruby.

"Yeah." confirmed Garnet.

"What is going on with you?" asked Ruby.

Garnet took a moment.

"Nothing." answered Garnet.

"Don't play with me." warned Ruby.

Garnet rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll her eyes at me." demanded Ruby.

"Okay Mama." agreed Garnet.

"This isn't the way we raised you." said Ruby.

Garnet remained silent.

"Tell me." requested Ruby.

Garnet still remained silent.

"Garnet Hayes - Snow..." said Ruby.

Garnet winced hearing this.

"Using my full name." mused Garnet.

Garnet sat up.

"I'm feel used." explained Garnet.

Ruby scratched her head.

"That makes sense." admitted Garnet.

"Because of that, I'm finding it hard to forgive her." continued Ruby.

"I can see where you're coming from." admitted Ruby.

"How do I forgive her?" asked Garnet.

"It might take time." answered Ruby.

"I was afraid of that." muttered Garnet.

"But, it seems you want to forgive her." noted Ruby.

Garnet bit her lip and mumbled to herself.

"I do." admitted Garnet.

"That's a good step." said Ruby.

Garnet rubbed her arm.

"Look, I will forgive her..." began Garnet.

"But?" asked Ruby.

"But...it has to be on my terms." answered Garnet.

Ruby took a moment.

"That's reasonable." confessed Ruby.

"So you won't force me?" asked Garnet.

"No." answered Ruby.

The two shared a hug.

"I love you mama." said Garnet.

"I love you dear." replied Ruby.

 

Ruby left and talked with Sapphire. They knew they did all the could and Sapphire was encouraged hearing Garnet did want to forgive Pearl. They packed up and got ready to go. Finally, the time for them to leave arrived. They brought their belongings to the car with help from Garnet. Then Ruby, Sapphire, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst gathered in the common area.

"So...this is it." noted Sapphire.

"We had a great time." added Ruby.

"It was a pleasure." said Pearl.

"Totally." agreed Amethyst.

"I loved having you." said Garnet.

"You know we love visiting you." said Sapphire.

"Amethyst, hope you kick ass as a wrestler." said Ruby.

"Damn right I will!" declared Amethyst.

"Pearl, hope you succeed as a ballerina." said Sapphire.

"Thank you." replied Pearl.

"Pearl and Garnet...we hope you both makeup soon." said Ruby.

"So do I." said Pearl.

Garnet merely nodded her head.

"Goodbye." said all the women.

With that, Sapphire and Ruby departed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So the mini - arc is over. I hope you liked it and I enjoyed writing it. However, it will be nice returning to the main story. Next time, we do just that. Please review.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we return to our main plot of helping Lapis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter forty-nine of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Monday arrived marking the return of classes for students. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst all awoke to start the day. They showered, dressed and gathered together at the table for breakfast.

"So...we need to refocus on Lapis, Peridot and Jasper." began Pearl.

"Sounds good to me." shrugged Amethyst.

Garnet nodded her head in agreement.

"So...what do we do?" asked Pearl.

The three women thought.

"We gotta isolate her." said Garnet.

"Yes! That's a good idea!" declared Pearl.

"What about Peridot?" asked Amethyst.

"I believe we should still try and befriend her too." answered Pearl.

"Cool." replied Amethyst.

Garnet again nodded her head in agreement.

"The important thing is getting them away from Jasper." noted Pearl.

"Easier said then done." mused Amethyst flatly.

"Has she always been controlling?" asked Pearl.

"Not really." answered Amethyst.

"Even after she began bullying you?" asked Garnet.

"Nope." answered Amethyst.

Amethyst rubbed her chin.

"Then again I don't know of her relationships before Lapis." admitted Amethyst.

"What do you think Garnet?" asked Amethyst.

Garnet did answer.

"So, what do you think Garnet?" asked Amethyst.

"Jasper's past relationships don't matter." answered Garnet.

Pearl mumbled a bit.

"P." began Amethyst.

Pearl slammed her hands on the table.

"Please talk to me!" demanded Pearl.

Garnet remained silent.

"Please...I can't take this." said Pearl.

Garnet bit her lower lip.

"I'm..." began Garnet.

Garnet looked at Pearl who was uneasy.

"I'm not ready Pearl." said Garnet.

Pearl took a moment to digest this.

"I understand." sighed Pearl.

As she was feeling down, a sudden retaliation suddenly hit her.

"You're talking to me!" exclaimed Pearl surprised.

"I talked to mama while you where talking with mother..." began Garnet.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Pearl anxiously.

"Don't lie." requested Garnet.

Pearl scratched her cheek.

"You're a shitty liar." noted Amethyst amused.

"Okay, well please continue." requested Pearl.

"I talked with mama and I do want to forgive your." said Garnet.

Pearl smiled hearing this.

"But, I need more time." revealed Garnet.

Pearl winced hearing, but quickly composed herself.

"I understand." said Pearl.

Amethyst looked over and noticed the time.

"We're gonna be late!" exclaimed Amethyst.

 

The others realized she was right and quickly grabbed their belongings. They made it to university and attended their classes. The three ate lunch together and Garnet did share a few sentences with Pearl. This was much to the delight of the latter. After school, the three gathered and decided to stake out Peridot. Last time they did this, Peridot escaped and they did not want a repeat.

"I'm bored." moaned Amethyst.

"We've done a stake out before." noted Pearl.

"And you moaned then too." added Garnet.

"If this is a stake out then where's my Comida?" asked Amethyst.

Pearl and Garnet both gave her an "are you serious?" look.

"It's a joke." huffed Amethyst.

"Not a good one." stated Garnet.

Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"We cannot allow Peridot to escape again." said Pearl.

"We jumped the gun last time." said Garnet.

"What do you mean?" asked Amethyst.

"We moved too quickly upon seeing her." answered Garnet.

"By doing so we alerted her to our presence." deduced Pearl.

"Exactly." confirmed Garnet.

Amethyst suddenly began undoing her pants.

"What are you doing?!" asked Pearl startled.

"I gotta piss." answered Amethyst.

"Go find somewhere inside!" demanded Pearl.

"We're all pintinhos here." shrugged Amethyst.

"Unbelievable." huffed Pearl.

"You can watch if you want." said Amethyst teasing.

This caused Pearl to ramble incoherently.

"Quiet." whispered Garnet.

Pearl adverted her gave as Amethyst continued.

"Oh yeah. That's much better." moaned Amethyst relieved.

The doors opened and students began exiting.

"Here we go." noted Pearl.

They hid looking for Peridot.

"I don't see here." said Amethyst.

"There she is!" declared Garnet.

The trio saw Peridot walking by.

"Wait for it..." began Pearl.

They waited until Peridot got close then Pearl and Garnet jumped out.

"Ahh!" cried Peridot.

"You're not getting away this time." vowed Pearl.

"Don't you clods have anything better to do than stalk me?!" asked Peridot angrily.

Peridot took a moment to look at the duo.

"Where's Amethyst?" asked Perdiot.

"Just finishing pissing!" answered Amethyst.

"That's disgusting!" declared Peridot.

"You don't have to tell me twice." muttered Pearl.

Pearl shook her head to refocus.

"You aren't changing the subject!" declared Pearl.

"I want nothing to do with you!" snapped Peridot.

"Why are you defending Jasper?" asked Garnet.

"We have an arrangement." answered Peridot.

"What kind of arrangement?" asked Pearl curious.

"None of your business." answered Peridot defiantly.

Peridot thought for a moment before pointing behind the duo.

"Jasper!" cried Peridot.

Pearl and Garnet turned allowing Peridot to run off.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" declared Pearl.

Pearl and Garnet began to run after Peridot.

"Hey wait up!" called Amethyst.

Amethyst got up but, suddenly remembered something.

"Better pull my pants up first." noted Amethyst.

 

Pearl and Garnet gave chase following Peridot inside the building. Unfortunately, Peridot got ahead of hem. They following her panting to a corridor and spotted the door to the janitor's closet was ajar. Pearl and Garnet crept over to the janitor's closet and swung the door open. However, it was empty. Before they could react, the door to the class across from the closet few open and Peridot charged them with a chair. Peridot knocked Pearl and Garnet into the closet then shut the door. Peridot then wedged the chair under the doorknob trapping Pearl and Garnet.

"That should keep you clods out of my hair!" declared Peridot.

Peridot laughed victoriously then departed.

"No! No! No!" cried Pearl.

Pearl grabbed the doorknob and tried to open the door, but to no avail.

"I can't believe this!" exclaimed Pearl.

"Stay calm." demanded Garnet.

Pearl couldn't look at Garnet.

"Someone should find us." said Garnet.

Pearl slide down and hugged her legs.

"I can't believe I fell for such a stupid trick!" cried Pearl.

"I fell for it too." noted Garnet.

"That's not your fault." replied Pearl.

Garnet raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" asked Pearl.

"I looked first." answered Pearl.

"By a second." replied Garnet.

"I'm such an idiot." sighed Pearl.

"No you aren't." said Garnet.

Pearl laughed sadly.

"It's not just this." muttered Pearl.

The realization suddenly hit Garnet.

"Your ankle." said Garnet.

"I had such a great friendship and I threw it away!" declared Pearl.

Pearl began sobbing.

"Why?" asked Garnet.

"It felt so good to have someone take care of me." answered Pearl.

"You hurt me." stated Garnet.

"I know." moaned Pearl.

"I felt used. I felt hurt." continued Garnet raising her voice.

Garnet took a moment to calm herself down.

"I felt betrayed." said Garnet flatly.

"I'm sorry!" cried Pearl.

"I know you feel terrible." said Garnet stoic.

"I'm such an idiot!" exclaimed Pearl.

"Don't say such things." replied Garnet.

"I hate myself so much." said Pearl sadly.

Garnet thought for a moment.

"Do you have issues with your self-esteem?" asked Garnet.

"My self-esteem is practically nonexistent." answered Pearl.

Garnet knelt down in front of Pearl.

"If felt so good to have someone else in control." noted Pearl sadly.

Garnet placed her hands on Pearl's shoulders.

"I forgive you." said Garnet.

The two embraced as they heard a familiar voice.

"Amethyst!" cried Pearl.

Pearl began banging on the door.

"Amethyst! We're in here!" called Pearl.

The two heard the chair move and Amethyst opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" asked Amethyst.

"Peridot tricked us." answered Pearl.

Garnet put her hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"It's okay." said Garnet.

Amethyst smiled at this.

"Does that mean you're friends again?" asked Amethyst hopeful.

"Yes." answered Garnet.

 

Meanwhile, Peridot had escaped the two. She left in her green Toyota Avalon bragging to herself about how smart she was. Peridot returned to the residence she shared with Jasper and Lapis. Lapis was watching television and Japser was nowhere to be seen. Lapis gave Peridot a brief gaze before adverting her eyes. Peridot threw herself onto the couch next to Lapis.

"Hello." said Lapis flatly.

"I don't know about you, but I had a great day Lazuli!" declared Peridot.

"What made it so good?" asked Lapis curiously.

"Those three tried to ambush me again, but I outsmarted them.

Little did either know, Jasper reached the top of the stairs.

"You've been seeing those three a lot." mused Lapis.

"All the time." sighed Peridot.

"Jasper wouldn't like that." noted Lapis.

"Especially with Amethyst being her cousin." agreed Peridot.

Jasper tensed up.

"But, Pearl is the driving force." said Peridot.

"Of course there is Garnet." added Lapis.

Peridot got up and headed to the kitchen.

"If I don't see them again it'll be too soon!" declared Peridot.

As Peridot went into the kitchen, Jasper was seething.

"That little traitor." said Jasper furiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. So Garnet and Pearl have fully made up ending that arc. However, we're about to enter another very crucial one. Next time, a huge development occurs. Please review.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, a huge development occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with fifty of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a new day in Beach City. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst awoke to start their new day. The three all showered and changed. Amethyst and Garnet sat at the table to eat. However, Pearl was not able to join them.

"Yo, you gonna join us?" asked Amethyst.

"No time." answered Pearl.

"You going somewhere?" asked Garnet.

"Doctor Maheshwaran's." answered Pearl.

"Dating a married woman." cooed Amethyst teasingly.

"It's only a routine checkup!" declared Pearl.

"Of course." replied Amethyst sarcastically.

Pearl took a moment to calm herself down.

"I'm not going snap, it's only giving you want you want." said Pearl.

"You're no fun." sighed Amethyst.

"Well, have a good time." said Garnet.

"It's only a routine checkup so I'm expecting anything." shrugged Pearl.

"Until she finds the the tumor." mused Amethyst.

"You're really good at pushing buttons." noted Pearl.

"Damn right!" declared Amethyst proudly.

"I guess that would help with your wrestling career." mused Pearl.

"Future greatest female wrestler in the world right here!" exclaimed Amethyst.

Pearl and Garnet chuckled a bit.

"I have no doubt." said Pearl.

Garnet nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm just busting your balls, it'll be fine." said Amethyst.

"You should get going thought." added Garnet.

Pearl looked over at the clock and realized she would be late.

"Oh my starts!" gasped Pearl.

 

As time passed, Lapis and Peridot both started their days. Jasper also got ready, but was in a more foul mood then usual. Peridot sat down to watch television while Lapis picked up a book. After a while, Jasper called Lapis upstairs. Lapis went upstairs and talked to Jasper thought Peridot couldn't hear what they where saying. Jasper then marched down stairs and violently unplugged the television. Peridot curled up in terror as Jasper stormed over to her.

"You little shit!" screamed Jasper.

Peridot yelped in terror.

"You fucking backstabber!" screamed Jasper.

"What are you talking about?" asked Peridot worried.

"Don't bullshit me!" answered Jasper loudly.

Peridot began to quiver in fear.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Peridot.

Jasper stormed over to Peridot.

"Please..."bbegged Peridot.

Before she could finish, Jasper ripped the remote from Peridot's hand.

"You've been talking with those three bitches!" cried Jasper.

Jasper threw the remote against the wall. The batteries and casing popped out.

"I..." began Peridot.

The realization suddenly hit Peridot.

"Look, this is all just a big misunderstanding." said Peridot.

Jasper gave Peridot a death glare.

"Hell, you're gonna laugh once you hear it." added Peridot.

Jasper grabbed Peridot by the collar.

"Let's hear it." said Jasper.

"They've been harassing me, but I want nothing to do with them." said Peridot.

Jasper suddenly began laughing wildly.

"I told you you would laugh." said Peridot.

Peridot began laughing as well.

"Liar!" declared Jasper.

Before she knew what happened, Jasper punched Peridot in the face.

"I fucking had a deal with you!" snapped Jasper.

"I'm sorry!" cried Peridot.

Peridot blinked for a moment.

"I swear I never did anything!" declared Peridot.

Jasper let out a sarcastic laugh.

"I'm not buying you're shit." spat Jasper.

Jasper then grabbed Peridot by the collar.

"You're gonna pay." stated Jasper.

Jasper slammed Peridot to the floor.

"Oh." moaned Peridot.

Lapis went to the top of the stairs after hearing the violence.

"Jasper..." began Peridot.

Jasper stomped her foot on Peridot's chest.

"Shut it!" snapped Jasper.

Jasper removed her foot and dropped to her knees.

"Time to make you pay." said Jasper coldly.

Jasper wrapped her hands around Peridot's throat and began strangling her.

"Please!" gasped Peridot.

"Stop!" cried Lapis, racing down the stairs.

Jasper either ignored Lapis or was so focused she didn't hear her.

"Stop Jasper!" cried Lapis.

Lapis grabbed Jasper's arm attempting to pull her arms off to no avail.

"Lap...is..." said Peridot softly.

"Stop!" cried Lapis.

Lapis hugged Jasper and kissed her finally breaking the seeming trance Jasper was in. Jasper let out of a hurt and terrified Peridot. Jasper then got back up.

"Peridot, get the fuck out. You're not welcome here anymore." said Jasper.

 

Pearl departed the residence and headed to the hospital. She was fortunate to get a good deal of green traffic lights and made it with time to spare. She parked her car and headed inside. After checking in, Pearl sat down and waited. After a bit, a nurse emerged and beckoned Pearl. Pearl followed the nurse to a room. In that room; Pearl had her blood pressure taken, had her height and as weight measured. The nurse then left and Pearl waited a few minutes before Dr. Maheshwaran arrived.

"Hello Pearl." said Dr. Maheshwaran.

"Hello doctor." replied Pearl.

"How are you feeling?" asked Dr. Maheshwaran.

"Fine." answered Pearl.

"No more fainting I take it." mused Dr. Maheshwaran.

"No." answered Pearl.

"Good." sighed Dr. Maheshwaran relieved.

"Especially with the recent stress." said Pearl.

"Your friend our your sexuality?"asked Dr. Maheshwaran.

"Garnet and I had a fight." answered Pearl.

"May I ask the cause?" asked Dr. Maheshwaran.

Pearl explained everything.

"That is terrible, but I am glad you're okay." said Dr. Maheshwaran.

"That means a lot." said Pearl.

Dr. Maheshwaran raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"What do you mean?" asked Dr. Maheshwaran.

"You're a successful and respected doctor. You're a strong woman." explained Pearl.

Pearl chuckled sadly to herself.

"Something I wish I could be." said Pearl depressed.

Dr. Maheshwaran put her hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"You've gone above and beyond to help this person. That is very admirable." said Dr. Maheswaran.

Pearl smiled a bit hearing that.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Doctor's orders." added Dr. Maheshwaran.

Pearl chuckled at this.

"Thank you Doctor." replied Pearl.

"Call me Priyanka." said Dr Maheshwaran.

 

The two talked for a little bit before it was time for Pearl to depart. Pearl left happily and got into her car. She placed her CD of classic music into the CD player and pressed play. Pearl turned the sound up and moved her fingers to the melody. However, Pearl then noticed her car needed gas so she stopped at a gas station on the way. Pearl was so business she didn't noticed the green Toyota Avalon that pulled in.

"That should do it." noted Pearl.

"You!" exclaimed a shrill voice.

Pearl turned and was amazed to see Peridot.

"Oh, hello Peridot." said Pearl.

Peridot marched over to her.

"It's all your fault." said Peridot angrily.

"What's wrong?" asked Pearl confused.

"I got kicked out." answered Peridot angered.

"You're handling this calmly." mused Pearl.

"Because I don't want unnecessary attention." explained Peridot.

"What happened?" asked Pearl.

"Jasper kicked me out." answered Peridot.

"How is it my fault?" asked Pearl.

"You and your friends have kept hounding me." answered Peridot.

"So?" asked Pearl.

"Jasper found out." answered Pearl.

"And?" asked Pearl.

"She thinks I'm conspiring against her." answered Peridot.

"Oh." gasped Pearl in realization.

Peridot chuckled in a sardonic tone.

"Oh now you figure it out." said Peridot.

"I didn't think..." began Pearl.

"Thanks to you I'm homeless now." spat Peridot.

Pearl looked down and noticed choke marks on Peridot's neck.

"Peridot...did Jasper strangle you?" asked Pearl horrified.

Peridot quickly tried to cover her throat.

"None of your business." answered Peridot.

"Peridot, you need to go the police." said Pearl.

"No way." said Peridot bluntly.

"I will call." replied Pearl.

Pearl pulled out her cellphone.

"What are you going to do exactly?" asked Peridot.

"Tell them what happened." answered Pearl.

"I won't tell them Jasper strangled me and there's no proof she did it. It's your word against mine." explained Peridot smugly.

Pearl thought for a moment.

"Darn it." sighed Pearl in defeat.

Pearl out her cellphone away.

"Please have a doctor check them out." said Pearl.

"I'm fine." shrugged Peridot.

Pearl let out a murmur.

"So, where are you staying?" asked Pearl.

"I'll have to sleep in my car tonight." answered Peridot.

"You have nowhere else?" asked Pearl sadly.

"No." answered Peridot flatly.

Peridot quickly shook her head.

"But it's fine!" declared Peridot.

"You can stay with us." offered Pearl.

"Yeah right!" laughed Peridot.

"I insist. It's the least I can do to make it up to you getting kicked out." said Pearl.

"Well you do own me." stated Peridot.

Pearl grinned as she knew her plan was working.

"Of course. having you stay with us, watch our television, use our bathroom and eat our food is the smallest way we can make for our folly." said Pearl melodramatically.

"What about the others?" asked Peridot skeptically.

"I will convince them." answered Pearl.

Peridot bit her lip unsure.

"Peridot, look at the dark clouds in the sky." began Pearl.

Pearl pointed to the dark rain clouds overhead.

"You can spend the night cramped in your car or you stay in a warm house." offered Pearl.

"I accept your offer." said Peridot.

 

With that the deal was set. Pearl finished pumping gas and Peridot followed suit. The two drove to the residence Pearl shared with Amethyst and Garnet. Once they arrived, Pearl confirmed Garnet and Amethyst where home. Pearl had Peridot wait outside while she went in. Amethyst and Garnet where both watching television when Pearl entered.

"Yo!" called Amethyst.

"Hi." replied Pearl nervously.

"How did your appointment go?" asked Garnet.

"Fine." answered Pearl.

"Cool." replied Amethyst.

"Um guys, what do you think of another roommate?" asked Pearl.

"Fine by me." shrugged Amethyst.

"Did you have someone in mind?" asked Garnet.

Pearl gulped worried.

"I did run into someone on the way home." answered Pearl.

"Don't keep us in the dark." requested Amethyst.

"It's..." began Pearl.

Before she could finish, Peridot threw the door open and walked in.

"You're taking too long!" declared Peridot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. I hope you liked it and now things have gotten interesting. The reason Peridot didn't want to call the police or go to a doctor will be explained next time. This story will be every other week for the time being as I will have to alternate between my Steven Universe stories now. Next time, Peridot moves in. Please review.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Peridot moves in and we explore her character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter fifty-one of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Garnet and Amethyst where both speechless. The surprise of a new roommate was amplified when Peridot revealed herself as the would be roommate. Pearl nervously rubbed the back of her neck as Garnet and Amethyst recovered.

"Um P. you can't be serious." said Amethyst.

"I am." replied Pearl.

"Why?" asked Garnet.

"I got kicked out of my house!" declared Peridot.

Amethyst broke out laughing.

"This isn't funny.' huffed Peridot.

"Says you." chuckled Amethyst.

Amethyst finished laughing and calmed down.

"I'm good. I'm good." said Amethyst reassuringly.

"Like I said I got kicked out because of you three!" snapped Peridot.

"Jasper found out we where contacting Peridot and she thinks Peridot had turned on her." explained Pearl.

"That sucks." shrugged Amethyst.

"I have nowhere else to go this one let me stay here." said Peridot.

"She's be sleeping in her car!" exclaimed Pearl.

Garnet rubbed her chin thinking.

"That won't do." agreed Garnet.

"Well I still don't trust her." huffed Amethyst.

"Duly noted." sighed Pearl.

"Can you blame me?" asked Amethyst.

"Not necessarily." answered Pearl.

"Is this a trick?" asked Garnet bluntly.

"No." answered Peridot firmly.

"I trust her." added Pearl.

Garnet noticed the marks on Peridot's neck.

"Those are choke marks." noted Garnet concerned.

"What?" asked Amethyst.

Amethyst noticed the marks and balled her fists in anger.

"Jasper." spat Amethyst angrily.

"I will not go to the police." said Peridot defiantly.

"I tried all ready." admitted Pearl.

"Did you see a doctor?" asked Garnet.

"She refused that as well." answered Pearl.

Amethyst walked over and grabbed Peridot by the collar.

"Why the hell are you protecting Jasper?" asked Amethyst angrily.

"I figured you would act this way considering your relationship with Jasper." mused Peridot.

"Answer my question!" demanded Amethyst.

Amethyst began to violently shake Peridot.

"Amethyst! Stop!" cried Pearl.

Pearl and Garnet successfully got Amethyst to release Peridot.

"I know you have a rocky relationship with your cousin, but you can't take it out on Peridot." said Pearl.

Amethyst grumbled to herself in Portuguese.

"Sorry Peridot." sighed Amethyst.

"I guess I can forgive you." replied Peridot.

Amethyst grumbled angrily at this.

"Considering the situation, I think we can let Peridot stay." said Garnet.

Amethyst took a deep breath.

"So do I." agreed Amethyst.

Before anyone could speak, Amethyst stamped her right foot.

"But don't screw us!" declared Amethyst.

"Just help me unpack my belongings." said Peridot, almost demanding.

 

Peridot, Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst went to Peridot's car and brought her belongings inside. Peridot began to give orders much to the annoyance of the three. However, they where not about to go back on their agreement. Thus, they sucked it up and went to work. The three roommates began carrying Peridot's belongings up the stairs right next to the door and placing them down. Peridot didn't understand why.

"What are you doing?" asked Peridot.

"This is where you're staying." answered Pearl.

"I demand a room!" snapped Peridot.

"It's this or you're sleeping in your car." replied Amethyst.

"Anak ng isang asong babe!" cursed Peridot.

Peridot grumbled to herself in Filipino.

"Fine." relented Peridot.

Peridot climbed the stairs and join the others.

"But, I am looking for a new residence immediately!" declared Peridot.

"Of course you are." replied Garnet bluntly.

Peridot grumbled again.

"Let's unpack." said Peridot flatly.

They began unpacking and putting things according to Peridot's wishes.

"Yes. Put the laptop right there." commanded Peridot.

Amethyst opened a box and pulled out a DVD set.

"The X-Files Complete Sixth Season." read Amethyst.

Peridot pulled the DVD away.

"I happen to enjoy the show." stated Peridot.

"garnet pulled out a pair of white boxers with green alien heads on it.

"That's personal!" declared Peridot embarrassed.

Pearl pulled out a poster with a picture of a UFO and the words "I WANT TO BELIEVE" below it in white.

"Geez Peridot, are you some kind of alien nut?" asked Amethyst.

Peridot took a moment to clear her throat.

"I am in fact a believer in extraterrestrial life." confirmed Peridot.

"Okay." replied Pearl surprised.

"Do you really think we're the only intelligent life in the infinite mass of space?" asked Peridot.

"She has a point." admitted Garnet.

"It does matter of their grays, little green men or reptilian creature. I believe." explained Peridot.

"That is your business." shrugged Pearl.

"Personally, I've read an interesting theory about space rocks who colonize planets." noted Peridot.

 

The three roommates just shrugged and continued unpacking. After a little while, the move was finished. Peridot had her belongings away, her "I WANT TO BELIEVE" poster was hung over her bed and her collection of ever season of The X - Files plus the movies where next to the television set. Once they finished, Peridot looked over her situation.

"This will do." sighed Peridot.

So...what do you want to do?" asked Pearl.

"You mean what I want." replied Peridot surprised.

"Of course." confirmed Amethyst.

"It's kinda weird." admitted Peridot.

"What do you mean?" asked Garnet.

"At Jasper's it was always her way." answered Peridot.

"What happened if you didn't?" asked Pearl.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Peridot flatly.

The three roommates shared a worried glance.

"Well...you not there now so you can do whatever you want." said Amethyst.

"Well, that is nice." confessed Peridot.

Peridot shook her head.

"But I'm still moving out!" declared Peridot.

The other all accepted this.

"Huh, what should we do?" asked Peridot.

Peridot grabbed her X - Files first season DVD.

"I'll introduce you to this amazing show. It's best to start at the beginning." said Peridot.

"Okay." agreed Garnet.

 

The three sat down and watched the show. All three of them took an interest in it. Pearl was surprised she liked it as much as she did. Finally, the reached the season final after which the DVD ended. The three stood up and stretched while Peridot retrieved the DVD from the player. Peridot then put the DVD away and put the case away with the others.

"So, what did you think?" asked Peridot.

"That was pretty damn cool." answered Amethyst.

"I am interested in more." answered Garnet.

"Yes, it was compelling." answered Pearl.

"Great!" declared Peridot.

Peridot rubbed the back of her neck.

"It was pleasnt watching something I like." said Peridot.

"Peridot, can you tell us a little about yourself?" asked Pearl.

"I am not betraying Jasper!" declared Peridot.

"I meant about you personally. It's be nice to know a little about you." clarified Pearl.

Peridot thought for a moment.

"That would be fine." decided Peridot.

Peridot took a moment to clear her throat.

"I am a first generation Filipino - American." began Peridot.

"What part of the Philippines are you from?" asked Pearl.

The city of Puerto Princesa on the island of Palawan." answered Peridot.

"That's cool." shrugged Amethyst.

"My parents coming to the United States in the 1970s. continued Peridot.

"Did that have anything to do with Ferdinand Marcos?" asked Pearl.

"Yes." answered Peridot.

"Who?" asked Amethyst confused.

"Filipino strongman from 1965 to 1986 when a popular revolution forced him out of power and restored democracy." answered Garnet.

"Yes. It worked well as my paternal grandfather wanted to visit the United States since fighting in the resistance against the Japanese during the 40s. " explained Peridot.

"We thank him for his service." said Pearl.

"I appreciate that." replied Peridot.

Peridot took a moment.

"Actually, my grandmother was witness to the Palawan Massacre committed by the Japanese." noted Peridot.

"How horrible." gasped Pearl.

"Anyway, I've done well in school." shrugged Peridot.

"What do you want to do in life?" asked Garnet.

"I plan on becoming a computer engineer." answered Peridot.

"How admirable." said Pearl.

"I feel like my Asperger's aides me." added Peridot.

Amethyst began to laugh.

"Amethyst, it's a real disease." huffed Peridot.

"Apologize to her." ordered Garnet.

Amethyst stopped and let out a sigh.

"Sorry Peridot." said Amethyst.

"It's fine." said Peridot.

"Asperger's Syndrome was named after Austrian doctor Hans Asperger who discovered it." explained Pearl.

"So what is?" asked Amethyst.

"It's a development disorder on the autism spectrum." answered Pearl.

Amethyst's eyes show open .

"Oh shit, I didn't realize it was that serious." said Amethyst..

It's quite fine." said Peridot.

Peridot shrugged her shoulders.

"Besides, it helps with my fanfiction." noted Peridot.

Peridot froze when she realized what she had just said.

"You write fanfiction?!" asked Amethyst.

Yes. X - Files fanficiton to be precise." answered Peridot.

"What do you write?" asked Pearl curious.

"Mostly drama." answered Peridot.

"I bet it's good.' replied Garnet.

"I get most good feedback." said Peridot.

"If you like it then go for it." said Amethyst.

Peridot smiled then thought for a moment and let out a sigh.

"You want to know why I helped Jasper, this is why: I am small and with my autism I have been the subject of bullying. The deal was I help Jasper by changing her grades and she acts like a bodyguard so people would not harass me." explained Peridot.

The three where momentarily speechless.

"That makes sense." mused Garnet.

"Why did you tell us that?" asked Pearl.

"You have been quite hospitable so I felt like repaying you." answered Peridot.

"Aw. She likes us." said Amethyst.

"No I don't!" declared Peridot.

"There's hope." thought Pearl relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we end this chapter and I hope you liked it. We learned a lot about Peridot here. I have seen a headcanon where human Peridot was a believer in alien life and I like this so I included it. That is why she was a big fan of The X - Files while the others liked it because they are also aliens in the show. Honestly, I've never been a huge fan myself. I've also seen a headcanon about Peridot having autism and I included that because I have Asperger's myself. Finally, her deal with Jasper was something I thought made sense. Next time, Peridot goes house hunting (including the debut of another character) but, things don't go so well. Please review.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Peridot and the others go house hunting, but an incident occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter fifty-two of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a beautiful day in Beach City. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst all awoke to start their day. Of course, they had a new roommate with them in Peridot. The four showered, dressed and sat around the table to have breakfast.

"So Peridot, anything special planned today?" asked Pearl.

"I've found a house in the country next to a barn." answered Peridot.

"What's it's like?" asked Garnet.

"A small farmhouse. Nothing special, but it's in my price range." explained Peridot.

"I ain't doing anything today." noted Amethyst.

"Nice grammar." muttered Peridot.

"I'll go with ya." said Amethyst.

"No thanks." replied Peridot.

"I won't embarrass you." said Amethyst.

"No." said Peridot.

"Oh come on. Please." pleaded Amethyst.

"She won't stop until you agree." noted Pearl.

"Fine." sighed Peridot.

"Yes!" declared Amethyst.

"Why don't you all come." said Peridot sarcastically.

"Okay." replied Garnet.

"I was being sarcastic!" declared Peridot.

"I know." said Garnet.

"Maybe I should have slept in my car." thought Peridot.

"Things will be fine." stated Garnet.

"Amethyst and all of us will be on our best behavior." said Pearl reassuring.

Peridot grumbled to herself.

"I just know I'm going to regret this." sighed Peridot.

 

The three finished breakfast and where off. The ride through in the countryside in Peridot's Toyota Avalon was pleasant. However, a brief disagreement over the radio did dampen things a bit. They seemed to getting close when Peridot decided to open her mouth. This would prove to be a faithful endeavor.

"So Pearl, why exactly are you so interested in "rescuing" Lapis?" asked Peridot curious.

"She's in an abusive relationship." answered Pearl.

"Most people wouldn't get involved." replied Peridot.

"That's wrong!" declared Pearl.

Peridot rolled her eyes at this.

"This is all you seem to do." stated Peridot.

"That's not true." replied Pearl.

"Pearl is an up and coming ballerina." added Garnet.

"How wussy." chuckled Peridot.

"Didn't you see me performing at the graduation?" asked Pearl.

"I didn't go to that waste." answered Peridot.

Amethyst snickered a bit.

"You where there." noted Pearl.

"I was supporting you." shrugged Amethyst.

"Thanks." said Pearl.

"No prob." replied Amethyst.

"No wonder you don't have a boyfriend." scoffed Peridot.

"Yeah." replied Pearl nervously.

"It's not like you're queer or anything." continued Peridot.

Pearl nearly choked.

"You are a lesbian!" exclaimed Peridot.

"What if I am?" asked Pearl.

"Are you allergic to penis?" asked Peridot.

"No." answered Pearl offended.

"Whatever. It's your problem." shrugged Peridot.

 

Pearl crossed her arms angrily. The rest of the ride was in awkward silence. They saw a field of corn and a barn signaling they where nearby. Finally, they arrived. The house was a plain look brown house with a decent size to it. Peridot parked her car and the four exited. A middle aged man was on the porch drinking beer. She chugged his last can of Budweiser and burped.

"You the ones wanna see this place?" asked the man.

"I am." answered Peridot, a bit off put.

"We're here for support." added Amethyst nonchalant.

"These name's Andy DeMayo. If you live here, I'll be your landlord." said Andy.

"How are you connected to this residence, if I might ask?" asked Pearl.

"It's my family's, but nobody lives here anymore so I'm renting it." answered Andy.

"Well, this place certainly has beautiful scenery." replied Pearl.

"Thanks." said Andy grateful.

Andy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Let's tour the place before I get too girly." said Andy.

The four headed inside. To their immediate right was a staircase while a living room was to the left.

"So this is the living room. Not much to say.

The four followed Andy through the living into into a smaller room with green wallpaper.

"This is the dinning room here." said Andy.

Andy walked to his right leading the four to a door.

"The basement is down here. It's got a dirty floor and a stove to heat this place in the winter." explained Andy.

The four turned and walked through a door opposite the one between the living room and dinning room.

"Here's the kitchen. We gotta a bunch of cabinets, a sink, a stove and there's a phone next to the back door." noted Andy.

"Nobody uses landlines anymore." scoffed Peridot.

"Freaking kids." muttered Andy.

"How old are these appliances?" asked Pearl.

"Probably since the same ones that have always been here." answered Andy, thinking over the answer.

"You might want to updates those." said Pearl.

"I guess a lesbian would know her handy work." mused Peridot.

"Oh great. Freaking queers." moaned Andy.

"That's discriminatory." noted Garnet.

"I won't deny you living here." said Andy.

"Pearl is the lesbian, not me." said Peridot.

Andy shrugged and led the others back to the front door. They went up the stairs where the found two doors.

"On the left is the bathroom." said Andy.

Andy opened the door. The sink was on the left with the bathtub behind it. The toilet was across from the tub.

"There ain't much here." noted Andy.

"It is a bathroom." said Amethyst.

The two walked across the hall. Andy opened the door revealing a nice room.

"This is the bedroom." stated Andy.

There was a closet next to the door and aside from that the room was bare.

"You gotta fill it up." added Andy.

"You can do that Pearl." nugged Peridot.

Peridot thought for a moment.

"Oh that, that's gay men." said Peridot.

"Queer is queer." shrugged Andy.

Andy shut the door and pulled down a

"This is the basement." said Andy.

Andy led them upstairs showing a small room.

"Here ya go." said Andy.

"I could use this." said Peridot.

The four headed downstairs to the living room.

"That's it." said Andy.

"Does the barn and and crop field come with it?" asked Peridot.

"Yeah." answered Andy.

"I'll take it!" declared Peridot.

Andy grabbed the paperwork.

"Here ya go." said Andy.

Peridot looked over the paperwork.

"Yes. Everything is in order." deduced Peridot.

Peridot signed her signature.

"Sweet. It's all set." stated Andy.

Andy pulled a key out.

"Here ya go." said Andy.

Andy gave the keys to Peridot.

"You will not regret this." said Peridot.

With that, Andy left.

"Congratulations." said Pearl.

"Thanks." said Peridot.

"Hey, why'd you want the barn?" asked Amethyst.

"Quaint." answered Peridot.

"What about the cornfield?" asked Amethyst.

"Crop fields yield crop circles." answered Peridot.

"Oh brother." sighed Amethyst.

"You might need to do some work." said Garnet.

"I'll get some.: shrugged Peridot.

Peridot rubbed her chin.

"Maybe Pearl could get her lesbian friends." proposed Peridot.

Peridot chuckled to herself.

"Pearl,being a lesbian you're probably good and cleaning carpets."

Amethyst chortled at this.

"I'm sure's used to scissoring things." continued Peridot.

Amethyst began cracking up at this.

"If I need to, I'm sure she'd be great at plugging up dykes!" declared Peridot.

Peridot and Amethyst both laughed.

"That's it!" exclaimed Pearl.

Amethyst and Peridot stopped laughing.

"You've been demeaning my sexuality all day!" cried Pearl.

"I..." began Peridot.

"No! You're gonna listen!" snapped Pearl.

Peridot stopped.

"I am a lesbian and I don't give a damn what you think!" cried Pearl.

Amethyst began feeling guilty.

"I've tried to be compassionate and help you..." began Pearl.

"I never asked..." started Peridot.

"Maybe that was a mistake!" exclaimed Pearl.

Peridot winced hearing this.

"I will not stand here taking your crap!"exclaimed Pearl.

"You don't need to get all testy with me!" snapped Peridot defensive.

"You're the one insulting me!" cried Pearl.

"It's not my fault you're a dyke." spat Peridot.

Pearl snapped hearing this and punched Peridot in the face.

"Holy shit!" screamed Amethyst.

"If you ever insult me like that again I will hit you again!" declared Pearl.

"That was so bad ass!" declared Amethyst.

"Yes well." began Pearl.

Pearl shook her stinging hand.

"I might need to ice this." mused Pearl.

"Hey Pearl, I'm sorry for not sticking up for you..." began Amethyst.

Amethyst kicked the dirt.

"And for laughing." concluded Amethyst.

"Apology accepted." replied Pearl.

The two hugged.

"Hey G., you didn't say anything." noted Amethyst.

"Didn't need to. I knew Pearl could handle it." said Garnet.

 

Peridot watched this unfold and rubbed her sore cheek. The four left together once more in the same car. The drive was awkward to say the least. It was also quiet. Once they arrived back home, the four left the car and headed inside. Peridot cleared her thraot.

"Pearl, I wish to say something." noted Peridot.

The other three stopped and turned around.

"Go ahead Peridot." said Pearl.

"I want to..." began Peridot.

Peridot struggled.

"Go ahead." said Pearl.

"I..." stammered Peridot.

"I won't interrupt you." noted Pearl.

"Ahh! Why must you make this so difficult!" exclaimed Peridot.

Peridot pulled out a tape recorder.

"What's that for?" asked Amethyst.

"It helps me to express myself." answered Peridot.

Peridot pressed play on the recorder.

Pearl, I apologize for what I said earlier. It was out of line and I made a mistake by continuing to make such derogatory jokes. Especially after you told me to stop. I am truly sorry.

Peridot stopped the recording.

"Apology accepted." replied Pearl grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you're picturing the farmhouse, I based it on the Bagge farmhouse from Courage the Cowardly Dog. I know Peridot and Andy both seemed a bit homophobic here, but both of those will be dealt with. Also, I've planned future chapters and we're halfway through at the moment, but there'll be future chapters added. We're going into triple digit chapters. Next time, Amethyst was laughing here, but what happened when Peridot goes too far with her? Please review.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Peridot moves into her new residence. However, she again goes too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter fifty-three of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was another beautiful weekend day in Beach City. For most, this was a chance to relax by hitting the beach or Funland. However, for four women it meant moving day. Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet where helping Peridot pack so she could move into her new residence.

"I didn't think you brought that much." noted Amethyst.

The quartet stacked box after box into Peridot's Toyota Avalon.

"I did not, but I wished to position everything perfectly in order." answered Peridot.

"Oh brother." sighed Amethyst.

"It is caused by my Asperger's. Everything has to be in its place." said Peridot.

"Oh really." replied Pearl surprised.

"When I was a child and I went with mother food shopping I would move items if not the proper place. For example, I found a banana with the apples I would move the banana back where it belongs." explained Peridot.

Pearl merely let out a hum.

"Also, when I was a child food could not touch. Different food items like peas and potatoes could not intermingle." said Peridot.

"Food racist!" snapped Amethyst.

"What are you talking about?" asked Peridot confused.

"Segregating your food! Jim Crow is dead Peridot! Separate but equal doesn't fly!" declared Amethyst.

Peridot had a look of confusion on her face.

"I can assure you racism has nothing to do with this." replied Peridot confused.

Amethyst began to chuckle further confusing Peridot.

"What's so funny?" asked Peridot confused.

"Amethyst is just joking." answered Garnet,

Amethyst broke out into full blown laughter.

"Okay. Okay." said Peridot understanding.

Peridot allowed Amethyst to laugh until she stopped.

"Are you quite finished?" asked Peridot irked.

"Yeah." answered Amethyst.

 

The four finished packing and soon took off. As Peridot's car was full, the other three took their own cars. They drove through the countryside and arrived at Peridot's new residence. Once there, the quartet began moving boxes inside. Luckily, all the furniture that had previously been there remained. Peridot walked over and looked at old television set.

"This must have been how neanderthals watched TV." mused Peridot.

"No P.!" called Amethyst.

Peridot turned around to see Amethyst holding a box.

"Where do ya want this?" asked Amethyst.

"Let me see what it is." answered Peridot.

Peridot walked over and opened the box.

"Ah. My computer." said Peridot.

Peridot dug further into the box.

"My map of the Zeta Reticuli star system." said Peridot.

"Why do you have that?" asked Amethyst interested.

"It is the star system Betty Hill mapped as the home system of the aliens which abducted her and her husband Barney." answered  
Peridot.

"It's only one of the most famous abduction cases in history!" declared Peridot.

"Nerd." replied Amethyst.

Peridot rolled her eyes.

"Let's get this to the attic." sighed Peridot.

"Why there?" asked Amethyst.

"That is where I am establishing my Extraterrestrial Information Center." answered Peridot proudly.

"Ya lost me." noted Amethyst flatly.

"It is where I shall track reports of extraterrestrial activity and spread this information." explained Peridot.

"You a member of some alien freak chatroom?" asked Amethyst.

"I wouldn't put it quite like that, but yes." confirmed Peridot.

"Total nerd." muttered Amethyst.

"Let's go." said Peridot.

The two headed to the second floor then to the attack. Peridot had a desk and chair on the far right side of the attic next to the window.

"This is going to be my command center." said Peridot.

"Oh man." chortled Amethyst.

Amethyst put the box on the floor,

"Please be careful!" requested Peridot.

"I was gentle." replied Amethyst.

"If this is damanged I might fall behind on the latest extraterrestrial news and information." noted Peridot.

"Third time's the charm: you're a nerd." said Amethyst.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" asked Peridot annoyed.

"It's a joke." answered Amethyst.

"Ah yes. I see." replied Peridot awkwardly.

"You do know what jokes are, right?" asked Amethyst.

"Of course I do!" declared Peridot.

Peridot took a moment to calm herself.

"Just because I have autism doesn't mean I am slow." stated Peridot firmly.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to imply you where." explained Amethyst.

"That is quite alright." replied Peridot.

Peridot took a moment.

"Can you help me unload this." requested Peridot.

"Sure." agreed Amethyst.

The two began to unpack the computer and put in on the desk.

"I hope the WiFi out here is decent." muttered Peridot.

"You are pretty far out here so that might effected it." noted Amethyst.

"At least it's not like we're in the middle of Nowhere, Kansas." sighed Peridot.

"If it does then you'll have to fix it." shrugged Amethyst.

Peridot tapped her chins thinking for a moment.

"Amethyst, you seem fond of jokes." mused Peridot.

"I'm all for a good laugh." shrugged Amethyst.

"I would hope that maybe you would be willing to aid me in mastering jokes." requested Peridot.

"You wanna be a comedian?" asked Amethyst curious.

"I wish to improve my joke telling." answered Peridot.

"First, you gotta find a good subject." began Amethyst.

"Okay." said Peridot.

"There are many different types of comedy and humor is subjective." explained Amethyst.

"What does that mean?" asked Peridot.

"It means not everyone is gonna get it." answered Amethyst.

"I see." replied Peridot.

"Honestly, it ain't that hard." replied Amethyst.

Peridot took a moment to prepare herself.

"Hey Amethyst, have you ever noticed how neurotic Pearl is?" asked Peridot.

"Huh?" asked Amethyst confused.

"She freaks out over the littlest thing. Someone better pull that stick out of her butt!" declared Peridot.

Amethyst laughed at this.

"There ya go!" declared Amethyst.

"And why is Garnet always so stoic?" asked Peridot, "Someone better call the museum because there's a statue loose!"

Amethyst again laughed.

"And you Amethyst. You're so tiny I'd need a magnifying glass to see you!" cried Peridot.

Amethyst stopped laughing at this.

"Compared to Jasper, you're more of a pebble than an amethyst!" exclaimed Peridot.

Amethyst angrily clenched her fists.

"Are you saying there's something wrong with my height?" asked Amethyst angrily.

"Compared to Jasper...yes." answered Peridot.

"Fuck you!" screamed Amethyst loudly.

 

Amethyst stormed off leaving a baffled Peridot behind. Amethyst went down stairs and Peridot decided to pursue. In the living room, Garnet and Pearl where looking for the two as they had boxes to unpack. They heard Amethyst grumbling in Portuguese as she stomped down stairs.

"Amethyst, what is wrong?" asked Pearl worried.

Amethyst reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm going home." answered Amethyst.

"We're not done yet." noted Garnet.

"I'm am!" declared Amethyst.

"But Peridot..." began Pearl

Peridot reached the stairs as Pearl was saying her name.

"Well, 'speak of the devil' I suppose." muttered Peridot.

Peridot grabbed the railing to go down stairs.

"Fuck Peridot!" cried Amethyst.

Peridot stopped in her tracks.

"On second thought, maybe I should wait." decided Peridot.

"What's wrong?" asked Garnet.

Amethyst let out a sigh.

"She pissed me of." answered Amethyst bitterly.

"I can see that." noted Pearl.

"She asked me to help her with telling jokes..." began Amethyst.

"Oh boy." sighed Pearl.

"We told some jokes about you..." continued Amethyst.

"What kind of jokes about us?" asked Pearl interested.

"They where harmless." answered Amethyst.

Pearl murmured to herself.

"Then she made fun of my height and that I was too short when compared to Jasper." explained Amethyst.

Amethyst kicked dirt on the ground.

"She pissed me off!" declared Amethyst.

"Was she being malignant?" asked Garnet.

Amethyst thought this over.

"No." answered Amethyst honestly.

"Is it possible you overreacted?" asked Pearl.

"Maybe." admitted Amethyst.

Amethyst groaned a bit.

"But, here words cut me deep!" exclaimed Amethyst.

"You have serious self-esteem problems." mused Pearl.

"What if I do?" asked Amethyst defensively.

"I do as well so it's not like I can judge." answered Pearl.

Amethyst leaned against the wall.

"I doubt Peridot understand how much that hurt." muttered Amethyst.

"I didn't." whispered Peridot.

"It just hurt so damn much!" snapped Amethyst.

"I didn't realize." said Peridot.

Amethyst turned around to see Peridot on the stairs.

"I'm sorry I overreacted." said Amethyst.

"I'm sorry for what I said." replied Peridot.

Peridot came down the stairs.

"Is that something Jasper mocked you about?" asked Peridot.

Amethyst let out a sigh.

"Yup." answered Amethyst flatly.

"Peridot, do you know why Jasper is so cruel to Amethyst?" asked Pearl.

Peridot merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Nope." answered Peridot.

Pearl shook her head.

"I should have figured." sighed Pearl.

"Hope you figure it out." said Peridot.

"Whatever the reason, she has no right to be such a bitch to me!" spat Amethyst.

"So, are we friends again?" asked Peridot nervously.

"Yes." answered Amethyst.

Peridot smiled at this.

"But, you're still a nerd." stated Amethyst.

"Fine by me." said Peridot.

The two laughed.

"Let's finish this up." said Garnet.

The four went back to moving.

"Thank you Amethyst." said Peridot to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Peridot's habit of moving items that didn't belong (the banana with the apples comparison) and needing her food separate as a child where both things directly taken from myself. Nowhere, Kansas is another Courage the Cowardly Dog reference. Next time, we focus on Peridot a bit then focus on Pearl and there's a surprise. Please review.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we deviate from the main conflict to set up some vital stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter fifty-four of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The meadow appeared as if it would go on forever. Peridot looked at the grassy field beneath her bare feet. She wiggled her toes and found the feeling enjoyable. Peridot then looked up at the clear blue sky overhead and the sun shinning down. This wasabsolutely beautiful, but Peridot did have one question on her mind.

"How did I get here?" asked Peridot confused.

Peridot wandered around.

"And where am I?" asked Peridot.

Peridot scratched the back of her neck.

"I need to get home." noted Peridot.

Peridot turned and suddenly saw a familiar face in front of her.

"Lazuli!" cried Peridot.

Lapis Lazuli walked over to Peridot.

"What's going on?" asked Peridot.

Lapis did not answer.

"Where are we?" asked Peridot.

Lapis remained silent.

"What's going on?!" asked Peridot.

Lapis stopped in front of Peridot.

"Um Lazuli..." began Peridot.

Lapis pulled Peridot into a kiss.

"Oh my stars!" gasped Peridot.

Lapis broke the kiss and smiled.

"Lazuli...I...we..." stammered Peridot.

Lapis leaned forward.

"Wake up." whispered Lapis.

Peridot shot up in her bed.

"What the hell was that?!" exclaimed Peridot confused.

 

Meanwhile, the day had started at Beach City. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst awoke. They showered and dressed thus starting their days. It was another day of school ahead for all three of them. The three are gathered around the table for breakfast. They all began talking about the days ahead.

"So...I've got wrestling ahead." shrugged Amethyst.

"I've got nothing." replied Garnet.

"I've got ballet." noted Pearl.

"Cool." said Amethyst.

"Then I've got work." added Pearl.

"Hey Pearl, does the Mayor know you're a lesbian?" asked Amethyst.

"Our state has discrimination protection." answered Pearl.

"I didn't mean like that." replied Amethyst.

"Well, I haven't felt the need to do so." said Pearl.

"Fair enough." said Garnet.

"Feels good to be in the exclusive club of people who know you're gay." said Amethyst jokingly.

"It is a small group." shrugged Pearl.

"Your parents don't even know." added Garnet.

"One of my sisters doesn't know." pointed out Pearl.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" asked Amethyst.

"I'm just unsure how'll the take it." answered Pearl.

"They wouldn't...disown you...would they?" asked Amethyst uneasily.

Garnet shivered at the prospect.

"I am sure they wouldn't." answered Pearl.

"Then tell 'em!" demanded Amethyst.

"I'm just not ready." admitted Pearl.

"I get it." replied Amethyst.

"Pearl, you'll always have us to support you." said Garnet.

Pearl smiled in relief.

"Thanks." replied Pearl gratefully.

 

The three finished their breakfasts and departed. Pearl attended her classes and things went as normal. Pearl finally got to attend her ballet classes. She enjoyed every moment as the class sped by. Finally, the bell rang and class ended. The students all departed. Pearl waited behind and sat in a chair. Anastasia then sat next to her.

"So...how are things?" asked Anastasia.

"Peridot is staying with us." answered Pearl.

Anastasia gasped in surprised.

"How did that happen?" asked Anastasia.

"She was thrown out by Jasper." answered Pearl.

"I'd hope there's a reason." replied Anastasia.

"We've been trying to help Peridot get away from Jasper as well." revealed Pearl.

Anastasia chuckled.

"Always the humanitarian." mused Anastasia.

"Unfortunately, Jasper found out..." continued Pearl.

"And she thought Peridot was betraying her." said Anastasia.

"Exactly." confirmed Pearl.

"So...how are things?" asked Anastasia.

"Peridot has been a pain at times, but she has opened up." answered Pearl happily.

"Good." said Anastasia.

"We helped her move into a new farmhouse she's renting." added Pearl.

"Okay Mother Theresa." joked Anastasia.

The two women shared a laugh.

"You said she was a pain." noted Anastasia interested.

"She discovered I was a lesbian and put down my sexuality." confessed Pearl.

Anastasia visibly winced at this.

"But, she did apologize after." said Pearl.

"That is a positive." muttered Anastasia.

Pearl scratched her nose.

"We talked about it at breakfast today." said Pearl.

Anastasia rubbed her chin.

"How did that go?" asked the instructor.

"Fine." answered Pearl.

Pearl thought for a moment.

"We did talk a bit about my family." added Pearl.

"As I recall, only your older sister knows about your sexuality." mused Anastasia.

"I'm sure they won't disown me." stated Pearl.

"Then tell them." shrugged Anastasia.

"I...can't." replied Pearl.

"Why not?" asked Anastasia.

"I don't know." answered Pearl.

"Let's start with your parents." proposed Anastasia.

"They're the last ones I want to tell." said Pearl.

"Why is that?" asked Anastasia.

"It's not easy coming out to your parents." answered Pearl.

"I understand." replied Anastasia.

Pearl smiled faintly.

"I recall you have a younger sister." noted Anastasia.

"Oh geez. I have no idea how Yellow would react." said Pearl anxiously.

"Has she expressed homophobic views?" asked Anastasia.

Pearl thought for a moment.

"Not that I can think of." answered Pearl.

"Then, there must be a reason." mused Anastasia.

"Yellow won't take the news well." said Pearl.

"You can always tell them when you're ready." said Anastasia.

Pearl looked at the clock.

"Thank you for the talk, but I need to go to work!" declared Pearl.

 

Pearl gathered her things and left. She departed the room and headed outside. Pearl hopped into her car and left the campus. She headed to city hall and arrived on time. She let Mayor Dewey know she had arrived and got to work. An hour after she began to work, the door to the mayor's office opened and Bill Dewey emerged. Dewey gulped nervously.

"Hello Pearl." began Mayor Dewey nervous.

"Hello mayor." replied Pearl flatly.

"I wanted to say you have been doing a great job." said Mayor Dewey.

Pearl smiled faintly.

"I'm happy to hear that." said Pearl.

"No problem." said Mayor Dewey.

The mayor began to blush.

"You're just so beautiful." said Mayor Dewey.

"What did you say?" asked Pearl.

"Nothing!" declared Mayor Dewey quickly.

Dewey rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're a fool for thinking she'll be interested in you." thought Mayor Dewey.

"I really needed that compliment." confessed Pearl.

Dewey began to blush again.

"I'm glad you liked it." said Mayor Dewey.

Mayor Dewey took a deep breath.

"I was wondering..." began Mayor Dewey.

Mayor Dewey began to sweat profusely.

"I am free most weekends..." continued Mayor Dewey.

Dewey felt clammy.

"I thought that maybe...we..." stammered Mayor Dewey.

Mayor Dewey noticed Pearl wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, where you saying something?" asked Pearl.

"No." answered Mayor Dewey flatly.

Mayor Dewey let out a flat sigh.

"Pearl, is something bothering you?" asked Mayor Dewey.

"I've got a friend who has been hiding secrets from her family." answered Pearl.

"What kind of secrets?" asked Mayor Dewey surprised.

"Big ones." answered Pearl.

"Well, if she's not ready to tell them..." began Mayor Dewey.

"Then she doesn't have to." concluded Pearl.

"Um. Yeah." confirmed Mayor Dewey surprised.

"Everyone had told me that." noted Pearl.

Mayor Dewey scratched the side of his face.

"Then I don't get what's wrong." shrugged Mayor Dewey.

"She's still uncomfortable." explained Pearl.

"Any particular reason?" asked Mayor Dewey interested.

"She feels her stomach churn when she thinks about her lies." answered Pearl.

Mayor Dewey rubbed his chin.

"Is it possible your friend is guilty." proposed Mayor Dewey.

Pearl's eyes shot open.

"Oh My God." gasped Pearl.

Pearl took a moment to recover.

"That's it." admitted Pearl.

"Pearl, I have a son myself." noted Mayor Dewey.

"Oh yeah. Buck." replied Pearl.

Dewey nodded his head confirming.

"What would you do is he kept a secret from you?" asked Pearl.

"I would listen and try to be judgmental. It might hurt knowing he kept a secret, but blood is thicker than any secret." answered Mayor Dewey.

Pearl thought for a moment and smiled.

"Thank you Mister Mayor." replied Pearl.

 

Pearl was grateful and returned to work. Mayor Dewey offered Pearl an early leave, but she declined and continued to work dutifully. Finally, it was time to go and Pearl left. This was after one finally goodbye to Mayor Dewey. Pearl drove home and noticed both Amethyst and Garnet where home already. This was no surprise to Pearl. Pearl parked and exited her car. As she did so, Amethyst came outside and raced down the stairs to catch her.

"Hey Pearl!" cried Amethyst.

"I'm not in the mood." said Pearl.

Pearl began walking up the stairs.

"Wait a second..." began Amethyst.

"I'm tired." said Pearl.

"Hold it..." began Amethyst.

"I'm not in the mood." noted Pearl.

Pearl reached the top of the stairs.

"Pearl!" cried Amethyst.

Amethyst reached the top of the stairs.

"Whatever it is can wait." said Pearl.

Pearl walked over and grabbed the door handle.

"You need to hear me out." stated Amethyst.

Pearl opened the door.

"At least tell me inside." said Pearl.

"There you are." came an all too familiar voice.

Pearl looked over and saw her younger sister Yellow sitting on the couch with a bag by her side.

"I tried to tell you." shrugged Amethyst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Yellow has arrived and her mini - arc will overlap with the main arc. Next time, we learn some about why Yellow is here and return to the main story. Please review.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Pearl reveals what she heard and a plan it put together. Plus, some Pearl and Yellow sister time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter fifty-seven of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Pearl quickly bolted and headed back outside. The ride home was eerily quiet as Pearl did not a word. Yellow did not seem to care, but Amethyst and Garnet both new something was wrong. When they returned, Yellow was asked to go to the big doughnut. Once she was gone, Garnet and Amethyst focused on Pearl.

"Okay Pearl, what's up?" asked Amethyst.

"You're acting suspicious." added Garnet.

"After using the restroom, I heard Peridot on the phone." answered Pearl.

"That's normal." noted Garnet.

"Yeah, just because you don't have a cell phone doesn't mean Peridot doesn't." agreed Amethyst.

"It's who she was talking to." said Pearl.

"Was it one of those Indian phone scammers?" asked Amethyst.

"I had one trying to convince me my computer had a virus." stated Garnet.

"It was Jasper." revealed Pearl.

Both Garnet and Amethyst where left speechless.

"Peridot is going to met her Jasper tomorrow." said Pearl.

"I don't fucking believe it!" cried Amethyst.

"I'm afraid it's true." sighed Pearl sadly.

"Dammit!" cried Amethyst.

"Sadly, I am not surprised." admitted Garnet.

"How?!" asked Amethyst.

"She never denounced Jasper." answered Garnet.

"You heard her, she still wants to return to Jasper." said Pearl.

"She can't fucking go back!" cried Amethyst.

"Not much we can do." shrugged Garnet.

"Bullshit!" screamed Amethyst passionately.

Amethyst stamped her foot on the floor for emphasis.

"Amethyst, please calm down." requested Pearl.

Amethyst took several deep breaths.

"Okay. I'm cool." said Amethyst.

"I know how personal this is for you." noted Pearl.

"Yeah. I have a bad reaction when it comes to Jasper." agreed Amethyst.

"It's understandable." shrugged Garnet.

"But we can't just do nothing!" declared Amethyst.

"We'll do something." promised Pearl.

"Last time Pearl and Amethyst both went to the hospital." noted Garnet.

Pearl winced remembering this.

"I can handle it." said Pearl.

"I want another crack at Jasper." added Amethyst.

"You had a concussion." said Garnet.

"That doesn't phase me." shrugged Amethyst.

Garnet smiled hearing this.

"Good. Because I'm down with a rematch." stated Garnet.

"Then why where you giving us such shit?" asked Amethyst confused.

"I wanted to make sure you wanted it." answered Garnet.

"Never doubt me there." replied Amethyst.

"Same." agreed Pearl.

"So what do we do?" asked Amethyst.

Garnet took a moment.

"For now we have to wait." answered Garnet.

"Oh man." groaned Amethyst.

"I know it isn't fun, but we have to do it." sighed Pearl.

"Fine." relented Amethyst.

Outside, someone had been eavesdropping.

"What they hell are they talking about?" asked Yellow.

 

Yellow entered with the doughnuts and acted as if she hadn't heard a thing. The rest of the night went by as normal. The next morning started as a normal day, but a cloud of uncertainty hung overhead. The women showered, dressed and began their day. They sat down and had breakfast together. Yellow noted she would being leaving the next day. Once breakfast ended, the phone rang and Pearl answered it.

"Hello." said Pearl.

("It's me.") noted Peridot.

"Oh hello Peridot." said Pearl, elevating her voice.

Garnet and Amethyst quickly paid attention while Yellow raised an ear.

("Why did you say it like that?") asked Peridot suspicious.

Pearl did her best to stay calm.

"Must have been louder than I thought." answered Pearl.

("Whatever.") said Pearl.

Peridot let out a sigh of relief.

("I was wondering if you guys could meet me at the pier around ten.") requested Peridot.

"The pier doesn't seem like the place you'd hang out." mused Pearl.

("Well, I want to "hang out" there.") said Peridot.

"That's not like you." said Pearl.

Peridot stammered a bit.

("I want to try and be more sociable!") declared Peridot.

"That's good." replied Pearl.

("Yes. Yes it is.") agreed Peridot relieved.

"Will anyone else be there?" asked Pearl bluntly.

Pearl could hear Peridot choke up.

("No. Of course not.") answered Peridot nervously.

"Maybe Jasper will be there." said Pearl "jokingly".

Peridot muttered in Tagalog.

"What's wrong?" asked Pearl accusingly.

("I have to go!") declared Peridot.

Pearl hung up then lead Amethyst and Garnet to her room.

"We have to be quiet." began Pearl.

"Your sister." replied Garnet.

Pearl nodded in confirmation.

"That was Peridot." noted Pearl.

"Figured." shrugged Amethyst.

"Kinda obvious." added Garnet.

"Peridot wants to met us at the pier at ten." revealed Pearl.

Amethyst and Garnet where taken aback by this.

"She claims she's trying to be more sociable." continued Pearl.

"That little bitch is setting us up!" spat Amethyst.

"It seems like it." added Garnet.

"When I said if anyone else would be there she stammered." said Pearl.

"She was caught." stated Garnet.

"When I mentioned Jasper's name she muttered to herself in Tagalog." said Pearl.

"She was nervous." stated Amethyst.

"That's something you do." mused Pearl.

"Exactly. It's first hand experience." confirmed Amethyst.

"What I asked what's wrong she hung up." concluded Pearl.

Garnet and Amethyst remained silent.

"So...what do we do?" asked Pearl.

The trio thought for a moment.

"We have to go." said Garnet.

"We might be walking into a trap." noted Pearl worried.

"The three of us where just talking about how we wanted another crack at Jasper." said Garnet.

"Yeah, but on our terms." replied Pearl.

Amethyst punched her left palm with her right fist.

"I'm with Garnet." said Amethyst.

"How?" asked Pearl.

The three thought.

"We'll show up early." answered Garnet.

"We can say we just arrived early." said Pearl.

"A few minutes should do." said Garnet.

"Then we'll be there before Jasper..." began Pearl.

"And when Jasper shows up we'll get the drop on her!" exclaimed Amethyst.

"What do we do about Lapis?" asked Pearl.

"We can try and be diplomatic." answered Garnet.

"After we beat Jasper's ass." said Amethyst.

"We'll have to." shrugged Garnet.

"I'm ready." said Pearl.

"hell yeah." agreed Amethyst eagerly.

"What about Peridot?" asked Pearl.

"We'll confront her and make sure she can't tip Jasper off." answered Garnet.

"Again." muttered Pearl hurt.

"I can beat a little sense into that cadela if we need to." offered Amethyst.

"Thanks, but want to try and avoid more violence." said Pearl.

"My offer still stands." shrugged Amethyst.

"What about your sister?" asked Garnet.

"I don't want Yellow being dragged into this." answered Pearl.

"We can lie to get her to stay here." said Amethyst.

"I hate lying to her, but I have no choice." sighed Pearl.

"Let's do this." said Garnet.

The trio all agreed.

"I pray this works." thought Pearl worried.

 

The three began to prepare. Garnet would mediate and mentally prepare herself. Amethyst began to work out in preparation for her fight with Jasper. Pearl stayed in her room and thought about what she would say to try and convince Lapis to leave Jasper. Peridot was on her mind as well. A few minutes prior to leaving, a knock came on her door. Yellow then entered and shut the door behind her.

"Pearl, we have to talk." said Yellow.

"Can this wait?" asked Pearl.

"No." answered Yellow bluntly.

The two sat on Pearl's bed.

"This needs to be quick." said Pearl.

Yellow rolled her eyes.

"I have to go somewhere." noted Pearl.

"To meet that Peridot girl." replied Yellow.

"How did you know?" asked Pearl surprised.

"I heard you talking." answered Yellow.

"You where eavesdropping!" gasped Pearl.

"Sue me." sighed Yellow.

Pearl rubbed her temples.

"Okay." said Pearl accepting.

"Tell me everything." demanded Yellow.

Pearl gave Yellow a brief retelling of what had happened.

"You really got yourself in deep shit." mused Yellow.

"Yup." sighed Pearl.

"I wouldn't switch places with ya." noted Yellow.

"Oh i understand." admitted Pearl.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Yellow.

"I didn't want you to get tangled up in my affairs." answered Pearl.

"Too damn bad. I'm involved now." stated Yellow.

"Please..." began Pearl.

"I am not changing my mind!" declared Yellow.

Pearl let out a sigh.

"Okay." relented Pearl.

"Thank you." replied Yellow pleased.

"But, please try not to get too involved." requested Pearl.

"I can't promise anything." said Yellow.

"Yellow..." began Pearl.

"Of course, if this Jasper is as violent as you say then I'll be far back." said Yellow.

"Mom and dad will kill me if you get hurt." noted Pearl.

"I don't plan on getting involved in fighting." said Yellow.

They suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Yo! It's time!" called Amethyst.

"Let's get going." said Pearl anxiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. Next time, the group confronts Peridot along with Jasper. Please review.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Pearl reveals what she heard and a plan it put together. Plus, some Pearl and Yellow sister time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter fifty-seven of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Pearl quickly bolted and headed back outside. The ride home was eerily quiet as Pearl did not a word. Yellow did not seem to care, but Amethyst and Garnet both new something was wrong. When they returned, Yellow was asked to go to the big doughnut. Once she was gone, Garnet and Amethyst focused on Pearl.

"Okay Pearl, what's up?" asked Amethyst.

"You're acting suspicious." added Garnet.

"After using the restroom, I heard Peridot on the phone." answered Pearl.

"That's normal." noted Garnet.

"Yeah, just because you don't have a cell phone doesn't mean Peridot doesn't." agreed Amethyst.

"It's who she was talking to." said Pearl.

"Was it one of those Indian phone scammers?" asked Amethyst.

"I had one trying to convince me my computer had a virus." stated Garnet.

"It was Jasper." revealed Pearl.

Both Garnet and Amethyst where left speechless.

"Peridot is going to met her Jasper tomorrow." said Pearl.

"I don't fucking believe it!" cried Amethyst.

"I'm afraid it's true." sighed Pearl sadly.

"Dammit!" cried Amethyst.

"Sadly, I am not surprised." admitted Garnet.

"How?!" asked Amethyst.

"She never denounced Jasper." answered Garnet.

"You heard her, she still wants to return to Jasper." said Pearl.

"She can't fucking go back!" cried Amethyst.

"Not much we can do." shrugged Garnet.

"Bullshit!" screamed Amethyst passionately.

Amethyst stamped her foot on the floor for emphasis.

"Amethyst, please calm down." requested Pearl.

Amethyst took several deep breaths.

"Okay. I'm cool." said Amethyst.

"I know how personal this is for you." noted Pearl.

"Yeah. I have a bad reaction when it comes to Jasper." agreed Amethyst.

"It's understandable." shrugged Garnet.

"But we can't just do nothing!" declared Amethyst.

"We'll do something." promised Pearl.

"Last time Pearl and Amethyst both went to the hospital." noted Garnet.

Pearl winced remembering this.

"I can handle it." said Pearl.

"I want another crack at Jasper." added Amethyst.

"You had a concussion." said Garnet.

"That doesn't phase me." shrugged Amethyst.

Garnet smiled hearing this.

"Good. Because I'm down with a rematch." stated Garnet.

"Then why where you giving us such shit?" asked Amethyst confused.

"I wanted to make sure you wanted it." answered Garnet.

"Never doubt me there." replied Amethyst.

"Same." agreed Pearl.

"So what do we do?" asked Amethyst.

Garnet took a moment.

"For now we have to wait." answered Garnet.

"Oh man." groaned Amethyst.

"I know it isn't fun, but we have to do it." sighed Pearl.

"Fine." relented Amethyst.

Outside, someone had been eavesdropping.

"What they hell are they talking about?" asked Yellow.

 

Yellow entered with the doughnuts and acted as if she hadn't heard a thing. The rest of the night went by as normal. The next morning started as a normal day, but a cloud of uncertainty hung overhead. The women showered, dressed and began their day. They sat down and had breakfast together. Yellow noted she would being leaving the next day. Once breakfast ended, the phone rang and Pearl answered it.

"Hello." said Pearl.

("It's me.") noted Peridot.

"Oh hello Peridot." said Pearl, elevating her voice.

Garnet and Amethyst quickly paid attention while Yellow raised an ear.

("Why did you say it like that?") asked Peridot suspicious.

Pearl did her best to stay calm.

"Must have been louder than I thought." answered Pearl.

("Whatever.") said Pearl.

Peridot let out a sigh of relief.

("I was wondering if you guys could meet me at the pier around ten.") requested Peridot.

"The pier doesn't seem like the place you'd hang out." mused Pearl.

("Well, I want to "hang out" there.") said Peridot.

"That's not like you." said Pearl.

Peridot stammered a bit.

("I want to try and be more sociable!") declared Peridot.

"That's good." replied Pearl.

("Yes. Yes it is.") agreed Peridot relieved.

"Will anyone else be there?" asked Pearl bluntly.

Pearl could hear Peridot choke up.

("No. Of course not.") answered Peridot nervously.

"Maybe Jasper will be there." said Pearl "jokingly".

Peridot muttered in Tagalog.

"What's wrong?" asked Pearl accusingly.

("I have to go!") declared Peridot.

Pearl hung up then lead Amethyst and Garnet to her room.

"We have to be quiet." began Pearl.

"Your sister." replied Garnet.

Pearl nodded in confirmation.

"That was Peridot." noted Pearl.

"Figured." shrugged Amethyst.

"Kinda obvious." added Garnet.

"Peridot wants to met us at the pier at ten." revealed Pearl.

Amethyst and Garnet where taken aback by this.

"She claims she's trying to be more sociable." continued Pearl.

"That little bitch is setting us up!" spat Amethyst.

"It seems like it." added Garnet.

"When I said if anyone else would be there she stammered." said Pearl.

"She was caught." stated Garnet.

"When I mentioned Jasper's name she muttered to herself in Tagalog." said Pearl.

"She was nervous." stated Amethyst.

"That's something you do." mused Pearl.

"Exactly. It's first hand experience." confirmed Amethyst.

"What I asked what's wrong she hung up." concluded Pearl.

Garnet and Amethyst remained silent.

"So...what do we do?" asked Pearl.

The trio thought for a moment.

"We have to go." said Garnet.

"We might be walking into a trap." noted Pearl worried.

"The three of us where just talking about how we wanted another crack at Jasper." said Garnet.

"Yeah, but on our terms." replied Pearl.

Amethyst punched her left palm with her right fist.

"I'm with Garnet." said Amethyst.

"How?" asked Pearl.

The three thought.

"We'll show up early." answered Garnet.

"We can say we just arrived early." said Pearl.

"A few minutes should do." said Garnet.

"Then we'll be there before Jasper..." began Pearl.

"And when Jasper shows up we'll get the drop on her!" exclaimed Amethyst.

"What do we do about Lapis?" asked Pearl.

"We can try and be diplomatic." answered Garnet.

"After we beat Jasper's ass." said Amethyst.

"We'll have to." shrugged Garnet.

"I'm ready." said Pearl.

"hell yeah." agreed Amethyst eagerly.

"What about Peridot?" asked Pearl.

"We'll confront her and make sure she can't tip Jasper off." answered Garnet.

"Again." muttered Pearl hurt.

"I can beat a little sense into that cadela if we need to." offered Amethyst.

"Thanks, but want to try and avoid more violence." said Pearl.

"My offer still stands." shrugged Amethyst.

"What about your sister?" asked Garnet.

"I don't want Yellow being dragged into this." answered Pearl.

"We can lie to get her to stay here." said Amethyst.

"I hate lying to her, but I have no choice." sighed Pearl.

"Let's do this." said Garnet.

The trio all agreed.

"I pray this works." thought Pearl worried.

 

The three began to prepare. Garnet would mediate and mentally prepare herself. Amethyst began to work out in preparation for her fight with Jasper. Pearl stayed in her room and thought about what she would say to try and convince Lapis to leave Jasper. Peridot was on her mind as well. A few minutes prior to leaving, a knock came on her door. Yellow then entered and shut the door behind her.

"Pearl, we have to talk." said Yellow.

"Can this wait?" asked Pearl.

"No." answered Yellow bluntly.

The two sat on Pearl's bed.

"This needs to be quick." said Pearl.

Yellow rolled her eyes.

"I have to go somewhere." noted Pearl.

"To meet that Peridot girl." replied Yellow.

"How did you know?" asked Pearl surprised.

"I heard you talking." answered Yellow.

"You where eavesdropping!" gasped Pearl.

"Sue me." sighed Yellow.

Pearl rubbed her temples.

"Okay." said Pearl accepting.

"Tell me everything." demanded Yellow.

Pearl gave Yellow a brief retelling of what had happened.

"You really got yourself in deep shit." mused Yellow.

"Yup." sighed Pearl.

"I wouldn't switch places with ya." noted Yellow.

"Oh i understand." admitted Pearl.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Yellow.

"I didn't want you to get tangled up in my affairs." answered Pearl.

"Too damn bad. I'm involved now." stated Yellow.

"Please..." began Pearl.

"I am not changing my mind!" declared Yellow.

Pearl let out a sigh.

"Okay." relented Pearl.

"Thank you." replied Yellow pleased.

"But, please try not to get too involved." requested Pearl.

"I can't promise anything." said Yellow.

"Yellow..." began Pearl.

"Of course, if this Jasper is as violent as you say then I'll be far back." said Yellow.

"Mom and dad will kill me if you get hurt." noted Pearl.

"I don't plan on getting involved in fighting." said Yellow.

They suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Yo! It's time!" called Amethyst.

"Let's get going." said Pearl anxiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. Next time, the group confronts Peridot along with Jasper. Please review.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the group confronts Peridot then Jasper arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter fifty-seven of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The four women departed for their meeting. They made sure to be early so Jasper couldn't get the jump on her. They spotted Peridot waiting against a building. Yellow stayed back while Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst marched up to Peridot. Peridot noticed them.

"Oh. You're early." noted Peridot nervously.

"Save it you!" snapped Pearl.

Peridot gulped worried.

"I don't know..." began Peridot.

Peridot was unable to finish as Amethyst grabbed her by the collar.

"Don't bullshit us!" snapped Amethyst angrily.

"Stay calm." warned Garnet.

Amethyst noted people looking at her.

"They're the only reason I'm not kicking your ass right now." whispered Amethyst bitterly.

"I don't know what's going on." noted Peridot confused.

"Jasper is coming here." stated Garnet.

Peridot gasped in horror.

"Oh my stars!" cried Peridot.

Yellow walked over and got a vanilla ice cream cone from a nearby stand.

"What's going on?" asked the server.

"A fight might go down." answered Yellow calmly.

Yellow began eating her ice cream.

"Look...I don't know what you're talking about." said Peridot anxious.

"You're lying!" cried Amethyst.

Peridot whimpered in fear.

"How could you?" asked Pearl hurt.

Peridot didn't answer.

"Answer me!" demanded Pearl painfully.

Peridot again didn't answer.

"Peridot!" snapped Pearl.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" cried Peridot.

Pearl clenched her fists.

"You're here to meet Jasper." revealed Garnet.

Peridot stammered in horror.

"Well..." began Peridot.

Peridot trailed off, unable to finish.

"Peridot." said Pearl coldly.

Peridot looked at the menacing glares she was getting.

"Okay! I confess!" declared Peridot.

Pearl sadly sighed.

"Oh Peridot." said Pearl.

"We took you in after Jasper kicked you out. We helped you find and move into a new house. You apologized after offending Pearl and Amethyst. We thought you where becoming our friend." said Garnet angrily.

The crowd of onlookers began to whisper.

"I can explain!" declared Peridot.

"Save it!" snapped Amethyst.

Peridot would wince.

"Pearl, let me kick her ass." requested Amethyst.

"We can't." replied Pearl.

Amethyst cursed in Portuguese.

"Hear me out." begged Peridot.

Suddenly, a yellow Chevrolet Camaro peeled onto the scene.

"Oh no." sighed Peridot.

The car stopped and Jasper got out.

"Here we go." said Pearl softly.

"What the fuck are they doing here?!" asked Jasper angrily.

"Jasper, stay calm." begged Peridot.

Jasper stormed over to the trio.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Jasper forcefully.

"As Peridot." answered Amethyst, almost smugly.

Jasper grabbed Peridot by the collar.

"There are people here! If you hurt me you'll go to jail!" declared Peridot.

Jasper snarled hearing this.

"That's why we're here. Smart on Peridot's part." thought Pearl.

"What are they doing here?" asked Jasper coldly.

"I called them." answered Peridot.

Jasper dropped Peridot.

"Jasper..." began Peridot gently.

Jasper gritted her teeth.

"I knew you where stabbing me in the back!" cried Jasper.

"No! I want to help!" declared Peridot.

This caught Jasper's attention.

"Talk now." demanded Jasper.

Peridot gulped at this.

"I didn't rat you out to them. They kept bugging me." said Peridot.

Jasper returned her attention to the trio.

"Is that true?" asked Jasper.

"Yes." answered Garnet.

Jasper took a moment to decided whether or not Garnet was lying to her.

"Well, I guess you where telling the truth." admitted Jasper.

Peridot let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank stars." muttered Peridot.

"So, why are we here?" asked Pearl.

"I want us to hammer all this madness out." answered Peridot.

"What's your end game?" asked Garnet suspicious.

"I want all six of us to become friends." answered Peridot.

Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl and Jasper where dumbfounded.

"I believe that is possible." shrugged Peridot.

Jasper roared with laughter.

"I never thought you where such a freaking idiot!" declared Jasper.

Peridot winced at this.

"I hate to say this, but I agree with Jasper." confessed Amethyst.

"I have no interest in becoming friends with these three." spat Jasper disgusted.

"Likewise." replied Amethyst.

"But..." began Peridot.

"Honestly, I thought you where smarter than this." scoffed Jasper.

"But, I didn't help you..." began Peridot, "I am the who who changed..."

Jasper shot Peridot a death glare causing her to stop.

"We had a deal. That was it." said Jasper.

"But, we shared a residence. We spent time together." said Peridot.

"So?" asked Jasper.

Peridot was left stunned.

"You honestly didn't feel any kind of bond?" asked Peridot.

"Of course not." answered Jasper bluntly.

"You had to feel something!" cried Peridot.

"Nope." answered Jasper.

"I don't believe it." said Peridot flatly.

Pearl walked over and placed her hand on Peridot's shoulder.

"It's okay Peridot." said Pearl gently.

"God you're pathetic!" laughed Jasper.

Jasper continued laughing as Peridot clenched her fists.

"Fuck you." said Peridot.

Jasper stopped laughing and became angered.

"Why did you just say to me?" asked Jasper angrily.

"I said fuck you!" declared Peridot.

"Oh this is fun." said Yellow, enjoying herself.

"All this time together you'e bee using me!" cried Peridot.

"No shit." spat Jasper.

"I don't need you." said Peridot angrily.

"You little..." began Jasper.

"Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet are nice! They took me in after you threw me on the street!" cried Peridot.

People where whispering.

"They watch what I like and spend time with me!" continued Peridot.

Peridot smiled sadly.

"They forgave me after I screwed up." noted Peridot.

"Damn right." agreed Amethyst.

"I'm not going to be your servant anymore!" declared Peridot.

This got an applause form the crowd.

"You little fucker!" exclaimed Jasper.

Jasper stormed over to Peridot, but Peridot's trio of new friends protected her.

"We'll happily help Peridot deal with bullies like you." said Garnet.

"You bastards are always in my way." said Jasper, gritting her teeth.

"There's a crowd here. If you doing anything, there's a large number of witnesses." noted Pearl.

"Not to mention there's a number of things I know that you'd want to keep secret." added Peridot.

Jasper thought for a minute before letting out a scream.

"Fuck this!" spat Jasper.

Jasper jumped into her car and peeled away. The crowd dispersed now that the show was over.

"Are you okay?" asked Pearl.

"I don't believe it." answered Peridot.

"You where awesome!" declared Amethyst.

Amethyst slugged Peridot in the arm.

"Oh." winced Peridot.

Peridot rubbed her sore arm.

"You did the right thing." said Garnet.

Peridot let out a sigh.

"I just freaked out." admitted Peridot.

"What you said came from the heart." stated Garnet.

"I guess." sighed Peridot.

"You did the right thing." said Pearl.

"Yeah. Freaking out like that in public was totally normal." said Yellow sarcastically.

"I guess I deluded myself into thinking we where friends of some kind." sighed Peridot.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah." answered Peridot.

"If you try and contact Jasper again, she'll kill you." warned Amethyst.

"I know." sighed Peridot.

"I hope she doesn't take her anger out on Lapis." said Pearl worried.

"Sadly, that is possible." shrugged Peridot flatly.

Pearl bit her knuckle worried.

"It's okay Pearl." said Garnet.

Seeing how concerned her sister was, Yellow walked in front of Pearl.

"You cannot obsess on things you cannot control. If you do it'll drive you nuts." said Yellow firmly.

"Thanks Yellow." replied Pearl calmly.

"Let's go home." said Garnet.

 

Jasper returned home and began working out her anger. She later had angry sex with Lapis who submitted without hesitation. The next day, she went to Beach City University and attended her classes. However, she summoned to met with the Dean. Jasper entered the office of Dean Diamond who was sitting in her chair.

"Do you know why I called you here?" asked Dean Diamond.

"Not exactly ma'am." answered Jasper.

"You know damn well why!" snapped Dean Diamond angrily.

Jasper remained silent.

"I received an account of an altercation yesterday in Beach City between you a group of women." said Dean Diamond.

"They're other students here." revealed Jasper.

"I know that." spat Dean Diamond.

Jasper gulped nervously.

"I'm not going to punish you." said Dean Diamond.

"Why ma'am?" asked Jasper.

"You're far too valuable to our weightlifting team. I won't punish you if it means harming the reputation of our university." explained Dean Diamond.

Jasper let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you ma'am." answered Jasper.

"However, I want you to tell me the names of the students who fought with." demanded Dean Diamond.

"Pearl Byrd. Garnet Hayes - Snow. Amethyst Torres. Peridot Batista." said Jasper.

Dean Diamond smiled as she wrote these names down.

"Thank you Jasper. You're free to go." said Dean Diamond.

"Thank you ma'am." replied Jasper.

Jasper left as Dean Diamond chuckled to herself.

"Your lives are about to become a living hell." said Dean Diamond ominously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end thing for now. I hope you like Peridot's breaking away and I think it went well. Also, Dean Diamond is back and just as Yellow Diamond her character will becoming more important as the series progresses. Next time, Peridot tries to adjust and we see Lapis again. Please review.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Peridot deals with something personal and Pearl talks with Yellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter fifty-eight of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

 

Peridot opened her eyes and looked around. She was sitting on the beach looking out at the ocean. Lapis suddenly slowly arose from the ocean. The sun glistened on her bronze skin. However, what Peridot noticed first was that Lapis was naked. The nude Lapis walked to the shore and knelt down in front of Peridot.

"Hello Peridot." began Lapis, in a sultry tone.

Peridot was speechless.

"Well, I'm sure you've got something to say." mused Lapis. 

"Where are your clothes?" asked Peridot baffled.

Lapis chuckled.

"Forget that." answered Lapis.

"Um, it's kinda important." noted Peridot.

Lapis put her hand on the chin of Peridot.

"What are you..." began Peridot.

Before she could finish, Lapis pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. Peridot forgot everything else and was speechless when Lapis finally broke the kiss.

"How was that?" asked Lapis.

"Good." answered Peridot.

Lapis chuckled.

"I..." began Lapis.

"You're so beautiful." marveled Peridot.

Lapis pushed Peridot onto her back.

"What the?" asked Peridot.

Before she could finish her thought, the naked Lapis climbed on top of her. 

"Lapis..." began Peridot.

"Just do what feels right." whispered Lapis.

As Lapis began sliding her hand into Peridot's pants, Peridot jumped up in her bed. 

"I've got talk with Pearl." decided Peridot. 

 

Peridot got up and headed to the bathroom. There, Peridot took a long, cold shower. After she was done, Peridot hopped into her car and drove off. Peridot reached Beach City and arrived at her destination. She noticed Pearl's car was gone and got worried. Peridot raced up the stairs and pushed the door open. Inside, she found a surprised Amethyst and Garnet on their couch. 

"Hey Peridot." said Amethyst.

"Where's Pearl?" asked Peridot.

"Yellow is leaving tomorrow so they're out together." answered Garnet.

Peridot grumbled to herself in Tagalog.

"When will she be back?" asked Peridot.

"Don't know." answered Garnet.

"Ahh!" cried Peridot frustrated.

"What's wrong?" asked Amethyst amused.

"I need to talk to Pearl and she's not here." answered Peridot angrily. 

"That sucks." shrugged Amethyst.

Peridot would grind her teeth. 

"Hey Garnet, didn't you say your moms where on a cruise?" asked Amethyst.

"They're in the Caribbean." answered Garnet.

Peridot's ears perked up. 

"Any idea how it's going?" asked Amethyst.

"That's right. Her parents are lesbians." thought Peridot. 

"Nope." answered Garnet. 

Peridot cleared her through. 

"Excuse me Garnet, but may I talk to you." requested Peridot.

"I thought you wanted to talk with P." noted Amethyst.

"Well...I realized Garnet will do." replied Peridot.

"Sure." agreed Garnet.

"Alone please." added Peridot.

Amethyst got up and went to her room. Peridot sat next to Garnet on the couch. 

"What's wrong?" asked Garnet.

"I've been having odd dreams about Lapis." confessed Peridot. 

"What kind of dreams?" asked Garnet.

"They seem to be...romantic in nature." answered Peridot embarrassed. 

"Tell me about your latest dream." requested Garnet.

Peridot mumbled and recanted her latest dream.

"Peridot, how long have you felt this way about Lapis?" asked Garnet.

"They started after Jasper kicked me out." answered Peridot.

Peridot thought for a moment.

"But, I did have some feelings for a while." admitted Peridot.

"Have you ever dated a boy?" asked Garnet.

"That's never interested me." answered Peridot.

"Peridot...have you every thought you might be homosexual?" asked Garnet.

Peridot's hands shook.

"Oh my God. I think you're right." said Peridot. 

Peridot looked at her hands.

"I'm a lesbian." said Peridot.

"Ha! Gay!" cried Amethyst.

"Amethyst!" cried Garnet firmly.

"I am a lesbian!" declared Peridot.

Amethyst walked back into the room.

"Congrats on the revelation Peridot." said Amethyst.

"Indeed. I wish you the best." agreed Garnet.

"Thank you two." said Peridot.

Peridot took a moment.

"So...now what?" asked Peridot.

"Life goes on as normal." answered Garnet. 

"Thanks again and tell Pearl." replied Peridot comfortable. 

 

Peridot then hopped into her car and left. Garnet and Amethyst relaxed while waiting for Pearl. Pearl and Yellow returned home hours later. Pearl was laughing while Yellow had a smile on her face. Yellow went to the room she shared with her sister. Amethyst and Garnet pulled Pearl aside then told her everything.

"Wow. So Peridot is gay as well." marveled Pearl. 

"Surprising considering her homophobic remarks." shrugged Amethyst.

"I've heard people who are homophobic might be hiding their own sexuality." noted Garnet.

"Like that Idaho Senator who got caught trying to get a gay blowjob in a Minnesota bathroom?" asked Amethyst.

"Yes." confirmed Garnet.

"I'll talk with her." said Pearl.

"It's funny." mused Amethyst.

"What is?" asked Pearl.

"A bunch of people know you're gay, but your own sister in the other room doesn't know." answered Pearl.

Pearl felt a pain in the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah." sighed Pearl flatly.

"Hey, you don't need to rush yourself." said Garnet.

"Don't tell her because I said some shit." agreed Amethyst.

Pearl thought for a moment.

"I'm going to her tell." said Pearl.

"You're going to come out to Yellow?" asked Amethyst surprised.

Pearl took a moment. 

"Yes." answered Pearl. 

Pearl clenched her fists.

"I have to do this." said Pearl. 

Amethyst slugged Pearl in the right arm.

"You go P.!" cried Amethyst.

"Oh." said Pearl, rubbing her arm.

"We've got your back." promised Garnet.

"Thanks." replied Pearl. 

 

Pearl got up and slowly walked to her bedroom. Pearl stopped at her door and took a moment. She then grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Inside, Yellow was packing for her departure tomorrow. Pearl entered her room and sat down on the bed. Yellow looked up to see who was entering then returned to her packing. 

"It's sad to see you go." said Pearl.

"I did have a good time." replied Yellow.

"I'm happy to hear that." said Pearl.

"Mom and dad where worried about how you're doing." noted Yellow.

"What else is new." shrugged Pearl.

The two sisters shared a laugh. 

"Yellow, I need to talk with you." said Pearl.

"Fine." said Yellow.

The two sisters sat on Pearl's bed. 

"I..." began Pearl.

Pearl covered her mouth with her hands.

"Are you okay?" asked Yellow.

Pearl removed her hands from her mouth.

"I'm fine." answered Pearl.

"You're acting weird." noted Yellow.

Pearl took a moment.

"This is hard for me." explained Pearl.

"Well this should be good." cooed Yellow.

Pearl began to twiddle her thumbs. 

"Yellow...you know I've often kept to myself." said Pearl.

"That's an understatement." mumbled Yellow. 

"Yellow, I'm..." began Pearl.

Pearl was unable to finish and trailed off. 

"Out with it!" demanded Yellow.

"I'm gay!" exclaimed Pearl. 

Yellow was speechless.

"Surprise." said Pearl meekly.

"You're gay." repeated Yellow dumbfounded.

"Yes." confirmed Pearl.

"Does Blue know?" asked Yellow.

"Yes." answered Pearl.

"Who else knows?" asked Yellow.

"My roommates, Peridot, my ballet instructor and a doctor I met." answered Pearl.

"Unbelievable!" exclaimed Yellow.

Yellow jumped to her feet. 

"Please calm down." requested Pearl.

"No I won't!" declared Yellow.

Pearl flinched a bit. 

"It's not a big deal." said Pearl.

"The hell it isn't!" cried Yellow. 

"Yellow!" cried Pearl.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" screamed Yellow. 

The door flung open.

"Hey don't be such a dick!" cried Amethyst.

"Pearl can't help it being gay." added Garnet.

"I don't have a problem with Pearl being gay!" revealed Yellow.

"You don't?" asked Pearl surprised.

"I am pissed you didn't tell me. You told a random doctor before telling your own flesh and blood." explained Yellow. 

"Yellow..." said Pearl surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Yellow.

"I was afraid of how'd you react. That's why I haven't told mom and dad." answered Pearl. 

"I'll always love you Pearl. We're sisters." stated Yellow. 

 

The four hugged and spent the remainder of the night together. The next day; the four began their days. They showered, dressed and ate breakfast. They talked and enjoyed the little time that they had left. Then Yellow gathered her things and loaded them into Pearl's car. Finally, she got ready for her goodbyes.

"I'm not a fan of emotional moments." began Yellow.

Pearl tightly hugged her sister.

"I'm going to miss you." sobbed Pearl.

"Me too." agreed Yellow.

"You ain't so bad." said Amethyst.

"That is not proper grammar." noted Yellow.

"Don't bother." whispered Pearl.

"I hope we can met again." said Garnet.

"So do I." agreed Yellow.

Yellow noticed her sister was still holding her.

"I need to get going." said Yellow.

Pearl reluctantly released her grasp.

"Thank you for coming out to me and I won't tell our parents." said Yellow.

"I love you." said Pearl.

"So do I." replied Yellow.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. So, Yellow is gone though she will return later as will Blue. I planned out the scene with Pearl coming out to Yellow and I think it went well. Next time, we transition to the next part of our story. Please review.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. So, Yellow is gone though she will return later as will Blue. I planned out the scene with Pearl coming out to Yellow and I think it went well. Next time, we transition to the next part of our story. Please review.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we transition into the next part of our story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter fifty-nine of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Unvierse

It was another beautiful day in Beach City. Peridot Batista awoke feeling more confident now that she accepted her sexuality. Peridot showered, ate breakfast and changed. She then headed to university. As she headed to class, she bumped into a familiar face.

"Lapis." said Peridot amazed.

"Hello Peridot." replied Lapis awkwardly.

"It's good to see you again." said Peridot.

Lapis nodded her head.

"So...how have you been?" asked Lapis.

"Okay." answered Peridot.

"That's good." said Lapis.

"Yeah." agreed Peridot.

"It seems like you're doing well." noted Lapis.

"Thanks." said Peridot.

Peridot rubbed the back of her neck.

"So...how are you?" asked Peridot.

"I'm okay." answered Lapis.

Peridot looked over Lapis.

"I don't see any bruises." sighed Peridot relieved.

"Japser wouldn't do that." said Lapis.

"She tried to strangle me." stated Peridot.

"Please..." began Lapis.

"Lapis, you know she's abusive. Don't deny it." pleaded Peridot.

Lapis clenched her fists.

"Peridot..." began Lapis.

"Just drop it." requested Lapis.

Peridot rubbed her face.

"What did Jasper tell you?" asked Peridot.

"You tried to set her up and told her off." answered Lapis.

"Do you believe her?" asked Peridot.

Lapis didn't immediately respond.

"Lapis, do you believe her?" asked Peridot again.

"I don't know." answered Lapis.

Peridot flatly sighed.

"You know as well as I that Japser isn't a good person." stated Peridot.

"I don't know that." replied Lapis.

"You saw her try and kill me." noted Peridot.

"You where antagonizing her." said Lapis.

Peridot was nearly left speechless.

"You're blaming me." said Peridot hurt.

"It's complicated." said Lapis uneasy.

"Why did you try and get Jasper to stop strangling me?" asked Peridot.

"Because she was going to far." answered Lapis.

"That's good." said Peridot relieved.

"Look, it's best we don't have contact with each other." said Lapis.

"But..." began Peridot.

"Jasper wouldn't like it." added Lapis.

"What do you want?" asked Peridot.

Lapis was unable to answer.

"Lapis I..." started Peridot.

Before she could continue, Jasper arrived and gave Peridot a hateful glare.

"Let's go Lapis." ordered Jasper.

Lapis wordlessly left with Jasper.

"I don't want you talking to her." demanded Jasper, as the left.

 

Peridot took a moment then composed herself. Peridot went to her classes as normal, but she couldn't shake her conversation with Lapis. Amethyst noticed her too. Peridot, Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet all met for lunch. Pearl and Garnet talked about how their days had gone. Amethyst also talked a bit, but her eyes continued to shift back to Amethyst.

"Peridot, you've been oddly quiet." noted Pearl.

"Something's been bugging her all day." revealed Ametyhst.

"No is hasn't." declared Peridot frantically.

"I've noticed you." stated Amethyst.

"Out with it." requested Garnet.

Peridot let out a sigh.

"I bumped into Lapis and we talked." confessed Peridot.

"What did she say?" asked Pearl worried.

"I noted she didn't have any bruises." answered Peridot.

"Thank God." sighed Pearl.

"She said that Jasper wouldn't do that." continued Peridot.

Pearl covered her mouth with her hands.

"This is sadly not uncommon." muttered Garnet.

"When I noted she Jasper tried to kill me, her instinct was seemingly to blame it on me." said Peridot sadly.

"Oh fuck." sighed Amethyst.

"I told her Jasper was a shitty person and she refuted it." said Peridot.

"Oh no." gasped Pearl.

"Before I could say anymore, Jasper showed up and took her away." concluded Perdiot.

The four women remained silent.

"I feel like shit." stated Peridot.

"I see why." admitted Amethyst.

"What do we do?" asked Peridot.

"There isn't much we can do." answered Garnet.

"Oh come on." moaned Peridot.

"Welcome to my world." sighed Pearl.

"Hey! We can't sit her feeling like shit!" declared Amethyst.

"That's a nice sentiment, but there's not much we can do." said Garnet.

"Yeah we can!" exclaimed Amethyst.

"I'm all ears." muttered Pearl.

"We pull our heads up and not feel bad about ourselves." said Amethyst.

"Easier said than done." noted Pearl.

"Amethyst is right." agreed Garnet.

"I'm willing to give it a shot." said Peridot.

"Same here." agreed Pearl.

Amethyst rubbed her chin.

"Pearl, how long have we tried to help Lapis?" asked Amethyst.

"A long time." answered Pearl.

"Did you ever think Peridot would join us?" asked Amethyst.

"Honestly, I didn't." answered Pearl.

"Neither did I." admitted Peridot.

"Yet she did." noted Amethyst.

"Yeah! If I joined you guys then she can too!" declared Peridot.

"Exactly. We can't get down." agreed Garnet.

"You're right." said Pearl.

"We can save Lapis. We can't quite." said Peridot.

"Exactly!" declared Pearl.

"I feel better now." sighed Peridot.

"So do I." said Pearl.

Pearl turned to Amethyst.

"Thanks." said Pearl.

"No big." replied Amethyst.

 

The rest of the day passed by. Lapis Lazuli was struggling to pay attention to her classes. Much like Peridot, their conversation proved very distracting. Once classes ended, Lapis returned home and went to her room. She pulled a bottle of codeine out and popped several pills. Lapis then took a nap. She was awoken when she heard a familiar yelling downstairs. Lapis got up and went downstairs to find Jasper.

"There you are." spat Jasper.

Jasper was sweating and had a towel wrapped around her neck.

"You get back from the gym?" asked Lapis groggily.

"Yeah." answered Jasper.

Jasper furled her brow.

"Where you sleeping?" asked Jasper annoyed.

"Just a cat nap." answered Lapis quickly.

Jasper flared her nostrils.

"Whatever." shrugged Jasper uncaring.

"Let me take your bag." said Lapis.

"Good girl." replied Jasper.

Jasper tossed her bag into the open arms of Lapis.

"Is food ready?" asked Jasper.

"Not yet." answered Lapis regretfully.

"Why not?" asked Jasper angrily.

Lapis took her moment.

"I forgot." answered Lapis.

Lapis prepared herself for anything, but was surprised when nothing happened.

"I noticed you seemed distant today." noted Jasper.

"Oh. I was bored." said Lapis quickly.

Jasper raised her eyebrow.

"Why where you talking to...her?" asked Peridot.

Lapis gulped nervously.

"It wasn't my doing." answered Lapis.

"She said that too." stated Jasper coldly.

"It was an accident! I swear!" declared Lapis.

Jasper gave her a cold look.

"Are you falling for her shit?" asked Jasper.

"No." answered Lapis.

Jasper squinted her eyes.

"I don't believe you." said Jasper.

"I promise I am being truthfully!" declared Lapis passionately.

Jasper gave her an icy look.

"Jasper, I swear I am loyal to you." said Lapis.

"How can I be sure it was an accident?" asked Jasper.

"I promise it." answered Lapis.

"That isn't good enough." said Japser.

"But..." began Lapis.

Jasper cut her off.

"After all this bullshit, I cannot take your word for it." stated Jasper.

Lapis gulped nervously.

"How can I prove it to you?" asked Lapis.

Jasper rubbed her chin.

"I think i know." answered Jasper sultrily.

Jasper reached up to disrobe.

"Wait until we're in the bedroom." stated Jasper.

"I get it." said Lapis.

Jasper turned and began walking to the bedroom.

"I'll get Malachite ready." said Jasper.

Jasper chuckled as she walked.

"Time for the Mistress to arrive." chuckled Jasper eagerly.

"Here we go." said Lapis stoically.

 

It lasted an hour. Once their sex was finished, Lapis excused herself to the bathroom. She took a long, cold shower. Once she finished, Lapis dressed and went to her room. Lapis threw herself onto her bed with her face in her pillow. Lapis growled unable to think about anything aside from Peridot. Lapis turned onto her back and placed her hands behind her head. Lapis looked at the bare ceiling above her.

"What is wrong with me?" asked Lapis annoyed.

Lapis grabbed her hair.

"I'm fine with Jasper." said Lapis.

Lapis bit her lip.

"Everything is fine." said Lapis.

"Are you trying to convince yourself?" asked her inner voice.

"Great. Now I'm crazy." sighed Lapis.

Lapis thought for a moment.

"Jasper can be rough." admitted Lapis.

Lapis shook her head.

"I'm fine." stated Lapis.

Lapis winced.

"Then why don't I feel like it?" asked Lapis to herself.

Lapis made up her mind.

"I know what i have to do." decided Lapis.

Lapis grabbed her codeine and popped a few pills.

"I'll do it tomorrow." said Lapis, drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. So, another piece of information about Lapis comes out in the form of her codeine use. Also, it seems like she's beginning to doubt. Next time, Lapis makes her move which has huge repercussions. Please review.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Lapis makes a move which huge repercussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter sixty of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Peridot was lying in her bed. It was a day off from classes and she was sleeping in. Her blissfully sleep was interrupted by a phone ringing much to her annoyance. Peridot grabbed her cellphone and was stunned by the caller ID. Peridot answered the call.

"Lapis!" cried Peridot.

("Hey.") replied Lapis awkwardly.

"I never expected this." admitted Peridot.

("Neither did I.") confessed Lapis.

A moment passed.

("I...") began lapis.

"I..." began Peridot.

Both chuckled.

("You go first.") said Lapis.

"No. You." replied Peridot.

("Are you sure?") asked Lapis.

"Yes." answered Peridot.

("How are you?") asked Lapis.

"I'm good." answered Peridot.

Peridot gulped nervously.

"How are you?" asked Peridot uneasy.

("I'm okay.") answered Lapis.

Peridot decided not to push things.

"That's nice." said Peridot.

("Yeah.") said Lapis.

"Cool." replied Peridot.

("Yeah.") agreed Lapis.

Peridot said a silent prayer.

"So...why have you called?" asked Peridot nervously.

Lapis took a moment.

("I want to talk.") answered Lapis.

"Hey, I'm down for that." replied Peridot.

("So...") began Lapis.

"So..." parroted Peridot.

Lapis mumbled to herself in a language Peridot didn't understand.

"That's Hawaiian." thought Peridot.

("Look, there is another reason I called.") confessed Lapis.

"I'm all ears." said Peridot.

("I want to met in person.") confessed Lapis.

Peridot nearly dropped the phone in surprise.

("Are you still there?") asked Lapis.

"Yeah." answered Peridot.

("I...") began lapis.

Lapis took a moment.

("I don't just want to met with you.") said Lapis.

"What do you mean?" asked Peridot.

("Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst too.") answered Lapis.

"I'm sure they'll be happy to hear that." said Peridot.

Peridot bit her lip.

"I take is you-know-who doesn't know." said Peridot.

("Goodbye.") said Lapis.

Before Peridot could protest, Lapis hung up.

"Holy cow." gasped Peridot amazed.

Peridot took a moment to take this in.

"I gotta tell the others." stated Peridot.

 

Peridot quickly dialed Pearl. Pearl answered after a few tense moments. Peridot told her Lapis had called her. Pearl naturally wanted more information, but Peridot said she wanted to do it in person. Peridot hoped into her car and headed for Beach City. Peridot arrived and went to the house the trio shared. Along with Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst where waiting. Peridot told them everything that happened.

"Well, this is an interesting development." mused Garnet.

"Why do you think Lapis wants to talk with us?" asked Pearl unsure.

"I have no idea." answered Peridot.

"She's never shown an interest in us prior." noted Garnet.

"If anything she's tried to push us away." said Pearl sadly.

"Maybe she's changed." said Peridot.

"We have had plenty of contact with her." muttered Pearl.

"It is possible we chipped away at her resistance." confirmed Garnet.

"I'd pray we did." sighed Peridot.

"I don't like it." stated Amethyst.

"What do you mean?" asked Pearl.

"I have a bad feeling about this." answered Amethyst.

"Do you think this is a trap?" asked Garnet.

"It could be." answered Amethyst.

"Lapis wouldn't do that!" declared Pearl.

"Unless Jasper put it up to her." said Peridot worried.

Pearl cringed at the idea.

"I wouldn't put anything past Jasper." huffed Amethyst.

"I say we do it." said Pearl.

"So do I." agreed Garnet.

"I have no problems as long as we stay on our guard." shrugged Amethyst.

"I'm in too." said Peridot.

The three where in agreement.

"Lapis, you have to escape." thought Pearl.

"Lapis, I will save you." thought Peridot.

 

Lapis showered and dressed. She convinced herself this was the right thing to do. She knew she had to. However, Lapis also knew that getting by Jasper would not be an easy trick. Lapis got to the top of the stairs and heard Guns n Roses on the radio. Jasper was doing curls with her dumbbells. Lapis slipped down the stairs and reached the bottom.

"Where are you going?" asked Jasper.

Jasper shut the radio off.

"Out." answered Lapis.

"Where?" asked Jasper demanding.

"I volunteered to do work." answered Lapis.

Jasper chuckled.

"Do you think I'm buying that bullshit?" asked Jasper coldly.

"I mean it." answered Lapis.

Jasper raised her eyebrow.

"I don't want to be late." stated Lapis.

Jasper dropped her dumbbell.

"And what if I say no?" asked Jasper.

"I promised." answered Lapis.

"Don't forget, I come first." stated Jasper.

A minute of tense silence passed.

"I know." replied Lapis.

Lapis opened the door.

"I'll be back." said Lapis.

"Kiss me." demanded Jasper.

The two shared a kiss.

"I need to go." stated Lapis.

"Okay." said Jasper.

Lapis left and got into her car.

"I'll see where you're going." said Jasper sinister.

 

Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Peridot hopped into Pearl's car and left. They arrived just outside of Beach City and waited. Lapis arrived in her blue Kia Cadenza. Lapis got out and face the four. A wind cut through the tense scene. Before anyone could speak, a yellow Chevrolet Camaro peeled onto the scene. Jasper angrily threw the door opened and jumped out.

"I fucking knew it." spat Jasper.

"Dammit! I told you this might be a trap!" declared Amethyst.

"It's not!" cried Lapis.

Jasper began marching toward them.

"I won't let you get in my way." said Jasper.

"I've been waiting for this." noted Amethyst.

Amethyst charged toward Jasper.

"Wait!" exclaimed Garnet.

Amethyst attacked only to get Jasper's right knee driven into her stomach.

"Pathetic." spat Jasper.

Jasper followed up with a clothesline.

"I'm not finished." said Amethyst.

Amethyst went for a Savate kick, but Jasper caught her.

"Weak." said Jasper.

Jasper headbutted Amethyst stunning her.

"Amethyst!" cried Peridot.

Jasper grabbed Amethyst and performed a Fallaway Slam on her.

"Who's next?" asked Jasper.

Amethyst got up and jumped onto Jasper's back.

"I'm not done!" declared Amethyst.

Jasper grabbed Amethyst and flipped her over her shoulder.

"Yes you are." said Jasper coldly.

Jasper hit Amethyst with a Standing Inverted Powerbomb.

"You won't get away with this!" cried Pearl.

Pearl and Garnet both jumped into the battle Jasper.

"Oh, this'll be fun." cooed Jasper.

Jasper threw out both arms leveling Pearl and Garnet with a double clothesline.

"Too easy!" declared Jasper.

Jasper attempted to stomp Garnet, but Garnet rolled out of the way.

"Fine. I'll deal with the other." said Jasper.

Jasper grabbed Pearl.

"What's going on?!" asked Pearl horrified.

Jasper hit Pearl with a Pumphandle Slam.

"This is no fun." said jasper.

Jasper looked over.

"Hey runt, why don't you jump in?" asked Jasper.

Before Peridot could answer, Garnet threw a right punch which Jasper dodged.

"You have to do better than that." said Jasper.

Garnet threw a flurry of punches which Jasper dodged.

"This is boring." said Jasper.

Jasper drove her right knee into the stomach of Garnet.

"Ahh!" coughed Garnet.

Jasper hit Garnet with a headbutt dropping her.

"Lapis, come her." said Jasper.

Peridot desperately stepped forward.

"No." said Peridot.

Jasper laughed while Pearl dragged herself to her feet.

"I can't let her win." thought Pearl.

Pearl charged Jasper again.

"Oh please." sighed Jasper.

Jasper spun around and hit Pearl in the mouth with a crescent kick. Pearl hit the ground holding her mouth.

"How weak." scoffed Jasper.

Jasper turned back around.

"Let's go Lapis!" ordered Jasper.

Lapis was shaking.

"Come on!" barked Jasper.

"I..." stammered Lapis.

"This is your last warning!" snapped Jasper.

"Lapis doesn't want anything to do with you anymore!" declared Peridot.

"Wait!" cried Lapis.

Jasper let out a primal scream.

"Fine! If you want out so fucking bad then go! I'll leave your shit outside! I don't need you! I don't need anybody! I don't want you either!" screamed Jasper.

Jasper jumped back into her car and peeled out.

"All right!" cried Peridot jubilent.

Peridot looked to Lapis whose eye where wide as saucers.

"Lapis, are you okay?" asked Peridot concerned.

Lapis fainted hitting the ground.

"Lapis!" cried Peridot worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. So, Lapis and Jasper are no more...thanks to Peridot. But, was that Lapis' intent? Next time, we deal with the aftermath of this. Please review.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the group figures out what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter sixty-one of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The gang would regroup after Jasper left. They put Lapis in her car which Amethyst drove. They went to the hospital where Priyanka noticed them. Priyanka took them in to a room. and examined them. Peridot was in a nearby chair.

"All right. Pearl had a fat lip, Garnet had a shiner over her left eyes and Amethyst has bruised ribs." stated Priyanka.

Priyanka shook her head.

"You know, I was really hoping this wouldn't happen again." said Priyanka.

Pearl had an ice pack over her lip.

"Sorry." said Pearl, through the ice pack.

"It's fine." shrugged Priyanka.

"Is Lapis okay?" asked Pearl.

"Miss Lazuli fainted from shook. She'll be fine." answered Priyanka.

"Oh thank God." sighed Peridot.

"We had to do this." said Garnet.

Garnet had an ice pack over her eye.

"Really." replied Priyanka skeptically.

"It was the only way to get her away from Jasper." stated Peridot.

"Is that what Lapis wanted?" asked Priyanka.

"Yes." answered Pearl.

"She was going to met with us." added Peridot.

"To leave Jasper." said Priyanka questioning.

"She never said that." admitted Garnet.

Pearl, Garnet and Peridot shared concerned looks.

"I appreciate wanting to help someone in an abusive relationship..." began Priyanka.

Priyanka gave Lapis a concerned look.

"But if you just drag Lapis away without her consent she will likely run right back to Jasper." concluded Priyanka.

"Oh God." gasped Pearl.

"You don't think she'll go back to Jasper do you?" asked Peridot worried.

Garnet crossed her arms.

"It is possible." answered Garnet.

"Oh my stars!" exclaimed Peridot.

"Please keep it down." requested Priyanka.

"Sorry." replied Peridot.

"What do we do?" asked Pearl.

Priyanka thought for a moment.

"It's not really for me to say." answered Priyanka.

"We'll have to wait until Lapis wakes up." shrugged Garnet.

"Indeed." confirmed Priyanka.

"Amethyst, you've been silent." noted Pearl.

Amethyst was sitting with her arms crossed and was looking at the floor.

"Um, Amethyst." began Pearl.

"I'm fine." said Amethyst flatly.

"You don't sound it." mused Pearl.

"I am fine." stated Amethyst, through gritted teeth.

"You're angry about being beaten by Jasper again." realized Pearl.

"What if I am?" asked Amethyst agitated.

"It's understandable." answered Pearl.

Amethyst snarled.

"Doctor..." began Pearl.

"I have a medical doctorate not a Doctor of Philosophy." noted Priyanka.

Lapis began to move.

"She's coming to!" exclaimed Peridot.

"I'll let you talk." said Priyanka.

Priyanka walked outside the room.

"Good luck." said Priyanka.

Priyanka awoke as Lapis sat up.

"Where am I?" asked Lapis groggily.

"The hospital." answered Pearl.

"After you left, we all came here to get checked out." explained Peridot.

Lapis hung her head.

"So, that wasn't a bad dream." mused Lapis upset.

"Nope." confirmed Peridot bluntly.

Pearl gave Peridot a dirty look.

"What?" asked Peridot confused.

"Remember Pearl, she has autism. Her brain is wired differently." noted Garnet.

"You're right." sighed Pearl.

Pearl turned back to Lapis.

"Lapis, what do you want to do?" asked Pearl.

Lapis thought for a moment.

"I don't know." answered Lapis.

"It's okay. Take your time." said Garnet.

Lapis would wring her hands.

"We'll have to get her belongings." noted Garnet.

"That means going back to Jasper." realized Pearl worried.

Amethyst jumped to her feet.

"I'll go!" declared Amethyst.

"You're get into another fight." stated Garnet.

"Please! I need to do this!" cried Amethyst.

"No." said Pearl firmly.

Amethyst cursed to herself in Portuguese.

"Let's go home for now." said Garnet.

"Right." agreed Pearl.

 

The group gathered their belongings and left. Pearl thanked Priyanka. They drove back to the place where they fought Jasper so Lapis could get her car. She was seated next to Peridot in her car as they drove in silence. Lapis got into her car and followed the others. The five arrived at the home Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet shared in Beach City. They entered and all gathered around the the common area.

"So, this is where you live." said Lapis.

"Yeah." confirmed Pearl anxious.

"Not what I expected." confessed Lapis.

"What did you expect?" asked Garnet.

Lapis thought for a moment.

"I don't know." answered Lapis.

"Amethyst, how are you holding up?" asked Peridot.

Amethyst shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever." answered Amethyst.

Amethyst thought for a moment.

"Lapis, did Jasper ever talk about me?" asked Amethyst curiously.

"She mostly talked about being stronger." answered Lapis.

"Damn." sighed Amethyst.

"How so?" asked Garnet interested.

"She had to be the strongest and the best." answered Lapis.

"Sounds like Social Darwinist philosophy." mused Pearl.

"Yup." replied Lapis dryly.

Lapis tapped her finger on her arm.

"Sorry for the shit she gave you." said Lapis.

"Thanks." said Amethyst smiling.

Lapis got up.

"This time was...nice." said Lapis.

"Where are you going?" asked Peridot.

"Back to Jasper." answered Lapis bluntly.

The others gasped in horror.

"Why the fuck you do that?!" asked Amethyst.

Amethyst, Garnet and Peridot jumped to their feet while Pearl remained seated.

"It's where I belong." answered Lapis.

"Jasper is abusive." stated Garnet.

"Our relationship works for us." shrugged Lapis.

"How can you say that?!" asked Amethyst.

"Lapis, you know your relationship with Jasper isn't healthy." stated Peridot.

"It might not be." admitted Lapis.

Lapis shook her head.

"But, it works!" declared Lapis.

"How?!" asked Lapis.

"It does." answered Lapis.

"Lapis..." began Garnet.

"No!" snapped Lapis.

The four where taken aback.

"Look, just let it go." said Lapis.

"We can't do that." replied Garnet.

"You're only making trouble for yourself." said Lapis.

"Don't care." said Garnet.

"I'd love another crack at Jasper." added Amethyst.

Lapis sadly shook her head.

"You'll just get hurt." said Lapis.

Lapis turned and left while Garnet turned to Pearl.

"Pearl. Try talking to her." said Garnet.

Pearl shook her head and got up.

"Right!" declared Pearl.

Pearl ran outside where she saw Lapis headed to her car.

"Please stop!" cried Pearl.

Lapis stopped in place while Pearl raced down the stairs and reached her.

"Please...don't...go...back..." huffed Pearl.

"Nothing you can say will work." said Lapis.

"You can't go back to her!" declared Pearl.

"I have to." stated Lapis.

"Jasper is abusive! She'll kill you!" cried Pearl.

"You don't know that!" snapped Lapis.

A tense moment of silence followed.

"Lapis, please tell me why." pleaded Pearl.

"Our relationship works for us." said Lapis.

"What does that mean?" asked Pearl.

"Nobody else could be in our relationship." answered Lapis.

"I don't understand." replied Pearl.

"Of course you don't." sighed Lapis.

"I've spent so long trying to help you." noted Pearl.

"So?" asked Lapis.

"I don't want to see you return to Jasper and risk being hurt or killed." answered Pearl.

"You don't care." spat Lapis.

"Yes I do!" declared Pearl.

Pearl dropped to her knees.

"Don't do this to yourself." said Lapis coldly.

"I am on my knees begging you! Please don't go back to Jasper!" cried Pearl.

Lapis thought for a moment.

"Maybe this is for the best." relented Lapis.

"Yes!" exclaimed Pearl.

 

Meanwhile, a cloaked woman sat alone. Miss Diamond was seated in her rocking chair slowly going back and forth. She was staring at a portrait of someone dear to her as she did so. Miss Diamond was in a trance like state when the door opened. Dean Diamond walked in and shut the door behind her. She rolled her eyes as she walked to her sister.

"What are you doing?" asked Dean Diamond.

"Mourning her." answered Miss Diamond.

Dean Diamond rubbed her eyes.

"You're just making yourself feel worse." stated Dean Diamond.

Miss Diamond stayed quiet.

"Why do I bother?" asked Dean Diamond.

"I heard one of the students was in trouble lately." noted Miss Diamond.

Miss Diamond stopped rocking.

"One of the athletes." added Miss Diamond.

Dean Diamond realized what her sister meant.

"It is quite bothersome." bemoaned Dean Diamond.

"What are you going to do?" asked Miss Diamond.

Dean Diamond chuckled a bit.

"I've taken care of it." answered Dean Diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things here. So, it seems Lapis is going to try and move on, but that might not be easy. Especially with Dean Diamond having "taken care of" their situation. Just so you know, this story will now be returning to being every other week. However, the next chapter will be right away. Next time, Lapis attempts to adjust to her new life. Please review.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Lapis struggles adjusting to life post Jasper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter sixty-two of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a new morning in Beach City. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst where getting ready for a day at school. They showered, dressed and where sitting around eating. Notable, the mood was quiet high.

"So, anyone have anything interesting going on?" asked Pearl excitedly.

"Not really." answered Amethyst.

"Me neither." added Garnet.

"Oh well." sighed Pearl.

"You seem chipper." noted Garnet.

"Well, it's hard not to be." shrugged Pearl.

"Because Lapis left Jasper." guessed Amethyst.

"Yup." confirmed Pearl.

"It's been a long time coming." said Garnet.

"It's such a relief." sighed Pearl relieved.

"I gotta admit I didn't see this coming." confessed Amethyst.

"Neither did I." said Pearl.

"Me neither." said Garnet.

"Hell, I never thought this would happen." continued Amethyst.

"There where times I never thought it'd happen either." admitted Pearl.

Garnet let out a murmur.

"How do you think it's going?" asked Pearl worried.

The three shared glances.

"I'm sure it's fine." answered Garnet.

"Peridot is a pain in the ass, but Lapis'll get used to her." added Amethyst.

"We'll find out at lunch." said Garnet.

"Totally." said Amethyst.

Pearl nodded her head.

"Yes." agreed Pearl.

 

The three finished breakfast and departed. They went to Beach City University and attended their classes. The three went to their classes and regrouped at lunch. They hoped to see Peridot and Lapis joining them soon. Garnet spotted Amethyst headed their direction to the joy of the others. However, this was cut down when they realized she was alone.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Peridot flatly.

"Of course." answered Garnet.

Peridot sat down next to Amethyst.

"Life sucks." sighed Peridot.

"What's wrong?" asked Pearl worried.

"Things with Lapis aren't going exactly smoothly." answered Peridot.

Peridot took a bite of food.

"She's moved in and things seemed okay..." began Peridot.

"But they aren't." said Garnet.

"Exactly." confirmed Peridot.

"Where is she crashing exactly?" asked Amethyst curiously.

"She set up a cot in the attic." answered Peridot.

"That's gotta interfere with your shit." noted Amethyst.

"Right now I don't care." said Peridot.

"What's wrong exactly?" asked Pearl concerned.

"She's been totally shut off." answered Peridot.

Peridot took another bite of food.

"She won't talk or have anything to do with me." continued Peridot.

Peridot let out a sad chuckle.

"I swear it seems like she hates me." sighed Peridot sadly.

"No way!" declared Amethyst.

"It's likely she's having trouble adjusting." said Garnet.

Pearl put her hands on Peridot's.

"It's not your fault." said Pearl warmly.

 

The four finished their lunch and departed. They finished their classes and then went about their other activities. For Pearl, this meant ballet classes and working for Mayor Dewey. Finally, the trio of friends/roommates arrived at the country home Peridot now shared with Lapis. They saw Peridot and Lapis where both homes as their cars where there. They knocked and Peridot let them in. Lapis was slumped in a red chair watching television.

"Hello Lapis." said Pearl.

Lapis mumbled.

"What was that?" asked Garnet.

Lapis let out a sigh.

"Nothing." answered Lapis.

The group joined Lapis.

"What are you watching?" asked Amethyst.

"Junk." answered Lapis.

Lapis shut the television off.

"Why are you here?" asked Lapis irked.

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst where surprised by Lapis' attitude.

"We came to visit." answered Garnet.

"That's fine." shrugged Lapis.

"Are you okay?" asked Pearl worried.

"Oh just peachy." answered Lapis sarcastically.

"Tell us what's wrong." requested Garnet.

"Why should I?" asked Lapis annoyed.

"Something is wrong and we want to help." answered Pearl.

Lapis laughed coldly.

"That's a joke." spat Lapis.

"What the hell is your problem?" asked Amethyst offended.

"My life is fucked." answered Lapis bluntly.

"Lapis..." began Pearl hurt.

Lapis rolled her eyes.

"I really don't want to hear it." stated Lapis.

"What crawled up your ass?!" asked Amethyst.

"Stay calm." whispered Pearl.

"Maybe I'm upset that my life has been screwed up." answered Lapis coldly.

"Are you talking about... your relationship...Jasper?" asked Pearl horrified.

"Yes." answered Lapis.

Lapis marched over to the four.

"I had a good life. I was taken care of and nobody fucked with me! Our relationship worked for us and things where fine! Then you three butted and ruined everything!" declared Lapis.

Lapis then turned her attention to Peridot.

"And you!" began Lapis, still anger.

Peridot gulped nervously.

"You where fine! You knew the same and went with the flow! Then you started with these three and suddenly you decided to fuck with my life too!" snapped Lapis.

The four where speechless.

"I never asked for any of this!" cried Lapis.

More silence passed until Pearl spoke up.

"Lapis, the other day you said this was for the best." noted Pearl.

"My head has been totally screwed up! I don't know up from down any more!" cried Lapis.

Lapis shook her head.

"I need my codeine." thought Lapis.

Lapis let out a sigh.

"Stay out of my life." demanded Lapis.

Lapis marched up the stairs.

"Well this sucks." sighed Amethyst.

Pearl took a moment.

"I'm going up." said Pearl.

"Best of luck." said Garnet.

"Thanks." replied Pearl.

 

Pearl walked up the stairs cautiously. Pearl reached the second floor and looked around. She found Lapis nowhere. Pearl went up to the attack. She reached the sole room there and took a moment. Pearl creaked the door open and looked in. Lapis was lying on her cot with her hands behind her head. Lapis was looking at the ceiling. Pearl gently knocked.

"Piss off." said Lapis.

Pearl opened the door.

"It's me." stated Pearl.

"Like I said, piss off." replied Lapis.

Pearl entered shutting the door behind her.

"Are you freaking deaf?" asked Lapis annoyed.

Lapis rolled over facing the wall.

"Lapis please." said Pearl.

"Go away." said Lapis.

Pearl turned the computer chair around and sat down.

"Look, I can't in good conscience leave." said Pearl.

Lapis sat up and faced Pearl.

"You still want to be a pain in my ass." spat Lapis.

"You haven't been like this before." stated Pearl.

"I never wanted anything to do with you." said Lapis.

Lapis spun rolled over and was opposite Pearl.

"I told you to stay out of my life!" exclaimed Lapis.

"I cannot do that." said Pearl softly.

"I never wanted this!" declared Lapis.

"Lapis, there's no way I could stand by and let this happen." said Pearl.

"So my opinion means nothing?" asked Lapis angrily.

"I'm not saying that." answered Pearl.

"Then what are you saying?" asked Lapis angered.

"You've got Battered Spouse Syndrome." answered Pearl.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" asked Lapis outraged.

"Please stay calm." requested Pearl.

Lapis began wringing her hands.

"Pearl, leave right now." demanded Lapis.

"I can't do that." said Pearl gently.

"Get out of here!" demanded Lapis.

Lapis jumped back up.

"I'll kill you if you don't leave!" declared Lapis.

"You won't do that." said Pearl.

"Yes I will." stated Lapis.

"Lapis, you sound like Jasper." noted Pearl.

Lapis froze in place and fell back onto the cot.

"Oh God." said Lapis horrified.

Pearl knelt in front of Lapis.

"It's okay." said Pearl softly.

Pearl took Lapis' hands into her own.

"Lapis, you are into a bad person." said Pearl.

"I'm just so screwed up." admitted Lapis.

"Things have been crazy lately." replied Pearl.

"My world has flipped around." continued Lapis.

"That is hard to deal with." said Pearl.

"I guess I just snapped." said Lapis.

"It's understandable." shrugged Pearl.

"I don't know what to so." confessed Lapis.

"That's okay." said Pearl.

"Pearl..." began Lapis.

"Yes?" asked Pearl.

"I'm so jumbled right now." answered Lapis.

"I get it." said Pearl.

"Things are happening so fast." continued Lapis.

"I understand." said Pearl.

"Yo! You guys better come down her now!" called Amethyst.

"You coming?" asked Pearl.

Lapis took a moment.

"Yeah." answered Lapis.

Pearl and Lapis raced downstairs and outside. They saw a black Honda Pilot with five African - American women in it arguing.

"Who are they?" asked Pearl.

"Don't know." answered Amethyst.

"All they've done is argue."

Finally, the door opened and one stepped out wearing yellow sunglasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end for now. So, Lapis is having trouble adjusting though her friends are trying to help. Next time, the Ruby Squad are here. Please review.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, it's time to Hit the Diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter sixty-three of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The women stood their ground. The African - American got out of the car and looked at them. Five more similar looking women emerged. The lined up facing the group.

"How are you?" asked Pearl.

"Army!" declared one aggressively.

"Eyeball!" declared one coldly.

"Navy!" declared one lightheartedly.

"Leggy!" declared one uncertainty.

"Doc!" declared the the leader, "We're called the Ruby Squad."

"Why are you here?" asked Garnet.

"We're looking for one Lapis Lazuli." answered Doc.

"What do you want with her?" asked Peridot.

"None of your business." answered Eyeball.

"She's our friend and that makes it our business." replied Pearl.

"Oh. How exciting." cooed Navy.

"Are you sure we can just show up like this?" asked Leggy nervously.

"Quiet!" snapped Army.

"We've been sent here." revealed Doc.

"Who sent you?" asked Pearl.

"Can't say." answered Doc.

"Why do you want Lapis?" asked Garnet.

"Can't say." answered Doc.

"What are you going to do to her?" asked Peridot.

"Can't say." answered Doc.

"Cut the shit!" snapped Amethyst.

Doc flared her nostrils.

"We don't have any business with you so give us Lapis." demanded Doc.

"Are you going to hurt her?" asked Pearl.

"We're here to beat her." answered Leggy nervously.

"Shut it!" snapped Eyeball.

"You won't find Lapis." vowed Pearl.

Doc would facepalm.

"Don't tell me we got the wrong address." groaned Doc.

Doc waved and the five grouped.

"We got the wrong address!" cried Doc.

"Who was in charge of directions?" asked Eyeball frustrated.

"I think it was Leggy." answered Army.

"It wasn't me!" declared Leggy defensively.

"It was me." said Navy chipper

"Did you follow the directions?" asked Doc.

"We had the GPS." answered Navy.

"I told you that GPS sucks." said Eyeball gruffly.

"What directions did you put into it?" asked Doc.

"You put them in." answered Navy.

Doc blushed embarrassed.

"Then we must be at the right place." stated Doc.

The five broke their huddle and faced the women.

"Lapis must be here." said Doc.

Pearl thought for a moment.

"Baseball!" blurted out Pearl.

Everyone gave Pearl a confused look.

'Yes. We'll play a game of baseball. Us five against you five." said Pearl nervously.

"There aren't nine of us." noted Doc.

Doc quickly counted.

"Yes. There's only five." confirmed Doc.

"We can improvise." said Pearl.

The five interlopers accepted this and talked to themselves.

"Pearl, what the hell are you doing?" asked Lapis.

"I don't think these five are exactly the sharpest tools in the shed." answered Pearl.

"That's kinda obvious." shrugged Amethyst.

"I think we can trick them." said Pearl.

"How?" asked Peridot.

"We play them as baseball ans let them beat us." answered Pearl.

"No way!" declared Amethyst.

"They came here to beat us so we let them beat us in baseball and trick them into leaving." explained Garnet.

"Exactly." confirmed Pearl.

"Oh shit. Good thinking." said Amethyst.

"Works for me." said Peridot.

They turned their attention to Lapis.

"I want nothing to do with this." said Lapis.

"Lapis, this is a way to get rid of them without violence." replied Pearl.

"Please." requested Peridot.

Lapis looked at Peridot and shook her head.

"Fine." relented Lapis.

Lapis turned around.

"I'm playing outfield and batting last." said Lapis.

"I wanna bat clean up!" cried Amethyst.

"Okay." said Pearl.

"I'll be catcher." said Amethyst.

"I'll play infield and bat third." said Garnet.

"I'll play infield as well and bat second." said Peridot.

"Then I'll pitch and bat first." said Pearl.

Pearl got baseball equipment she had spotted in the barn and distributed it.

"Here we go." sighed Pearl worried.

As the "away squad" the Ruby Squad went first. Doc went first and grounded out to Peridot. Eyeball was next.

"Okay." said Pearl softly.

Pearl threw the first pitch which Eyeball crushed.

"Lapis!" called Pearl.

Lapis held her arm up and stood still as the ball flew over her head.

"Home run!" exclaimed Leggy.

"How wonderful." said Navy.

Army was next and flew out to Lapis then Navy struck out.

"We're up." noted Pearl.

Doc was pitcher, Eyeball was catcher, Leggy was infielder between second and third, Navy was infielder between first and second and Army was the outfielder.

Pearl went up first and struck out. Peridot then hit a ground ball to Leggy who bobbled it allowing Peridot to be safe.

"What are you doing?!" asked Doc angrily.

"Sorry." answered Navy.

Garnet stepped up next.

"Come on Garnet." said Pearl.

Garnet slammed a two run home run far out of range.

"Damn." said Lapis surprised.

Amethyst walked, then Lapis struck out and Pearl grounded out to Navy ending their at bat.

"Remember, we need to lose." whispered Pearl.

Leggy was up and hit a single, Peridot grabbed it then dropped the ball.

"Oops." said Peridot.

Peridot winked at Pearl.

The Ruby Squad failed to score on this despite the best effort of the five women. The one run lead lasted a while and soon both sides where starting to get fatigued.

"Pearl, I'm exhausted." panted Peridot.

"You're just a nerd." replied Amethyst.

"You guys are athletes." noted Peridot.

"Lapis is a swimmer, Amethyst is a wrestler and Pearl is a ballerina. All of these demand thought stamina." explained Garnet.

"Well, air quotes with Pearl." shrugged Amethyst jokingly.

"Hey! It's not easy being a ballerina!" declared Pearl.

"Geez. I'm just ribbing ya." replied Amethyst.

"Okay." said Pearl.

Pearl turned her attention to her final room mate.

"How are you holding up?" asked Pearl.

"I'd like this to end soon." answered Garnet.

"Let's give them a walk off and call it." proposed Pearl.

The others agreed to this.

"Let's do this." said Pearl.

The five took their positions as Navy walked up.

"Here we go." said Pearl.

Pearl their four pitches all far out. Navy accepted her walk and took first.

"Take first!" cried Doc.

"I can't believe we're losing to them." sighed Amethyst.

Pearl threw a pitch low allowing Leggy to easily take second.

"Good." thought Pearl.

Pearl threw a pitch low into the dirt walking Leggy.

"Careful pearl. If they score here, they win." said Garnet.

The Ruby Squad got hyped up as Doc came up.

"Time to lose." said Pearl.

Pearl threw a soft pitch which Doc hit. It flew over Lapis' head who jogged to get it.

"Come on!" exclaimed Army.

Navy and Leggy easily scored.

"Better look like I'm trying." said Lapis.

Lapis threw the ball, but purposely threw it so far Amethyst couldn't get it.

"Oops." said Lapis flatly.

Doc scored the "winning" run.

"Victory!" cried Doc.

The Ruby Squad celebrated at home while the others joined Pearl.

"Wait a second!" exclaimed Doc.

Doc had to stop the others.

"Now, give us Lapis." demanded Doc.

The others blinked then joined Doc.

"They actually forgot." said Amethyst amazed.

"But, you already did it." said Pearl.

"What do you mean?" asked Doc angrily.

"You wanted to beat us and you just did." answered Garnet.

The Ruby Squad looked at each other then celebrated.

"Let's hit the bar." suggested Navy.

The others voiced their support.

"Who's going to pay?" asked Navy.

"I don't have any money." noted Leggy worried.

"I'll pay." answered Doc.

Doc, Navy, Leggy and Army left while Eyeball stayed behind.

"Goodbye." said Eyeball.

The Ruby squad piled back into their Honda Pilot and left.

"They are dumb." said Amethyst.

"Everyone...thank you for protecting me." said Lapis gratefully.

"No problem." replied Peridot.

 

The Ruby Squad fulfilled their promise. They stopped at a bar in Ocean City and drank to celebrate "beating" their targets. Once they finished, the group departed and returned to the residence they shared. Once there, the idea of calling their boss and reporting their victory came up. Doc called their boss and put it on speaker.

("Hello.") said the boss.

"It's the Ruby Squad." said Doc.

("Why are you calling me?") asked the boss.

"We wanted to let out know our missions was a success." answered Doc.

("Excellent.") replied the boss.

"It was easy." said Doc.

("How did you do it?") asked the boss.

"It was close, but we scored enough runs to win." answered Doc confdently.

("What are you talking about?") asked the boss.

"At baseball." answered Doc.

("You idiots!") exclaimed the boss.

The Ruby Squad winced in unison.

("I ordered you to beat them.") said the boss.

"We did." said Doc weakly.

("I didn't mean baseball!") cried the boss.

Doc gulped.

"I'm sorry ma'am." replied Doc.

("You haven't begun to be sorry!") declared the boss.

"I'm sorry!" cried Doc.

("For now, don't come around me.") said the boss.

With that, Dean Diamond hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. So, the Ruby Squad weren't sent here by Jasper. They where sent by Dean Diamond. This is what she was talking about when she said things where "taken care of" in chapter sixty-one. Next time, we see a bit of Peridot and Lapis plus more of Greg. Please review.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There is chapter one finished. I hope you enjoyed this introduction. I tried to make it clear that Dean Diamond is Yellow Diamond and Miss Diamond is Blue Diamond. The Dean Diamond of Delmarva State is White Diamond. I will use other main Gem characters (not fusions like Opal or Alexandrite) and they'll be introduced over time. I will have original stuff and mix it in with parallels to the events of the show, but the latter will be different due to the circumstances. Next time, Pearl meets her roommates and tries to adapt. Please review.


End file.
